Un gato solitario MARICHAT
by Nanami Otaku 20
Summary: Ladybug rechaza dolorosamente los intentos de declaración de su compañero Chat noir haciendo que el héroe gatuno se deprima y ocasione nuevos problemas. Chat, dolido, decide tomar una decisión que atañe su relación con la catarina y que hará que el minino caiga en brazos de su compañera de clases, Marinette. MARICHAT 100% 18
1. 1 Rechazo

**Nueva historia de la serie Miraculous Ladybug. Ya la estoy subiendo también en wattpad pero pensé en compartirla también por aqui ::DDD**

 **Espero que os guste**

 **Pareja: Chat noir x Marinette**

 **Soy muy fan del MARICHAT**

* * *

 **1\. Rechazo**

* * *

Paris se encontraba iluminada por el brillo de la noche, resaltando la belleza de la ciudad del amor, cada foco de luz contrastando la arquitectura de los monumentos, creando un ambiente muy romántico.

Dos sombras saltaban de edificio en edificio, una de ellas saltaba ayudada por un yoyo y la otra se ayudaba con una larga vara plateada. Ambos eran hábiles y realizaban sus acrobacias por los tejados de una manera elegante y sincronizados a la par.

Su recorrido terminó sobre la imponente torre Eiffel, donde ambos se detuvieron en una de las bigas más altas del monumento.  
La chica, más baja en altura que su compañero, se sentó en la biga colgando sus piernas por fuera y sus ojos se perdieron en la vista que el ofrecía el lugar. Su compañero quedó un poco más atrás, de pie y en vez de observar el paisaje, sus ojos estaban fijos en su compañera.

Chat Noir, uno de los héroes aclamados de Paris, se sentía aprisionado por su traje en aquellos momentos. Sus ojos gatunos se perdían en la figura de la chica, su amada Ladybug.  
El minino estaba loco por su compañera, desde el momento en que se chocaron, por culpa de ser inexpertos en sus poderes, hacía ya más de cuatro años.

Cuanto tiempo había pasado.

Y él seguía sin ser capaz de decirle sus sentimientos. Durante aquellos años él le seguía coqueteando cada vez que la veía en sus misiones, besaba sus manos cada vez que se despedían y alguna que otra vez le daba una rosa que ella aceptaba a regañadientes.  
Su lady no aceptaba sus avances y siempre se apuraba a despedirse cuando terminaban sus misiones o sus patrullajes.

Aquello le dolía a Chat, pues parecía que no quería estar cerca de él. Aún así no se rendía a ganar el amor de su preciosa mariquita.

Observó su cabello azabache mecerse con el viento nocturno, su mirada brillaba en contraste con el antifaz rojo que ocultaba su identidad. Sus mejillas tenían aquel dulce sonrojo habitual que la hacía ver tan tierna. Chat no se dio cuenta de que la había estado mirando tanto tiempo hasta que la voz de ella lo devolvió a la realidad.

-¿Que tanto miras, Chat?-Preguntó con suavidad. Su compañero casi tropieza al verse descubierto.

-Lo siento, my lady, me quedé pensando-Se escusó

-Pues si estuvieras más atento sabrías que ya es hora de partir, es tarde-Dijo levantándose lentamente de su lugar, su voz seguía siendo calmada y sus ojos miraban a su compañero, quien aún no se movía.

-Espera un momento,por favor-Su voz salió a toda prisa al darse cuenta de que ella pretendía irse. Su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho, casi se le iba a salir. Había decidido decirle por fin sus sentimientos a su compañera, no soportaba otro día más sin decirle como realmente se sentía.

-¿Que ocurre?

Había captado su atención, por el momento.

-Veras...my lady yo..-Odiaba cuando su personalidad "Adrien" salía mientras era Chat. En aquel momento no podía ser el chico tímido, era un héroe, era coqueto y fuerte. Trago saliva, sintiendo su boca relativamente seca-Durante todo este tiempo he pensado que...tu eres la mejor, eres fuerte y valiente...yo en verdad te amo Ladybug. Quería que supieras que siempre te he amado y no me importa quien seas debajo de la mascara. Yo solo puedo pensar en tí, my lady.

Silencio.

Se hizo el silencio entre ambos, un Chat muy sonrojado esperaba a una respuesta por parte de su compañera quien no había abierto la boca. Aun.

El minino intentó acercarse a ella, pero recibió lo que menos esperaba de su lady.

!PLAF! La marca de la mano de Ladybug había quedado plasmada en la mejilla del chico, quien se llevó una mano a la zona afectada mientras sus labios temblaban, no entendiendo aquella reacción.

-My lady...-intento comenzar, pero de nuevo, no funcionó.

-Basta ya,Chat!-Dijo elevando un poco la voz-Entiende que nunca voy a corresponder tus sentimientos, a mi ya me gusta alguien-Se alejó un poco de su compañero, algo molesta-He intentado ser paciente, pensando que te darías por vencido, pero entiende, no voy a corresponder tus sentimientos.

Su voz había subido una octava mientras hablaba y cuando terminó, reinó el silencio. Chat Noir no podía respirar, su boca se había quedado medio abierta, sin decir una sola palabra.

Su interior se había roto en mil pedazos, su corazón dolía y hacía fuertes esfuerzos por no llorar frente a su compañera.  
Apretó los puños, clavándose las garras en la palma, aunque él no lo notó. Bajo el rostro para no mirar aquel hermoso rostro que le había rechazado.

-Entiendo...-Fue lo único que salió de sus labios. Una palabra gruesa y seca.

Dolido como nunca pensó sentirse, salió corriendo de aquel lugar, ayudado por su bastón para llegar a su casa antes de que su anillo pitase.  
Entró por la ventana que él mismo había dejado abierta para su regreso, dejándose caer en su cama, soltó todo el dolor que había estado guardado.

Gritó contra su almohada mientras su transformación se deshacía y su kwami Plagg salía y se quedaba a su lado, olvidando por un momento su amado queso o su necesidad de descanso.

-Adrien...-Susurró el pequeño gato, triste por su portador. No sabía que hacer o decir para ayudarle así que permaneció en silencio mientras lo escuchaba llorar.

Mientras, en otro lugar, Ladybug ya había llegado a su hogar, entrando por su balcón y descansando en su cama volvió a ser Marinette.  
Su kwami, Tikki la sobrevoló con una mirada seria, algo que normalmente no solía hacer, pues lo primero que hacía cuando se terminaba la transformación era ir a la camita que le había hecho su portadora para descansar después de las misiones.

-Eso no estuvo bien, Marinette-Dijo con sus bracitos cruzados

Marinette se apretujó en su cama, abrazando sus cojines con una mirada perdida.

-Lo sé Tikki...-Susurró contra el algodón de su cojín-He hecho daño a Chat noir...

-Él se veía muy triste...

Marinette asintió en silencio. Aún recordaba el dolor reflejado en sus ojos gatunos.

-Pero no podía mentirle...yo amo a Adrien, Tikki...

-Pero él ni te mira..

-No quiero darle esperanzas a Chat cuando no siento lo mismo por él

La kwami revoloteó sobre su cabeza hasta pararse encima del cojín que abrazaba.

-Aún así fuiste demasiado dura, él no se merecía que se lo dijeras de esa manera

La chica asintió. Se arrepentía de haber dicho aquellas palabras cuando lo único que había hecho era decirle como se sentía. Ella sabía que él estaba enamorado de ella, pero no pensaba que lo hiciera enserio. Chat era un minino al que le gustaba coquetear, así que si lo hacía con ella, quizá lo hiciera con más gente.

Después de la reprimenda que le echó su kwami, prometió disculparse con su compañero en la próxima vigilancia. Se disculparía las veces que sean necesarias para volver a ser amigos y combatir el mal juntos.

Con ese pensamiento se metió bajo sus sabanas hecha una bola.

Lo que no sabía es que aquello iba a cambiar drasticamente.

Y ella aún no lo sabía.


	2. 2 Indiferencia

**Nueva historia de la serie Miraculous Ladybug. Ya la estoy subiendo también en wattpad pero pensé en compartirla también por aqui ::DDD**

 **Espero que os guste**

 **Pareja: Chat noir x Marinette**

 **Soy muy fan del MARICHAT**

* * *

 **2\. Indiferencia**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Marinette se despertó inusualmente temprano, no había conseguido dormir demasiado aquella noche. Su mente seguía recordando los sucesos que habían pasado en la torre la noche anterior, el rostro triste de su compañero no desaparecía.

Se vistió con tiempo y por una vez, cambió sus ropajes normales por una falda por encima de la rodilla de color verde y una blusa blanca con unos detalles en verde en el cuello. Completó el atuendo con unas medias negras y una chaqueta negra con una garrita de gato verde en la espalda. La capucha tenía unas adorables orejas de gato negras.

Mientras se cepillaba el cabello no pudo evitar pensar que el atuendo estaba vagamente inspirado en su compañero Chat Noir y eso hizo que se sintiera un poco triste y melancólica.

Cuando terminó de arreglarse, tomo a Tikki y se encaminó hacia su colegio. Se encontró con su amiga Alya en el camino y elogió su cambio de ropa con una sonrisa, para después más emocionada, mostrarle las nuevas noticias de su ladybog.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, Chloe hizo su típico comentario poco agraciado hacia Marinette, quien la ignoró todo lo que pudo. Alya salió en su defensa haciendo que la rubia se tragara sus palabras y saliese del aula seguida de su "amiga" Sabrina.

Durante las clases, la joven parisina observó que su rubio compañero había estado usualmente callado, metido en sus pensamientos y sin levantar la cabeza de su cuaderno.  
La chica había intentado ver que hacía pero no consiguió más que ver pequeños tachones y garabatos que no le aportaban información alguna.

Curiosamente ese día, Adrien no la había saludado cuando entró en clase como siempre hacía, de hecho no había hablado con ellos en todo el día, Nino había sido el único que había hablado con el rubio durante el descanso pero no había querido compartir aquello con Alya y con ella.

Con un extraño sabor de boca se marchó a casa, esperando el momento de su patrulla nocturna con Chat Noir. Extrañaba a su gato, en el fondo.

A la hora acordada, se transformó en Ladybug y saltando llegó al punto donde se solía encontrar con Chat. Había llegado algo tarde, como solía hacer pero quedó sorprendida cuando vio que su compañero no estaba.  
Pensó que quizá había surgido algo cuando, al acercarse más, encontró una pequeña nota, doblada y protegida del viento. Se agachó para cogerla y abrió los ojos cuando vio su contenido.

Una fina y pulcra letra contenía unas simples frases. Dirigidas a ella.

 _"Ladybug, a partir de hoy, patrullaremos separados. Me encargaré de la zona oeste de la ciudad."_

La nota no estaba firmada pero ella sabía de quien era. El fino papel resbaló de sus dedos y se quedó quieta en su lugar.  
Él la había dejado.  
Se había ido.

Apretó los labios en una línea y tiró su yoyo para empezar a deslizarse por los tejados, su mente era un caos en aquellos momentos, no podía pensar.  
Sentía una opresión en el pecho, un dolor punzante al pensar en que se encontraba sola en aquel lugar, sin la compañía de su minino, sin sus chistes malos mientras se movían en la oscuridad de Paris, sin sus verdes ojos mirándola de reojo,...

Desobedeciendo la nota, recorrió toda la zona oeste en busca del chico, apresurando su paso e intentando no dejar ningún lugar sin ver, en algunos momentos gritaba el nombre del chico pero todo fue en vano. No lo encontró y tuvo que marcharse cuando sus pendientes emitieron un pitido.

Con el rostro bajo, se dirigió a su casa.

Chat noir emergió de entre las sombras de un callejón cuando Ladybug se hubo marchado. Se apoyó en la pared y se llevó la mano a su boca para acallar sus sollozos.  
Había tomado una decisión y la iba a mantener.

Su mañana fue silenciosa y pensativa. Incluso mientras estuvo en clases, garabateando y tachando los múltiples dibujos y frases amorosas que había hecho para su lady. No Ladybug.

Ya no era _"su Lady"._

Nino había intentado hablarle pero él no estaba de humor, pero su amigo era insistente así que simplemente le dijo que alguien le había hecho demasiado daño y que de momento prefería estar solo para pensar y tomar una decisión.

No era realmente una mentira. Desde el rechazo de Ladybug, él había pensado y pensando sobre el tema, le había dado incluso más importancia que al tema de su padre.  
Su noche había sido en vela, dando vueltas al tema y al final, con los ojos secos decidió que no iba a seguir luchando, no tenía sentido alguno seguir intentando algo que no iba a pasar.  
Aunque aquello no lo libraba de su obligación como Chat noir, así que haría lo que fuera para pasar menos tiempo con Ladybug. Mientras no la viera, no podría hacerle daño, no?

Aunque aquello era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero lo intentaría.  
Plagg ya le había comentado que debía hacerse más fuerte porque si seguía triste podría controlarlo algún akuma.

Recordó el patrullaje.  
Se transformó y corrió para llegar algo antes de la hora, por si acaso ella llegaba antes. Había hecho una pequeña nota que dejo en un lugar donde el viento no se la llevase y partió hacia la zona oeste de la ciudad.  
Saltaba de tejado en tejado pero en realidad no se sentía en aquel lugar, su mente estaba en otro sitio y tropezó con un bordillo pero consiguió mantener el equilibrio.

Se sentía torpe y tembloroso, no era él mismo pero no podía detenerse.

Y menos cuando escuchó los gritos de Ladybug y su yoyo cortando el aire mientras ella se movía. Rápidamente corrió a esconderse en un callejón oscuro y se acuclilló en las sombras para que ella no lo pudiera ver.

Escuchó como ella pasaba por su lado sin reparar en él y continuó su camino. Se aplastó las orejas cuando escuchó como ella lo llamaba, pues podría cometer el error de ir junto a ella, como el gato cobarde que era. Y ella era su ama.

Ignoró los comentarios de Plagg cuando regresó a casa, ya pasadas las tres de la madrugada, y se metió en la ducha para darse una larga ducha que le hiciera olvidar todas sus penas.

Al día siguiente y aún confusa por lo sucedido con su compañero gatuno, Marinette volvió a la escuela intentando aparentar que no pasaba nada.

Eso no funcionó demasiado bien con su amiga Alya.

-Venga Marinette, que sucede? Sabes que no puedes mentirme

-Alya, no pasa nada

-No me creo nada. Venga, va

-Tengo un problema con un gatito-Dijo en voz baja-esta enfadado y no sé que hacer para recuperarlo

-¿Un gato? mmm,siempre que puedas darle cariño, debería serte fiel-Dijo su amiga-No sabía que tuvieras mascota

-No la tengo. Ahora no

Alya no pudo decir mucho más, ya que la campana sonó para indicarles el comienzo de las clases. Ambas corrieron a clase.

Para sorpresa de todos, y más de Marinette, Adrien llegó tarde a clase y con unas profundas orejas en su atractivo rostro. Con una disculpa en bajo, se fue a sentar, preocupando a la azabache que no le quitó la mirada de encima.

Quería hablar con él. Se le veía muy mal.

Esperó a que tuvieran el primer descanso para acercarse a él. Llevaba una pequeña bolsa con pastelillos de chocolate como escusa. Lo vio en la sombra, sentado con la cabeza gacha, su rubio cabello brillando por el lugar donde aún había algo de luz.

-Adrien?-Preguntó con una voz, llamando la atención del chico-¿Estas bien?

-Si, yo...estoy bien

Marinette se sentó a su lado aunque no fuera invitada. El rubio arrugó la nariz al oler los pastelillos. La chica lo vio y sonrió, intentando no tartamudear.

-¿Te apetece uno?-Preguntó empujando la bolsa hacia él. El rubio al principio no dijo nada, como si estuviera pensando en algo, pero al final esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y tomó un pastelillo.  
La chica no pudo evitar sonreír un poco y acompañando al rubio, tomó otro de la bolsa y los tomaron en silencio. Movía sus piernas nerviosa, sin saber que podía decir o que tema sacar.

Él lo hizo por ella.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Marinette?-Su voz ya no era tan dulce. Pero ella asintió-¿Que harías si aquella persona especial ya no quiere saber de ti?

La pregunta sorprendió a la chica, haciendo que casi se le resbalase el delicioso pastel. ¿Que clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Acaso alguien había hecho daño a Adrien? ¿Que había pasado para que el amable y resplandeciente Adrien Agreste se haya convertido en aquello?

Decidió tragarse sus preguntas y responder.

-Bueno...intentaría saber porque esta así...Dado que es una persona especial..debe ser alguien importante por lo que...no s-sé...intentaría hablar con ella para solucionar el problema y...si no es posible, respetaría sus deseos...no sé si tiene sentido lo que di-go...

Adrien estuvo en silencio y asintió lentamente.

-Gracias

Después de aquella palabra se escucharon gritos y una pequeña explosión. Marinette se levantó asustada y seguidamente Adrien quien le dijo que se escondiera. Ninguno se fijo en que cada uno se escondía en un lado distinto.  
Marinette fue la primera en transformarse. Quería ver a su gatito, necesitaba hablar con él.

Ya transformada en ladybug, corrió a socorrer a los civiles heridos y se encontró con un villano vestido de negro con una capa y un gorro de mago. Se parecía a _simondice_ pero este era más poderoso.

Sus ojos buscaron a su compañero pero este aún no aparecía. ¿Acaso no iba a aparecer nunca más frente a ella? Sus ojos se cristalizaron un poco, mientras esquivaba los ataques del villano.

Por estar despistada no se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo acorralada contra una pared hasta que una de las armas casi consigue golpearla.  
No lo hizo porque un bastón plateado se interpuso y el ataque quedó en algo fallido. Ladybug abrió los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios al ver la garra verde en el bastón y al mirar arriba se encontró con una figura negra muy conocida.

El villano al ver a Chat noir fijó toda su atención en él, atacándole sin piedad pero el minino esquivó todos sus ataques sin necesidad de utilizar su bastón. Ladybug aprobecho su oportunidad para buscar el akuma y acabar con él.  
De nuevo se sorprendió cuando Chat agarró un dije que llevaba el villano y sin mirarla lo lanzó hacia ella. El objeto se rompió al contacto con el suelo y la mariposa negra salió. Apresurándose, la purificó y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Tomó el bastón del chico mientras éste ayudaba a levantarse al hombre, que ya había vuelto a la normalidad, y le daba unas amistosas palmadas en la espalda.

Ladybug se sentía nerviosa mientras se acercaba al chico.

-Bien hecho-Dijo estirando su puño como solían hacer al final de las batallas, más esta vez se quedó sola, pues el chico no respondió a su saludo-¿Chat?

El chico pareció tomar aire antes de mirarla por primera vez. Su mano se alargó hacia ella y ella pensó que iba a corresponder el saludo pero de nuevo se equivocaba. Lo que hizo fue coger su bastón que tenía en su otra mano. No fue rudo pero tampoco dulce.

-Lo has hecho bien, Ladybug

La chica se sorprendió por la frialdad en la que su nombre había salido de sus labios. No hubo un "my lady" ni un "bichito". Y eso le dolió. Sus ojos seguían brillando como siempre, tan verdes, tan gatunos, pero su rostro ya no era dulce y simpático, sino que sus labios estaban serios, una fina linea en su rostro masculino.  
Ahora que se fijaba, tenía una herida en el pómulo y un pequeño corte en la mandíbula.

-Chat, yo...quería..

No sabía ni como empezar.

-No es necesario. Lo sé

-¿Sa-Sabes?

Chat noir no se movió pero ella si, un poco más cerca de él.

-No volveré a coquetearte, sé que te molesta-Pronunció-Sé que tengo responsabilidades así que no te molestaré...

-No me molestas, Chat!

Chat la miró serio, no parpadeaba y sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en ella, más en sus ojos, que tenían pequeñas lagrimas. Le pareció ver que los rasgos de Chat se suavizaban.  
De repente lo tenía más cerca, y uno de sus dedos le retiró aquellas gotas saladas.

-No llores, no merezco tus lágrimas-Dijo con voz triste-Nos vemos pronto, Ladybug

Con esa pequeña despedida, el gato saltó fuera del lugar, perdiéndose en los tejados sin dejar rastro. Ladybug escuchó el pitido de sus pendientes y se ocultó para volver a ser Marinette.  
Corrió hacia la escuela y se encerró en el cuarto de baño de las chicas, y se arrodilló, sintiendo más lágrimas caer.

¿Que había hecho?

Tikki la miraba triste, sentía su dolor como suyo. La chica sollozaba en silencio, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Cuanto dolía. Su pecho dolía.

-Marinette, no puedes seguir así-Dijo Tikki-Un akuma podría...

-No me importa-Dijo llorando-Viste lo que hice, por culpa Chat esta así...ya no, ...ya no es él. Todo por mi culpa...

La kwami quedó en silencio. Pues en ese aspecto tenía razón.

-Puedes hacer algo por él...

-Él no quiere verme

-A Ladybug no, pero seguro que no esta enfadado con Marinette

La chica levantó la mirada hacia ella, como si le hubiese dado la solución a todos sus problemas. Rápidamente la metió en su bolso y sin preocuparse por nada que no fuera su minino salió corriendo de la escuela.


	3. 3 Marinette

**Nueva historia de la serie Miraculous Ladybug. Ya la estoy subiendo también en wattpad pero pensé en compartirla también por aqui ::DDD**

 **Espero que os guste**

 **Pareja: Chat noir x Marinette**

 **Soy muy fan del MARICHAT**

* * *

 **3\. Marinette**

* * *

Con una idea, ya sea brillante o no, uno se siente más poderoso, como si el camino oscuro en el que te encuentras se llenase repentinamente de luz y pudieras salir de allí en pocos pasos.

Así se estaba sintiendo Marinette mientras saltaba las escaleras hacia fuera del colegio. Solo tenía un objetivo en mente: buscar a su gato. No importaba como, ni cuanto tuviera que andar...

Recordó que Chat se había marchado por los edificios de la zona norte de la ciudad, cerca de su casa, donde los edificios eran más bonitos y con más detalles arquitectónicos.  
Caminó entre los distintos callejones de las calles, buscando entre las sombras hasta que vio en uno de ellos, estrecho y bastante oscuro, una figura que se recostaba contra una pared.

Con el corazón latiendo en un puño se acercó a la figura, con una mano en uno de sus bolsillos agarrando el móvil para utilizarlo si fuera necesario.  
Y lo utilizaría.

Pero para su sorpresa se encontró con un "inconsciente" Chat Noir, que se recostaba con los brazos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Tenía los ojos cerrados y un sudor frío perlaba su frente.

Marinette ahogó un gemido de sorpresa y se apresuró a su lado. Su mano tocó el hombro del felino, quien se movió intentando alejarse, aún sin abrir los ojos.

-Chat noir?-Preguntó con delicadeza ella, fijándose en el rostro herido del chico. El rubio tenía un chorro de sangre seca que le caía desde la nuca hasta la mejilla, donde tenía un pequeño moretón y una herida.  
Quiso acariciarla.

El chico abrió uno de sus ojos para verla entre el dolor que sentía. Reconoció a la joven azabache que compartía clases con su forma civil. Su mirada lo hizo sentir avergonzado y débil, por lo que bajo los ojos con vergüenza.

-¿Que...haces, princesa?-Preguntó cuando sintió a la chica tirando de él para que se levantase.

-Ven conmigo, estas herido

Su voz era dulce, amable, tan femenina...Dejó que lo levantase y caminó entre las sombras junto con ella hasta llegar a su casa, que tenía leves luces encendidas y un delicioso olor a pan se coló por su sensible nariz.

De un salto subió a ambos hasta el balcón de la chica, para que así sus padres no lo descubrieran y la dejó suavemente en el suelo para que abriese la puerta que daba al cálido interior de su cuarto.

Con un gesto dejó entrar al chico y lo hizo sentar en la pequeña cama que tenía en el piso inferior de su cuarto, donde a veces Alya dormía cuando quedaba a dormir con ella.  
El chico quiso protestar pero ella no le dejó, simplemente dijo que iría a por algunas cosas y que la esperase "como un buen gatito" en aquel lugar.

El chico no pudo evitar obedecer.

Marinette "voló" por las escaleras en busca del botiquín de primeros auxilios y a mayores, se coló en la panadería y tomó un par de bollitos, croissants y dos tazas de chocolate caliente.  
Subió todo a su cuarto sin hacer sospechar a sus padres, encontrando al minino donde le había dicho que esperase.

Dejó la bandeja con los dulces al lado de Chat noir y colocó el botiquín a sus pies para coger todo lo necesario para curar al gatito.  
Con delicadeza repasó su rostro masculino con el algodón y limpió los restos de la sangre seca para luego poner una curita. El chico ponía expresiones de dolor pero no dijo nada. Haciéndose el fuerte. Ese gesto enterneció a Marinette, que terminó de curarlo.

-Listo...¿Es-Estas bien?

Su voz empezó a tartamudear cuando aquellos ojos gatunos,con aquellas joyas verdes brillando, la empezaron a mirar fijamente. Se estaba perdiendo en ellos, tan intensos, ...hasta le temblaban las piernas.

-Gracias...Marinette

Escuchar su nombre "civil" salir de sus labios la hizo sonrojar intensamente, sintiendo su cuerpo calentarse. Se podría desmayar en aquel momento.  
La voz de Chat nunca le había parecido tan varonil.

-¿Que...ocurrió? ¿Por que estabas...en aquel callejón?

Sabía que probablemente sería su culpa pero se sorprendió al escuchar la respuesta del chico.

-No sirvo para nada, aquel es mi lugar.

-¿Por que dices esas cosas?

-Nadie me necesita...

-Claro que si, Ladybug siempre cuenta contigo...

Chat noir curvó la mirada, el recuerdo de Ladybug le había hecho daño de nuevo.

-Ella estará mejor sin mi, no le hago falta para acabar con los akumas

-NO!-Se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de que había gritado-Quiero decir...sois un equipo no? Estoy segura de que ella aprecia que estés a su lado...

Los ojos del gato se volvieron a encontrar con los azules de ella.

-Eso pensaba pero me he dado cuenta de que siempre traigo la mala suerte, después de todo...soy un gato negro

Su voz sonaba tan triste, tan decaída...

-Chat...no pienses así...-Dijo y en un impulso se lanzó a sus brazos, rodeando el cuello del chico y entrelazando los dedos entre aquel cabello rubio-Eres uno de los más grandes héroes de París, eres fuerte y siempre nos salvas a todos...-Su olor masculino se le colaba en sus fosas nasales nublando su mente. Seguro que fue eso lo que la hizo rozar sus labios con los sorprendidos del chico en un suave beso-Chat...

Cuando quiso darse cuenta se encontraba contra la cama y con el cuerpo del chico sobre el suyo y los suaves labios luchaban contra los hambrientos del gato.

Se separaron con las respiraciones aceleradas y sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar. Aquello duró muy poco pues el chico enterró su rostro en el hueco del hombro de Marinette y abrazó su cintura sin soltar su postura dominante sobre ella.

-Tu...Tu crees en verdad eso?-Preguntó con voz ronca y ella sintió como se estremecía.

Sonriendo, la chica acarició los suaves cabellos rubios y rozó suavemente las negras pero a la vez aterciopeladas orejas gatunas del héroe.

-Eres muy importante, Chat noir

Permanecieron en aquella posición hasta que la chica cayó en un profundo sueño, físicamente agotada por todo aquel bullicioso día.  
Chat también durmió un rato, reconfortado por aquella pequeña chica que le había tratado con tanta amabilidad. Levantó su rostro encontrándose a su "princesa" profundamente dormida con aquel sonrojo suyo tan adorable.

¿Había pensado que Marinette era adorable?

Lo pensaba. Era cálida y dulce. Un olor a galletas y a dulces provenía de ella; nublando sus sentidos. Se sentía tan bien en sus brazos y que decir de cuando ella posó sus labios en los suyos... Su corazón había palpitado más fuerte que cuando estaba con Ladybug.

Con cuidado se levantó sin despertar a la joven y se puso de pie, sintiéndose torpe en una habitación tan pequeña e impregnada del olor de Marinette.  
No tropezó con sus pies de milagro.

La observó dormir, tan pequeña en aquella cama y a la vez tan deseable.  
Dejó la bandeja que ella había traído encima de la mesa de la azabache y luego, después de mucho pensar y de escuchar un pitido por parte de su anillo, se acercó a la durmiente Marinette y con la mayor dulzura que pudo volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella.

Durante unos instantes disfrutó de la suavidad de los labios de su compañera y lentamente se separó de ella, costandole más de lo que esperaba.

-Nos vemos pronto, princesa

Después de varias horas, Marinette despertó sola en su cama y con el calor de Chat noir sustituido por una suave manta. Sus pies salieron de debajo de la manta y se encontró sola en su cuarto.

Aun un poco desconcertada se levantó al ver la bandeja en su mesa y una pequeña nota de color rosa junto a ella. Sus dedos temblorosos la sujetaron, con el corazón en un puño al descubrir una bonita caligrafía.

 _-  
"No he sido capaz de despertarte, mi princesa. Te veías demasiado adorable para mi pobre salud gatuna. Gracias por haber estado a mi lado. Para compensar vendré todas las noches a verte. _

_Para así probar de nuevo esos dulces labios tuyos. ;-)  
_

 _Nos vemos pronto.  
_

 _Chat noir"  
-_

Un gran sonrojo cubrió todo el rostro de la joven quien dejó la nota en su lugar y se llevó las manos a los labios. Aquellos labios que habían sido besados por Chat Noir.

-Gato tonto...

En la bandeja que ella había traído faltaban los tres croissants y una de las tazas de chocolate estaba vacía.

-Gato tragón...


	4. 4 Después de la tormenta

**Nueva historia de la serie Miraculous Ladybug. Ya la estoy subiendo también en wattpad pero pensé en compartirla también por aqui ::DDD**

 **Espero que os guste**

 **Pareja: Chat noir x Marinette**

 **Soy muy fan del MARICHAT**

* * *

 **4\. Después de la tormenta**

* * *

Chat noir saltó entre los tejados, esquivando macetas y balcones dirigiéndose a la mansión Agreste con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.  
Demasiado tonta, la verdad.  
Había besado a Marinette.

Aun no se lo creía.  
No entendía que le había llevado a hacer lo que hizo, que le llevó a cubrir sus labios con hambre y con algo más que no pudo identificar, que le llevó a contarle sus penas a aquel dulce chica que lo arropó y le dio el cariño que él tanto necesitaba.

Se sentía eufórico cuando entró en su cuarto por la ventana, dejando a Plagg con su amado queso, tirándose después en su cama y rodando un par de veces mientras suspiraba frases sin sentido.

-Venga, Romeo, deja de hacer el ridículo-Le dijo Plagg mordisqueando su queso. Cosa que molestó al rubio ya que no le dejaba recordar los acontecimientos acontecidos con Marinette.

-Cállate Plagg

Después de aquello cerró sus ojos. Al día siguiente, en el colegio, intentaría hablar con su tímida compañera de clases. Quería conocerla mejor.

 _"Unos labios la besaban suavemente, tirando del labio inferior para un mejor acceso y haciendo que un delicioso cosquilleo le recorriese la espalda, arqueándola hacía él.  
Jadeó con fuerza, haciendo que una traviesa lengua se adentrase en su boca con toda la intención de pasar un buen rato en su interior. Ella no se lo iba a impedir.  
Deseaba aquello tanto o más que él. Sus manos se perdieron en la suavidad de su traje negro, enterrando las manos en su cabellera dorada y tirando de los mechones, mostrando su necesidad. Él le dedicó una de sus sonrisas gatunas y bajó sus manos para apretar sus pechos desprovistos de ropa."_

-Marinette, marinette!

La joven parisina despertó sobresaltada al oír los gritos de su kwami que estaba saltando en su estomago. Se levantó de un golpe, sobrecalentada y avergonzadamente húmeda en cierta parte de su anatomía.  
¿Acaso...había tenido un sueño? ¿Un sueño con Chat Noir? ¿Un sueño húmedo con Chat noir?

Su kwami la miraba mientras ella se volvía de todos los colores posibles y empezaba a tartamudear en distintos idiomas no reconocibles.  
Su siguiente paso fue corretear por la habitación en busca de algo para ponerse y volver a su rutina de escuela.  
En una búsqueda en su armario encontró lo que quería: una simple falda roja de tablas, conjuntada con un blusa blanca con un lazo rojo y para terminar una chaqueta roja con unos lunares negras en la parte inferior.  
Tomó su mochila y se terminó de calzar uno de sus zapatos negros con un leve tacón, muy femeninos. Tikki revoloteó sobre ella para meterse en su bolsito y se encaminó a la escuela.

Se sentía nerviosa, ansiosa. El sueño aún permanecía en su mente, todo muy vivido y aún recordaba el tacto suave de las manos de Chat noir sobre ella, la suavidad de sus gruesos labios o el brillo de sus ojos cuando la miraba...

Todos escucharon el golpe que se llevó Marinette al entrar en clase y tropezar con sus propios pies y la correa de la mochila de cierto rubio, que no la había dejado bien puesta.

-¿Estas bien Marinette?-Adrien, preocupado, corrió a ayudarla y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. No pudo evitar fijarse en el nuevo atuendo de la chica, que se veía muy hermosa y se perdió en aquellos ojos azules tan intensos. Le paso un brazo por la cintura aunque ella ya estaba completamente levantada y sus pies tocaban el suelo.

La chica se puso nerviosa al instante en que la tocó, su piel suave en contacto directo con la bronceada piel del chico. Sus pelos se erizaron cuando sintió su brazo rodearle la cintura.

Sus labios temblaron a pesar de que no logró formar ningún sonido coherente y a su vez era consciente de que todos los estaban mirando, sobre todo una rubia que inflaba sus mejillas de la ira que sentía al verlos tan cerca.

-¿Estas bien?-Preguntó de nuevo Adrien. Ella se alejó de él rápidamente, como de la peste, con las mejillas al rojo vivo.

-Eh...si, si, gracias-Consiguió articular y ambos volvieron a sus lugares, por una parte Marinette pudo respirar mientras que el rubio quedó confundido pero con nuevas energías.

Durante la pesada mañana llena de libros, bolígrafos bic que escribían cuando querían y hojas de apuntes que nadie entendería, la heroína Marinette se dedicó a dibujar en su blog de diseños pequeños gatitos y finalmente un dibujo del minino que ocupaba su mente, Chat noir.

Alya la pillo un par de veces mientras lo hacía, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa como diciendo "luego me cuentas todo", cosa que la chica no estaba segura de querer contar. ¿Como explicarlo? Ella siempre había sido la acosadora número 1 de Adrien Agreste, amándolo hasta para decorar su habitación con sus fotos pero que pasaba, una noche con aquel gato y ya ocupaba toda su mente?

Ni ella misma lo entendía del todo, de hecho poco o nada de sentido tenía que pensase en aquel gatito, aunque algo se revolvía dentro de ella al pensar en lo mal que lo había tratado aquella noche en la que hirió sus sentimientos.  
Él no se merecía aquello, y de nuevo volvió a recordar el suave beso que se dieron. Los labios del gato se había movido con suavidad al principio pero luego cuando consiguieron un ritmo, fueron más insistentes, más rápidos y dulces. Buscando una respuesta por parte de ella.

-!¿Marinette?¡-La voz de cierto rubio y principal problema de su vida, la devolvió a la vida. No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado sin volver a la "tierra" pero en el aula ya no quedaba nadie.  
Movió la cabeza hacia los lados, curiosa.

-¿Que paso?

-Las clases ya terminaron, Alya intentó moverte pero parecías absorta en algo-Dijo con dulzura el rubio, quien no quitaba la mirada de sus ojos azules pero ya se había percatado del dibujo que ella había hecho de su alter-ego, Chat noir. Se sentía orgulloso por alguna razón.

-Oh, lo siento...me quedé pensando-Dijo ella con un hermoso rubor en las mejillas y jugando con sus dedos. Entonces pareció entender que Adrien estaba esperando por ella y recogió con rapidez sus cosas.

-Marinette

-¿Si?-¿Que tan hermosos podían ser los ojos de su querido Adrien? ¿Por que se le hacían tan parecidos a los de cierto héroe? Eran tan intensos, con aquel brillo joven y juguetón,..que no dejaban de mirarla a ella...

-¿Podríamos...quedar para hablar...?Quiero decir...nunca hemos hablado mucho...-El chico se rasco la nuca nervioso, buscando las palabras. Le pareció muy tierno.

-Cla-Claro, quiero decir, me encantaría...-Tartamudeó, sintiendo como sus sueños se hacían realidad. Adrien le había pedido una cita!¿Se podía considerar cita, cierto?

Calma Marinette.

-Perfecto, si quieres...podemos ir a tomar algo ahora...

Adrien se sentía apresurado. Quería/Necesitaba estar con aquella pequeña chica, no sabía si había sido porque la noche anterior que había pasado con ella como Chat noir o si había sido por el consuelo que había recibido de ella. No lo sabía pero lo único que tenía claro era que quería volver a estar con ella.

-Si tu quieres...-Contestó ella, regalandole una linda sonrisa que hizo latir el corazón del chico.

"Se ve preciosa" Pensó Adrien.

Como un cabellero, la escoltó fuera del colegio hacia el centro de la ciudad, caminando a la par mientras disfrutaban de la belleza de la ciudad. Adrien no conocía demasiados sitios "buenos" para una situación como aquella así que dejó que fuera Marinette la que escogiese el lugar.

Llegaron a una linda teteria que estaba decorada con colores pastel y un ambiente muy parisino, adecuado para pequeñas parejas y reuniones esporádicas de gente.  
Se sentaron en una esquina, rodeada de pequeñas plantas de plástico y un delicioso olor a café y chocolate.

Al principio ninguno habló, quizás por los nervios o la timidez pero después de pedir un par de bebidas y unos dulces, el chico fue quien rompió el silencio.

-Antes, en clase, vi de casualidad tu libreta de diseños-Comenzó, pues tenía muchas ganas de preguntar aquello que lo atormentaba-Tienes mucho talento, seguro que llegarás muy lejos

La chica se sonrojó por el halago. Bajo sus manos, debajo de la mesa, para jugar con sus pulgares.

-Gracias, yo...bueno, me gustaría creerlo

-Es cierto-Confirmó el chico-También vi que dibujaste a Chat noir. ¿Que piensas de él?

Los ojos del chico brillaban, expectantes por aquello que fuera a decir. Necesitaba saber que al menos ella no lo consideraba un estorbo, un gato que solo hacía de carabina de la heroína de Paris y que nunca conseguiría su amor.

 **Chat noir en realidad quería ser amado.**

 **Por Marinette.**


	5. 5 Chat noir

**Nueva historia de la serie Miraculous Ladybug. Ya la estoy subiendo también en wattpad pero pensé en compartirla también por aqui ::DDD**

 **Espero que os guste**

 **Pareja: Chat noir x Marinette**

 **Soy muy fan del MARICHAT**

* * *

 **5\. Chat noir**

* * *

Marinette se sentía nerviosa, sus piernas ya no podían dejar de temblar. ¿Acaso el magnifico, guapísimo y modelo Adrien Agreste le estaba preguntando por el héroe gatuno Chat noir?  
¿Como podía decirlo?

 _"Pues pienso que Chat noir es alguien muy sexy que hace que me replantee mis sentimientos por ti. ¿A, que no sabías? Llevó todo este tiempo enamorada de ti y no puedo decir una palabra sin ponerme de los nervios. Y simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en el beso de tornillo que me dio en mi cuarto."_

¿Como iba a decir aquello?

Se moría de la vergüenza.

Adrien permaneció callado esperando la respuesta de la chica. No quería apresurar su respuesta pero en verdad quería saber su respuesta. Había sido solo una noche, justo después de haber recibido el rechazo del amor de su vida, de sentirse como un estorbo (aunque eso aún lo sentía) y sabía que la joven nunca había sido muy abierta con su forma de civil.  
¿Podía querer algo con la joven teniendo aún el recuerdo de Ladybug en la mente?

Al final Marinette respondió.

-Bueno...él es un superhéroe muy conocido y me ha rescatado del peligro varias veces-Adrien adoraba el sutil sonrojo en sus mejillas-Es algo lindo pero claro... no como tú, quiero decir que no es que sea...aishhh-Se llevó una mano a la frente avergonzada.

Adrien contuvo las ganas de sonreir.

-¿Entonces te gusta?-Se atrevió a ía escuchar un si.

Recibió un increíble sonrojo por parte de ella y una bajada de cabeza que no sabía si debía de entender como "si" o como "me pesa la cabeza de mirarte".

Ella abrió la boca para pronunciar algo pero fue interrumpida por una explosión que hizo temblar levemente el suelo y asustó a ambos chicos.

"Un akuma" Pensaron ambos.

Después de una cortinilla de sonrisas y de disculpas, ambos corrieron fuera de la teteria y tomaron caminos separados, buscando un lugar donde poder transformarse sin ser vistos.  
Pero cuando iba a sacar a su pequeño kwami de su bolsito, escuchó unos saltos y el sonido metálico de un bastón.

-Ponte a cubierto, princesa-Musitó Chat noir, apartando a la joven de la trayectoria del nuevo villano de turno. ¿Como no se había dado cuenta de que estaba en el punto de mira del villano?

-Chat!-Sorprendida se vio rodeada de olor masculino y apretada contra un fuerte y trabajado pecho mientras sobrevolaba los edificios en brazos del héroe. Ella se apretó contra él, pasando los brazos por su cuello.

No quiso pensar en que estaba disfrutando de ese momento unto a Chat noir. No quería pensar en que podía sentir el calor que desprendía su traje de cuero, ni su olor masculino, como si fuera una deliciosa colonia que sentía en la punta de la nariz.

Le gustaba aquel olor.

Chat noir la dejo suavemente en un lugar seguro, prolongando todo lo posible el contacto hasta que se encontró con sus bellos ojos azules.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella asintió, no pudiendo encontrar las palabras. Escucharon los gritos de varias personas y recordaron el porque él estaba vestido como un gato y el porque ella iba a gritar "Puntos fuera". Un akuma.

-Quédate aquí, princesa. Hay un akuma que atrapar y unas gatitas a las que proteger-Dijo con su sonrisa ladina.

Marinette vio como el gato saltaba con su bastón hacia el lugar del problema y cuando vio que no había moros en la costa, sacó a Tikki de su bolsito.

-Por poco y nos descubre ese gato-Dijo la kwami revoloteando sobre ella.

-Si, la verdad es que cuando quiere sabe meter el hocico-Dijo Marinette, con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

-¿Te gusta Chat?-Preguntó divertida Tikki

Más sonrojo por parte de la chica.

-NO...como crees?...Ahora vamos a ayudar a ese gatito-Sonrió y dio la orden a Tikki.

-Bien hecho

Ambos superhéroes chocaron sus puños como siempre, después de haber acabado, una vez más, con el akuma, salvando a Paris y regresandolo todo a la normalidad con el lucky charn de Ladybug. Chat se mostró reacio a hacerlo pero al final habían vuelto a sus costumbres.

Ella se sentía tímida. No podía dejar de observar a su compañero, se sentía como cuando ella acosaba a Adrien, sus ojos no se despegaban de las formas atléticas que se marcaban tras el traje de su compañero, como su cabello brillaba como el oro y le hacía querer acariciarlos y enterrar las manos en él.

-¿Lady..bug?-Preguntó con suavidad al sentir la mano suave de Ladybug en su cabeza, tocando su cabello.  
El gato estaba confuso, aunque debería sentirse feliz como para aullar a la luna por su suerte pero sus instintos de gato, más bien sus recuerdos dolorosos, no le dejaban disfrutar de aquel gesto que siempre espero por parte de ella.

Ladybug pareció darse cuenta de lo que hacía y con un sonrojo tan intenso que no se diferenciaba de su traje, se alejó un poco.

-Lo siento! yo...bueno, la cosa es...

"Maldita tartamudez y maldito cabello suave de Chat noir!" Pensó Marinette.

Un pitido los sacó de sus pensamientos.  
El anillo de Chat noir.

-He de irme, Ladybug-Musitó el minino y se dispuso a marcharse. Aunque le quedaban tres huellas en el anillo.

-Chat! espera, esto...yo...

Él se volteó, aunque no es que quisiera escuchar nada de su parte. Aún se sentía dolido.

-Que sucede?

-Quería...disculparme, estos días te he notado mal y sé que es mi culpa...lo siento mucho Chat

Su cara estaba dolida, se notaba que en verdad se estaba disculpando con él. El minino apretó los puños, había vuelto a reabrir la herida. Pero no podía seguir así mucho más tiempo, no quería seguir sintiéndose mal por ello y por un fragmento de segundo, la imagen de Marinette consolándolo le hizo sentirse mejor.

-Esta todo bien, Ladybug-Dijo al final de lo que pareció una hora, que en realidad fueron 2 minutos-Has hecho daño a este gatito pero a encontrado a alguien que pondrá tiritas a ese dolor-Sus ojos volvieron a brillar con aquel brillo travieso y eso hizo sonreír a Ladybug.

-Me alegra, no quería seguir de malas con mi gatito-Dijo, pensando por un momento en quien sería aquella persona que lo hacía feliz. Se sintió un poquito celosa.

Al siguiente pitido, ambos se despidieron pues estaban a punto de perder sus transformaciones. Ladybug corrió hacia su casa para tirarse entre sus almohadas y dejar a su kwami unos momentos con sus amadas galletitas.

Se abrazó al peluche que había hecho de Chat noir para jugar con Manon y se cubrió con las sabanas.

-Chat...-Susurró.

Adrien observaba, cansado y moviendo los dedos nervioso, como su kwami devoraba su apestoso queso con una sonrisa en sus gatunos labios.  
Estaba ansioso por transformarse e ir a ver su princesa, quería hablar con ella, sentir como lo escuchaba y a mayores, sentir el calor de su hogar, el olor a suavizante de sus sabanas y el olor a dulces que desprendía su cuerpo cuando él estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

-Date prisa Plagg, ¿Que tanto tiempo te lleva comerte ese queso apestoso?

El kwami lo miro sonriente y mordisqueó más lentamente para desgracia del rubio.

-El queso es sagrado para mi y si quieres ir a ver a tu amada, debes esperar. Solo yo puedo transformarte en Chat noir

Su voz hizo suspirar al chico. Dio un par de vueltas alrededor del sofá donde el kwami comía su queso y luego sonrió.

-No voy a esperar más. Plagg, garras fuera

Marinette despertó de golpe por un sonido a maceta volcada. Se asomó con cuidado por la ventana del balcón para ver a un conocido minino boca a bajo.

-Chat!-Tropezando llegó hasta él para ayudarlo a levantarse-¿Que paso? ¿Estas bien?

-Este gato tuvo un pequeño accidente-Se levantó y se apresuró a dejar un beso en la mano de la joven, que se sonrojo para deleite del chico-¿Como se encuentra mi princesa?

-Esto...bien

Chat disfrutó del bonito camisón rosa que llevaba la chica, su cabello desordenado le daba un toque muy inocente y lindo.  
Al ver que refrescaba, la chica lo invitó a pasar y ambos se sentaron en la cama de la chica para conversar animadamente. Marinette se excusó para traer algo de comer y tazas de chocolate caliente. Miró fijamente al chico antes de irse hacia el piso de abajo.

"Como te pongas a fisgar algo, eres gatito muerto"

Chat quedó sentado como buen gatito y se apoyó contra la pared, estirando las piernas en la cama de la chica, encontrando el muñeco de Chat que la chica había abrazado mientras dormía.

Una sonrisa curvó los gestos de Chat noir.

A Marinette casi se le cae la bandeja de las manos cuando subió y se encontró un Chat muy sonriente, estirado en su cama, con cierto muñeco en sus "garras". Consiguió colocar la bandeja junto a la cama, encontrándose con aquel rostro varonil.

-Eso...no es...las utilizó para jugar con la niña a la que a veces cuido-Musitó ella nerviosa pero la sonrisa del gato no se fue.

-Pero, las otras están en tu mesa, ¿Acaso esta es especial?

-Se le olvidaría a Manon cuando jugamos...

-¿Cuanto más vas a mentir, princesa?

-¿Eh?

Chat se acercó a ella, hasta que sus rostros estuvieron muy cerca, sentían la respiración del otro en los labios. Ella estaba nerviosa y los gatunos ojos del héroe no la ayudaban. Podía ver aquellos gruesos labios bronceados, el labio inferior más lleno y ella quería morderlo por alguna razón.

-C-Chat...-Susurró

-Shhh-Un dedo del gato le acarició los labios y con lentitud se fue acercando más al rostro de la chica, hasta besar sus labios, un pequeño roce que se convirtió en un movimiento más deseado, más rápido...-Llevo toda la tarde esperando para hacer esto...

Su voz era sensual, tan grave, tan deseada...

Marinette llevó sus manos al trabajado pecho del gato, mientras este volvía a estrellar sus labios contra los de ella.

Demasiado dulce, demasiado necesitado, demasiado pasional...


	6. 6 Placentero

**Nueva historia de la serie Miraculous Ladybug. Ya la estoy subiendo también en wattpad pero pensé en compartirla también por aqui ::DDD**

 **Espero que os guste**

 **Pareja: Chat noir x Marinette**

 **Soy muy fan del MARICHAT**

* * *

 **6\. Placentero**

* * *

Los labios del minino tomaron posesión de los de la tímida joven que no sabía bien que hacer con sus manos o con sus labios. Sentía la presión de los labios de Chat noir quien suavemente la obligaba a responder a sus besos, mordía su labio inferior haciendo que ella suspirase.

Su cabello se erizó, sintiendo un calor reconfortante en su interior.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta se encontraba contra el colchón de su cama con cierto gato sobre ella, su potente cuerpo recubierto por su traje de superhéroe le resultaba agradable y su olor masculino era como una nueva droga para ella.

-Chat...-Suspiró cuando se separaron para poder respirar, el gato decidió que no perdería el tiempo y bajo sus besos al cuello de la chica, dejando un reguero de caliente saliva por donde pasaba. Ella gimió ante aquella nueva sensación, era nueva y desconcertante pero muy agradable.

Aquellos gemidos hacían que cierta parte del gato negro se "alegrase" mucho y entendiendo que la chica se estaba sintiendo bien, no se detuvo, atreviéndose a dar pequeños mordiscos en ciertas partes sensibles que hicieron que la chica se humedeciese por aquellas atenciones.  
Chat noir se sentía en el cielo, su corazón rebotaba contra su pecho y sus manos pedían a gritos recorrer la piel suave de la chica y descubrir que tan alto podía gemir su nombre.

-Chat...chat...-Su nombre era un cántico para sus sensibles orejas, las cuales se movían en busca de ese sonido y de su garganta salían pequeños ronroneos de felicidad. En un movimiento no planificado, sorbió su piel hasta su mentón femenino y sabiendo que ella era sensible, atormentó aquella zona, subiendo y bajando, sus labios abiertos acercándose a los labios entreabiertos de Marinette pero sin llegar a besarla completamente.

Eso molestaba levemente a la chica, la cual si quería aquel beso.

-Chat...-Susurró con voz queda, llamando la atención del minino.

-Di más mi nombre, princesa-Musitó con aquella voz aterciopelada y masculina, sonriendo coquetamente como solo su alter-ego sabía hacer-Adoro como sale mi nombre de tus dulces labios, Marinette

El corazón de la joven heroína latía fuertemente, mucho más acelerado que cuando veía a su "amor platónico" Adrien, ahora sentía como el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones, como sus mejillas se sobrecalentaban y como sus labios no paraban de decir aquel nombre como si fuera un mantra.

-Chat noir...-Susurró de nuevo, agarrando al gato por el cuello para besarle como ella deseaba, quería sentir los gruesos labios de él, como su suavidad la invadía, aquella lengua juguetona y traviesa que conocía todos sus defectos. Sonrió contra sus labios al ser correspondida y un pequeño olor a colonia masculina y a camembert le llegó a la nariz.

Chat noir siempre olía a queso. Eso le gustaba a Marinette.

-Dulce Marinette...-Sus labios estaban unidos por un pequeño hilo de saliva, algo erótico y sexy que excitó a la chica. Los ojos de Chat estaban dilatados, brillantes y sobre todo tenían algo que hacía sonrojar a la chica, quien no podía apartar la mirada de ellos.  
Uno de los dedos enguantados del gato, de una manera deliciosamente suave, limpió aquel resto de saliva de sus labios. Lo hacia despacio, intentado mantener el momento lo máximo posible-Eres...tan...-Musitó, mientras llevaba una de sus manos al pecho de la joven y apretaba suavemente uno de sus montículos por encima de la ropa.

Ambos tenían una pequeña idea de lo que iban a decir y lo que seguramente pasaría pero todo aquello se fue al traste cuando se escuchó la voz de la señora Cheng en el piso de abajo, demasiado cerca de la trampilla de la habitación de Marinette.

-Marinette, hija, baja un momento porfavor-Se escuchó claramente.

Los dos amantes saltaron de la cama por la impresión de haberse visto interrumpidos, la chica resbaló de la cama y gateó por el suelo nerviosa, intentando volver a la normalidad mientras que el gato simplemente recibió un golpe en su trasero y quedó observando como la joven reculaba por el suelo y le daba una pequeña pero hermosa visión de sus piernas y su pequeño trasero cubierto por inocente ropa interior rosa.

-¿Marinette?-La voz de su madre volvió a sonar cercana.

-Si, si, mamá, ya voy-Dijo elevando el tono de voz y rápidamente volteó la mirada hacia Chat noir quien le dedicó una sensual pose y una sonrisa que hizo que la chica se planteara si realmente no estuvo cometiendo un acto de adultos con un dios pagano vestido de gato.

Rápidamente y recurriendo a su misteriosa fuerza venida de vete a saber donde, tomó a Chat noir y lo tiró debajo de su cama, cubriendo la evidencia con la colcha. Escuchó las quejas del chico pero lo mandó callar con una frase y bajó corriendo por la trampilla para atender a su madre.

Chat noir bufó debajo de las mantas de la chica, pero no se arrepentía de lo ocurrido, solo estaba enfadado por la interrupción que habían sufrido. Estuvo tan cerca de probar la suavidad de los pechos de Marinette,...quería saber si eran tan suaves como parecían, ver si debajo de aquella tela había pequeños botones rosas o si quizá eran más oscuros...  
Sus pensamientos hicieron que cierta parte de su cuerpo volviera a la vida por lo que el minino soltó un suspiro y confiando en que la muchacha no volviera en un rato, llevó su mano a aquella parte adolorida.

40 minutos después, Marinette subía las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Había estado ayudando a sus padres con la panadería, puesto que habían recibido demasiada clientela en las ultimas horas. Algo cansada pero con unas pequeñas provisiones en una bandeja, volvió a su cuarto, donde esperaba que su compañero gatuno no siguiese enfadado por haberlo metido debajo de su cama.

Lo que encontró hizo que se le escapase una sonrisa y dejase olvidadas las provisiones en su mesa, confiando en que Tikki le daría buen uso.  
Se acercó a la cama, observando al superhéroe recostado entre sus sabanas como si fuera un autentico gato, con el mismo peluche que había sido el detonante de las anteriores caricias entre sus brazos.  
Marinette alargó la mano para acariciar aquellos mechones rubios tan suaves y con cuidado se sumergió debajo de las sabanas, colocándose junto al cuerpo del chico.

Observó su rostro masculino cubierto casi en su totalidad por aquella mascara negra como la noche, sus parpados cerrados, aquella nariz respingona, los labios que había estado besando se encontraban entreabiertos, dejando que su cálido aliento le golpeaba cerca de su rostro. Una absoluta delicia.

Se apegó al pecho musculoso de Chat noir y pasó los brazos para poder acariciar de nuevo su cabello y a la vez sentir su respiración, colocando una mano sobre su pecho. Sus ojos volvieron a buscar su rostro y esta vez encontraron unos ojos verdes observándola y una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Acaso planeaba dormir con este gato, princesa?-Preguntó con suavidad y en voz baja, por si acaso algún otro miembro de la familia Dupain Cheng se le ocurría volver a intentar interrumpir.

-Resulta que cierto gato se metió en mi cama-Respondió ella con sensualidad, moviendo uno de sus dedos por su pecho, delineando sus pectorales.

-Resulta que alguien me tiró debajo de la cama-Los brazos de Chat noir rodearon la cintura de la chica para acercarla más aun a su cuerpo.

Otra sonrisa.

-¿Que estas planeando, gato tonto?-Elevó una ceja.

-Nada que no le guste, princesa

-Ahora mismo solo me apetece dormir, gatito-Musitó ella, bostezando.

El minino miró la hora en el reloj de la habitación. Era bastante tarde.

-¿Acaso me estas diciendo que me vaya, prrrncesa?-Rozó su nariz con la suya. Su voz era burlona, por lo que no lo decía en serio.

Nada ni nadie podría hacer que se marchase de aquella cama.

-Quédate conmigo esta noche, Chat noir

Marinette tiró de él para dejar un suave beso en los labios de Chat.

-Nada me gustaría más, mi princesa

El minino la volvió a besar. Un leve contacto antes que se abrazasen y cayesen en un profundo sueño.

Ambos con unas grandes sonrisas en sus labios.

Por un día, Chat noir no pensó en Ladybug. No cuando tenía a su princesa entre sus brazos.


	7. 7 Rutina y Celos

**Nueva historia de la serie Miraculous Ladybug. Ya la estoy subiendo también en wattpad pero pensé en compartirla también por aqui ::DDD**

 **Espero que os guste**

 **Pareja: Chat noir x Marinette**

 **Soy muy fan del MARICHAT**

* * *

 **7\. Rutina y Celos**

* * *

Un pitido horripilante, salido del mismísimo demonio despertó a nuestra heroína de Paris, haciendo que estirase sus extremidades y bostezara sonoramente.  
Marinette se talló un ojo, somnolienta y se enderezó en la cama, dándose cuenta de que estaba completamente sola en la cama. Chat noir ya no estaba junto con ella.

Se sintió un poco triste al no notar el cuerpo cálido del chico junto a ella, como sus brazos la rodeaban y le acariciaban el cabello suavemente.  
Suspiró.  
¿Por que de repente no podía dejar de pensar en aquel gato?

Se levantó y se preparó para el día de colegio. Buscó en su armario algo que ponerse; por una vez quería ir distinta, algo más bonita quizá.  
Sacó su ropa interior y un conjunto, para luego ir al baño a darse una ducha rápida, saliendo al poco rato rodeada de vapor.

Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero y sonrió.  
Llevaba una falda roja algo corta, por encima llevaba una blusa blanca con unas pequeñas puntillas en el cuello y algo entallada en el pecho, resaltando sus curvas. Se ataba al cuello con un lazo rojo. Se puso unas medias blancas hasta las rodillas y las combinó con unos pequeños zapatos negros.

-¿Que hago con el cabello?

Tikki voló por encima de ella, sonriendo por lo feliz que se sentía Marinette. Como su kwami sentía más energía de las emociones positivas de su portador; cuando Marinette era feliz, ella sentía mayor poder y a su vez, cuando ella estaba triste, ella se sentía débil.

-Te ves muy linda Marinette-Le dijo-¿Por que no lo dejas suelto? Te verías hermosa

Marinette la miro e hizo lo que le dijo su kwami, se deshizo de las cintas y dejó su cabello caer por sus hombros. Con un cepillo le dio forma, arreglando los mechones rebeldes de su flequillo y para adornar, se colocó una pequeña cinta a modo de diadema.

Al bajar, ya con su bolsa y mochila preparadas, sus padres la elogiaron por su nuevo aspecto, que por supuesto intentaron sonsacar a la chica el porque de su cambio a lo que ella no quiso decir nada al respecto. Ni ella misma sabía porque lo había hecho.

Se despidió de sus padres, saliendo algo más temprano de lo que solía hacer, ya que siempre iba con prisa a todos lados. Marinette se permitió caminar despacio, disfrutando del día, del sol en la cara y de un sentimiento cálido que se había adueñado de su interior.

Por el camino se encontró con Alya, quien al igual que sus padres, quiso descubrir el porque de su cambio de look, al que por supuesto le dijo que le quedaba hermoso.

-Venga Marinette suéltalo...¿Esto es por Adrien?

Al escuchar el nombre del rubio, la chica se sonrojó pero negó con la cabeza, puesto que lo que estaba sintiendo por una vez no tenía nada que ver con los Agreste; si que tenía que ver con un rubio pero no de un modelo.

-No..en realidad creo que ya no voy a seguir acosando a Adrien-Contestó, alarmando a la periodista, la cual detuvo a la de ojos azules al principio de la escalera de la escuela.

-¿Que te sucedió? ¿Quien eres y que le has hecho a mi amiga?-Preguntó seria, alzando las gafas.

-Tranquila Alya, solo es que me he cansado...yo, no puedo seguir así

Alya quedó callada, mirando algo que había detrás de su amiga pero finalmente asintió y le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro.

-Esta bien amiga, puedes contar con mi apoyo

-Gracias Alya, por favor, no le digas a nadie sobre esto

-Prometido-Sonrió ella y chocaron los puños-Pero ya me dirás quien te gusta eh?

-Alya...

Las dos amigas subieron las escaleras entre golpecitos amistosos y risas que llegaron a cierto rubio que se había quedado en lo bajo de las escaleras, perplejo al ver a su amiga de cabello azabache.

-Marinette...

Adrien sentía las mejillas al rojo vivo. Al bajar de su limusina se sentía con fuerzas de intentar hablar con su linda compañera de clases pero al ver llegar a Alya y a Marinette se le escapó todo el aire. Ella se veía preciosa, aquella falda permitía ver la infinidad de sus piernas suaves, el color rojo en verdad le favorecía y al ver su cabello suelto creyó sentir sus piernas de gelatina.

¿Como podía ser tan hermosa?

Se acercó a ellas, pues a pesar de su timidez debía saludarlas pero se frenó cuando escuchó la conversación de las chicas. ¿Marinette se había rendido? ¿Con que? ¿Por que Alya mencionó un chico que el gustaba? ¿Quien era?

Todas esas preguntas se atoraban en su cabeza, dándole mil vueltas a cada una, sobretodo a la mas importante, que era quien era el enamorado de Marinette. ¿Quien osaba estar con su princesa?

Cuando entró en la clase fue directamente a su sitio, que gracias a alguna entidad divina, se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca para entablar conversación con Marinette pero sorpresa, cuando se volteó para saludarla, se encontró con el sitio vacío.  
Sus ojos revolotearon por el aula, en busca de aquel cabello azabache, el cual encontró al final de la clase, junto a un chico pelirojo.

Sus dientes crujieron al descubrir aquello, como el chico pelirojo de nombre Nathaniel recibía las sonrisas de Marinette, sentados juntos al fondo de la clase rodeados de papeles y lapices.  
La chica parecía estar señalando algo en la libreta del chico, haciendo pequeños trazos con un lapiz, a lo que el chico, con las mejillas rojas asentía y acercaba su rostro al de la chica para ver mejor.

Adrien apretó los puños, sintiendo la ira correr por sus venas.

-¿Acaso el príncipe esta sintiendo celos?-Preguntó Alya, sonriente desde el piso superior, viendo el rostro del muchacho rubio. Aquello parecía estarla divirtiendo mucho.

-¿Que? No..solo me estaba preguntando algo. No es nada Alya-Musitó, volteando la mirada, centrándola en la madera de su escritorio.

-Ya claro, Marinette solo esta ayudando a Nathaniel con un proyecto. Vendrá enseguida.

Adrien escuchó lo que dijo pero su mente no podía dejar de pensar incoherencias. Acaso el pelirrojo era el enamorado de Marinette? Por eso ella le hablaba tan dulcemente y le regalaba aquellas dulces sonrisas?

Ella tenía un poder extraño, a pesar de que con él siempre tartamudeaba y no podía decir una frase lógica, con sus otros compañeros varones no sucedía lo mismo, véase el caso de Nathaniel. Marinette estaba sentada a su lado, bastante cerca y no tartamudeaba ni se sonrojaba. Podía entablar una buena conversación con el ilustrador sin temor alguno.  
Lo mismo sucedía con su mejor amigo Nino, el cual tuvo un pequeño enamoramiento con Marinette. Con el DJ, Marinette era abierta y muchas veces Adrien los encontraba conversando de manera agradable junto a la reportera cuando él llegaba a clases.  
Incluso personajes extraños como el loco de Kim o el gamer Max habían caído en la inocencia de Marinette. Kim a veces le pedía consejo sobre algo o incluso le pedía para competir en carreras con ella y había observado que Max compartía algunos videojuegos con la azabache, mostrándole algunas técnicas especiales con el mando que asegurarían su victoria.  
Todos en la clase, exceptuando a dos personas, adoraban a Marinette, la tenían en buena estima y la apoyaban cuando era necesario, saliendo en su ayuda cuando era burlada por Chloe, una de las primeras amigas de Adrien.  
Él sabía que en el fondo la rubia no era mala persona pero no iba a seguir permitiendo que insultara de alguna manera a su princesa.

Después de debatirse mucho consigo mismo y darse cuenta de que la clase iba a comenzar, decidió escribirle una nota a la azabache, proponiéndole una cita después de clases. Se sentía nervioso pero esperaba tener el suficiente valor de pasar el papel doblado. No era tan complicado, no?

Marinette dibujaba orejas negras en el borde de su libreta mientras pensaba en su gatito. Una parte de ella aún se sentía mal por como lo trató siendo Ladybug, ver aquella tristeza en sus ojos felinos, su intento de búsqueda de cariño...  
Chat noir le parecía realmente tierno.

Casi pega el grito de su vida cuando un pequeño papel doblado fue a parar a su mesa, cerca de donde ella dibujaba. Levantó la mirada para encontrar a un Adrien que le señalaba la nota y le hacía un gesto tierno con un pequeño sonrojo.

Adrien me ha escrito algo?

Marinette desdobló el papel con cuidado, son que su profesora o Alya se dieran cuenta. Luego los colores regresaron a su rostro.

"Acaso Adrien,que no le daba ni la hora y que había decidido olvidar, le estaba proponiendo una cita?


	8. 8¿Es una cita?

**Nueva historia de la serie Miraculous Ladybug. Ya la estoy subiendo también en wattpad pero pensé en compartirla también por aqui ::DDD**

 **Espero que os guste**

 **Pareja: Chat noir x Marinette**

 **Soy muy fan del MARICHAT**

* * *

 **8\. ¿Es una cita?**

* * *

Marinette aún tenía su mirada fija en aquel papel en el que solo había dos líneas escritas con hermosa caligrafía negra. ¿Como eso podía ponerla tan nerviosa?  
Ella estaba intentando olvidar al rubio, lo intentaba de verdad, de hecho su corazón ya no latía tan rápidamente por él; Adrien seguía siendo un gran amigo, ella le tenía mucho cariño y aun sentía cosas por él pero eran más admiración que el "gran amor" que pensaba que sentía por él. Ahora su corazón latía por quien nunca pensó que sentiría nada más que amistad; su compañero, aquel que había interpuesto su cuerpo para protegerla y que hacía aquellos chistes de gatos tan malos; Chat noir se había adentrado en su interior y planeaba quedarse.

"Tengo que contestarle" Pensó, dándose cuenta de que había estado pensando demasiado tiempo. Después de todo, eran amigos y una salida no le haría daño. ¿Quien diría que iba a pensar que salir en una cita con Adrien Agreste se iba a convertir en "solo una salida"? Su yo anterior le estaría tirando de los pelos por no haberle contestado al instante.

Tomó un pequeño trozo de su libreta y escribió un par de palabras, hizo un pequeño cuadradito y tocó el hombro del chico para pasarle la nota. Sus dedos se rozaron levemente, haciendo que ambos se separaran y mirasen sus cuadernos.

"Me estoy intercambiado notas con Marinette" Pensaba el chico rubio con un pequeño sonrojo mientras sus dedos temblorosos desdoblaban el papel que ella le había pasado.  
Rosa y con lunares blancos. Muy Marinette.

 _"¿Donde te gustaría ir? No puedo quedarme muy tarde pero me gustaría quedar contigo"_

Su letra era redonda y bonita, muy femenina y algo torcida.  
Adrien guardó el papel y cortó otro pequeño de su libreta, empezando a escribir una respuesta. Estaba nervioso y ansioso a la vez. Esa cita sería con él como Adrien quien no era tan directo o divertido como Chat noir, pero quería conquistar a su princesa con sus dos yo's y a su vez, conseguir descubrir quien era el chico que le quitaba los suspiros y así, hacer todo lo posible por quitarle esa idea. Solo él era digno de amar a la azabache.

Marinette recibió la nota y la desplegó con algo más de rapidez que la anterior. En esa ocasión la nota solo decía una simple frase _"A la salida lo sabrás, my lady. Te esperaré junto a la puerta"_

Era corto y directo, lo que hizo que se sonrojara un poco, recordando sin quererlo a su adorado gatito, pues ese era el apodo que utilizaba para referirse a su alter-ego. Asintió con la cabeza, aunque sabía que el chico no podía verla y luego disipó cualquier relación con aquel sobrenombre que Adrien había utilizado para con ella. Seguro que era una simple coincidencia.

Las clases continuaron con normalidad, los chicos salieron separados por Alya y Nino respectivamente y cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya era la hora de salir.

Adrien esperó donde le había dicho a la chica, junto a la puerta, apoyado en las escaleras. Sabía que Marinette solía tardar por estar con su amiga Alya pero esta había salido antes con Nino así que, ¿Donde estaba ella? ¿Acaso había decidido no acudir?

Escucho la inconfundible risa de Marinette y se volteó con algo de ilusión pero ese mismo se fue por donde vino cuando vio a la chica saliendo junto al mismo pelirrojo con el que había compartido un momento en el aula. ¿Que hacían juntos de nuevo?

Los nervios de Adrien salieron a relucir. Se sentía celoso de que con Nathaniel, su princesa hablase sin miedos, sin tartamudeos y además, parecía que se llevaban muy bien. Demasiado.  
Y él sabía que el otro chico sentía algo muy potente con Marinette, visto había sido la ocasión en la que el chico había sido akumatizado, convirtiéndolo en Illustrator. Solo había cedido en sus ataques a Chloe si Marinette accedía a ir a su cumpleaños.

Quiso ir y separarlos. Declarando que la azabache era solo suya.  
Pero permaneció allí, observándolos.

Marinette se dio cuenta de su presencia y se despidió rápidamente de su amigo, señalandole el móvil con una sonrisa y fue al encuentro del rubio. Nathaniel paso a su lado sin mirarles, pues se sentía demasiado nervioso.

Adrien intentó calmarse y se obligó a sonreír con dulzura cuando ella se acercó a él. Marinette se veía demasiado adorable y tenía aquel sonrojo que provocaba que Adrien sintiera mariposas en el estomago.

-Perdona el retraso, me habían pedido ayuda con un trabajo del club de arte-Dijo ella rápidamente, escusandose mientras movía sus manos rápidamente.

-No te preocupes-Le sonrió para no preocuparla-¿Nos vamos?

En un alarde, sacado sin duda de Chat noir, Adrien alargó la mano, tomó la pequeña y delicada mano de su princesa, llevándosela a los labios para besar sus nudillos y luego entrelazar sus dedos. Todo ello ocasionó que la joven se sonrojase violentamente.

Adrien no esperó una respuesta y tiró suavemente de ella para que lo siguiera. Marinette dejó que tirase de ella y lo acompañó, algo confundida por los actos del rubio.  
Esas acciones tan...atrevidas no eran propias de alguien tan amable y calmado como el modelo pero ella no quiso decir mucho más. Se sentía nerviosa, pero aún mantenía el control.

-¿D-Donde vamos?-Se atrevió a preguntar, pues ya habían pasado por el parque donde estaban las estatuas de Ladybug y Chat noir y se dirigían a un barrio elegante, lleno de cafeterías y tiendas bastante populares.

-Pronto lo sabrás-Dijo él, colocándose a su altura y observando como sus manos estaban entrelazadas. Le gustaba, sentía que eran su lugar.

El chico sabía que aquello no era del todo justo para ella. Pero quería pasar todo el tiempo posible junto a ella y el hecho de sentir el tacto de su mano suave, no ayudaba demasiado. Podría moverse levemente y rodear su cintura.

Llegaron a un pequeño cine, cuyas letras se iluminaban en un amarillo neón y la azabache abrió los ojos cuando vio una imagen de los superhéroes de París con la palabra "estreno" en grandes letras blancas.

-¿Hay una pelicula de ..?-Preguntó Marinette sorprendida. No había sido informada de ello y eso que ella era...¿la protagonista? El gato negro tampoco le había dicho nada. Como si pudiera enterarse.

-Hace poco que salió. Me lo dijeron en una entrevista y...pensé que podríamos verla. Quizás sea interesante-Musitó el rubio. Era una entera mentira pero no podía decir que se había estado informando sobre el tema y después había sobornado a la secretaria de su padre para conseguir dos pases para la película. Esperaba que ella aceptase ir-¿Quieres...ir a verla?

-Siii-Dijo emocionada la chica, sorprendiendo al modelo. Él nunca se hubiera esperado una reacción así de ella. Estaba demasiado emocionada y esa emoción se le contagió-Si, bueno, me apetece, si

El chico sonrió y con una sonrisa coqueta, sacó los pases de su bolsillo y se los mostró a Marinette quien sonrojada asintió y apretando el agarre de sus manos, tiró de él para entrar en la sala de cine.

-Buenas tardes, les gustaria adquirir alguno de los productos MLB?-Les preguntó una amable recepcionista que tomó sus entradas.

-¿Productos?-Preguntó Marinette, algo curiosa-¿MLB?

-Junto con el estreno de la pelicula de los famosos héroes de París, nos han llegado distintos productos. Tenemos peluches, camisetas y antifaces-Con un movimiento de su mano les enseñó los productos. Los peluches eran grandes, de ambos héroes con sus trajes y unos hermosos detalles. Los ojos de la joven se iluminaron.

-Que lindos...-Dijo emocionada y luego recordó que estaba con Adrien y bajó la mirada, sonrojada y jugó con sus dedos. No debía verse tan infantil.

-Nos gustaría dos peluches y dos antifaces-Dijo Adrien con voz grave pero con una sonrisa. Marinette volteó a verle pero él negó y se apresuró a pagar los artículos.  
La recepcionista les pasó los dos peluches, uno de Ladybug y otro de Chat noir, junto con los dos antifaces de los respectivos héroes.  
Adrien dejó los muñecos en manos de Marinette y sujetó el antifaz de ladybug con las manos.

-¿Me permites?-Preguntó de manera elegante.

Marinette se sonrojó pero asintió, sin pensar demasiado en lo que podía pasar. Adrien se colocó detrás de ella y colocó aquel pedazo de tela en el rostro de su compañera, sujetándolo con las ligas a sus orejas.  
Él mismo se colocó la suya, teniendo algún que otro problema con las ligas pero consiguiéndolo al segundo intento. Ambos se miraron y él estuvo a punto de dejar caer la boca.

Su compañera se parecía demasiado a Ladybug con aquellla mascara. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y estuvo a punto de sufrir una apoplejía. No sabía si Marinette estaría pensando algo similar, pero fue ella la que rompió el silencio.

-Debemos entrar...-Dijo, apretando los peluches contra su pecho y caminando hacia el interior de la sala de cine donde estrenarían la película.

Adrien la siguió y buscaron sus sitios. La sala estaba llena de gente disfrazada de los dos héroes, algunas familias acompañaban a sus niños quienes gritaban los nombres de los héroes parisinos mientras agitaban peluches y antifaces.

-Parecen muy entusiasmados-Comentó Marinette, jugando con sus dedos, que a su vez acariciaban los peluches.

-Si

Las luces se apagaron, iniciando la película e impidiendo que Adrien pudiera seguir observando el rostro de Marinette, su Lady. No tenía alguna duda de que su compañera era su compañera de batallas, sus similitudes eran demasiadas. Pero a su vez, si eso era cierto, Marinette era aquella persona que le había hecho tanto daño aquella vez, cuando lo rechazó.

Eso podría volver a suceder. Puesto que al parecer, Marinette amaba a alguien más. Como Su Ladybug. Quizá ella también lo rechazase.

Durante toda la película, que intentaba mostrar los inicios de las aventuras de los héroes, como se conocieron y su relación. Marinette pensó que la película era demasiado "romántica" y con demasiado "fanservice". ¿Que necesidad había de hacer una escena en la que Ladybug abriese el traje de su compañero para comprobar si en verdad se había herido tras la pelea?  
Estaba claro que era solo para dar publicidad al cuerpo atlético del héroe.

Tras dos horas de película, y de que Marinette guardase el antifaz en su bolso, ambos salieron del cine, para ir a tomar un café a una cafetería cercana. Ella en principio se había negado, pero el modelo insistió en que quería comentar los detalles de la película.

Se sentaron en una mesa, junto a dos cafés con leche. La joven mantenía el peluche de Chat noir en su regazo, pues en su bolso solo le entró el de Ladybug. Se entretenía jugando con las orejas negras del muñeco mientras que esperaba a que su compañero iniciara la conversación.

-¿Que te pareció los actores?-Preguntó el rubio.

-Bueno...ella no lo hacía mal del todo-Empezó Marinette, recordando varias partes de la película-Pero el actor que hacía de Chat noir no valía nada

Adrien intentó contener las ganas de sonreír y decirle "No hay nadie mejor que yo, princesa". Volteó la cabeza, fingiendo curiosidad.

-¿Y eso?

-Chat noir es mucho más guapo que ese actor. Y no se mueve de esa manera,...además de que él es mucho más valiente y no hace las cosas sin pensar primero-Comenzó a numerar la chica y luego se calló de repente, pues había dicho demasiado. Un rojo intenso cubrió su cara-Quiero decir...que son diferentes...

Pero Adrien ya había oído suficiente. Su pecho se infló como un gallo, orgulloso de las palabras de su princesa y queriendo acortar las distancias y besarla como a él le gustaría.

A Marinette le gustaba demasiado Chat noir y no lo podía negar más, pero no podía ir y decírselo precisamente al que había sido su amor platónico.

Viendo que no iba a conseguir sonsacarle mucho más a la chica y sabiendo que la iba a volver a visitar luego, dejó el tema y buscó otros temas más livianos y puedo, por fin, encontrar un hilo conductor para hablar con su compañera.

Al atardecer, algo más tarde de lo planeado, Adrien acompañó a Marinette a su casa y se disculpó con sus padres por tenerla más tiempo del planeado. Sus padres sonrieron y lo abrazaron como si fuese uno más de la familia. Le dieron una caja llena de dulces y una quiche en una bonita envoltura. Adrien quiso negarse pero ellos insistieron.

-Nos vemos en clase-Dijo como despedida a la chica. Ambos estaban en la puerta de entrada de la panadería.

-Si, gracias por lo de hoy-Dijo Marinette, con su sonrisa en los labios. Se puso de puntillas y dejó un suave beso en la mejilla de Adrien-Gracias por...-Levantó el peluche de Chat noir que aún llevaba en brazos y rápidamente volvió al interior de la tienda.

Un Adrien completamente sonrojado se quedó en el sitio, intentando comprender lo que había sucedido. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, aunque en realidad fueron unos segundos, sonrió como bobo y emprendió camino a su casa.

Debía dejar esas exquisiteces en su habitación, antes de ir a ver a su princesa.

-Plagg, más vale que sepas apreciar esto-Dijo, dejando un enorme queso camembert en la mesa, junto al kwami, mientras se iba a dar una ducha rápida.

Mientras tanto, Marinette se había cambiado de ropa y estaba sentada en su cama jugando con sus nuevos peluches. Sus mejillas aún permanecían rojas y mientras su kwami sonreía a su lado, estirada sobre la barriga del peluche de Ladybug.

-¿Lo pasaste bien, Marinette?

-Si, fue divertido. Nunca imaginé que harían una película de nosotros-Dijo mirando los ojos verdes del peluche de gato.

-¿Que harás con Chat noir?-Preguntó la kwami curiosa-Ya no te gusta Adrien, le darás una oportunidad?

-Hoy me he dado cuenta de que le quiero más que como un amigo. Es algo mucho más de lo que pensé sentir por alguien

Un ruido, venido de fuera, hizo que ambas se callasen. Tikki corrió a esconderse.

-¿Es eso cierto, princesa?-La voz gruesa de Chat noir sonó cerca de su ventana, haciendo que Marinette se voltease y encontrase al héroe gatuno, acuclillado en su ventana. Su expresión era seria. Cosa extraña en él.

-¿Chat?

El héroe entró en la habitación a grandes pasos, colocándose rápidamente frente a ella e impidiendo con su cuerpo que ella pudiese correr o esconderse.  
La chica se apretó contra la pared, algo asustada por las acciones del felino, quien siguió sus movimientos y la acorraló con su cuerpo.

-¿Quien es?-Preguntó con voz grave, mientras levantaba su mano y la colocaba al lado del rostro de la joven.

-¿Eh? ¿Q-Que?

- **¿Quien es él? ¿A quien amas tanto?** -Preguntó elevando algo el tono de voz- **No dejaré que nadie más te tenga**

Marinette quiso apartarse pero Chat noir fue más rápido y con la rapidez de un gato, la besó.


	9. 9 Todo este tiempo

**Nueva historia de la serie Miraculous Ladybug. Ya la estoy subiendo también en wattpad pero pensé en compartirla también por aqui ::DDD**

 **Espero que os guste**

 **Pareja: Chat noir x Marinette**

 **Soy muy fan del MARICHAT**

* * *

 **9\. Todo este tiempo**

* * *

Chat noir no pensaba, hacía tiempo que su mente había abandonado su cuerpo. Solo podía mover sus labios sobre los de su princesa, sorber su labio inferior y darle un buen trato con sus dientes. Quería atormentarla con sus labios hasta que lo único que saliese de ellos fuera su nombre y un "te deseo".

El héroe gatuno se apresuró a transformarse en cuanto su kwami terminó de comer su preciado alimento lácteo. Con una orden se transformó en su alter-ego y emprendió camino hacía la casa de la azabache.

Cuando llegó, las luces estaban encendidas y la ventana que daba acceso al cuarto, abierta. Se detuvo antes de entrar, pues había escuchado la dulce voz de Marinette.  
Estiró la cabeza y prestó atención a lo que hacía.

La chica estaba en su cama, vistiendo un vestido azul claro que debía servir de pijama, con aquel peluche que él le había comprado en su regazo, jugando con los brazos del muñeco mientras hablaba. Él pensaba que hablaba con el peluche, cuando en realidad estaba hablando con su kwami pero el felino no la podía ver desde su posición.

Cuando, gracias a sus sensibles orejas, escuchó las frases de la azabache; cuando escuchó que amaba a alguien como nunca creyó amar, no pudo más. No quería escuchar más, no quería saber que nunca sería correspondido; que tanto su Lady como Marinette lo iban a rechazar,...no podría soportarlo.

Por eso entró y pronunció aquellas preguntas, aunque ella no hubiera respondido todavía a ninguna. Ni el mismo sabía si quería saber las respuestas.

Pero ahora...Ohh, el ahora...

Estaba besando a su princesa.  
Sus labios eran suaves, deliciosos y a la vez adictivos; a pesar de que ella aún no le había correspondido.  
Se alejó unos milímetros para inspeccionar su rostro a la vez que recuperaba un poco de aire para su siguiente movimiento. Sus ojos buscaron su rostro.

Marinette estaba estática. Aún no procesaba que era lo que había sucedido ni el porque aquel gato se encontraba prácticamente sobre ella. Sus labios se sentían calientes, como si algo se hubiera posado sobre ellos, aunque ella bien sabía que había sucedido.

Los ojos verdes del minino se encontraron con los suyos y se perdió en ellos. Se veían tan tristes, tan necesitados,...pareciera que con sus ojos le estuviera pidiendo algo. Algo que solo ella podía darle.

Pero de la nada, él se separó de ella.

-¿Chat?-Musitó ella, hablando al fin.

Chat noir bajó la cabeza. Toda su fuerza, toda la ira que sentía se había esfumado al pensar una simple pregunta.

¿Y si ella no quiere?

Él vino con la intención de robársela para él pero lo que había empezado siendo un asalto, acabo siendo otra cosa.  
Él no podía hacerle algo así a una joven tan hermosa y pura como lo era Marinette. A pesar de que sus sospechas de que fuera Ladybug fueran en aumento, no podía hacer algo tan cruel.

Por mucho que él la amase.

El gato había perdido toda esperanza pero se sorprendió cuando unas pequeñas manos tiraron de su rostro hacía arriba y se encontró con el rostro de aquella que atormentaba sus sueños.

La chica lo miro tiernamente, acariciando las mejillas del héroe y limpiando unas lagrimas que habían salido de los ojos del felino sin que se diera cuenta.  
Marinette se acercó y intentando que la timidez no la frenase, juntó los labios con los del felino en un beso dulce y tierno. Intentaba mover los labios como él lo había hecho con ella pero o no lo hacía bien pues él no le había correspondido aún.

Se separó de él con algo de miedo y con la confianza hecha jirones. Sus ojos buscaron de nuevo los del gato, quien aún no se movía.

-Lo...lo siento...yo nunca he...-Se disculpó ella. No sabía que decir o hacer para continuar.

-¿EH?-El sonido de la pregunta fue alto y claro. Chat noir estaba realmente confuso, ¿Que acababa de suceder? ¿Acaso su princesa lo había besado?

-Yo nunca...yo no tengo experiencia...-Musitó de nuevo ella

El felino pareció darse cuenta de lo que sucedía y sintió como sus piernas le fallaban, cayendo al suelo de culo y mostrando un lado más bien ridículo de Chat noir. Marinette se arrodilló a su lado, apoyando sus manos en los hombros del chico, quedando entre las piernas del héroe.

-¿Estas bien?-Preguntó ella, en un susurro.

Chat noir elevó la mirada hacia el dulce rostro de su amada. Sus garras acariciaron de nuevo las mejillas de la chica.

-¿Princesa?-La voz sensual del chico se coló en los oídos de Marinette, erizando sus cabellos.

-¿Que sucede?-Preguntó de nuevo. El chico se veía devastado-¿Es..culpa mía?

-Nunca podrías hacer algo malo, mi princesa-Dijo él, mirando sus ojos azulados-Yo quisiera que...es decir, yo...-El chico buscaba sus palabras-Te necesito Marinette, si tu también...ella ya me dejó...no quiero que tu también...

Marinette sintió el color subir a su rostro. Él hablaba de ladybug, de cuando ella lo había rechazado,...algo que ella se arrepentía de haber hecho. De haber hecho daño a su gatito, aquel gato que se veía tan devastado en aquel momento.

-Yo no...-Empezó a decir-Chat tú...eres especial para mi

-Pero amas a otro

-¿Eh?

-Te escuché al llegar. Dijiste que nunca habías amado a nadie como a él. Yo no quiero...quiero que tu seas feliz a pesar de que...que no sea conmigo

-Chat noir...-La dulzura y sensibilidad de su compañero enternecieron sobremanera a la chica, que dejó caer al suelo el peluche de Chat noir que había teniendo todo el rato en su regazo y se lanzó a los brazos del chico, quien como pudo, la abrazo-Gato tonto...no pienses de esa manera

Sorprendido. Eso estaba Chat noir. Pero dejó que ella hablase.

-Todo este tiempo, yo...hablaba de un chico al que estaba empezando a querer-Dijo ella desde el hueco de su cuello. No estaba segura de poder decirlo mirando a aquellas gemas por ojos que tenía el héroe-Tu eres ese chico, Chat noir. Yo en verdad, estoy enamorada de ti

Silencio

Durante unos minutos ninguno dijo nada, uno porque aún estaba dando forma a lo que había escuchado y la otra porque sentía demasiada vergüenza.

Chat noir respiró hondo y apretó su abrazo a aquel pequeño cuerpo.  
Ella había dicho aquellas palabras.

"Estoy enamorada de ti"

Marinette lo amaba.

El corazón del gato parecía estallar en su pecho, sus manos enguantadas buscaron el rostro de la joven, que al rojo vivo, le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Me amas?

-Si, gatito-Ella sonrió. Y él creyó ver el cielo en esa sonrisa.

Chat noir buscó sus labios de nuevo con una mayor necesidad que antes. Ella, al fin, le correspondió, moviendo tímidamente los labios.  
Era lento, tímido y algo tosco, pero esa su primer beso real. En el que ambos intentaban que el otro supiera de sus sentimientos, de todo lo que se habían guardado y de lo que querían empezar a compartir.

El héroe acariciaba la espalda de su princesa, sintiendo como ella pegaba su cuerpo al suyo, a pesar de que con su traje puesto no pudiera sentir su calidez.  
Sacó los dientes y mordisqueó aquel labio inferior grueso y lleno de la chica, para adentrarse en su boca y probar su sabor.

Aquello lo enloqueció y procedió a besarla con más pasión, volviendo el beso en algo más intimo y más sexual.  
Sentía las manos de ella en su pelo, haciendo que su interior gatuno quisiera ronronear y mover su cola a su ritmo. Como gato fiel podría seguirla a cualquier lugar.

Ella sería suya como él ya era completamente suyo.

Chat noir le sujetó la cintura para volver a echarla en la cama, colocándose sobre ella, observando aquella imagen para grabarla en su retina.  
Marinette estaba estirada sobre la cama, con aquel vestido subido, provocando que parte de su ropa interior se viera. Simplemente hermosa. Con su respiración acelerada y su sonrojo era una simple delicia.

-Dime que puedo

-¿Eh?

-Dime que serás mía, Marinette

Su voz ronca era un problema para Marinette. Era demasiado sensual y erótica para su propia seguridad.

-Yo...

-Te quiero para mi

-Chat...

-Princesa-Con dulzura, Chat noir bajó su rostro y la besó. Solo un beso y luego bajó hacia su cuello y le dio un profundo lametón. Ella gimió y él la deseó aún más.

-Tu también lo deseas-El tono juguetón de Chat volvió. Marinette tembló ante ello.

-¿Eh?

-Me deseas

-Eso...

-Tu sonrojo es adorable, princesa-Bajó sus labios a sus clavículas, dejando un reguero de besos, sacando su lengua para lamer su piel.

Quería dejar alguna marca que probase que era suya.

-Chat...-Gimió ella, perdida en aquellas sensaciones

-Eres mía

Chat noir abrió los labios y mordió la parte baja de su cuello, haciendo que ella gimiera de manera exagerada.  
El gato se sentía muy bien, lamió varias veces su cuello, dejando una pequeña marca en ese cuello blanco de marfil. Sonrió al verla.

"Propiedad de Chat noir"

Era suya.

Volvió a besarla, siendo correspondido por ella y se debatieron en un beso lujurioso, donde sus lenguas danzaban sin descanso, intercambiando saliva y algo más. Marinette le daba su corazón y Chat no hacía falta que lo hiciera, pues ya se lo había entregado hacía mucho tiempo.

Se separaron lentamente, dejando un tiempo entre ambos.  
Chat noir le dedico una sonrisa antes de alargar la mano y tomar algo. Marinette se movió para intentar ver que era.

Chat la ayudó a levantarse y ella se acomodó la ropa mientras lo veía levantarse con la muñeca de Ladybug en las manos.  
Él se veía renovado, como si nunca hubiera mostrado aquel ser débil y extraño de su ser, ahora su sonrisa estaba marcada en sus labios y sus ojos parecían brillar más aún que unas joyas.

-Esto no acaba aquí, mi princesa-Dijo arrodillándose frente a la chica, que aún intentaba respirar con normalidad-Después de lo de hoy, no dejaré que te escapes

Marinette no respondió, se sentía abrumada.

-Por eso, me llevaré esto de recuerdo-Dijo, levantando el peluche con su mano. La azabache siguió sus movimientos-Tu guardarás este-Dejó en su regazo el peluche de Chat noir.

-Será mi tesoro-Dijo ella, sonrojada.

-Tu eres el mío-Dijo, besando la mejilla del peluche de Ladybug mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Te veo mañana, mi princesa-Dijo el gran héroe, Chat noir, dando un ultimo beso en los labios a Marinette, sobre la barandilla de su balcón.

-Adios, gatito-Dijo ella, agarrando los bordes del cuello de su traje para alargar el contacto.

-Mañana más-Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

El gato se perdió en la noche, con una sonrisa en sus labios y una promesa en su corazón.

Nunca dejaría que esa princesa se apartase de su lado. No importa que akuma tuviera que enfrentar.


	10. 10 Consecuencias

**Nueva historia de la serie Miraculous Ladybug. Ya la estoy subiendo también en wattpad pero pensé en compartirla también por aqui ::DDD**

 **Espero que os guste**

 **Pareja: Chat noir x Marinette**

 **Soy muy fan del MARICHAT**

* * *

 **10\. Concecuencias**

* * *

Cuando Alya llegó a clases se sorprendió al ver a una azabache muy concentrada en su libreta de diseños. La morena quiso decir algo pero miles y miles de preguntas pasaban por su mente.

 **¿COMO ERA POSIBLE QUE MARINETTE LLEGASE TEMPRANO A CLASE?**  
 **¿QUE HABÍA SUCEDIDO? ¿UNA CATÁSTROFE SE AVECINABA?**

Rápidamente tomó asiento a su lado, saludándola con una sonrisa y un leve toque en los hombros. Marinette sonrió y la abrazó, correspondiendo el saludo con una efusiva y sonrosada sonrisa. Aquello hizo que la castaña sospechase todavía más.

-Bien, muchachita, ya me estas contando que esta pasando hoy-Dijo una vez estuvo posicionada en su asiento y las libretas fuera.

-No ocurre nada, Alya

-Tu nunca llegas tan temprano

-Bueno, hoy tuve que hacer algo temprano-Dijo ella, mintiendo lo mejor que pudo. En realidad la cosa no había sido así pero no le iba a decir que el ocasionante de su poco sueño había sido un gato negro demasiado pervertido.

Sus mejillas se volvieron a teñir de rojo. Alya alzó una ceja, claramente sin creerse nada.

-¿Sabes que eso no se lo cree nadie, verdad?-Su mano rápida alcanzó la libreta de bocetos de la azabache y le mostró la hoja de papel donde ella había estado dibujando-Todo esto no tendrá que ver...no sé...con Chat noir? Acaso este no es un dibujo de él?

Efectivamente allí estaba. Allí, plasmado en su libreta estaba un dibujo del héroe de Paris, con sus ojos verdes mirando fijamente al espectador y sujetando una rosa roja en sus manos. Marinette lo había dibujado muy realista, con lineas suaves que hacían el rebelde cabello del minino y una sonrisa muy sensual curvaba los labios de Chat noir.

Marinette se quedó muda y con la cara roja como un tomate. No pensaba que la pillasen tan pronto. Siempre fue una inocentona.

-Eso...solo estaba pensando...bueno, crear un traje inspirado...-Balbuceó ella. No era del todo mentira, pues por su cabeza había pasado ese pensamiento.

-Seguro que si-Dijo su amiga, sonriendo-Sé que me dijiste que ya no querías nada de Adrien, pero no crees que fuiste muy alto al listón? Si antes tenías problemas por como conquistar a Adrien, crees que te será más sencillo conquistar al famoso héroe de París?

"Si tu supieras, Alya..." Pensó la azabache, pensando en los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar en su cuarto y con el sujeto de la conversación. Si Alya se enterase de que estuvo a punto de entregarse a Chat noir...no lo quería ni imaginar.

Se esforzó por responder.

-Quiero intentarlo-Dijo en un susurro, como cuando hablaban de confidencias entre ellas. La clase se seguía llenando, sin ser ellas demasiado conscientes de ello.

-Sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo-Dijo Alya comprensiva. Sabía lo que había sufrido Marinette por el amor del modelo Agreste-Aunque tienes una gran rival, esta claro que Chat noir ama a Ladybug

Marinette dio una risita nerviosa, intentando aparentar aunque en realidad no se había parado a pensar en ello. El gato podría decirle que la amaba pero en realidad siempre estaría el tema de su amor loco por la catarina. ¿Podría ser su amor por ella más fuerte que el que sentía por la heroína de París?

Alya notó como su amiga bajaba la mirada y su animo bajaba drasticamente. Cuando quiso darse cuenta sus compañeros que se sentaban frente a ellas aparecieron.

-Hola chicas-Saludó Nino con una sonrisa. El DJ siempre se mostraba simpático y tratando de animar a todo el mundo. Alya con rapidez movió el cuaderno de su amiga para que ni Nino ni el recién llegado Adrien pudiera ver los diseños de Marinette.

-Hola Nino, Adrien-Respondió la morena al saludo. El rubio le echó un ojo a Marinette, que saludó a ambos pero sin mucha ilusión.

Adrien pensó que se veía preciosa con su cabello suelto y aquel vestido rosa con flores que se había puesto aquella mañana. Aún recordaba aquel encuentro con él como Chat noir, cuando disfrutó de la dulzura de sus labios. Había prometido volver para completar su promesa de hacerla suya.  
El modelo rubio torció la boca cuando vio que la chica se había tapado su "marca" con un fino pañuelo rosa a juego con su ropa. El Chat noir que tenía dentro quería subir y levantarla tal cual saco de patatas y mostrarle a toda la clase que ella era de su propiedad.

-Hola Marinette-Saludó por fin Adrien, girándose levemente hacía ella. Quería decirle muchas cosas más pero simplemente no podía hacerlo igual que cuando era Chat.

La chica levantó la vista, con sorpresa inicial en sus ojos pero luego curvó los labios.

-Buenos días-Sonrió dulcemente, cosa que hizo que el rubio se sonrojase por aquella dulce visión-¿Como estás?

-Deseoso por hacer ya un descanso-Dijo risueño el rubio, haciendo que Marinette y sus otros dos compañeros se uniesen a su risa.

La situación amistosa se cortó cuando una rubia entró en acción y recogió algo del suelo.

-¿Que tenemos aquí?-Dijo con voz creída la hija del alcalde. En sus manos tenía la libreta de diseños de Marinette. Se le debió de caer cuando se movió.

Marinette quiso morirse en aquel instante, su rostro se puso blanco y quiso enterrarse en un hoyo muy hondo. ¿Que será lo que esa chica rica y malcriada querría hacer?

-Ohhh, miren que tenemos aquí-Dijo Chloe, alzando la voz para que todos lo pudieran escuchar-¿Quien esta enamorada del héroe de París?-Mostró la pagina donde salían los bocetos de Chat noir-Marinette pensé que no podías ser más patética

-Déjalo ya, Chloe-Dijo Alya, enfadada por el comportamiento de la rubia.

-Todo el mundo sabe que la panadera esta enamorada de MI Adrien, cosa que es comprensible pero deberías saber-Dijo mirando a la azabache con odio-Nunca podrás aspirar a ninguno de los dos-Su risa sonó en la clase-¿Quien iba a amar a una panadera como tú? Mejor ya deja de imaginar-Dijo con una sonrisa y a continuación, partió el dibujo a la mitad frente a los ojos llorosos de Marinette.

-Tu!-Dijo Alya, empujando a la rubia y recogiendo la libreta de su amiga-¿Como te atreves?!

-Ohh, la amiga de la patetica quiere hacer una buena acción

-¿Que me has llamado?!-Alya iba a agarrar de los pelos de la rubia que bien se lo merecía pero unos brazos la sujetaron-¿Adrien? Suéltame! Tengo...

Nino fue a ayudar pero entre tanto ninguno se fijó en la azabache de coletas, quien agarrando su pequeño bolso rosa, salió corriendo del aula, dejando un rastro de lágrimas.

-Ouch-Chocó contra algo o alguien, pues recibió una maldición por lo bajo-Lo...siento..yo..

-¿Marinette?-Unos ojos cálidos junto con un cabello rojo se hicieron visibles. La chica se intentó limpiar las lágrimas, puesto que no quería que su amigo la viera así-¿Que ocurre? ¿Por que lloras?

-No..es nada

-No lo parece...¿Q-Quieres ir a fuera?

-Pero tus clases...-No quería meter en problemas al chico, pero este negó con la cabeza y se agachó para recoger unos lapices que se habían caído al chocar con ella.

-No puedo...dejarte así-Musitó algo sonrojado-Si...quieres, podemos hablar sobre el concurso...

Hace poco el chico le había comentado a la azabache que el departamento de arte estaba a punto de entrar en un concurso entre colegios. El pelirojo quería participar junto a ella, puesto que la competencia era entre parejas, como la competencia de videojuegos en la que habían participado Max y Marinette.  
Nathaniel le había preguntado si quería hacer pareja con él y ella había dicho que se lo tenía que pensar porque aún tenía que recuperar asignaturas.  
Él no había vuelto a insistir por respeto a ella y al gran amor que sentía por Marinette, pero aquella parecía una buena oportunidad.

-Ah, el concurso-Dijo al final la chica-Bueno, si crees que pueda ayudarte, me encantaría formar pareja contigo Nath

El corazón del chico estaba a punto de salir de su pecho. Su amada Marinette le había dicho que si y él no podía estar más feliz. Quería girar con ella en brazos y poder cumplir su sueño de besarla.

Eso obviamente no se lo diría.

Después de conseguir convencerla, ambos chicos salieron del colegio en dirección a un parque donde pudieran encontrar inspiración. Nathaniel comentó de ir a buscar las cosas de la chica, que esta había dejado en el aula, pero ella simplemente negó con la cabeza, puesto que no quería volver allí. Tenía a Tikki en su pequeño bolso; era todo lo que necesitaba.

Se sentaron a la sombra y él le prestó uno de sus blogs de dibujo y los materiales. Ella le agradeció con un beso en la mejilla.

Dibujar le sentaría bien.

Mientras, en el aula de clase se notaba un ambiente crispado y frío.  
La maestra había llegado poco después de que Alya intentase "matar" a la hija del alcalde, siendo detenida por Adrien, recibiendo un codazo por parte de la reportera, que se separó de él.

Alya nunca era de las que miraba mal o decía palabras mal sonantes, pero cuando el rubio la detuvo de defender a su amiga, se volteó y movió su brazo, dándole un codazo al Agreste.

-No te perdonaré por esto-Musitó con odio en sus ojos marrones-No vuelvas a dirigirte a mi amiga, Agreste

Sus palabras frías devastaron al chico rubio, quien ya no sentía el dolor del codazo. Intentó pararla y rectificar pero la chica morena simplemente fue a su sitio, encontrando que su amiga azabache ya no se encontraba allí. Cuando quiso salir a por ella, la maestra no se lo permitió.

Desde entonces la reportera miraba hacia su cuaderno en blanco.  
No les volvió a dirigir la palabra a sus compañeros que se sentaban frente a ella.

Chloe soltó una risita e intentó abrazar y besar al rubio pero este se zafó de ella y se sentó en su lugar.  
Se sentía triste y abatido. Había visto como su "amiga" de la infancia cogía el hermoso trabajo de su princesa y lo rompía en pedazos. Las palabras de Chloe aún flotaban en su mente, volviéndose una bola y quedándose allí, atascada.  
No sabía porque había detenido a Alya. Estaba en su derecho de defender a Marinette pero él se había interpuesto y había recibido aquella contestación.

 _"¿Que estas haciendo?" Preguntó mentalmente su kwami_

 _"Plagg...soy tan..."_

 _"¿Estupido? Si, lo eres. Mira que haber apoyado a esa rubia de bote..."_

 _"No la he apoyado"_

 _"Pues es lo que parecía...seguro que ahora tu princesa no quiere ni verte"_

 _"Es todo mi culpa.."_

 _"¿No dijiste que la ibas a proteger?"_

 _"Le he hecho mucho daño...Plagg"_

 _"Deberías hacer algo"_

 _"Lo haré Plagg. No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados"_

 _"A ver si es verdad"_

 _"A qué te quedas sin queso?"_

 _"A qué no te dejo transformarte en Chat noir y no puedes ir a_ _besuquearte_ _con tu princesa?"_

 _"Eres odioso..."_

Cuando la maestra les dio luz verde para ir al descanso, Alya rápidamente tomó las cosas de Marinette y se dispuso a ir tras su amiga.  
Un rubio se interpuso en su camino.

-que haces Agreste? Quiero pasar

-Déjame ir a buscarla

-Por que? No te divertiste ya suficiente con tu amiga Chloe?

-Eso no es verdad. Marinette es mi amiga

-No lo parecía cuando dejaste que esa rubia la tratara tan mal

-Déjame arreglar mi error. Yo...no quería dañarla

-Como sé que dices la verdad? Siempre creí que eras alguien distinto a Chloe pero puede que siempre nos estuvieras mintiendo

Las dudas de la morena eran razonables pero eso no dejo que el chico perdiera la esperanza.

-Por favor Alya. Yo en verdad quiero arreglar las cosas, ella... Marinette es espacial para mi

Alya arqueó una ceja no muy convencida.

-Si te atreves a hacerle algo...

-No lo haré, lo juro Alya

La chica suspiro y con un movimiento le pasó la mochila rosada de la cjica y su blog de diseños.

-No te he perdonado Agreste pero te daré una oportunidad

El rubio asintió, conmovido por las buenas intenciones de la mejor amiga de su princesa y se prometió hacer algo por ella.

Corriendo, se ajustó la mochila de la chica en su espalda y sin importarle el resto de su jornada o de sus sesiones de fotos, corrió fuera del colegio en dirección a casa de la azabache.  
En un callejón oscuro se transformó en Chat noir y llegó en dos minutos al balcón de la chica pero no encontró a la susodicha en él. Solo una habitación ordenada y un conocido peluche junto a su cama.

El héroe se acercó a él, dejando las pertenencias de la chica por allí.

-cuídala mucho, cuando yo no esté aquí-dijo mirando el peluche de Chat noir que ella había abrazado la noche anterior.

"Será mi tesoro" había dicho aquella dulce princesa. Y él que había hecho? Ella era su tesoro y se prometió cuidarla pero a la primera ya iba y la cagaba al completo. Tenía ue redimirse.

-Espero que esto te consuele un poco-Dijo sacando unos jirones de papel.

Mientras eso ocurría, una Marinette algo más alegre conversaba sobre paletas de color con un pelirrojo.  
Llevaba ya varias horas en aquel parque y la chica había ido cogiendo confianza y había dejado salir su rabia y su frustración. No iba a deprimirse más por la palabras sin sentido de Chloe. Puede que tuviera razón en algo pero ella había decidido confiar en su gatito.  
No importaban las consecuencias.

Nathaniel por su parte había conseguido alguna que otra sonrisa de parte de ella y habían llegado al acuerdo de presentar un retrato al concurso.  
Marinette se habia negado pero después de mucho insistir había accedido a ser el modelo de Nathaniel. Él no podría estar más contento.

Ahora se encontraba haciendo un perfil de la chica, como primer estudio de las facciones de la chica. No es que no tuviera ya varios de esos, pues siempre que podía, la dibujaba. Sus blogs estaban llenos de la azabache en distintas posiciones y había algunas que nunca dejaría que nadie viera. Eran demasiado personales.  
Como la Marinette de tamaño real que había dibujado a óleo en la pared de su cuarto. En ella se veía a una Marinette coqueta que vestía solamente un picardías rojo y que posaba sensualmente hacia el espectador.

No sabría que haría si alguien lo descubriera.

Solo que lo que no sabía era que había un gato curioso que presenciaba todo desde un árbol cercano.

Y desde luego, no estaba nada contento.


	11. 11 Un acto que todos buscamos

**Nueva historia de la serie Miraculous Ladybug. Ya la estoy subiendo también en wattpad pero pensé en compartirla también por aqui ::DDD**

 **Espero que os guste**

 **Pareja: Chat noir x Marinette**

 **Soy muy fan del MARICHAT**

* * *

 **11\. Un acto que todos buscamos**

* * *

Chat noir colgaba del árbol que estaba encima de los dos jóvenes. Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de su presencia y el gato intentaba controlar los gruñidos que salían de su boca, no podía dejar que se dieran cuenta de que estaba allí.

Pero múltiples preguntas ocupaban su mente.

¿Por que estaba Marinette con ese chico? ¿Que hacían juntos? ¿Acaso habían planeado el encuentro? ¿Por que ella sonreía de aquella manera tan adorable? ¿Por que lo hacía con Nathaniel y no con él?

Adrien, oculto tras la mascara de Chat noir sabía que de nuevo la había pifiado. Marinette volvería a odiarlo como aquel primer día de clases. No era para menos y él estaba muy arrepentido por lo que había hecho.  
Pero no tenía el valor para presentarse ante ella como Adrien. Por ello vestía aquel traje de cuero negro que no solo lo protegía de los ataques, si no que a su vez le protegía de su yo patético y que tímido.

Chat noir tenía que arreglar las cosas.

Los dientes del felino chirriaron cuando vio como Nathaniel se acercaba a Marinette, demasiado a ojos del chico de orejas de gato. Sus mejillas estaban en contacto y solo un movimiento podría hacer que el chico besara a su princesa.

Y pasó. Nathaniel depositó un suave beso en los labios de la chica, quien abrió los ojos y se quedó estática en el lugar. No pudo apartar el rostro.

Chat noir sintió su cuerpo romperse en pedazos. Se agarró de las ramas para no caerse y apretando los labios en una fina linea, salió corriendo de allí. No le importaba si lo veían ahora, su mente estaba pasando por un terremoto.

No vio como la chica se alejaba del pelirrojo, ni como se levantaba tambaleante del banco y dejaba caer las cosas al suelo. No vio como se disculpó Nathaniel por el beso, ni como Marinette salía corriendo de allí al ver una silueta negra muy conocida.

La azabache corrió fuera de allí, no tenía una dirección concreta pero sabía que no quería ir ni al colegio ni a su casa. Con una mirada, pidió a Tikki que la transformase y ya convertida en Ladybug, se columpió de los edificios hasta llegar a lo alto de la torre Eiffel.  
Dejó que sus pies colgasen de la estructura y cerró los ojos, intentando contener sus sollozos, su pena.

¿Es que nada en ese día podía irle bien?

Primero, Chloe le hacía trizas el corazón. La humillaba en clase como nunca pensó que lo haría.  
Se burlaba de su dibujo de Chat noir. Algo que ella había hecho con todo su cariño.

Segundo, Adrien, quien pensaba que era amable y buena persona, había defendido a Chloe frente a sus ojos. Su amor, el chico por el que habría dado todo, era igual o peor que la rubia consentida y malcriada. Debía de saberlo. ¿Cuando iba a aprender?

Tercero, al que creía su amigo, alguien con quien podía tener una relación de amigos dibujantes, iba y la besaba sin su consentimiento. ¿Por que lo había hecho?

Nada en ese día había salido bien para ella, a pesar de que por la mañana se había levantado de muy buen humor.

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios al recordar a su gatito. Más que nunca necesitaba sus bromas y su personalidad tan alegre que siempre la hacía sonreír. Pero él ya no era el mismo cuando estaba con ella como Ladybug, desde lo ocurrido cuando lo rechazó ya no la trataba del mismo modo. Ya no había "My lady" o "bichito", parecía que ya no quería tocarla y eso le dolía a la catarina, pues extrañaba su contacto.

Un sonido metálico la hizo regresar a la realidad. Se limpió las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano antes de encontrarse con unos ojos verdes.

-Buenas tardes, ladybug-Dijo Chat noir, agarrado con una mano a la estructura y mirándola con aquellos ojos brillantes. Se encontraba algo serio y como ella, parecía que hacía poco que había llorado.

-Chat!

El felino se acercó a ella, detallando con los ojos el cuerpo de la heroína. Reparó en sus ojos rojos pero no sabía si debía preguntar por la razón.

-¿Que ocurrió?-Preguntó al final, sentándose a su lado. Se había prometido no inmiscuirse de nuevo con su compañera pero necesitaba compañía y parecía que ambos habían pasado por algo delicado.

-No he tenido un buen día-Musitó la chica con un suspiro.

-Ya somos dos

Marinette quería lanzarse a sus brazos pero se recordó que en aquel momento era Ladybug.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?-Preguntó, regalándole su amistad a tientas. Puede que hubieran cambiado pero aún eran compañeros.

-Si...-Dijo el felino de igual manera-He hecho algo muy estúpido

-No sería la primera vez, gatito-Dijo risueña, intentando poner humor en la conversación. El rubio soltó una risilla.

-Si, bueno...pero esta vez creo que no podré arreglar las cosas

-¿Por que?

-Hay alguien...-Comenzó a decir el chico-Es alguien muy importante para mi, me prometí protegerla de todo pero...-Su voz se quedó en silencio, apretando los puños con fuerza-Pero no pude hacerlo, lo hice todo mal y ella ahora...me odiara

Marinette sentía aquella bola de dolor adueñándose de su interior otra vez. Sentía el dolor en la voz del minino, sabía o intuía que estaba hablando de ella como civil pero no tenía pruebas de ello.

Se forzó porque le salieran las palabras.

-No creo que te odie, Chat-Dijo al fin. El chico la miró, y ella pudo ver la esperanza en sus felinos ojos-Si ella es tan importante para ti...podrías hablar con ella y explicarle, seguro que ella te comprenderá. Tu no eres mala persona

Magia.

Sus palabras tenían magia. Pensaba Chat noir al escuchar a su compañera. No pudo evitar sonreirle pues había encontrado una manera de arreglar las cosas.

Más tarde iría a ver a su princesa y le pediría perdón. Le diría lo mucho que la amaba y con suerte ella le regalaría una de sus bellas sonrisas.

-¿Crees que ella...me perdonará?

-Seguro-Dijo ella y alzó los brazos para abrazarle. Chat noir quedó helado ante tal acción pero respondió rápidamente y correspondió el abrazo.

Ladybug o que es lo mismo, Marinette se apretó contra el cálido cuerpo del minino. Sentía el calor de su cuerpo aún por encima de su traje y eso le gustaba. El olor masculino mezclado con su colonia la tenía en otro mundo y enterró su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Respiró profundamente.

-Chat...-Susurró ella, perdida en sus sensaciones.

Chat sentía el corazón desbocado. Había soñado años con que su compañera lo abrazase de aquella manera, de sentir su pequeño cuerpo junto al suyo y de saber que era correspondido por su amor. Las manos del héroe se movieron por la región lumbar de la catarina, subiendo y bajando sus manos. Era suave y femenina.

No lo iba a resistir.

-My lady...

Los ojos de la catarina se abrieron y movió su rostro para mirar a su felino a los ojos. El chico tenía una mirada dulce y tierna, como si sus ojos solo la vieran a ella, como si pudiera entrever todos sus secretos.

Era hermoso.

Y ella lo deseaba. En aquel instante.

Lo empujó contra el suelo de la estructura metálica, colocándose sobre su cuerpo y bajó el rostro para por fin, besarle.

Fue un beso deseoso. Movió los labios con exigencia y buscando aquello que ella necesitaba.

Chat noir no se lo podía creer. Si lo pinchasen en un dedo de seguro que no sangraría.

Ladybug lo estaba besando.

Y como besaba.

Le correspondió con necesidad, sorbiendo los dulces labios de la catarina y apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo para que no hubiera espacio entre ellos. Una de sus manos fue a la nuca de ella, sujetándola para profundizar el beso y probar su interior con la lengua.

El beso se profundizó con rapidez. Las manos de ambos exploraban, se buscaban e intentaban grabar el cuerpo del otro mientras sus labios se comían entre sí.

Labug fue la primera en separarse para volver a sentir el aire en sus pulmones. Tomo el aire necesitado y luego volvió a besar al gato suavemente.

Un beso en los labios, uno en la mejilla, otro en la punta de la nariz.

Un gruñido salió de los labios del gato y con cuidado, hizo que ella quedase debajo de él.

No necesitaba pequeños besos.

Él quería más.

Con una de sus manos sujetó las de la chica y las colocó encima de su cabeza, colocandola en una posición sumisa y de rendición total.  
Observó su rostro unos instantes antes de besarla con deseo, introduciendo su lengua en la dulce boca de la chica y rozando suavemente la parte inferior de su cuerpo contra el cuerpo de la catarina.

Ella gimió entre sus labios por tal movimiento. Él volvió a hacerlo, una y otra vez.

Los gemidos de ambos empezaron a ser más altos; Chat noir bajó sus labios al cuello de la chica, donde se dedicó a mordisquear el pedazo que no cubría su traje. Sentía el pulso acelerado de ella y eso lo excitó.

Deseaba a Ladybug.

En un descuido de él, soltó el agarre de las manos de la heroína, quien aprovecho para agarrarlo del cuello y a tientas buscó el cierre de su traje, que se encontraba debajo del cascabel dorado, bajo su cuello. Tiró de él hasta las caderas, dejando una piel morena y trabajada al descubierto.

Sus dedos rogaban por tocarla.

El gato se dio cuenta de lo que hizo e intentó hacer lo mismo con ella pero de nuevo, la catarina lo sorprendió haciéndolo ella misma.  
Se llevó la mano a su espalda y tiró de su propia cremallera. No pudo bajarla completamente por lo que el felino la sujetó.

-Yo...lo haré-Dijo tímido y con la respiración acelerada.

Las manos del héroe cumplieron su cometido y bajaron totalmente la cremallera, dejando ver una hermosa piel desnuda.

Chat noir enrojeció hasta las orejas.

Ladybug no llevaba nada debajo de su traje. Solo piel. Hermosa piel.

El gato notó como su parte baja se apretaba contra su traje, buscando atención, sintiendo como el tejido de su traje hacía más placentera la sensación.

Con algo de urgencia, tiró de los laterales del traje rojo para despojarlo de aquel cuerpo del pecado. Luego la observó con un rojo brillante en las mejillas.

-No...me mires así...-Musitó sonrojada la heroína, viendo como los ojos felinos de su amante la recorrían con deseo.

"¿Y como no hacerlo?" Pensaba el felino sin poder detenerse.

Su lady era preciosa. Tenía una piel cremosa y clara, el cuello era elegante y fino, tenía los brazos a cada lado del rostro, dándole una sensual curva a sus pechos. Unos pechos grandes y coronados de rosa; una delicia para los ojos de Chat noir.  
Las caderas eran femeninas y tenía los graciosos huesecillos de las caderas algo marcados. Aún desde su posición podía notar la humedad creciente en su zona intima.

Y el era un gato que tenía muy buen olfato.

-Eres hermosa-Musitó con voz grave y deseosa.

Beso su cuello con mimo, dejando pequeñas marcas de propiedad por donde pasaba, continuando hacía sus hombros donde también mordió y descubrió que ella era muy sensible en aquel lugar.

-Chat...-Gimió Ladybug, animando al felino a continuar.

A pesar de que estaba desnuda no sentía vergüenza; quería que él viera todo de ella. Sentía que era lo correcto.

-AHHH, Chat...-Gimió más alto cuando él se llevó un pecho a la boca y lo succionó, endureciendo aquel sensible pezón rosado.

La chica agarró la cabeza del héroe, enterrando los dedos en la suave cabellera dorada, animándolo a seguir con lo que hacía. Cosa que él, muy gustoso, accedió.

Chat noir quería hacerla suya.

Completamente suya.

En aquel lugar.

La mano traviesa del gato iba a tocar su centro intimo cuando se escuchó una explosión, la cual hizo que ambos se separasen y voltearan a ver la columna de humo que salía del museo de ciencias naturales.

Chat noir fue el primero en levantarse y arreglarse la ropa. Ladybug lo hizo después, haciéndolo más torpemente porque aún se sentía nerviosa.  
Se colocó su traje y su compañero la ayudo a cerrarlo sin decir nada.  
Ambos se sentían nerviosos por lo ocurrido.

Los dos saltaron de la torre en busca del problema. Llegaron al museo para darse cuenta de que solo había sido un accidente provocado por dos ladrones.  
No había sido ningún akuma.

Con ayuda de los héroes, la policía arrestó a los causantes del incendio y les dieron las gracias. Ladybug escuchó como sus pendientes pitaban, cosa que hizo que se llevara las manos a estos y dirigiera una mirada a su compañero que aún estaba sonrojado.

Su sonrojo se podía ver aun con su mascara negra puesta.

Le pareció muy tierno. Pero debía irse.

-Nos vemos, Chat-Dijo como despedida y antes de que el chico pudiera decir nada, se perdió entre los edificios. Chat se quedó allí unos segundos antes de que su anillo también pitase y con pasos veloces y ayudado por su bastón fue a su casa.

Marinette entró en su cuarto antes de que se terminara su transformación. Cuando el tiempo se acabó, una luz rosada cegó el cuarto y su Kwami salió revoloteando y se estiró en uno de los cojines de la azabache.

-¿Estas bien?-Preguntó la kwami

-Si...creo-Dijo la chica estirándose en la cama. Un sonido la hizo volver a levantarse.

Había un sobre negro sobre su cama, junto al peluche de Chat noir.

Curiosa, por no haberse fijado antes en él, lo tomó y abrió el pequeño envase.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando del sobre salió el dibujo que ella había hecho en su cuaderno de bocetos. Alguien había unido las partes rotas del papel con celo y había reconstruido su obra.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver aquel simple dibujo. Junto a él había una pequeña carta.

 _"No llores mi princesa.  
_ _Nada me hace más feliz que saber que piensas en mi.  
_ _Tienes un gran talento en el dibujo, aunque sé que es porque me has dibujado a mi 3_

 _Siempre estaré a tu lado, mi princesa_

 _Te ama; Chat noir"_

Marinette apretó el pequeño papel. Su corazón dolía, el calor recorría su cuerpo y de sus labios solo salía el nombre del gatito.  
Su gatito.

En su mente volvieron los acontecimientos que habían sucedido entre ella como Ladybug y su minino. Ella había caído en la tentación con el gato pero él no la había detenido. Chat había deseado a Ladybug; su otra mitad.

Un pensamiento cruzó su mente.

"A él le gusta Ladybug. No mi verdadero yo".

Aquello la asustó y dejó caer los papeles. No quería pensar en ello. No ahora.

Recogió los papeles y les dio un suave beso, guardándolos con sumo mimo en uno de sus cajones. Decidió entonces darse un buen baño para intentar relajarse y al ver que sus cosas de clase estaban allí, decidió que después de relajarse haría algo de la tarea de clase.

Necesitaba estar ocupada en otras cosas.


	12. 12 Tras la máscara

**Nueva historia de la serie Miraculous Ladybug. Ya la estoy subiendo también en wattpad pero pensé en compartirla también por aqui ::DDD**

 **Espero que os guste**

 **Pareja: Chat noir x Marinette**

 **Soy muy fan del MARICHAT**

* * *

 **12\. Tras la máscara**

* * *

Marinette había pasado 30 minutos en su espumoso baño de burbujas y al salir, envuelta en una toalla, se sentía mucho mejor.

Mientras se secaba el cabello con una pequeña toalla rosa, miró hacia su espejo, encontrándose unos ojos verdes que no le quitaban la vista de encima.

-KIAAAAAAAAAA-La muchacha apretó la toalla contra su cuerpo y empezó a lanzar todo lo que encontró hacia el intruso, en este caso Chat noir.

El minino intentó esquivar cada objeto que intentaba dar contra su cara; él era hábil pero no impidió que una bailarina rosa le diera en toda la cara.

-Ey, princesa, que me gano la vida con ella-Dijo burlón pero a su vez le dolía por el golpe.

-¿Chat?!Gato pervertido!Fuera!-Gritó sonrojada aun intentando taparse. En su mano tenía un nuevo proyectil en forma de estuche.

Chat noir esquivó el nuevo proyectil y levantó las manos en forma de rendición, saliendo por la ventana y quedando de espaldas a la ventana.

-No te voltees-Escuchó la voz de Marinette y gracias a sus orejas escuchó como se movía por el cuarto.

-Es que te ves muy hermosa princesa-Dijo sin más. Era cierto.

-Mooo, cállate-Dijo vergonzosa, terminándose de vestir. Se colocó una simple camiseta que le quedaba como un vestido y tenía un pequeño detalle de lunares verdes-Ya puedes entrar..

El minino se volteó para verla y entró temeroso con las manos delante por si a ella se le ocurría volver a tirarle algo.

-No te preocupes, no serás el blanco de mi ira-Dijo risueña la chica. El gato sonrió al escuchar su risa y la acompaño a la cama, donde ambos se sentaron.

-Veo que lo has cuidado bien-Musitó el felino sujetando el peluche de Chat noir. La azabache lo sujeto y jugueteó con él-¿Acaso lo prefieres a él teniendo al original a tu lado?

Su voz era graciosa y el puchero que hizo enterneció profundamente a Marinette.

-¿El gatito esta celoso?-Dijo ella en broma

-Lo estoy-Dijo serio el héroe y apartó el peluche, acariciando la mejilla de la joven-Muy celoso

-Chat?-El sonrojo se extendió por el rostro de la joven.

-No quiero que pienses en otro que no sea yo-Dijo triste.

-¿Lo dices por...Nath?

Chat noir torció la cara al escuchar el nombre del pelirrojo. No soportaba oír de labios de su princesa el nombre de otro chico y menos su diminutivo.

-Lo mataré cuando lo vea

Marinette subió de temperatura cuando le escuchó. Se asustó un poco por el tono de voz del chico, ya que sabía que el chico era fuerte.

-No...fue mi culpa por no haberlo detenido-Musitó y se volvió a encontrar con los ojos verdes del gato y no pudo seguir hablando sobre su amigo pintor.  
Sus labios temblaban y de repente sentía la boca muy seca. Intentó tragar para volver a decir algo, aunque sea algo coherente.

Pero el minino se le adelantó.

-Mi princess...-Sus manos ahuecaron el rostro de la chica, sintiendo su calor, el olor de su champú,...tan delicioso-Soy un patán lo sé...pero no quiero que me dejes...

La voz de su compañero le hizo sonrojar y desear abrazar todo el dolor que veía en los ojos de su gatito. No pudo evitarlo y se arrojó a sus brazos.

-No te dejaré Chat-Dijo contra su pecho.

Alargó sus manos y acarició aquel rostro masculino y dulce. Sus yemas recorrieron la textura rugosa de la mascara negra del héroe, las mejillas llenas y suaves, pasó un dedo por la nariz respingona. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de nuevo, emocionando a la chica, que le sonrió dulcemente.

-Te quiero Chat...

Los brazos del chico la rodearon con fuerza, recostándola en la cama con algo de fuerza, colocándose sobre su cuerpo con las piernas separadas, observándola con los ojos llenos de deseo y amor. Marinette respiraba aceleradamente y aunque permanecía quieta, su cuerpo quería moverse y hacer algo, cualquier cosa.

-Princess...eres tan hermosa...

Chat noir no podía más. Necesitaba hacer algo, el olor de su princesa le estaba dejando sin coherencia. Su instinto felino quería marcarla de nuevo, pero esta vez hacerlo más intensamente. Marinette sería suya.

Sus ojos recorrieron aquel cuerpo femenino, aquellas piernas lisas que tenía bajo su cuerpo, quería recorrerlas con las manos. El cabello azulado de la chica se esparcía por la almohada rosada de ella, como un manto de noche. Sus ojos azules brillaban y lo observaban expectante a su próximo movimiento.

Se agachó hasta la pequeña oreja y antes de morderla, le susurró.

-¿Puedo hacerte mía?

Pudo sentir como sus cabellos se erizaban y el sonrojo recorría todo su cuerpo.

Adorable.

Le mordisqueó la oreja en varias veces, lamiendo la herida después. Una de cal y otra de arena.  
Lo hizo varias veces pues ella todavía no le contestaba.

El astuto gato decidió seguir sus besos por su cuello, aquella unión de su oreja a sus hombros, el punto más sensible de la joven, quien soltaba pequeños gemidos que encantaban al chico.

Más. Quería más.

Las manos con garras del minino recorrieron, casi sin tocar, la figura de la chica, metiendo los dedos por debajo de la camiseta de la chica. Ella arqueó la espalda cuando las garras de él, le recorrieron las caderas.

-Voy a quitarte esto, mi princesa

Marinette se preguntaba porque se paraba a hablar con ella. No es que no deseara escuchar la voz sensual del felino pero ella no podía hablar, no podía articular palabra.  
Se sentía nerviosa.

-Chat...

El chico felino tomó la parte inferior de la camiseta y tiró de ella con algo de insistencia, sacándola y tirándola a alguna parte de la habitación.

 _"No lleva sujetador"_. Fue lo primero que pensó Chat noir al observarla.

Por comodidad, la chica no llevaba ese molesto objeto que solo hacía que le doliera la parte superior del cuerpo. Pero aquella no parecía una buena idea. No después de ver la mirada cargada de deseo del gato.

Marinette intentó taparse, pues se sentía demasiado sonrojada.

-No,no...no me prives de esa belleza-Musitó él, tomando las manos de la chica y, como había hecho con Ladybug, las colocó sobre su cabeza.

Chat noir observó aquellos hermosos montículos y cuando iba a posar sus labios en uno de ellos, descubrió unas marcas rojizas en su pezón derecho.

Él le había hecho unas marcas muy similares a Ladybug.

-¿Chat?-El minino se había detenido y permanecía absorto, observando sus pechos.

Chat observó sus ojos y con delicadeza tomó su rostro para ver su cuello. Efectivamente allí había una marca rojiza. La misma que le había hecho a su compañera moteada.

¿Acaso Marinette podría ser su Lady?

Había muchas posibilidades pero no pudo seguir pensando mucho en ello porque la chica lo apartó algo triste. Auch...¿Que había hecho?

-Princess?

-No...Chat...-Dijo ella tapándose con las manos su pecho

-¿Por que?

-No quiero hacerlo si tu no quieres-Dijo ella en un susurro.

-Claro que quiero hacerlo, eres hermosa

-¿Y que pasa con Ladybug? La deseas más a ella

El gato se quedó sorprendido por las palabras de ella. ¿Como sabía ella aquello? Supuestamente Chat le había dicho que no iba a volver con Ladybug, que solo tenía ojos para ella así que...¿Como sabía lo que había "casi" ocurrido con la catarina?

Sus sospechas eran ciertas. Marinette era su lady.

Chat noir sonrió como un gato travieso.

-Solo hay una chica a la que deseo-Tiró de ella para colocarla sobre sus piernas, él sentado contra la pared y ella sobre sus caderas, con solamente unas braguitas rojas con lunares negros-Esa chica eres tú

Marinette le miró aun temerosa, con la duda en sus ojos.  
El minino le rodeó las caderas y un dedo travieso comprobó su espalda y bajó hasta rozar su intimidad por encima de la tela. Estaba húmeda.

-Eres más hermosa que mi compañera-Dijo él, muerto de deseo en aquellos momentos. No era una mentira. La jovencita tenía cosas en común con la catarina pero lo había conquistado con su inocencia, su risa y sobretodo por el consuelo que le había brindado cuando ella misma lo había causado. Era dulce y hermosa como un bichito recubierto de chocolate-¿Debo demostrarte cuanto te deseo?

Se rozó suavemente pero haciendo que se notase, su cadera contra su centro intimo, haciendo que la joven sintiera como un bulto se rozaba.

Apretó a la chica contra sí y buscó su rostro para besarla. Todavía no lo había hecho desde que había llegado.

Aquel beso cambiaría todo para ambos.

Pues Chat noir ya sabía quien se escondía tras la mascara de catarina.  
Y por sus siete vidas que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus garras para hacerla suya.

Quería a su Lady pero estaba enamorado de Marinette.


	13. 13 Deseo

**Nueva historia de la serie Miraculous Ladybug. Ya la estoy subiendo también en wattpad pero pensé en compartirla también por aqui ::DDD**

 **Espero que os guste**

 **Pareja: Chat noir x Marinette**

 **Soy muy fan del MARICHAT**

* * *

 **13\. Deseo**

* * *

 ***Atención Lemoon! +18***

 **Aun podéis correr jajaa**

* * *

Cuando los labios de Chat noir tomaron los de su princesa, algo en ambos hizo click, un sentimiento lleno de mariposas empezó a correr por sus sistemas nerviosos. Lo que se define como el "beso perfecto".

Se notaba desesperación en los actos del felino, quien mordía y lamía el labio inferior de la chica mientras la atormentaba con la lengua. Nunca tendría suficiente de ella, era deliciosa.  
Le hacia el amor con los labios y Marinette estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y la consciencia con solo aquel movimiento de labios. Menos mal que se encontraba estirada en su cama, si no como torpe que era seguro que se caía, estropeando el efecto.

Aunque se notaba desesperado, Chat seguía siendo tierno, pues no quería asustar a su princesa de ninguna manera.

-Marinette...-Gimió cuando se separaron para buscar el preciado aire. Ella sentía que tendría que tragar bocanadas enormes y el gato se quedó prendado de su sonrojo y sus ojos dilatados por la pasión-Toma aire, princess, lo necesitaras.

Chat noir siguió con su ataque, dejando un beso algo más corto pero no menos pasional en los labios de su princesa y bajó sus labios hasta el cuello de ella, perfilandolo con los dientes para luego recorrer el mismo camino ascendente con la lengua.

Marinette se sentía perdida entre las caricias del habilidoso felino y en un descuido del chico, invirtió los papeles y se colocó sobre sus caderas y con manos casi desesperadas, buscó la cremallera que mantenía su traje cerrado. Tiró de ella hasta que el pecho del héroe estuvo al descubierto.

-Te ves ansiosa, princesa-La voz del chico era traviesa y sensual. Intentaba hacer un puchero pero no lo consiguió, se veía igual de desesperado que ella.

-Callate, gato tonto-Dijo ella, sin mirarle pues temía que perdiera la confianza. Tiró del traje para que pudiera sacar sus brazos de la molesta tela ajustada.

El gato dejó que ella tuviera por un momento el poder, ya que también le gustaba sentir las suaves manos de la chica sobre su cuerpo.  
Como ella paseaba sus dedos por sus pectorales, sus caderas y volvía a subir, sin atreverse a bajar más abajo. El felino sonrió por la timidez de la joven, y tomó sus manos para llevarlas a su miembro, quien lloraba por el toque de su amada.

-¿Q-U-e?-La voz de la chica temblaba y su cara no podía estar más roja.

-Tócame, princess-Dijo con voz sensual, y gimió con fuerza cuando ella lo apretó sin ser consciente-Ahh..Marinette...

La chica observó el rostro masculino del héroe, su rostro estaba cruzado por el placer que estaba sintiendo. Era el rostro del deseo, de la pasión...

Marinette quería ayudarlo a sentir bien así que con vergüenza agarró el miembro erecto del chico y empezó a acariciarlo. No sabía bien como se hacía, pues era la primera vez que hacía algo así. Pero el chico soltaba roncos gemidos, perdido en aquel masaje.

-¿Lo...hago bien? ¿T-Te...gusta?-Susurró ella tímida

-Es lo mejor, princess

Animada por los gemidos y los ruiditos que el chico hacía, empezó a darle caricias más descaradas, acabando por llevarse aquella punta suave y húmeda a los labios.

El miembro del chico era grueso y suave, de un lindo color que hacía que ella quisiera tomarlo más. Su lengua recorrió la punta, haciendo que Chat gimiera de manera mucho más alta, atrapando los cabellos de la chica para que chupara más intensa.  
Marinette estimuló la parte inferior, recorriendo con los dedos unas pequeñas bolsas aterciopeladas mientras que su parte superior era absorbida por sus labios.

-Princess...

El felino apartó a la jovencita, pues no quería venirse de esa manera y ya no podía esperar más a estar dentro de Marinette.  
Con un movimiento, dejó a la chica debajo de su cuerpo y las manos rápidas del héroe fueron apartando las ultimas prendas de la chica, dejando su blanco cuerpo a su escrutinio.

-Marinette..

La chica, completamente roja, le observó quitarse lo que quedaba de su traje de super héroe, quedando de igual manera que ella.  
El gato dejó un sendero de besos por todo el cuerpo de la joven, prestando especial atención a los suaves y grandes pechos, que estimulo y dejó completamente duros.  
Se sintió orgullo al verlos; estaban erectos y miraban directamente hacia él.

-Chat...

Los gemidos de la chica no paraban de salir, junto con el nombre del héroe, haciendo que este se endureciera más y que la poca cordura que aún quedaba en él se fuera a freír espárragos.

-No puedo más, princess-Musitó con un gruñido.

-Chat...

-Voy a hacerte mía

Los pelos de Marinette se erizaron al escuchar la frase tan cargada de deseo del chico. Sintió como las manos de él le levantaban las piernas y ella le rodeó las caderas, haciendo que sus caderas entrasen en contacto, haciendo que ambos soltasen un suspiro placentero.

Chat noir la observó un momento antes de dirigir su miembro a su entrada húmeda; sabía que estaba preparada pero él era grande y aquella iba a ser su primera vez.

Para ambos.

Marinette gimió fuerte cuando sintió el dolor del primer contacto. Chat noir se fue adentrando en ella, intentando hacerle el menor daño.

-¿Es-tas...bien?-Preguntó el chico cuando estuvo completamente dentro de ella.

-Si...

-Voy a moverme, Marinette...

Ella solo se aferró a sus hombros, enterrando las manos en la dorada cabellera del héroe, apretándolo contra ella. Quería sentirlo lo más cerca posible.

El chico la sujetó de las caderas mientras entraba y salía de ella a una velocidad bastante rápida, empujando sus caderas contra las delicadas de ella.  
Solo el sonido indecente de sus intimidades y de sus cuerpos rozándose era lo que se podía escuchar en la estancia.

Chat comenzó a gemir mucho más alto, sintiendo como su cuerpo se erizaba y su parte baja se calentaba, al igual que Marinette, que también sentía el calor en su intimidad, siendo llena por el miembro del felino.

-Voy...voy a...-Decía ella, presa del placer, moviendo sus caderas contra las de él a la par.

-Yo tambien...

Marinette buscó sus labios para besarle mientras su espalda se arqueaba y su interior palpitaba siendo llenado por el cálido liquido caliente de Chat noir.

Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, recuperándose de aquel asalto.

Chat noir acarició aquel rostro femenino de ensueño que le había robado el corazón y depositó un suave beso en sus labios rojos ya de tantos besos.

-¿Estas lista para otra ronda?

Marinette solo suspiró. La voz burlona de Chat noir había vuelto.

40 minutos después

Marinette se apoyaba en la pared, soltando un potente gemido mientras Chat noir empujaba sus caderas contra ella. Ambos estaban de pie, aunque él agarraba una de las piernas de Marinette para tener mejor acceso a su centro intimo.

-Chat!-Gemía ella, ya que el minino estaba apretando uno de sus pezones mientras seguía atormentando su intimidad.

-Eres deliciosa-Musitó con voz ronca Chat noir, besando su cuello y aumentando el movimiento de sus caderas. Estaba a punto de volver a correrse.

-No...digas eso...-Dijo ella, avergonzada

-¿Después...de tantas veces...aún te sientes así?

Su voz era graciosa, a pesar de que se escuchaba acelerada y ronca por el esfuerzo físico.

Si  
No tenía muy claro cuantas veces lo habían hecho ya; solo sabía que a cada rato, al minino le gustaba cambiar de posición.  
Lo habían hecho sobre su cama, con su cuerpo musculoso sobre ella; después él la había puesto en cuatro, lamiendo su espalda. De seguro le había dejado marcas.  
Luego, se habían movido varias veces de sitio por su cuarto, buscando un lugar cómodo. Al final habían acabado de pie, contra la columna que se encontraba cerca de la escalera.

Parecía todo un sueño pero era real.  
Muy real.

Chat noir dio un gemido con fuerza antes de soltar su semilla de nuevo, abrazando el cuerpo de su chica, que se apoyó simplemente en su pecho y cerró los ojos, cansada.

El chico sonrió al verla y con cuidado la fue a dejar en la cama, tapando aquel cuerpo dulce y desnudo con las sabanas. La abrazó contra su pecho, pues ella no parecía querer alejarse.

-Buenas noches, mi princesa-Besó con dulzura sus labios-Te amo Marinette...

Ambos cerraron sus ojos, cansados.

Esperando al día de mañana.


	14. 14 Compañeros

**Nueva historia de la serie Miraculous Ladybug. Ya la estoy subiendo también en wattpad pero pensé en compartirla también por aqui ::DDD**

 **Espero que os guste**

 **Pareja: Chat noir x Marinette**

 **Soy muy fan del MARICHAT**

* * *

 **14\. Compañeros**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Marinette despertó sola en su cama, con unos ojos verdes de peluche mirándola. La chica se levantó algo dolorida y tropezó con sus propios pies varias veces.

Tomó la nota que había encontrado doblada cuidadosamente junto a su peluche de Chat noir, que estaba algo mojada por las babas mañaneras de la joven.

 ** _"Me podría pasar la mañana observándote princesa  
pero debo irme. Te visitaré en la noche.  
No cubras mi marca, quiero que todos sepan que eres  
Mía"_**

Marinette se sonrojó a pesar de que solo se trataba de unas pequeñas frases y que el causante de ellas no se encontraba allí.  
¿Como podía sonrojarse hasta tal extremo si no eran más que unas simples palabras?

 **MÍA..**

Había sido suya tantas veces que ya no podía ni contarlas.  
Su cuarto estaba desordenado y pareciera que había pasado un tornado por él en vez de un arrebato de pasión.

Colocándose la ropa interior, puesto que el felino la había dejado como vino al mundo antes de escapar; se puso a ordenar lo que estaba peor. Colocó el maniquí donde hacia sus diseño de pie y limpió un poco el polvo que pudiera tener.  
Ordenó la mesa, que había sido uno de los punto donde al gato le pareció "correcto" poseerla y de paso, tirar todo lo que se encontraba en ella. Tardó más de lo que pensaba pero por un día, había despertado con tiempo suficiente.

-Guaaaa!-Se tapó la boca con las manos al entrar en el baño y verse por primera vez en el día. ¿Que le había pasado?  
Su pelo estaba despeinado y parecía una jaula de pajaros, había mechones hacía arriba, hacía los lados y mechones largos parecían colitas de oveja de lo desordenadas que estaban.  
Su cara estaba sonrojada al extremo, sus mejillas tenían pequeñas marcas que acentuaban aún más su sonrojo y sus labios estaban hinchados; seguramente de tantos besos.

Cuando sus ojos bajaron a su cuerpo quiso hacer publica la "posible" muerte de uno de los héroes de París. Con que a eso se refería en la carta cuando dijo "su marca".  
En su cuello tenía dos grandes morados que se distinguían perfectamente en su piel pálida, además de alguno más pero mucho más pequeño y no tan notorio.  
No tenía que sacarse su sujetador para saber que sus pechos estaban en condiciones similares y su estomago parecía el un dos tres de tantas marquitas que el felino se había dedicado a dejar en su piel.

-Lo mataré...-Murmuró la chica en un susurro, apretando los puños.

-Marinette, date prisa o llegaras tarde-Dijo Tikki desde fuera del cuarto, devolviendo a la realidad a Marinette, quien se apresuró a meterse en la ducha e intentar arreglar esa "odiosa" mañana.

Mientras tanto, ajeno al sufrimiento de la jovencita, el causante de ella o mejor dicho el gato tonto se encontraba saliendo de la ducha con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
Incluso tarareaba una canción.

Plagg estaba en su cojín comiendo su queso también bastante contento por el hecho de haber encontrado a su amor secreto lácteo sin tener que pedírselo al rubio.

-Se te ve muy feliz-Comentó el kwami

-Soy feliz Plagg-Respondió Adrien mientras se vestía

-Cuando ella vea lo que le dejaste, no creo yo que te siga queriendo así

Adrien asomó la cabeza por detrás del armario con su sonrisa aún en su rostro masculino.

-Ella me ama, Plagg

Recordaba con exactitud como había gemido bajo sus brazos durante toda la noche, como sus manos lo buscaban y tiraban de su cabello cuando estaba a punto de venirse.  
Sus ojos azules estaban vidriosos, llenos de la misma pasión que había en los suyos.  
Él, como felino que era, no pudo evitar marcarla. Al principio iba a ser un solo chupetón pero su piel era demasiado adictiva y no pudo resistirse.

-Eso no implicaba hacerle un mapa andante de tí

-¿Tu crees que estará enfadada?

El rubio tenía algo de miedo. Marinette podía ser amable y comprensiva pero en ella también estaba su Lady, cuya personalidad era algo...distinta a la de la dulce civil. Si no hubiera comprobado por si mismo que eran la misma persona aún no se lo creería.  
!Eran tan diferentes! Una era dulce y amable, bondadosa con todos y casi nunca se la veía enfadada; la otra era puro fuego, valiente, decidida, sin pelos en la lengua. No sería la primera vez que lo callaba con una simple frase.

Él también era distinto cuando se transformaba pero suponía que eso no se veía demasiado si no sabías por lo que había pasado. Como Adrien nunca tendría el valor de hacer lo que hizo con su princesa. No sin la seguridad que le daba la mascara de Chat noir.

-Lo descubrirás cuando vayas a patrullar con ella

Adrien soltó un suspiro, sintiendo como la alegría que lo rodeaba se iba disipando. Puede que se lo mereciera pero a su vez se sentía un poco orgulloso.  
Tomó su mochila y a Plagg, que se seguía quejando y fue en busca de su limusina, que ya lo esperaba para ir a clases.

Tenía una leve curiosidad de si la chica le haría caso y no se cubriría su marca. Hacía algo de calor por lo que no tenía muchas opciones de ropa que cubriera.

Avanzó con un paso algo más rápido de lo normal para entrar en clases.  
Pero el sitio de la azabache estaba vacío. Ella aún no había llegado.

Nino lo recibió con un golpe de puños como siempre y él sonrió, intentando que no se le notase sus ganas de ver a la chica de coletas azabaches.

-¿Que tal tu día, hermano?-Preguntó el DJ

-Hoy por fin tengo día libre así que genial

Cierto era que hoy no tenía ningún compromiso con sus labores como "hijo perfecto" lo que el chico quería aprovechar para invitar a su princesa a hacer algo. No sabía si hacerlo como Adrien o como Chat pero quería pasar aquel día en su compañía y si pudiera, volver a probar sus labios.

-¿Hermano?-Nino le hizo señas frente a su rostro para que volviera a la realidad. ¿Se había quedado tan absortó pensando en Marinette?

-Buenos días-Sonó una dulce voz, haciendo que Adrien voltease a ver.

-Buenos días, Marinette-Dijo Alya, alzando las manos para saludar a la recién llegada-!Que lindo collar!

Adrien observó como la chica de sus sueños pasaba por delante de él sin mirarlo. Un gruñido casi sale de sus labios al ver la vestimenta que llevaba su princesa.  
Una falda negra bastante corta cubría sus caderas, junto a una camiseta blanca de cuello pico y una chaqueta negra con los lados rojos. La capucha ancha que estaba en su espalda también era roja con puntos negros. Su cabello suelto tapaba parcialmente su cuello y en él, como había alabado Alya, llevaba un bonito collar.

El Chat noir de su interior saltaba de emoción.

Marinette llevaba un collar grueso de tela negra y colgando de él, un cascabel dorado que no sonaba.

Lo que no gusto tanto al rubio es que había maquillado su marca. Podía ver una leve presencia pero gracias a su cabello y al collar no se podían ver.

"¿Quieres jugar, princesa?" Pensó y formó en su cabeza una pequeña venganza, que solo Chat noir podía hacer.

Marinette se sentó con Alya, quien no paró de preguntarle y sonsacarle el porque de su look "gatuno". Ella se sonrojó intentando que no se le escapara ningún dato crucial.

-¿Acaso es por ese chico que te gusta?-Preguntó la de gafas curiosa

Un rubio que se sentaba delante de ellas puso especial atención.

-¿Eh? ¿Que chico?-La azabache preguntó inocente.

-Venga Marinette, esta claro que a ti te gusta alguien

-No...

-Ya me dijiste que querías olvidar a Adrien, así que escupe...¿Quien es él? ¿Le conozco?

-No Alya...verás..no es lo que...

-No puedes mentirme, te conozco

La chica se estaba poniendo cada vez mas nerviosa y su amiga parecía no querer parar de preguntarle cosas así que con un suspiro, la azabache se rindió.

-Vale...si, me gusta alguien

-Lo sabía-Alya estaba eufórica por saber. Adrien escondido para que no lo notaran, también escuchaba atentamente. ¿Acaso ella le iba a decir a la reportera su aventura con Chat noir?

-Me gusta...-Susurró Marinette-Nath

Tanto Alya como Adrien se quedaron de piedra; el rubio más aún y sintió los celos recorriendo su cuerpo hasta erizar todos sus cabellos.  
¿Nath? ¿Nath? ¿Como? ¿Había oído el nombre del tomate de los labios de su princesa?

Alya parecía tan sorprendida como él.

-¿Enserio?

Marinette asintió en silencio.  
Ninguna de las dos dijo nada más.

Las clases empezaron y todos intentaron poner atención a la lección pero dos personas no pudieron hacerlo. Adrien le daba vueltas a lo dicho por la azabache, intentando convencerse de que lo había dicho para salir del paso y que su amiga no preguntase mucho más. ¿Pero y si no era así?

Marinette se sentía como una basura. No entendía porque había contestado aquello, el nombre del pelirrojo había salido de sus labios sin pensarlo. Después de todo si alguien se enterase de que estaba saliendo con el gran héroe. No es que no confiara en Alya pero se sentía algo vergonzosa de decirle que amaba a aquel gato tonto.  
Quería remedirse y explicarle a Alya pero la profesora las hizo callar y tuvo que fingir que tomaba apuntes.

Cuando dieron la salida para el descanso, Adrien salió con Nino, por una vez no esperó por las chicas para ir a descansar. Alya miró a la azabache, que seguía perdida en su mundo.

-Tierra a Marinette...-Con un golpecito en el hombro la chica se volteó a verla, quien le hizo una seña para salir del aula a tomar por fin algo de aire puro.  
Las dos se fueron a sentar a uno de los bancos del patio, en el que varios de sus compañeros ya se encontraban descansando o haciendo cualquier otra cosa. Vieron a Max y a Kim correr y retar a varias de sus compañeras pero no a su compañero moreno y al rubio.

-Bien, Marinette, vamos a hablar enserio-Dijo la periodista, curiosa por las acciones de ella y del modelo rubio.

-¿Por que?

-Porque no me creo que estés enamorada de Nathaniel-Dijo completamente seria-Un día vas y dices que no quieres seguir amando a Adrien, cosa que entendí pero tampoco te quise presionar porque eres mi amiga. Pero ahora, vas y me dices que te enamoraste de Nathaniel? No digo que no sea un buen chico, de hecho es muy amable pero no pareces tú; sabes que puedes confiar en mi, no?

Marinette se enterneció por las palabras de su amiga y sabía que no estaba bien mentirle ya que de por si ya le estaba ocultando algo importante.  
¿Que tan malo podría ser que le dijera?

-Esta bien-Dijo finalmente-Te contaré pero no puedes publicarlo en tu blog

-¿Eh? Bueno, te lo prometo

Marinette la miro a los ojos antes de hablar.

-No...no te mentí al decirte que quería olvidar a Adrien, me hizo mucho daño y sé que nunca va a corresponder mis sentimientos así que...un día conocí a alguien.  
Él era algo tonto y siempre pensé que era un coqueto y mujeriego, alguien que nunca se tomaría las cosas enserio pero..no fue así; me consoló cuando más lo necesitaba, me hacía reír y más de una vez me protegió del peligro...yo..me enamoré de él.

Alya la escuchaba atentamente a su amiga, algo sorprendida pero la dejó hablar. La reportera se moría por saber.

-Dime, ¿Quien es?

-Él...es...-Una gran bocanada de aire-Chat noir

Silencio.

Alya con cara de poker.

Un grito.

-Shhhhh-La hizo callar Marinette, tapándole la boca e intentando no llamar la atención pero varios ya se habían volteado a verla.

-Perdona-Dijo Alya bajando la voz-¿Enserio? ¿Estas saliendo con el superhéroe de París?

Marinette se sonrojó y asintió.

-No me lo puedo creer...pero imagino que no mentirías en ello

-Yo...tampoco pensé que lo fuera a hacer-Dijo Marinette algo sincera-Él no...nunca fue alguien que yo...

Alya pasó un brazo por sus hombros, acercándola y juntando sus frentes con complicidad.

-Tendrás todo mi apoyo-Dijo Alya cómplice-No me puedo creer que mi mejor amiga sea la rival en el amor con Ladybug

-¿Eh?

-Claro, Chat noir sale con Ladybug...creo, así que sois rivales por su amor, no?

-Bueno...no sé-Rió con suavidad, si Alya supiera...No podía competir consigo misma no?

Las chicas se abrazaron y chocaron puños, para luego escuchar como la campaña volvía a sonar y los mandaba de nuevo al aula. Un pequeño gato voló hacia su portador con jugosa información para el rubio.

-¿Enserio lo oíste? -Preguntó Adrien a su kwami. Estaban encerrados en uno de los cubículos del cuarto de baño de chicos. El kwami había ido de "espía" mientras las dos amigas hablan y había decido contárselo a su portador para ayudar a la falta de autoestima del rubio.

-Si, con estas orejas. Tu amorcito esta realmente loca por ti, o quizá debería decir que esta loca por mi-Dijo con una risilla

-¿Pero que dices?

-Yo soy el que te transforma en Chat noir, rubito

El rubio bufó un poco, pero luego lo pensó y una sonrisa curvó su rostro.

-Ella me ama

-Si, casanova, ahora ve a clases o te pondrán falta

El rubio entró en clase antes de que la profesora llegase así que suspiró aliviado y se fue a su lugar, intercambiando una pequeña mirada con Marinette, que bajó la mirada sonrojada.

"Ella me ama" Seguía pensando la mente del rubio. Gatitos y maullidos llenaban su mente.

La profesora llegó y dio un golpe en la mesa para llamar la atención de los alumnos, luego sonrió y empezó la clase de historia.

-Bien alumnos, para esta evaluación vamos a trabajar en parejas y esta vez va a ser un trabajo largo y no quiero ningún "copia y pega". Estudiaré cada palabra que redactéis-Los alumnos permanecían callados, expectantes-Bien, ahora formaré las parejas. Ya aviso ahora que no se va a poder cambiar de compañero por ninguna circunstancia-Dijo mirando a la hija del alcalde que ya se preparaba para decir con quien quería ir-Cuando diga vuestro nombre levantaos y os cambiareis de lugar para así poder trabajar mejor.

Todos asintieron y esperaron a que la profesora dijera los nombres. Las parejas quedaron tal que así:

Chloe con Kim  
Alix con Nathaniel  
Alya con Nino  
Rose con Juleka  
Sabrina con Max  
Y final mente Marinette fue con Adrien

La azabache se levantó para ceder su puesto al DJ y bajó las escaleras para tomar asiento junto al rubio que sonreía sin poder evitarlo.

Por una vez aquel gato negro tenía "buena" suerte.

Lo que era lo contrario para Marinette, pues por nada del mundo quería estar cerca del rubio. Pero como la profesora había dicho, no se podía cambiar de pareja.

Se sentó en el sitio de Nino e intentó no mirar demasiado al rubio pero no podía seguir así si pretendían trabajar en equipo para el trabajo.  
La profesora les explicó que tenían que tomar una época artística y presentar un proyecto relacionado con la época, pudiendo ser algo de moda, una película o una pasarela.

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa y nos ponemos con el trabajo?-Preguntó el rubio, intentando ser cortés.

-Yo...preferiría hacerlo separados..-Dijo ella algo tímida. Ya no sentía ese nerviosismo y la tartamudez que solía caracterizarla cuando hablaba con Adrien.

Su respuesta no fue la que esperaba el rubio.

-La profesora ha dicho que tenemos que hacerlo juntos-Dijo el modelo-Sé que tienes una mala imagen de mi pero siempre he querido ser tu amigo...y...

-Esta bien-Dijo Marinette. No iba a negar lo que había dicho Adrien. Tenían que trabajar juntos y lo más cierto fue que no hacía poco, consideraba al modelo un buen amigo-¿No te pondrán problemas?

-No te preocupes, estaremos solos-Dijo confiado, pues su padre tenía que estar fuera por trabajo. Ya se ocuparía de eliminar a Nathalie con alguna escusa.

-Esta bien, voy por allí sobre las cinco

-Perfecto, gracias Marinette

Las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de rosa al escuchar su nombre de labios de Adrien. Intentó que no se le notase pero él lo vio, y sonrió.

A partir de ahora serían compañeros.

Tanto como sus alter-egos como en sus formas civiles.


	15. 15 Trabajo

**Nueva historia de la serie Miraculous Ladybug. Ya la estoy subiendo también en wattpad pero pensé en compartirla también por aqui ::DDD**

 **Espero que os guste**

 **Pareja: Chat noir x Marinette**

 **Soy muy fan del MARICHAT**

* * *

 **15\. Trabajo**

* * *

Por una vez en su vida, Adrien salió más tarde del colegio, no porque estuviera castigado o algo, simplemente quería hacerlo y pocas veces hacía ese tipo de cosas. No mientras usara la mascara de "Adrien". Hoy iba a ir su princesa a su casa y no solo se iba a vengar de ella si no que intentaría pasar más tiempo junto a ella para arreglar las cosas.

Vale que como Chat noir Marinette no tenía secretos ni tuviera vergüenza de decir o hacer nada pero también quería ver aquella parte de ella como Adrien.  
La chica aun tenía desconfianza con él, no la culpaba pues había sido tan paquete como para defender a la hija del alcalde cuando no tenía ni por asomo razón. Cuando él se había prometido protegerla de todo.  
Quería recuperar su relación como amigos, que ella volviese a mirarle y a sonreirle. Echaba de menos esos pequeños instantes, a pesar de que tenía todos los instantes posibles como Chat noir.

Su guardaespaldas le echó un pequeño rapapolvo y le dijo que no volviera a repetir ese comportamiento pero él no le escuchaba, solo quería que lo llevasen a casa para ordenar su cuarto, darle queso a Plagg y visitar a su princesa.  
Quería visitarla primero, antes que ella viniera a su casa y así poder preguntarle el porque de haberse tapado su marca.

Plagg abrió los ojos ilusionado cuando el rubio dejo delante de él una gran porción de su queso preferido. Mientras el kwami comía, él abrió las ventanas para airear la habitación, pues el aroma a queso se sentía algo potente. Él ya estaba acostumbrado pero no quería incomodar con el olor a su princesa. Las dejaría abiertas hasta que ella llegase para que así le fuera más fácil la entrada y salida cuando se transformase en Chat noir.

Ya transformado en Chat noir y con unas rosas en las manos fue hacia el balcón de la azabache, encontrando a la joven regando las plantas en su balcón.

-Buenas tardes, princess-Dijo coqueto y estiró hacia ella, mostrando las rosas.

-Ohh, gracias Chat-Emocionada se acercó al minino, que se mantenía acuclillado en la barandilla. Ella tiró de su cascabel para acercarlo y dejar un beso suave en los labios del chico. Al instante el gato quería más.  
Quiso acercarse pero ella se alejó con las flores en las manos.

-Juegas sucio, princess-Dijo bajando de la barandilla y yendo detrás de ella. Antes de que la chica entrase por la puertecita de entrada, el gato la apretó contra la pared y la volvió a besar.  
Tiró un poco de su cabello para que subiera el rostro y pudiera besarla como él deseaba, introduciendo su lengua en la cálida boca de la chica quien gimió contra sus labios.

Sus brazos rodearon las caderas de la joven, acariciando los glúteos de la joven, haciendo que diera un pequeño saltito y rodease la cintura del héroe. Él la sujetó y dejó que ella respirase un poco, mientras él bajaba hacia su cuello y sopló suavemente en esa zona.

-Te dije que no ocultases mi marca-Dijo con voz gutural y frotó aquella zona para eliminar el maquillaje de sus marcas-¿Lo has hecho?

Marinette no sabía que responder o como hacerlo, pues no sabía ni como pronunciar. Sus piernas temblaban y de no ser porque él la sujetaba, se habría caído.

El gato volvió a preguntar, sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios gatunos. Besó el cuello de la chica y sacó los dientes para mordisquear su barbilla.  
Utilizando su cuerpo para aplastar a la chica, llevó una de sus manos a la intimidad de la chica, cubierta por la ropa. Ella soltó un potente gemido que hizo que el chico se pusiera más duro.

-¿Tanto me deseas, princesa?-Su voz era divertida pero a su vez era ronca y sensual.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, la chica tenía los ojos entrecerrados, con los labios abiertos y la respiración acelerada. Chat noir volvió a pasar su mano por su centro intimo y tiró de su ropa para bajársela. Lo hizo con un poco de prisa y necesidad, cosa que ella no le impidió.

-Chat...-Gimió Marinette cuando un dedo del gato se introdujo en su abertura húmeda y la tanteo. Él la observaba, quería ver cada una de sus reacciones y adoraba ver que su rostro de placer era por su causa.

-Solo puedes decir mi nombre-Dijo él. No era una sugerencia-Dilo, Marinette

Marinette tomó aire profundamente, pues él no había dejado de mover su dedo en su interior y para mayor placer, sumó un segundo dedo.

-Chat...noir..

-Si, soy yo princess-Su mano se movió más rápida, presa de sus propios deseos gatunos. Su cuerpo se movía contra ella, mostrando su necesidad y como su cuerpo respondía a sus deseos. Su cadera se frotaba contra la región baja de la joven, empujando su miembro contra ella-Di que me deseas, Marinette

La chica no respondió. No podía.

-Marinette...-Le mordió la oreja.

-Chat...yo...-Su voz sonó lejana y ni siquiera sabía si estaba hablando lo suficientemente alto-Te deseo...

Chat noir sonrió y bajo la cremallera de su traje para poder liberar su deseo por ella. Con cuidado, sacó sus dedos de su intimidad y la reemplazó por su miembro, que entró fuertemente con un golpe de caderas.  
Marinette se apretó contra la pared, sintiendo el contraste del frío de la pared y el calor que emitía el cuerpo del felino. Dio un gritito cuando estuvo totalmente dentro de ella y empezó a moverse con fuerza.

La sujetó con fuerza para poder moverse como deseaba, ella le pasó los brazos por el cuello y después de unos minutos, ambos entraron en el cuarto de ella y terminaron en la cama de la chica; bajo sus sabanas.

Chat salió de ella y la abrazó, dejando un beso en sus labios y sonriendole con aquellos dientes blancos.

-Eres tan hermosa, princesa-Dijo mirándola con cariño y colocando un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja, prolongando el contacto-Me tienes loco

-Chat...-La chica estaba sonrojada pero inconscientemente se apretaba contra el pecho desnudo del chico.

Un ruido, proveniente del piso inferior, los devolvió a la realidad. La chica reculó por la habitación, buscando algo con lo que cubrirse, mientras el gato la observaba divertido, viendo como su cuerpo desnudo tropezaba y rebuscaba en su armario, dándole una sugerente vista de su espalda desnuda.

-¿Que haces?-Preguntó ella roja como un tomate-!Vete, pueden entrar en cualquier momento¡

Chat noir río y subió su cremallera, levantándose de la cama y abrazándola.

-Marinette, ¿Estas arriba?-La voz de Sabine Cheng se escuchó muy cerca y ambos se asustaron un poco. Presa del miedo, Marinette tomó al chico del cuello y lo sacó con fuerza de la habitación, tirándolo al balcón. Por suerte ya llevaba algo de ropa puesta.

Antes de que Chat noir pudiera decir algo, Marinette cerró la ventana y corrió las cortinas. Su madre decidió asomarse por la trampilla en ese momento; su rostro amable le sonrió y Marinette se sonrojó.

Si su madre supiera lo que estuvo haciendo...

Su madre le recordó que tenía que ayudar en la panadería y la joven asintió, terminadose de vestir y bajando al piso de abajo, donde estuvo hasta bien entradas las tres de la tarde.

Ella recordó que había quedado con el otro rubio de su vida y una parte de ella quería mandarle un mensaje diciendo que no podía ir pero su yo trabajador y responsable le decía que debía ir.  
Por muy enfadada que estuviera con él, tenían que hacer un trabajo. ¿Tan malo podía ser?

-Mamá, tengo que salir, he quedado para hacer un trabajo-Dijo colocando los panes en el horno.

-Esta bien, hija. Pero no llegues tarde-Dijo Sabine, decorando una de las tartas.

Marinette asintió y subió a su cuarto a por sus cosas. Se peinó con sus dos coletas habituales y se colocó un short vaquero y una camiseta roja con una mariquita en un lateral. Era una camiseta algo larga así que hacía un poco de vestido, dejando mucho a la imaginación a pesar de que se podían ver las partes inferiores del pantalón corto. Se colocó el collar de cascabel y tomó su mochila, donde Tikki ya la esperaba.

-Estas muy guapa-Dijo la kwami cuando ya estaban saliendo de la panadería.

-Gracias Tikki-Dijo con una sonrisa. La mansión Agreste no estaba muy lejos pero ella fue por el camino largo, como si quisiera dejar el mayor tiempo posible hasta llegar a su destino.

-¿Por que estas dando tantas vueltas?-Volvió a preguntar la kwami

-Es que...no sé si estoy preparada para volver a estar junto a Adrien-Dijo la azabache-Acabo de estar con Chat y...

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar los acontecimientos pasados con el felino. Tikki la observó, la kwami sabía que debía decirle a la chica la verdad pero no podía ser. Ella había sentido a Plagg en clases y ya sabía quien se escondía detrás de la astuta personalidad del héroe gatuno pero como kwami no le estaba permitido dar esa información.

-Ten valor Marinette, solo es un trabajo-Dijo finalmente-¿Acaso la gran Ladybug no puede con ello?

-Tienes razón Tikki

Su animo subió y al llegar a la imponente mansión, tocó el timbre sin pensar demasiado.

¿Se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo?  
¿O quizá debería decir "la boca del gato"?


	16. 16 Malos entendidos

**Nueva historia de la serie Miraculous Ladybug. Ya la estoy subiendo también en wattpad pero pensé en compartirla también por aqui ::DDD**

 **Espero que os guste**

 **Pareja: Chat noir x Marinette**

 **Soy muy fan del MARICHAT**

* * *

 **16\. Malos entendidos**

* * *

Cuando llegas a un lugar desconocido es normal sentirte nerviosa y no sabes bien que hacer. Eso mismo le sucedía a Marinette mientras entraba en la gran mansión Agreste.  
Un par de agentes de seguridad la observaron impasivos que le pusieron los pelos de punta a la joven, que se enderezó lo más que pudo y entro en aquel lugar dando pasos largos y rígidos.

Dentro de la mansión se sentía frío, no el frío de temperatura si no el frío que provocaba un hogar roto y puso de los nervios a la chica, que ya de por si, ya estaba nerviosa.

Nathalie, la secretaria del imponente Gabriel Agreste la invitó a pasar con aquella voz seria que la caracterizaba. Marinette no sabía porque pero una parte de ella esperaba que fuera el rubio quien la recibiera.

-El señorito Adrien la espera en su cuarto-Dijo seria y le hizo una señal hacía las escaleras superiores donde ella ya sabía que estaba el dormitorio del joven.  
Mientras subía las escaleras de la mansión, podía sentir la mirada de la secretaria en su espalda. ¿Como se podía vivir en aquel lugar? Era agobiante y la sensación que le provocaba no era para nada buena. Quizá era algo que solo los ricos podían entender.

Unos suaves golpes sonaron en la habitación de Adrien, quien con algo de emoción fue a abrir, encontrando a su princesa. Su sonrisa se mantuvo al ver el precioso atuendo que ella había elegido para aquella ocasión. El rojo sin duda le sentaba genial a su Lady.  
Adrien quería agarrar aquellas caderas femeninas y pasar las manos por aquellas piernas blancas y que ella había decidido no cubrir. Quería aullar por su suerte.

-Hola Marinette-Dijo, dándose cuenta de que había estado mucho tiempo callado pensando en sus hormonas-Pasa, por favor

Marinette simplemente dijo un "hola" y pasó al interior del cuarto masculino, quien no se perdió aquella vista. Ella le daba la espalda mientras caminaba hacía el interior de su cuarto, dándole una vista preciosa de aquel trasero cubierto por el pequeño pantalón. Nunca se había fijado en lo femenina que era su amiga.

-¿Como lo quieres hacer?-Escuchó a la joven preguntar y no pudo evitar que su región baja se emocionase. Luego comprendió a que se refería.

Se mordió los labios.  
Estuvo a punto de decirle "tu, desnuda y en mi cama".

Malditas hormonas.

-Ya que podemos basarnos en moda y tu eres una gran diseñadora, ¿Por que no pensamos en algún diseño para una época?-Dijo caminando hacia su mesa, donde había dejado libros y papeles para trabajar. Marinette ya se había sentado y sacado sus cosas.

Adrien tomó asiento a su lado, algo cerca, pues ella pareció algo incomoda pero no se alejó.

-Bueno, me parece bien-Dijo ella, buscando algo en su libro-Podríamos hacerlo del renacimiento, hay muchos detalles de la ropa que solían utilizar.

Adrien estuvo de acuerdo con ello. Los dos empezaron a buscar la información necesaria para empezar a trabajar. Primero debían investigar sobre su cultura y los hechos importantes que sucedieron en la época para introducir el trabajo.  
Debían también redactar y justificar su elección mediante varias paginas y formularios, cosa que estaba haciendo Marinette.

-¿Tienes algún libro sobre diseñadores renacentistas?-Preguntó ella mientras garabateaba en una libreta las primeras conclusiones.

-Debería haber alguno en la estantería-Dijo él, subrayando algunas partes importantes de la historia en su libro de clase. Se dispuso a levantarse para buscarlo pero ella lo hizo primero y ambos se dieron un golpe en la frente.

Marinette intentó apoyarse en algo pero tropezó y no supo bien como pero de la nada estaba sobre el cuerpo de Adrien. Muy cerca del rostro del rubio quien tenía los ojos abiertos como platos al igual que ella.

-Yo...lo...-Intentó decir ella, muerta de la vergüenza.

Adrien movió el rostro y la besó. No podía evitarlo.

No sabía que era, si su olor, si su cuerpo sobre el suyo, o de si era porque en verdad se había quedado prendado por la jovencita pero lo que si sabía era que era un adicto a sus labios.  
Eran carnosos, dulces y tenían algo mágico que impedía a Adrien el poder separarse de ellos.

Intentó ahondar el beso, sorbiendo el labio inferior de la chica quien estática aún no había hecho ningún movimiento.  
Las manos del chico se instalaron una en su cuello y otra en su cintura, pudiendo notar la calidez de su piel pues su camiseta se había subido un poco con la caída.

Después de una dulce insistencia, Adrien consiguió introducir su lengua en la boca de Marinette, empezando un beso más pasional y en el que el joven intentó transmitir todos sus sentimientos. Como Chat y también como Adrien.  
Se sintió en el cielo cuando ella empezó a mover los labios, respondiendo a sus movimientos.

Marinette estaba en un caos. Su mente era un caos. ¿Que estaba pasando? ¿Por que Adrien la besaba de aquella manera? Y más importante; ¿Por que le estaba correspondiendo?  
Ella amaba a Chat, había decidido dar todo de sí por ese gato tonto. Puede que no hubieran hablado nada de su relación y no esperaba que el gato le pidiera matrimonio ni nada semejante pero muy en el fondo se sentía como la novia de Chat noir.

Adrien estaba a punto de llevar su mano izquierda a uno de aquellos redondos pechos cuando una bofetada curvo su cara y Marinette reculó debajo suyo para alejarse completamente de él.

Ambos respiraban aceleradamente; los ojos de ella estaban llenos de rabia y confusión, su labio inferior temblaba un poco y su rostro parecía una fruta bien madura de lo rojo que estaba.  
Adrien se llevó una mano a la zona dolorida de su mejilla, aun sin comprender del todo lo que había sucedido. Cuando elevó los ojos y la vio llorar, la voz se le ahogó.

-Marinette...yo...-Intentó decir.

-No...-Dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas con las manos. O intentándolo-Yo...ya estoy...con alguien...

-Perdóname...-El rubio se sentía fatal por lo sucedido. Marinette quería a Chat noir, su alter-ego y eso lo enternecía pero también quería que lo amara como civil, como Adrien, pero parecía que no iba a ser posible.

-No...lo vuelvas a hacer...-Dijo ella en un susurro. Se intentó colocar la ropa y fingir que no había sucedido nada. Adrien se levantó y se colocó también la ropa aunque a él no le hiciera falta.

Aunque lo intentaron, no pudieron hacer mucho más del trabajo. Marinette no podía parar de darle vueltas a lo sucedido con Adrien y cuando el rubio no la veía, se llevaba los dedos a los labios. Aún estaban cálidos.

Estuvieron hora y media más en silencio y cuando ella no pudo más se levantó, poniendo como excusa que sus padres la necesitaban en la panadería. No podía seguir allí, con aquel olor masculino, sus pertenencias cerca y con el cargo de conciencia que sentía por haberle sido infiel a su querido gatito.  
Adrien intentó disuadirla de irse pero la azabache ya estaba guardando sus cosas. Le pidió prestado el libro de diseñadores para avanzar trabajo por su cuenta y él no pudo más que asentir, pensando que quizá con ello pudiera tener alguna oportunidad de ver más a su compañera.

Esta vez, Adrien acompañó a la joven a la salida; aunque Marinette no lo hubiera mirado demasiado durante la tarde, él si que sabía que ella lo miraba. No quería volver a arruinarlo todo así que simplemente le dio un pequeño abrazo antes de que ella saliera de la mansión Agreste.

Al menos le había correspondido el abrazo.  
Volvió al interior de su mansión. Comprobó la hora. Siete y media de la tarde. Decidió ir a tomar aire fresco y subiendo de nuevo a su cuarto, buscó a Plagg y se transformó.

El aire fresco le rozó el rostro, refrescando al héroe que se dirigió sin demora a la torre eiffel, donde se sentó en los barrotes. Ese lugar siempre le traía un buen recuerdo y la paz que se respiraba allí arriba era algo que él necesitaba.

Cerró los ojos, pensando en su querida princesa. Sabía que había hecho algo terrible con ella esa misma tarde; sabía de sus sentimientos por Chat noir y aún así no pudo evitar besarla. De no ser porque ella lo golpeo...¿Que habría pasado? ¿La habría hecho suya?

-Ella ya es mía..-Dijo en un susurro, sonriendo inconscientemente.

Pero una tristeza lo llenó de repente. ¿Que ocurriría si ella decidiera alejarse de él? Si Marinette lo dejase no sabría que hacer. Sería de nuevo aquel gato solitario al que nadie quería.  
La necesitaba. Como nunca pensó que necesitaría a alguien.

Se abrazó las rodillas y apoyó el rostro en ellas. La tristeza lo invadía y el estar solo allí arriba no mejoraba la situación.

-¿Que sucede gatito?-Una voz dulce hizo que el héroe levantase la mirada sorprendido.

Ladybug. Su compañera se encontraba colgada de una de las vigas ayudada por su fiel yo-yo. Una sonrisa curvaba sus labios y su rostro iluminado por la noche hizo que el felino sintiera dolor en su pecho.

Ella era tan hermosa.

-Ladybug

Con un movimiento y un salto, ella llegó hasta él y se sentó a su lado. Le dio un toque en su hombro.

-¿Donde quedó "my lady"? ¿Ya no volverás a llamarme bichito?-Preguntó risueña a lo que el chico no supo bien que decir a ello.

-Pensé que no te gustaba-Se limitó a decir.

-Bueno, eso era así al principio-Respondió la heroí sonrió de nuevo al gato y este no pudo evitar corresponder-Siempre seré tu bichito

Chat noir erizó sus pelos cuando escuchó aquella frase. Tardó en reaccionar y al hacerlo, su rostro se volvió rojo. Se podía ver inclusive con su mascara negra puesta.  
Ladybug rió ante la vergüenza de su compañero y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico; haciendo que este se pusiera muy nervioso.

-¿Q-ue?

Desde luego el héroe no era de los que tartamudeaban, pero esa noche ya lo había hecho varias veces. Ladybug pensó que era muy tierno de su parte y la Marinette que tenía dentro quería mimos. Se sentía mal por pedirlo aún después de lo ocurrido con Adrien pero necesitaba más que nunca un abrazo y sentirse amada por Chat.

-Quedémonos un rato así-Dijo simplemente. Cuando era Ladybug tenía más confianza que cuando era Marinette así que frotarse contra el gato era algo que podía hacer fácilmente. Chat noir no comprendía a su compañera; luego recordó que era su princesa y sintiendo que era lo que tenía que hacer (y deseaba hacer), pasó un brazo por los femeninos hombros de la chica y la atrajo hacia sí.

Ella suspiró aliviada y se apoyó en él. Estuvieron un tiempo sin decirse nada, solamente disfrutando el uno del otro y de las vistas desde el monumento.  
La catarina estuvo a punto de dormirse de lo cómoda que se sentía pero un ruido la sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

Los prodigios de ambos estaban sonando.

-Debo irme-Dijeron los dos casi al mismo tiempo y se levantaron. Ladybug se quedó mirando los verdes ojos del felino y este sonrió de nuevo, como todo un galán. Con su delicadeza habitual tomó la fina mano de la chica y dejo un beso en ella, como en los antiguos tiempos antes de perderse por los edificios.

Los dos superhéroes se fueron cada uno por su lado, uno escondiéndose en un callejón y la otra hacia su balcón, deshaciendo su transformación, dándole las buenas noches a su kwami que se apresuró a ir al hueco que le había diseñado su portadora para que ella pudiera dormir.

La chica se sentó en la terraza, dejando su cabello suelto y dejando que el viento le entrase por el borde del vestido corto que se había puesto. Se sentía algo acalorada por los momentos pasados con su gatito momentos antes. Esperaba que viniera a verla como todas las noches.

Lo primero que haría sería disculparse con él y si sus nervios no podían con ella, recordarle que era el único para ella.

Adrien, mientras tanto, se había destransformado y esperaba en aquellas sombras a que su kwami terminase de comer su preciado queso para volver a transformarse e ir a ver a su princesa. Miró fijamente al kwami negro, intentando que se diera más prisa.

-¿Que?-Su kwami también lo miró. Con las mejillas infladas, llenas de queso.

-Date prisa Plagg, este callejón es horrible

-Te vas a esperar-Dijo Plagg, mordiendo otro pedazo de queso-¿Acaso piensas que no sé lo que harás en cuanto termine? Irás corriendo a junto a esa chica para hacerle cosas pervertidas

Adrien se sonrojó.

-No...en realidad

-Te estuviste tocando en el baño-Dijo mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Como sabes eso?-Preguntó el modelo con el rostro al rojo vivo. No pensaba que en verdad estuviera siendo tan evidente.  
Dando al kwami como vencedor en aquella pelea dialéctica, se quedó en silencio esperando a que terminase de comer para poder transformarse.

En cuanto se convirtió en Chat noir, saltó de tejado en tejado en busca de aquel balcón, viendo que ella estaba allí, mirando las estrellas. Aterrizó a su lado en la barandilla y ambos se sonrieron al verse.

-Princess-Dijo él, caballeroso como siempre.

-Gatito-Marinette le invitó a bajar de la barandilla y tomó las manos enguantadas del chico-Quería verte...

-Yo también mi princess

Marinette vio aquellos ojos verdes tan brillantes y por un milisegundo, la imagen de Adrien apareció en su mente. La desechó enseguida.

-Hay algo que debo decirte, Chat-Comenzó ella, teniendo toda la atención del felino-Yo...verás, no quería pero...hoy...-La chica sabía que debía decir pero no era capaz de encontrar las palabras-Fui a hacer un trabajo...no sabía...y bueno..no quiero que me odies...

-Marinette-La chica miró a Chat noir quien apretó sus manos-Escucha...nunca, nunca jamás pienses que pueda odiarte, tu eres perfecta-Dijo y besó los nudillos de la joven, quien apenada bajó la cabeza.

-No lo soy...-Le respondió ella-Hace poco que yo estaba enamorada de alguien...pensé que siempre lo amaría..pero ahora ya no-Chat noir esperó a que terminase de hablar, pues ya imaginaba que le iba a contar. Le dolió escuchar que ya no amaba su forma civil-Resulta que...hoy fui a hacer un trabajo con él,...y nos besamos...-Su voz fue perdiendo fuerza a medida que terminaba, pero él lo pudo escuchar-Fue muy rápido...casi...lo hicimos..

Cuando terminó de hablar subió los ojos, para mirar a Chat noir quien todavía no decía nada. ¿Que podía decir? ¿Se enfadaba consigo mismo? Él sentía el miedo de ella, su vergüenza por haberlo "casi engañarlo" y que estuviera allí, contándoselo le hacía amarla aún más. Ella era sincera y fiel, mientras que él no se la merecía.

La abrazó con fuerza. No podía decirle todo lo que la amaba.

-Marinette...-Susurró contra su cabello, sintiendo su olor dulce-Gracias por ser sincera conmigo, en verdad te lo agradezco. Pero ello no impidira que te ame. Eres lo mejor que ha pasado por mi vida, ahora solo quiero ir a partirle la cara a ese que ha intentado alejarte de mi.

¿Se estaba metiendo con él mismo? Si, lo estaba haciendo. ¿Partirse la cara a uno mismo era legal?

Escuchó los sollozos de Marinette y la abrazó más fuerte contra su pecho, dejando el espacio mínimo entre ellos.

-No soporto que digas que no eres perfecta-Musitó de nuevo contra su cabello-Eres dulce, una de las mejores personas que he conocido, la primera que ha dado cobijo a este gato tonto.

Lo pensaba en verdad. Se sentía muy afortunado de que Marinette lo quisiera.

-Gato tonto...

La chica lo miró con aquellos ojos azules brillantes y el gato la dejó, quedándose prendado por la belleza de su rostro. Ella le rodeó el cuello y tiró de él para que se agachase puesto que él seguía siendo más alto que ella. Cuando sus rostros quedaron frente a frente, le besó como quería hacerlo desde que llegó a su balcón.

Su beso era necesitado, tiraba de él para obtener más de él, exigiéndole con dulzura que correspondiera a sus besos, cosa que el felino hizo enseguida.  
Ambos lo deseaban de igual manera.

-Chat...-Gimió entre beso y beso. Era una batalla de bocas que querían comerse la una a las otra. Marinette fue la primera que introdujo su lengua en la boca del gato, empezando a jugar con la contraria y él como contrapartida, rodeó sus caderas y levantó el vestido encontrando una sorpresa.

-Princess...-El gato estaba rojo. Muy rojo. Su princess no llevaba nada debajo de ese vestido. La boca del felino se seco. Su miembro empujaba contra su traje, revelando su deseo por ella.

Marinette ya estaba sonrojada. Sus mejillas color carmín eran adorables pero el gato ya no podía seguir pensando en ello. No cuando sentía aquel deseo por ella.

Quería estar en su interior.

-Marinette...-Observando el lugar y las posibilidades, decidió rápidamente, sujetando a la chica de los muslos y haciendo que ella le rodease el cuerpo con las piernas.

La terraza de la chica no era muy grande, prácticamente rodeada de las macetas y plantas que ella había plantado y cuidado. Había una pequeña mesa redonda y unas sillas, que a veces utilizaban Alya y Marinette cuando quedaban para dibujar o diseñar.  
Dejó a la chica en el borde de la mesa, tomando el vestido por los lados y tirando de él, encontrando que la chica tampoco había cubierto su parte superior.  
Sus pechos se irguieron, rosados, duros y necesitados del toque de las manos del felino, quien la besó con deseo y llevó sus manos enguantadas a sus montículos y los rodeó.

-¿Te gusta, princess?-Preguntó con deseo mientras rodeaba sus sensibles pezones con sus guantes con forma de garra.

Marinette tenía los labios abiertos, buscando su boca pero el felino negó con la cabeza, acariciando su labio inferior con los dedos y bajando hacía sus pezones, para poder tomarlos con la boca. Ella se arqueó, dándole un mejor contacto.

El balcón empezó a llenarse de gemidos, unos femeninos que no podían controlarse y otros de un felino que se asemejaban más a gruñidos.  
Sobre todo cuando ella, con los ojos nublados por el deseo, tiró del gato y cambió de posiciones, siendo él quien estaba en la mesa.

Marinette lo besó mientras sus manos buscaban el cascabel y el cierre que mantenía su traje de héroe cerrado. Con movimientos hábiles le bajo la cremallera y dejó su fuerte cuerpo a su escrutinio. Pasó los labios por sus pectorales trabajados, entreteniéndose un poco con su tableta de chocolate bien formada. Le daba pequeños besos y mordiscos a aquella piel bronceada.

Llegó hasta el lugar que buscaba y que se había propuesto tomar. Sus manos tomaron el miembro duro y erecto del chico, empezando a estimularlo con sus manos.  
Marinette se sorprendía de que aquello pudiera haber entrado en ella, era grande, grueso, muy masculino y su propietario era aquel gato al que ella amaba.

-Aggg..-Chat noir gruñó sorprendido cuando la cálida boca de su princesa rodeó su miembro, lamiendo toda su extensión, de arriba abajo. Era caliente, pero sobre todo era ella, lo estaba haciendo de aquella manera tan suya, tan inocente pero a la vez tan descarada.

Eran Marinette y Ladybug a la vez.

Chat noir gruñía mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, agarrando la cabeza de la chica para que no soltase su poder. Ella chupó intensa, intentando regalarle todo el placer que ella creía que se merecía. No sabía como expresar su amor hacia él, pero con solo oír sus gemidos era suficiente.

-Te necesito..-Musitó con un gruñido el chico, separando a la chica para tomarla con brusquedad y volver a colocarla en la mesa. La miró a los ojos; sabía que tenía que ser dulce pero su cuerpo ardía en llamas, necesitaba volver a poseerla y esta vez lo haría para siempre.

Chat noir amaría hasta la muerte a su princesa.  
No iba a volver a dejarla.


	17. 17 Mi gatito

**Nueva historia de la serie Miraculous Ladybug. Ya la estoy subiendo también en wattpad pero pensé en compartirla también por aqui ::DDD**

 **Espero que os guste**

 **Pareja: Chat noir x Marinette**

 **Soy muy fan del MARICHAT**

* * *

 **17\. Mi gatito (+18)**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA: CAPITULO DE +18**  
 **ES UN LEMON EN TODA REGLA. SI ERES MENOR, SÁLTATE ESTE CAPITULO s**  
 **SI QUIERES LEERLO IGUAL. RACIÓN DE CATACLISMO EN...**

 **3...2...1...**

Quizá la terraza de Marinette no era el lugar más idóneo para tener relaciones, ni para nada de lo que estuvieran haciendo en esos momentos pero ninguno de los dos tenía la intención de moverse. Chat sabía que no iba a conseguir llegar al interior de la habitación sin poseerla en aquel instante. Marinette...bueno, ella no sabía ni donde se encontraba.

-¿Me deseas?-Preguntó el héroe gatuno con voz ronca, susurrandolo en la pequeña oreja de la chica. Ella simplemente dio un gemido y estiró el cuello hacia arriba, cosa que él aprovechó para dejar tiernos y húmedos besos por toda la zona.

-Princess...-Musitó contra la piel de ella. Sus brazos aún la rodeaban, sus manos enguantadas recorrían la piel de las caderas, utilizando las filosas garras de sus guantes para provocar más sensaciones a la chica-No me contestaste...¿Deduzco que debería parar?

Detuvo sus movimientos a pesar de que no lo quería hacer. Solo quería que ella le dijese lo mucho que lo deseaba. No es que no lo supiera ya. Los gatos tienen mucho ego.  
Marinette se molestó por su detención y lo reflejó en su rostro, haciendo un mohín de enfado.

-No te...detengas-Musitó con la voz cargada de deseo. Tenía el rostro rojo de la vergüenza y eso la hacía ver hermosa a ojos de Chat noir.

-¿Quieres que continué?

-Sii...-El gato sonrió y se dedicó unos instantes a observar su cuerpo. Estaba gloriosamente desnuda encima de aquella mesa oscura, resaltando la palidez de su cremosa piel y que hacía crecer el deseo del gato. Sus pechos eran una delicia a ojos de él, no demasiado grandes, suaves y tersos, coronados con aquellos tiernos pezones rosados, más oscuros que su piel, llamando terriblemente la atención del héroe.  
Sus caderas se movían, como reclamando su atención y estaba apoyada levemente en el borde de la mesa haciendo que sus piernas colgasen. A ratos las movía.

-¿Me deseas?-Preguntó de nuevo Chat noir

Marinette escuchó la pregunta y por un momento pensó porque le preguntaba, si estaba más que claro que lo hacía. Quería que le hiciera algo más que el amor en aquel instante y no sabía si fue el deseo o su personalidad de Ladybug lo que hizo que levantase las piernas y rodease las caderas del gato, tirando de él hacia ella.

-Te deseo ahora, gatito-Dijo seria, con los ojos llenos de deseo. Sus brazos se movieron al cabello desordenado y rubio del chico y tiró de él para que se acercase a ella y poder besarlo.  
Sacó la lengua y delineó los labios masculinos, metiendo aquella extremidad húmeda en la boca del chico para besarlo con pasión.  
Sus lenguas juguetearon con algo de torpeza mientras se daban caricias descaradas. Chat noir rodeó sus pechos y tomó sus pezones para prestarle la atención que merecían. No utilizaría la boca por el momento, pues estaba ocupada pero le dio un buen trato con sus manos. Podía escuchar sus gemidos que salían de sus labios unidos.

-Este gatito quiere jugar

Las manos del héroe sujetaron las piernas de la chica, levantándolas hasta que quedaron en un bonito ángulo de 90 grados, exponiendo toda la intimidad de la chica, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¿Ch-Chat?-Su nombre salió ahogado de sus labios. No se había esperado ese acto y ahora se sentía avergonzada.

El gato tenía los ojos dilatados, sus pupilas verdes estaban agrandadas y sus labios estaban entreabiertos. Su mirada estaba fija en aquel punto intimo de la chica, que brillaba por el deseo de esta. "Precioso" Pensó Chat noir.

Chat noir bajó su rostro hasta quedar a la altura de la húmeda intimidad de Marinette. Inhaló aquel olor femenino y procedió a dar una pequeña lamida de prueba por toda la entrada, probando aquel deseo que salía de aquellos labios hinchados.

Marinette tembló y soltó un enorme gemido que hizo que el chico se pusiera incluso más duro, sentía incluso dolor a través de su ajustado traje. La chica aún no terminó de quitar su traje.

A pesar de todo quería seguir escuchando sus gemidos.

-Gime para mi, princess-Dijo desde su posición, exhalando aire en su zona intima y vio para su alegría, que ella gemía más alto y con sus manos le acercaba para obtener más caricias.

Chat al ver que ella no movía sus piernas se movió para acomodarse mejor. Las piernas de Marinette quedaron apoyadas en los hombros del felino y así, tuvo las manos libres.  
Con ellas, abrió los labios húmedos de ella y así pudo introducir su lengua y probarla directamente.

Como Adrien Agreste nunca se abría atrevido a practicarle sexo oral a su princesa. Era algo demasiado fuerte, algo que sin su otra personalidad no se sentía capaz de hacer; puesto que él era alguien correcto y que habían modelado para ser "perfecto".  
Pero el sentir aquella zona, como Marinette gemía pidiéndole más y como con su lengua podía sentir sus espasmos interiores...era algo indescriptible y que lo hacía desear más aquel momento.

-Chat!..-Sintió como ella llegaba a su primer orgasmo y tiraba con algo de rabia de sus cabellos y un liquido delicioso emanaba de su interior, haciendo que Chat lo tomase todo.

A veces ser como un gato no era tan malo.

Se levantó para observar y dejó que recuperase la respiración mientras se lamía los labios, degustando de los últimos restos de su locura.

-Delicioso, princess-Musitó mientras la miraba fijamente. Le pasó las manos por los muslos con suavidad mientras ambos respiraban agitadamente e intentaban ralentizar sus respiraciones.

Marinette estaba en el cielo. Había tenido su primer orgasmo de la noche y aún así su deseo por el minino no desaparecía. Observaba como aquel pecho masculino subía y bajaba con su respiración agitada. Podía ver en pequeñas partes como empezaba a parecer sudor y hacía que su pecho se viera más deseable y lustroso.

Se le hizo la boca agua y no pudo evitar tragar duro.

No sabía que él la miraba de igual manera o incluso con mayor intensidad.

-¿Estas lista para la segunda ronda?

La voz de Chat noir la hizo reír. Era ronca pero a la vez cómica, como cuando patrullaban por las noches y él terminaba con sus famosos chistes malos de gatos que hacían reír a Ladybug.  
Marinette se abrazó a su cuerpo fuerte y masculino, colgándose de su cuello y besando su mejilla.

-Hazme tuya Chat noir-Dijo en un susurro.

-A sus ordenes princess-Dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

Se colocó entre las piernas de su amada y las abrió para tener un mejor acceso. La miró con deseo y agarrando su miembro, lo frotó contra la entrada de la chica para alargar el momento pero ella le gritó con deseo, "Hazlo ya", por lo que él se introdujo en ella de una sola estocada.

Ambos gimieron notoriamente.

-Agárrate fuerte a mi-Le dijo Chat noir a Marinette. Una vez que ella se agarró a él con fuerza, el gato empezó a mover sus caderas con fuerza, dando estocadas fuertes y haciendo que ella "rebotase" sobre la mesa.

Era intenso, duro incluso, pero ella no mostraba síntomas de que le doliera o algo parecido. Su rostro estaba apoyado en el hombro del gato y sus brazos arañaban su amplia espalda. Aquello le gustaba mucho al chico, que empujaba más rápido sus caderas, aplastando a la chica con su peso.

-Eres tan deliciosa-Dijo el gato presa de las sensaciones que sentía. Su voz era entrecortada, su respiración era igual de acelerada que la de Marinette-Nunca me canso de ti...

-Gatito...-Gimió ella con voz dulce.

Ese apodó solo lo usaba Ladybug cuando hablaba con él, pero el gato no le prestó demasiada atención a ello. Le gustaba el mote y se lo hizo saber con una estocada aún más profunda.  
Llegaba a lugares que pensó que nunca lo haría y la chica cada vez gemía más alto.

-Nos van a oír los vecinos-Dijo con una sonrisa el gato. No es que se fuera a detener.

-Chat...

-Estoy a punto My lady

Marinette le clavó las uñas en la espalda mientras sentía como la corriente la consumía. Se apretó todo lo que pudo contra él mientras las corrientes seguían y gemía con fuerza el nombre de su amado gato.

-Chat...

Chat noir gruñó mientras sentía como ella lo apretaba mientras sentía las convulsiones internas de la joven. Se vino dentro de ella con una ultima penetración y se desplomó sobre su cuerpo.

-Marinette...

Se abrazaron bajo el manto de estrellas que caían sobre ellos. Un ambiente muy romántico para ellos, Marinette buscaba ralentizar su respiración y volver un poco a la "calma".

-¿Estas bien, princess?

Como no sentía la voz, se conformó con asentir con la cabeza y estremecerse un poco.

Justo ahora sentía frío.

Chat noir la sujetó como si fuera una princesa y la llevó a dentro de su cuarto, habiendo llevado sus prendas con ellos. Cerró la ventana después de dejarla sobre su cama. Volvió con ella enseguida.

Marinette se echo hacia atrás para hacerle un sitio en el reducido espacio y Chat aprovechó para quitarse las botas y los guantes, dejándolo todo junto a su traje de héroe y las pertenencias de Marinette.

Los ojos azules de Marinette se encontraron con los verdes de Chat noir cuando se estiró bajo las sabanas rosas de su cama. Ella rápidamente se apretó junto a su cuerpo, buscando su calor y él la abrazó, besando su frente.

Marinette subió sus manos para acariciar el rostro del chico, sus dedos recorrieron la mascara negra del héroe, su tacto rugoso, la suavidad de sus pómulos, su mandíbula fina y elegante. Quería grabar todos aquellos pequeños detalles, quería acariciar a su gato hasta quedarse sin dedos.

-Gatito...

Él dejó que hiciera lo que quisiera, no se movió mientras ella lo acariciaba pero se sorprendió cuando ella se subió sobre él y dejó un beso hondo en sus labios. Correspondió lo más rápido que pudo y abrió la boca cuando ella se lo hizo saber.

La chica lo besó varias veces, jugando con su lengua alguna vez y luego, más animada, dejó besos por su cuello y parte de sus pectorales. Chat gruñó con fuerza cuando ella mordió su cuello y luego lo lamió.

Le había dejado una marca bastante notoria. Ella ya lucía varias que él le había hecho.

Las pequeñas manos de la diseñadora se movieron por sus caderas hasta sostener su miembro, el cual volvía a estar duro. Marinette se movió un poco para poder apreciarlo un poco más cerca y Chat noir le agarró las caderas, haciendo que él quedara recto y ella boca abajo. Su cara estaba frente al grueso miembro del chico mientras que las piernas de ella estaban a cada lado del rostro de él (un 69 de toda la vida).

La joven comenzó a acariciar aquella poderosa vara. Era suave y estaba algo húmedo, cosa que facilitó la fricción de sus dedos sobre aquella piel. La punta se veía brillante, llamando la atención de la chica quien abrió los labios y la lamió como si de un dulce se tratase.

-Marinette...

Ambos empezaron a darse placer el uno al otro, primero eran toques experimentales, probando que podían hacer, para después ser más descarados y rodear sus intimidades y probarlas de verdad.

Minutos después volvían a unirse en un vaivén de caderas y movimientos pelvicos. Cada vez que se miraban volvían a besarse, a tocar alguna parte de sus cuerpos o a decirse alguna frase cariñosa.

Marinette nunca olvidaría aquella noche. Las horas que estuvieron haciéndolo, las diversas posiciones y las caricias fueron totalmente increíbles. Chat la estuvo besando durante mucho rato después de su cuarto asalto. Ella estaba cansada y no tenía ganas de más pero el chico la abrazaba contra él y dejaba pequeños besos en su mejilla.

-Chat...ya...no puedo...más..

-Princess...solo...-Dejó otro beso-Quiero darte un beso...sé que estas cansada-Sus manos tocaron sus muslos. Ella tembló-Te tiemblan las piernas...

Era cierto. Marinette sentía las piernas de gelatina, seguramente no pudiera moverse en varios días. Dudaba de que pudiera si quiera ponerse de pie.  
El felino estaba detrás de ella, rodeándole la cintura con una mano y ella se retorció un poco para ponerse frente a él. Él la miraba con su sonrisa de blanca dentadura y ella le correspondió, llevando sus manos de nuevo al rostro de Chat noir.

-Chat...yo...

-¿Princess?

Marinette se mordió el labio inferior, cosa que no ayudó, pues los tenía hinchados y algo doloridos.

-Creo que te quiero, Chat

El felino sonrió.

-Este gato lo sabe-Dijo con dulzura. Una parte de Adrien quiso salir en ese momento. Era una conversación seria y él quería ser serio-Mi princess...tu sabes que eres única para mi. Nunca conocí a nadie como tú, eres el ser más dulce y especial que se ha cruzado en mi horrible existencia-Llevó sus manos a las mejillas rosadas de su amada-Las palabras no puedes expresar todo lo que siento pero...espero que lo que hemos hecho te haya hecho pensar-Le guiñó un ojo y ella enrojeció-Nunca sentí algo semejante por nadie...siempre he estado solo, sin nadie en quien confiar y creí que todo sería mejor si yo no...

-No digas eso-Le interrumpió la chica, abrazándolo con fuerza-Eres muy importante

-Princess...sé que debí habértelo pedido mucho antes-Dijo y Marinette notó como el felino se sonrojaba levemente-Mi pequeña princess, aceptas ser la novia de este gato callejero?

La chica abrió la boca confusa pero luego estalló en risas y asintió, abrazándolo con toda la fuerza que le quedaba.

-Si, gatito-Dijo con una sonrisa y unas lágrimas intentando salir.

-Te amo, Marinette

Atrás quedaron los enamoramientos locos por Adrien Agreste, sus intentos de espionaje de sus horarios, su brillante sonrisa de dentífrico dental, el seguir sus pasos, admirarlo desde lejos por cada pequeño acto que hacia...

Marinette lo había olvidado, cambiándolo por un astuto felino en un traje de cuero negro. Un chico que dio su vida por protegerla en varias ocasiones, interponiendo su cuerpo para que ella no recibiera ni un rasguño, siempre con sus bromas de gatos para sacarle una sonrisa, animándola a pesar de que nunca le dio baza para acercarse, a pesar de que ella nunca le dio una escusa para acercarse, él nunca perdió la esperanza para con ella como Ladybug, siempre se mostró amable, sincero y siempre luchando a su lado.

Su compañero.

Él lo era todo para ella.

-Yo también te amo, Chat noir-Dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

El corazón del felino se llenó de amor. Latía rápidamente al escuchar la respuesta de su joven enamorada y con fuerza le abrazó, intentando compensar su respuesta.

-He esperado mucho por esto, princess

-¿Esperado?-Ahora ella estaba confundida.

-Siempre esperé que alguien me amase

La voz triste de Chat noir enterneció a Marinette.

-Ya tienes a alguien gatito

-Si

-Mi gatito-Dijo ella, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho masculino y bostezando.

-Debes descansar, princess

Ella asintió y cayó rápidamente en brazos de morfeo. Chat se quedó observando hasta que ella dormía plácidamente. Quería quedarse con ella hasta el siguiente amanecer pero se estaba quedando sin energía y no quería que ella lo descubriera. No todavía.

Sin hacer ruido se levantó del lecho y se vistió con velocidad. Dejó un beso en la frente de ella y se marchó por la ventana.

Una sonrisa marcaba sus rasgos.

Era un gato feliz.

Marinette despertó tal cual había previsto, sus piernas dolían y sentía un calor en su entrepierna que no la dejaba estar demasiado de pie.  
Se arrastró como pudo al baño y se sumergió en su bañera con sus sales de cuerpo y geles de baño con olor a fresas.  
Como se había levantado temprano, se permitió un baño mucho más largo que de costumbre.

Tikki la recibió con una sonrisa cuando, ya vestida, salió del cuarto de baño. Al menos caminaba de manera normal.

-Buenos días Marinette

-Buenos días Tikki

-Ese atuendo es muy bonito-Dijo su kwami al ver el vestido rojo que llevaba la chica.

-Gracias

Desayunó con calma y se dirigió al colegio, donde su amiga Alya la esperaba en la puerta. Se abrazaron como todos los días y su amiga levantó las cejas al descubrir una marca en el cuello de la chica.

-Parece que tuviste diversión

-!Alya!

-Ya me contaras...TODO-Dijo, resaltando el "todo".

La periodista tiró de su amiga hacia el interior y fueron juntas hasta el aula, donde varios compañeros ya estaban en sus sitios, conversando a viva voz y llenando el aula de vida.  
Se sentaron en su lugar y una rubia no tardó en resaltar el nuevo detalle en el cuello de la azabache.

-Siempre pensé que eras una cualquiera, pero ahora ya lo dejas a la vista-Dijo Chloe, despectiva como siempre.

Marinette abrió los ojos y sintió ganas de llorar pero no lo hizo. Era la marca de Chat, que le había dejado después de su noche de pasión. No sentía vergüenza, amaba a su gatito y llevar su marca la hacía sentir bien.

-Chloe, ...-Comenzó a decir Marinette. Estaba dispuesta a decirle un par de cosas bien dichas pero alguien se le adelantó.

-Ya basta Chloe-Dijo la voz de Adrien, apareciendo en escena y colocándose al lado de Marinette-No voy a dejar que sigas insultando a Marinette. Más te vale disculparte-La voz del rubio era seria y con un tono de voz algo alta.

La rubia se quedó con la boca abierta, sorprendida porque su rubio le hablase en ese tono.

-¿Que no te das cuenta? Adrinkis, nos ha mentido a todos. Siempre haciéndose la buena cuando en realidad, esta haciendo vete a saber que con todos

Adrien cruzó el ceño, algo muy extraño en él. Apretó los puños al ver como su "amiga" insultaba a la mujer de su vida, su amada Marinette.

-Te prohíbo que digas esas cosas-Dijo él, se acercó más a la azabache, quien no había dicho nada todavía-Ademas, no debes alarmarte. La marca que luce Marinette se la he hecho yo-Dijo con voz seria y para afirmar su frase, tomó de la cintura a Marinette, quien agrandó los ojos pero no pudo alejarse lo suficiente. Los labios del su rubio compañero de clases se posaron en su cuello, donde lucía la marca de Chat noir.

El compañero al que había jurado no volver a amar había besado la marca que su amado le había hecho.


	18. 18 Descubrimientos y un gato herido

**Nueva historia de la serie Miraculous Ladybug. Ya la estoy subiendo también en wattpad pero pensé en compartirla también por aqui ::DDD**

 **Espero que os guste**

 **Pareja: Chat noir x Marinette**

 **Soy muy fan del MARICHAT**

* * *

 **18\. Descubrimientos y un gato herido**

* * *

La clase estaba en completo silencio. Chloe tenía la mandíbula peligrosamente abierta, con los ojos abiertos observando la escena, al igual que todos sus compañeros que se encontraban en el aula. Nadie parecía creerse que el chico más popular de la clase estuviera haciendo algo como aquello.

Marinette reaccionó cuando Adrien mordió la zona que estaba besando y empujó al rubio, quien tropezó hacia atrás y quedó sentando en su mesa.

La chica estaba roja como la grana y tenía un tick en su ojo derecho de incredulidad. Una mano tapó sus labios y la otra se la llevó a la zona que el rubio había besado.

Alya, detrás de la azabache había grabado toda la escena con su móvil pero su rostro no estaba pendiente de la pantalla del aparato. Sus ojos veían a su amiga, que temblaba y castañeteaba los dientes.

-¿Q-Q-Que...?-Su voz salió tartamudeando, como de costumbre y antes de que nadie pudiera ver lo que sucedía, Adrien se había vuelto a levantar, recuperado del accidente y había besado en los labios a la azabache.

Nadie dijo o hizo nada. Un pelirrojo bajó la cabeza, derrotado; una rubia rugió por lo bajo y empezó una pataleta, un joven vestida de rosa empezó a fantasear con el posible amor de los dos jóvenes mientras que una chica de larga melena violeta le pasaba pañuelos de papel.

Pero todos se quedaron de piedra cuando Marinette le propinó una sonora bofetada al rubio y lo alejó de ella otra vez. La chica tenía lagrimas en los ojos y tropezando con sus pies, salió corriendo del aula, dando un sonoro portazo.

-¿Adrien, es pensabas que hacías?-Preguntó Alya, algo molesta, acercándose al rubio, quien se sobaba el golpe sin cambiar su expresión en su rostro.

-Quería...defender a Marinette-Dijo simplemente. Se le había ido de las manos la situación. No estaba en su plan besarla delante de toda la clase, solo quería que Chloe la dejara totalmente en paz.

-Si lo hubieras hecho hace unas semanas quizá no te hubiera golpeado-Dijo la reportera-Pero ella ahora parece tener a alguien importante. No puedes ir por ahí haciendo esas cosas.

Adrien no la escuchaba. En su mente solo pasaban los acontecimientos que habían sucedido. Él la amaba, daría todo por ella y ella lo amaba a él, ...a su otra mitad, pero seguía siendo él.

Sin responder a lo dicho por Alya y zafándose de su amigo Nino, el rubio salió por la puerta, en busca de su compañera azabache. Tenía que arreglar las cosas o no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Marinette corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron, salió del colegio y se fue hacia el parque, sentándose debajo de la estatua que habían hecho para los héroes de París.  
Observó el rostro en piedra de su compañero de luchas, junto a la figura imponente de Ladybug.

-¿Por que no puedo ser ella todo el tiempo?-Musitó abrazando sus rodillas.

Tikki no decía nada, oculta en el bolsito que portaba la chica. No sabía que podía hacer para ayudar a su portadora y comentar algo sobre lo ocurrido en clase no iba a ser buena idea.  
La kwami solo rezó porque algo bueno sucediese.

En otra parte, más concretamente en la guarida de cierto villano, una sombra reía por la desgracia de ambos héroes.

-El dolor, la ira,...adoro estos sentimientos-Decía el malvado Hawk Moth.

-¿Es hora de que un gato vaya a consolar a una dama?-Se escuchó detrás del malvado. Hawk Moth sonrió.

-Es tu turno. Copy Cat. Haz que Ladybug sea tuya. Corrompe al verdadero Chat noir al ver que su amada es de otro.

La sombra asintió y se alejó.

La chica había intentando calmarse y no ser un manojo de nervios pero no lo había conseguido. Seguía con sus brazos rodeando sus rodillas hasta que escuchó unos pasos y de un salto alguien se colocó delante de ella.

-¿Que te ocurre?

Esa voz. Marinette levantó la mirada para ver a un Chat noir apoyado en su vara plateada justo delante de ella. El gato le dio una sonrisa coqueta y se acercó a ella hasta quedar acuclillado frente a ella.

-¿C-Cha-t?-Justo lo que le faltaba a la joven. Sentía que su mundo se rompía en pedazos. Primero su compañero, si es que podía seguir llamándolo así, la besaba frente a sus compañeros, sabiendo que ella le había dicho en su casa que no lo volviera a hacer. Puede que lo hiciera para ayudarla con Chloe, que lo dudaba pero...de nuevo Adrien Agreste se metía en su interior, intentando hacerse con un espacio en su corazón.

A ella le dolía. Ella amaba a Chat noir.

-¿Estas llorando?-Las manos enguantadas del felino retiraron con delicadeza los restos de lagrimas de sus mejillas-No llores, eres demasiado hermosa.

"No seas tan bueno conmigo" Pensaba la chica, mordiéndose el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar de la presión que le ponía.

Se lanzó a sus brazos musculosos y enterró la cara en aquel pecho fuerte, que siempre la protegía. El héroe la abrazó y acarició su cabello intentando consolarla, mientras una sonrisa surcaba sus rasgos. La chica no la vio.

El abrazo se intensificó, pues ella lo necesitaba y el gato no la soltaba, hasta que se vio invadida por unos labios. Chat noir la estaba besando.

-Marinette!

Los dos amantes se separaron al escuchar una tercera voz que había llegado al parque. Marinette se asomó por debajo del brazo del gato para ver a un Adrien enfadado que iba corriendo hacia ellos.  
El rubio llegó hasta ellos y apartó a Chat noir poniéndose entre él y la chica. Estaba que hervía de celos y de rabia. Rodeó la cintura de Marinette para pegarla a su pecho y protegerla.

-¿Adrien? ¿Que ...haces?-Preguntó Marinette, sorprendida por haberse visto en aquella situación. Intentó apartarse de Adrien pero este por ningún motivo la iba a soltar. Miraba al Chat noir que tenía frente a él.

-Protegerte, esta claro-Dijo elevando la voz-Ese no es Chat noir

Marinette abrió los ojos sorprendida por la voz de Adrien. Se le veía tan seguro, sus ojos verdes brillaban molestos. Ella miró hacia el felino, que sonreía sin parecer sorprendido por la intrusión del chico.

-Claro que soy Chat noir-Dijo el felino, moviendo sus brazos, haciendo que sus músculos se notasen-¿Acaso no ves que estas interrumpiendo?

-Adrien...-Susurró Marinette

-No le hagas caso Marinette, es un impostor. Seguro que es CopyCat de nuevo-Dijo con seguridad.

-¿Copycat? ¿Como...sabes?

Adrien la miró a los ojos, ella se veía confusa y con miedo y él apretó los labios en una linea y su rostro reflejó todo el dolor que sentía por hacerle daño. Reparó en los labios de su amada, el inferior sangraba un poco.

-Porque siempre he estado a tu lado, my lady-Dijo acariciando aquel labio inferior con los dedos.

-¿Ehhh?

-No voy a dejar que te hagan daño, princess-Dijo Adrien y tiró de ella para que corriera con él, alejándose del falso Chat noir.

-Pero...!Adrien!-Marinette tropezó con sus pies pero consiguió mantener el ritmo y correr junto con el rubio. Se alejaron unos metros del héroe gatuno quien negando con la cabeza los empezó a perseguir.

Adrien llevó a Marinette a un callejón entre dos edificios. Ambos respiraban con rapidez y Adrien todavía no la soltaba. Temía que ella escapase de él.

-¿Que esta ocurriendo?-Preguntó ella en un susurro.

-Parece que hay un nuevo akuma, princess

-No me digas así-Dijo ella algo molesta-Eso solo...

-¿Te lo llama Chat noir, cierto?

Marinette se quedó sorprendida.

-¿Como...sabes...?

-Te lo dije, princess-Dijo Adrien mientras levantaba su mano donde tenía su anillo plateado-Siempre estuve a tu lado-Movió su camisa blanca para dejar a la vista un chupetón en su cuello. Marinette lo reconoció enseguida. Ella se lo había hecho a Chat noir-Tu me hiciste esto, princess-Con una orden, una luz verde lo envolvió y el verdadero Chat noir.

Marinette se quedó estática mientras asimilaba lo que acababa de suceder. Frente a ella estaba Chat noir, que resultó ser Adrien. El Adrien que ella supuestamente amaba hacía no mucho, el que le había roto el corazón, que luego sano Chat noir, que era Adrien.  
Su rostro enrojeció.  
Había hecho el amor con Chat noir, es decir, había hecho el amor con Adrien, que es Chat noir. Y no una vez, si no varias.  
Todos los acontecimientos pasaban a cámara lenta por su mente, avergonzandola todavía más.

-Chat...eres...Adrien-Dijo en un susurro.

Chat noir se rascó la cabeza, vergonzoso y asintió, pero enseguida la acercó a él y colocó su arma frente a ella para protegerla.

-Lo discutiremos en otro momento princess-Dijo con la voz ruda, mirando al intruso que empezaba a caminar hacia ellos-Hay que encargarse de un akuma primero

El falso Chat noir les lanzó un ataque a lo que Adrien, tomando a la chica en brazos saltó, impulsado por su bastón hasta el tejado de un edificio.

-Agárrate fuerte, tengo que ponerte a salvo-Dijo corriendo por los tejados, buscando un lugar seguro.

-Me quedaré contigo-Dijo ella, algo bajito pero él chico lo escuchó perfectamente.

-No pienso exponerte al peligro

-¿Terminaron de hablar, parejita?-El falso Chat noir les dio caza y con su bastón golpeó el estomago de Chat noir haciendo que este terminase golpeándose contra un muro. Marinette fue soltada antes de que eso pasase y solo rodó por el suelo.

-!Chat!

-Alejate...-Dijo él mientras se levantaba y encaraba al otro chico, que le volvió a atacar. Adrien lo esquivó, utilizando a su vez su bastón para alejarlo de donde se encontraban. No duraría mucho pero así lo alejaría de Marinette.

Una pelea de bastones y golpes empezó. Los dos chicos eran fuertes y estaban algo igualados en destreza. Adrien sangraba por la nariz y tenía un profundo dolor en uno de sus costados; se mantenía de pie gracias a su bastón, que utilizaba para propinar algún que otro golpe.

En un descuido, por estar más pendiente de Marinette que otra cosa, su bastón salió volando y su rival lo aprovechó para tirarlo al suelo y colocarse sobre él.  
Empezó a darle potentes golpes por todo el cuerpo.

-Chat...-Marinette había quedado olvidada en un lado de la pelea y en esa situación no podía transformarse y ayudar a Chat noir. Su corazón estaba en un puño al ver como golpeaban a su amado. Ya podía ser Adrien o el rey de París, no podía dejarlo solo.

Corrió hacia donde vio que había caído el bastón de Chat noir y lo tomó. No era su arma puesto que ella luchaba con un yo-yo pero algo sabía. Podría distraerlo hasta que Chat reaccionara y pudiera liberarse.

Si supiera donde estaba su akuma...

Cuando copycat se akumatizo tenía una foto suya como Ladybug en su bolsillo, recordó la joven mientras ideaba un plan.  
Sin que él se diera cuenta caminó hasta colocarse detrás de él y le pasó el bastón por el cuello, tirando de él para que se alejase de Chat noir.

-Ohh...parece que una princesa quiere salvar al gato-Comentó el villano. Intentó tomar el bastón pero el agarre de Marinette era firme y tenía poco movimiento para los brazos.

Chat noir se apresuró a levantarse como buenamente pudo y se colocó de pie.

-Esto se acabó-Dijo el héroe gatuno apuntándolo con uno de sus largos dedos.

-Eso quisieras-Dijo copycat, alzando el bastón y lanzandolo hacia él con una Marinette sorprendida, que chilló con fuerza.

Adrien abrió los brazos para tomarla y volvieron a caer al suelo en un mar de piernas y brazos confusos.

-¿En que estabas pensando, princess?-Preguntó el chico debajo de ella. Había recibido el impacto y de su frente empezaba a caer un pequeño hilo de sangre.

-Lo siento...yo...quería

-Debes ponerte a salvo, no me perdonaría que te pasase algo-Dijo acariciando la mejilla de la chica. Ella estaba a punto de volver a llorar. Viendo que en su forma civil no podía hacer mucho por él, decidió que era hora de que Ladybug apareciera. Se acercó a él y dejó un suave beso en labios del rubio.

-Iré por ayuda. Solo aguanta-Dijo y vio como él asintió y los levantaba a ambos.

-Estas hablando con Chat noir, princess-Dijo coqueto. Ella solo sonrió.

Chat noir avanzó unos pasos, dando vueltas a su bastón de forma amenazante en sus manos.

-¿En donde estábamos?

-¿Crees que puedes vencerme en ese estado?-El villano reía, confiado en sus posibilidades.

-Un gato enamorado lo puede todo-Dijo Adrien. Vio como Marinette conseguía meterse al interior del edificio y se preparó para atacarlo. Lo entretendría el tiempo en que ella fuera a transformarse en Ladybug.

Y juntos derrotarían al malo de nuevo.

Sus ataques comenzaron de nuevo, esta vez parecía que Chat llevaba la pelea a su terreno y podía con él. Su cuerpo dolía y sentía que iba a perder el conocimiento pronto pero tenía que esperar por su dama. Sabía que ella no tardaría en llegar.

Efectivamente, unos segundos después, un yo-yo se enredó en la pierna de copycat y lo tiró al suelo, cosa que Chat aprovechó para inmovilizarlo.

-My lady

-Hola gatito, parece que necesitas ayuda-La figura de Ladybug aterrizó con gracia al lado del villano y rebuscó en sus bolsillos en busca de la fotografía.  
Su rostro se sorprendió al no encontrar nada en ninguno de los bolsillos del villano. Su cara volteó a ver a Chat noir, que la miraba de la misma manera.

-¿Os pensabais que sería tan sencillo?-Dijo el villano con una sonrisa. Se libró del hilo que lo retenía y lanzó lejos a Ladybug que rodó un par de veces por el suelo. Chat noir empezó de nuevo una lucha de bastón contra bastón y gritos.

Ladybug se levantó, notando como su rodilla dolía un poco. No se preocupó por el dolor y empezó a observar al villano, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera ser su akuma.  
Era exactamente igual a Chat noir, en traje y peinado. Solo que ella podía distinguirlos puesto que veía la marca roja que ella le había dejado en el cuello.  
Si bajaba un poco más, podía ver su mano.

!Claro!

-Chat, el anillo, seguro que tiene su akuma en su anillo!-Dijo ella, invocando el lucky charm

-Entendido, my lady

Chat empezó a atacarlo más enserio, echándolo hacía atrás para que chocase con la pared. Ladybug mientras había invocado un gran manto rojo con lunares negros y ya tenía una idea de lo que tenía que hacer. Aprovechando que su compañero estaba atrayendo al villano hacia un callejón sin salida, corrió hacia ellos y cubrió al falso chat noir con aquella manta, haciendo que tuviera fácil acceso a su mano y tomar su anillo.

-Ya no harás más daño-Dijo y le dio un fuerte pisotón haciendo que el anillo se partiera y de él, saliera un oscura mariposa-Yo te libero del mal-Siguiendo su típico ritual, la mariposa se volvió blanca y salió volando del yo-yo de la chica-Adiós pequeña mariposa.

El chico volvió a la normalidad y se fue de allí, sorprendido por la presencia de los dos héroes. Ladybug iba a chocar puños con su felino compañero cuando este cayó al suelo de un golpe seco.

-!Chat!-Ladybug se arrodilló a su lado, tomándolo en brazos y buscando su rostro. Sangre seca y alguna fresca cubría gran parte de su rostro y no lo podía ver por su traje negro pero imaginaba que su cuerpo también estaría en condiciones similares.

Ignorando el dolor de su pierna, sujetó al felino con uno de sus brazos y sujetándose con su hábil yo-yo, fue saltando de casa en casa. No sabía a donde llevarlo, si a su casa o al hospital pero Chat consiguió susurrarle que lo llevara a la mansión Agreste. Ladybug asintió y fue hacia ese lugar.

Encontró la ventana del cuarto del rubio abierta y entró por allí, dejando al felino encima de la cama, quien gimió de dolor al sentir el material en su cuerpo.  
La chica rápidamente buscó algo con lo que limpiar el cuerpo de su compañero y encontró unas toallas y un botiquín en el cuarto de baño.

Regresó a su lado enseguida.

-¿Chat? -Preguntó, pues el chico estaba demasiado quieto. Se acercó hasta que pudo escuchar su tenue respiración-Tranquilo, cuidaré de ti

Apoyándose en el borde de la cama, buscó con los dedos el cierre del traje debajo del cascabel y tiró de él, mostrando aquel pecho musculoso que a ella tanto le gustaba besar. No se permitió contemplarlo mucho rato y empezó a sacar sus brazos de él, para luego bajarlo por sus caderas y sus piernas hasta dejarlo tirado en el suelo.

Fue al baño de nuevo en busca de un utensilio donde guardar agua y encontró una palangana verde bajo un armario de toallas. La llenó de agua y volvió a la cama.

Tomando una de las toallas, la mojó en el agua y fue limpiando con delicadeza el rostro del chico, teniendo cuidado de su antifaz y apartando aquellos mechones rubios para tener un mejor acceso.

Limpió todo su cuerpo, teniendo cuidado de sus heridas y recibiendo algún que otro gemido por parte de Chat noir. Ella le pidió perdón suavemente y siguió con su trabajo, pasando unas cuantas vendas por su pecho y tratando la herida de su costado con pomada y un ungüento especial que encontró en el botiquín y al parecer era muy usado por el rubio puesto que no quedaba mucho. Apuntó mentalmente el nombre para otra ocasión en que lo necesitase.

Cuando terminó de vendar cada herida, ordenó todo lo que había usado y llevó al baño las toallas usadas y manchadas y desechó el agua por el lavabo. Miró el cuerpo de su querido gatito que reposaba en la cama y de repente una luz verde lo rodeó y quedó el cuerpo de Adrien.  
Un kwami oscuro revoloteó, quedando apoyado en el borde de la cama.

-¿Quien eres?-Preguntó Ladybug acercándose.

-Soy Plagg, el kwami de Adrien-Dijo el pequeño, revoloteando hacia un armario y abriendo la puerta, sacando un pedazo de queso-Gracias por cuidar de mi portador.

Ladybug sonrió hacia el pequeño kwami y dejó que su transformación terminara y Tikki saliera de sus pendientes.

-Deberías cubrirle, podría tener frío-Dijo la dulce Tikki mientras observaba a Adrien. Solo había conservado su ropa interior verde y entonces Marinette se dio cuenta de ello, por lo que le pidió al kwami de Adrien si sabía donde podía estar su ropa.  
Plagg le señaló un armario y con un poco de esfuerzo por su parte, Marinette pudo vestir al chico con una simple camiseta blanca y un pantalón gris de chándal.

Cansada por todo, la chica se lo pensó mucho antes de tomar prestada la ducha del modelo y darse una merecida pero rápida ducha. Se puso la misma ropa interior pero sustituyó la ropa por una camiseta del chico y un boxer que Plagg le tiró a la cara.

No quería pensar en que estaba usando su ropa cuando salio del cuarto de baño, ni mucho menos cuando se estiró al lado del cuerpo del chico.  
Se había curado su propia herida, poniendo un pequeño parche y ya no le dolía demasiado pero en comparación con su compañero no había recibido nada.  
Mientras curaba su pecho, la chica pensó en lo mucho que había sufrido para protegerla. Aun estaba sorprendida de que aquel chico fuera su querido gatito. No tenía ningún sentido, pues ambos eran sumamente distintos y aunque ella también cambiaba cuando se convertía en su alter-ego, no concibía que alguien que le había hecho tanto daño fuera a su vez quien la había consolado y amado como ningún otro lo había hecho.

Marinette se hizo una bola bajo las sabanas de Adrien y cerró los ojos, pensando en lo que sucedería al día siguiente.  
Seguiría amando a su querido gatito pero no sabía si iba a hacer lo mismo con el modelo rubio que ahora dormía a su lado.


	19. 19 ¿Como amar a ambos?

**Nueva historia de la serie Miraculous Ladybug. Ya la estoy subiendo también en wattpad pero pensé en compartirla también por aqui ::DDD**

 **Espero que os guste**

 **Pareja: Chat noir x Marinette**

 **Soy muy fan del MARICHAT**

* * *

 **19\. ¿Como amar a ambos?**

* * *

Adrien nunca espero despertarse junto a su princess y mucho menos en su propia cama, en su casa. Pero por más que parpadeó y parpadeó, la visión de Marinette, hecha un pequeño ovillo junto a él no desaparecía. Adrien sonrió y alzó la mano para acariciar la mejilla de la chica, quien sonrió en sueños, haciendo que el chico se enterneciera.

-Tan hermosa...-Susurró embelesado por la tímida belleza que desprendía la azabache. Sus sabanas la cubrían levemente pero podía ver el comiendo de una...de sus camisetas?

Soltó un gemido cuando intentó moverse para abrazarla. Sus heridas estaban vendadas pero aún podía sentir el hormigueo cuando se intentaba mover. Al ver que no podía moverse para abrazarla y poder besarla de nuevo, se quedó quieto, pensando en lo que había ocurrido.

Le había mostrado su identidad.

Ahora ella sabía que él era Chat noir, el héroe que compartía sus aventuras con ella. No se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, pues la había protegido del peligro pero otra parte de él pensaba que no había sido buena idea, pues ella lo odiaba como Adrien pero a su vez amaba a Chat noir. ¿Que pasaría ahora que sabía que él era ambas personalidades?

El chico tenía miedo, para que negarlo. Él la amaba con todas sus personalidades, al igual que amaba su otra mitad guerrera y fiera. Admitía que había tardado en darse cuenta, pues siempre tuvo solo ojos para la heroína moteada de rojo y negro, con su personalidad tan distinta y que lo hacía suspirar con solo un par de palabras. Pero a su vez, su personalidad felina adoraba a Marinette. Cuando lo había ayudado con el caso del ilustrador no había podido evitar coquetear con ella, abrazándola de la cintura, viendo como sus mejillas se teñían de ese adorable rojo y como sus ojos azules lo miraban con aquel brillo especial.

Chat noir había caído ante la personalidad dulce e inocente de Marinette.  
Adrien había caído ante gran heroína de París, Ladybug pero todo había cambiado cuando descubrió que su compañera se escondía detrás de la marcara moteada.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados al escuchar como la chica se movía y despertaba, tallándose los ojos de una manera femenina y que hizo que Adrien se sonrojara. ¿Como algo tan simple podía verse tan sensual?

-Buenos días, princess-Dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

Marinette abrió los ojos completamente, olvidando el posible sueño que pudiera tener. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco, y se enderezó en la cama.

-Buenos...días...

Los dos se quedaron callados, la chica no sabía a donde mirar, ni que hacer con sus manos. Todavía no miraba al chico rubio, no se sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo.

-¿Co-Como están tus heridas?-Preguntó al final, intentando empezar una conversación. No soportaba ese silencio. Y en realidad estaba preocupada por sus heridas.

Adrien tragó saliva, algo sonrojado.

-Aún me duelen un poco...pero nada que no pueda soportar-Dijo intentando calmar a la chica y a si mismo.

-Buscaré algo para desinfectarlos-Dijo levantándose de la cama hacia el baño para volver a coger el botiquín y unas toallas nuevas. Tomando todo lo que necesitaba para volver a la cama donde Adrien la esperaba.

Como escusa para curarlo se sentó a su lado y lo ayudó a sentarse, apoyando su espalda en varios cojines para que estuviera más cómodo. Marinette procedió a quitarle la ropa que ella misma le había colocado y aguantó como pudo la vergüenza que sentía. Quitó las vendas para comprobar que estaban bien y habían mejorado notablemente.  
Mientras procedía a curarlo ninguno dijo nada, Adrien aguantaba el dolor como podía, hasta que la chica le dijo que podía quejarse si quería. Unos pequeños gruñidos salieron de los labios del rubio y ella le dejó, así sabiendo si le estaba haciendo daño.

Cuando terminó, dejo las cosas que había usado a un lado de la cama. Sus manos quedaron quietas encima de las sabanas que tapaban al chico.

-Gracias

Ella simplemente asintió.

Adrien se estaba muriendo por dentro, no podía aguantar más sin tocarla. Estaba demasiado cerca de él, vestida con su ropa, oliendo de aquella manera que lo volvía loco.  
Hacía demasiado tiempo que no la besaba.

Cuando se acercó, pasando los brazos por su cuello y acercándose para poder besarla. Pero cuando iba a rozar sus delicados y rosáceos labios, ella se apartó, poniendo sus manos para cubrir sus labios.

-No...-Dijo Marinette, entendiendo que quería hacer el rubio.

-¿Por que?

-Yo...solo amo a Chat...-Dijo como si aquello pudiera explicar su reacción.

-Pero yo soy Chat noir, princess-Respondió Adrien

-!Solo Chat puede decirme así!-Dijo ella un poco más alto-Él...él me dice...su princess

Adrien sonrió sin poder evitarlo, puesto que se veía muy tierna mientras hablaba de él; puesto que él era Chat noir.

-Mi princess, por favor...-Dijo con toda la dulzura que pudo, intentando de nuevo acariciar el rostro de su querida azabache-Solo...déjame...

Marinette lo miró sorprendida, sin moverse. Sus ojos azules miraban fijamente a los esmeraldas del joven que se acercó y posó suavemente los labios en los de ella.  
El primer contacto fue tímido, ninguno movió los labios al principio, simplemente se quedaron unidos por sus labios. La chica, algo tímida, intentó alejarse pero Adrien le pasó los brazos por la espalda y no dejó que se separara de sus labios.

Ahondó el beso con lentitud, sorbiendo el labio inferior, más lleno, de ella y tiró levemente de él para que le diese acceso a su boca. Marinette al final abrió sus labios, dejando que la lengua del chico tocase directamente la suya.

El chico enredó su lengua con la de ella y la besó como solo él sabía hacerlo, moviendo su rostro hacia los lados para tener un mejor acceso y llegar a todos los rincones de la boca dulce de su amada.

Por falta de aire se separaron, dejando un fino hilo de saliva que unía sus rostros. La chica respiraba agitada y su rostro volvía a tener ese color rojo de vergüenza. A Adrien le encantaba.

Pero no todo fue como él quería, puesto que ella intentó levantarse para alejarse de la cama, donde estaban sentados.

-No puedo...yo...si no es él...

Adrien la sujetó de la mano con suavidad, llevándosela a los labios y besando cada uno de sus dedos con arrobo. La miro con aquellos ojos suyos.

-Ambos lo deseamos, Marinette-Dijo con voz ronca, tirando un poco de ella para que volviera a sentarse junto a él-Déjame demostrártelo

-No...

-Princess

-No puedo amar a Adrien-Respondió finalmente, subiendo los ojos y mirando al chico.

Si bien sabía que ambos eran uno, ella solo amaba al gato coqueto, al que la había enamorado con sus chistes malos y su preocupación por ella. Cierto era que ella amó durante mucho tiempo al famoso modelo parisino, siguiéndolo a todos lados, pendiente de todo lo que hacía y sonrojándose por cualquier cosa que dijera o le viera hacer.  
Pero todo era el pasado. Él le había hecho daño y ella no podía volver a confiar en él.

-Pero yo te amo-Dijo Adrien.

Marinette abrió la boca pero no salió nada de ella. "Te amo", eran simples y pequeñas palabras, fáciles de pronunciar y de prometer.

-¿Me amas?

El chico consiguió que ella dejara de resistirse y volviera a la cama, solo que la hizo sentar en sus piernas, teniendo un cercano acceso a ella.  
Marinette se tensó pero sus brazos se apoyaron en los hombros de él, sintiendo la dureza de sus músculos al igual que su calor.

-¿Q-Q-que haces..?-La tartamudez volvió a poseerla, haciendo que sus labios temblasen.

Adrien sonrió. Una sonrisa muy Chat noir.

-No voy a dejar que te alejes de mi, princess-Dijo pasando sus brazos para rodearle las caderas y pegarla a él. Se llevó una mano a su cabello, desordenandolo un poco y dándole un look similar al que usaba cuando era el super héroe gatuno.

Marinette intentó resistirse, volviendo a decir que solo amaba a Chat pero cuando el rubio empezó a besarle el cuello, lo único que salió de sus labios fueron tiernos gemidos.

Los dientes del modelo recorrieron su clavícula, tirando de su camiseta para tener un mejor acceso aunque él ya había colado las manos por su espalda para sacársela por la cabeza.  
Consiguió hacerlo sin demasiado problema y el sujetador de la chica quedó a su alcance, aunque se tomaría su tiempo para quitárselo.

Los dedos de ella se clavaron en sus hombros mientras él seguía explorando y su parte inferior comenzaba a rozarse contra la de ella. Notando aquello se sentó completamente en la cama, sujetándola con los brazos para colocarla como él deseaba. Hizo que sus piernas se colocasen a cada lado de sus caderas, haciendo que abriera bien las piernas.

-Te deseo, princess-Dijo en su sensible oreja para después morderla, sacando un sonoro suspiro por parte de la azabache.

Adrien volvió a atacarla con otro beso. Uno profundo y lleno de pasión. Este se volvió atrevido y gozoso, haciendo que ella soltase un profundo gemido.

Los pequeños gemidos que ella hacía lo alentaban a seguir, dominándola por completo. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban, sin parar de rozarse y originar saliva que corría por fuera de sus labios y caían por sus barbillas.

Se volvieron a separar por falta de aire. Ese odioso aire que no dejaba a Adrien besar a Marinette como deseaba.

Se miraron a los ojos, perdidos en la mirada del otro. Adrien quería más de esa joven que lo volvía loco y le quitaba el sueño.

Quería tocarla, moría por tocarla y volverle a hacer el amor.

Pero a su vez quería que ella le diera una afirmación, que le dijera que lo deseaba de la misma manera que él a ella. Por ser Adrien.

Deslizó sus manos por la espalda de la joven, que se estremecía ante lo que sabía que iba a hacerle. Adrien tenía las manos cálidas contra su piel.  
Consiguió llegar al broche del sujetador de la joven y con un solo movimiento lo soltó y dejó que escurriera entre ambos cuerpos, dejando el torso femenino al sus curvas, tan femeninas y a la vez tan inocentes. No tenía el cuerpo de una modelo pero él no lo quería. Amaba sus pechos llenos y suaves, su cintura fina y esbelta.

Sus manos lloraban por rodear aquellas caderas anchas y que parecían las de una diosa.

Acarició su barriga, dibujando la forma de sus huesecillos y la del pequeño ombligo. Tenía pleno acceso a su cuello por lo que volvió a dejar besos y lamidas por toda la zona, mordisqueando las marcas que ya le había hecho como Chat noir y que empezaban a desaparecer. Podía oírla gemir y eso lo animaba a más.

Quería escuchar más.

Posó sus manos en sus pechos, viendo como ella cerraba los ojos. Por el momento no lo había apartado. Le cabían perfectamente en sus manos, llenándolas de carne suave y delicada. Empezó a masajearlos a la vez que lamía su cuello de nuevo, añadiendo pequeños estímulos con sus dedos en sus pezones. Marinette no pudo evitar gemir y suspirar de manera algo elevada a medida que los estímulos eran más descarados y que la lengua de Adrien se ponía en acción.

La miró un momento a los ojos.

-¿Qu...Que...vas a...? Ahhhhh!

Adrien abrió la boca y succionó con fuerza el pezón izquierdo, tirando del pequeño botón. Su lengua trazaba circulos alrededor del pezón con algo más que deseo. Lo lamía para luego tirar de él con los dientes y hacer que ella gimiera su nombre.

-AHhhhh A...

-Di mi nombre, princess-Musitó, yendo a darle el mismo trato al otro pecho.

Ella se agarraba a él con fuerza, presa de las sensaciones que el rubio estaba despertando en ella. Se suponía que no deseaba hacer aquello con él, se había prometido aquello pero una vez que él empezó a tocarla, su mente lo recordaba como el tacto de Chat noir. A pesar de que Adrien lo hacía más toscamente, sin duda era el tacto de su gatito.  
Y ella ahora lo deseaba.

-A...A...drien...

Su gemido había salido ahogado y su espalda se erizó cuando la mano del modelo se internó bajo el boxer y las braguitas de la chica y la tocó directamente, introduciendo dos dedos en su interior.

-Si...princess-Dijo besando su hombro mientras movía sus dedos.

Los dedos de él jugaron con los labios mayores de su intimidad, haciendo que ella erizase todos sus cabellos. Masajeó aquellos húmedos labios con ganas y Marinette dio un gemido.

Mientras tenía dos de sus dedos en su interior, uno de ellos encontró aquel pequeño botón de placer de la joven y lo frotó con mayor gana, sintiendo como la humedad crecía y sus gemidos se hacían más potentes.

Los dedos empezaron a entrar y salir, su humedad ayudaba a que la fricción sea más facil y encontraron el punto sensible, haciendo que Marinette empezara a gemir su nombre con mayor rapidez.

-Más...más...

-¿Te esta gustando, princess?-No necesitaba contestación pero lo hizo-Respondeme, Marinette

-Me...me...gusta...

Adrien necesitaba urgentemente introducirse en ella. Su miembro palpitaba en el interior de su ropa interior, que era lo único que todavía cubría su cuerpo. La única prenda que Marinette no le había quitado.

-Te necesito ahora-Rugió, tirando de la ropa que le quedaba a la chica, bajándola solo lo necesario para dejar su intimidad al descubierto. Tiró de su propia ropa interior y su miembro saltó, grueso, firme, mirando directamente a su objeto del deseo.

Marinette lo observó con el rostro como la grana y la respiración acelerada. Adrien la miró a los ojos mientras levantaba sus caderas y posicionaba su miembro en su húmedo portal y la penetraba de un solo golpe, haciendo que ambos gimieran profundamente al estar unidos.

Sin darle tiempo a acostumbrarse, Adrien frotó sus caderas, comenzando una penetración intensa y que la golpeaba hasta lo más hondo, puesto que ella estaba muy abierta en aquella posición.

-Di que me deseas-Pidió Adrien, abrazándola mientras se movía sin descanso.

Marinette solo gemía, gruesas letras salían de sus labios, pero poco más. Sus ojos brillaban y sus labios entreabiertos tomaban todo el aire que podían.

Adrien no dejó de moverse pero cambió la posición en la que se encontraban, haciendo que él quedase estirado y ella quedaba sobre él.

Ambos se miraron pues el movimiento se había detenido.

-Cabalgame, princess-Ordenó mirándola. Sonrió al ver el rostro confuso y avergonzado de ella, puesto que si lo hacía estaba afirmando que deseaba hacerlo con él. ¿Acaso podía negarlo en aquella posición?

Tardó en hacerlo pero finalmente se apoyó en sus brazos y comenzó a subir sus caderas y a bajarlas a un ritmo demoledor, haciendo que su interior tomara toda la longitud de su compañero quien empezó a gemir de manera sonora, gruñiendo al ver su cuerpo femenino rebotar sobre el suyo.

-Es tu castigo princess-Musitó el modelo cuando pasaron unos minutos. Sentía como su cuerpo iba a explotar de un momento a otro por lo que la rodeó de nuevo y la dejó debajo de su cuerpo, para golpearla con toda la fuerza que tenía, derramando su semilla en ella con un gemido hondo. La apretó contra él mientras ella también llegaba al infinito y se corrían juntos.

Salió de ella y recorrió los labios íntimos con sus dedos, para luego llevárselos a la boca. La chica lo miró entre rápidas respiraciones.

Adrien volvió a llevar sus dedos a aquella húmeda zona.

-Eres deliciosa-Se acercó a ella y le enseñó los dedos-Pruébate, princess

La chica sin saber muy bien porque, abrió los labios y chupó aquellos dedos que el rubio le ofrecía. Adrien gruñó feliz y luego la volvió a besar.

Los días pasaron y llegó el ansiado fin de semana. Marinette no había vuelto al colegio desde lo ocurrido con Chloe y lo que posteriormente había ocurrido con Adrien/Chat noir.  
La chica había abandonado la mansión Agreste, sin saber bien lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Vale, sabía que había acabado haciéndolo con Adrien pero que cambiaba aquello?¿Se podía decir que había engañado a Chat noir?

A pesar de que solo habían pasado dos días, por las noches escuchaba los golpes de Chat noir en su ventana, que ella había mantenido cerrada y con las cortinas corridas, pidiéndole que la abriese para él pero ella simplemente esperaba, a oscuras, a que el gato se cansara y se marchaba. En cuanto él se marchaba, ella se abrazaba a su peluche de chat noir y lloraba en silencio. Tikki permanecía a su lado, sin saber que hacer para animar a la chica, intentaba conversar de algún tema que a ella le gustase, como la moda pero desde que la hija del alcalde le había ridiculizado sus diseños, la azabache no había vuelto a diseñar.

-Marinette anímate, si estas así de triste un akuma podría aparecer-Le recomendó la kwami.

-Lo sé, Tikki...pero duele tanto

-Tu amas a Chat noir, y él te ama a ti. Adrien es Chat noir, ¿Cual es el problema?

-No sé si puedo amarlos a los dos, Tikki...Sé que amo a Chat noir pero, siento mucho dolor al pensar en Adrien...que los dos sean él mismo...

-Siempre te apoyaré, hagas lo que hagas-Dijo Tikki, pasando sus manitas por la mejilla de su portadora.

-Gracias Tikki

La chica decidió que no podía estar más tiempo dentro de casa, así que le pidió a su kwami que la transformara y saltó por el balcón, agarrándose de los edificios con su fiel yo-yo, dirigiéndose a ningún punto en realidad. Solo quería sentirse libre y olvidar sus problemas.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo corriendo por los tejados de la ciudad, solo que de repente ya no se encontraba sola. Una silueta negra se paro a pocos metros de ella.

Chat noir.

-My lady

-Chat...

Ladybug dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-No te vayas-Pidió el felino viendo que era lo que quería hacer la catarina-No has acudido a las patrullas desde hace días. ¿Ocurrió algo?

La chica bajó la mirada, aferrándose a su yo-yo para intentar calmarse. Cierto era que había descuidado las patrullas puesto que no se sentía con fuerzas para ver a su compañero gatuno.

Marinette se había encerrado a ella en la oscuridad de su cuarto. Al igual que a Ladybug.

-No...no me encontraba bien...-Dijo finalmente, intentando que su mentira fuera creíble.

-¿Aún te encuentras mal?

El gato se movió rápidamente y le puso una mano en la frente y en la mejilla, comprobando su temperatura. La catarina lo apartó de un golpe, alejándose. Se dio cuenta entonces de lo brusca que había sido.

-Lo...siento...estoy bien, solo...solo fue una indigestión

Chat noir la miro confundido y apretó los puños al ver que ella intentaba escapar de él.

-¿Por que te alejas?

-No..es solo

-¿Acaso vas a volver a alejarte?-Preguntó serio. Sus ojos verdes eran brillantes. Ladybug no podía mirarlo a los ojos-¿Vas a...volver a dejarme solo?

-No...No es eso

-¿Entonces porque estas huyendo?-Preguntó elevando la voz. Intentó atrapar su muñeca pero ella no le dio oportunidad-¿!Porque huyes, Marinette?¡

Ladybug abrió los ojos y dejó caer los brazos. El sonido de su yo-yo cayendo al suelo fue lo único que se escuchó.

-¿Que?¡ ¿Que...has...dicho?

-Sé que eres tu...Marinette-Dijo con voz suave-Sé que eres Ladybug

La chica negó con la cabeza.

No...No podía ser...

-Te estas...confundiendo...de persona...-Dijo Ladybug

-Sé que eres la persona a la que amo-Dijo Chat noir acercándose a ella-Sé que eres a quien ame e hice el amor en mis dos formas, sé que eres esa compañera tierna que se sienta detrás de mi en clases, ...eres tu Mi Marinette, mi princess

Cuando levantó los ojos, para mirar a su amada, descubrió las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-No...no...-Repetía Ladybug como si fuera un mantra. Se llevó las manos a las mejillas, pillizcándolas por si se trataba de un sueño. Al ver que no lo era, su corazón dejó de latir y su piel palideció.

 **"Él lo sabe. Mi identidad será revelada...Adrien...Chat noir...siempre lo supo...Solo me...usó..."**

Los dos héroes estaban frente a frente, mirándose intensamente el uno al otro. Chat noir tenía una mirada cálida en sus ojos y una de sus manos estaba estirada hacia la chica, quien aún seguía repitiendo su mantra negativo, una y otra vez.

Pero los ojos del rubio se ensancharon y gritaron cuando vio una pequeña mariposa negra que se dirigía hacia los pendientes de la catarina.

 _"Tristeza, dolor, angustia,...esos sentimientos tan dolorosos en un cuerpo tan acostumbrado a salvar vidas...que agónico..¿Sientes odio por quien te hizo daño? Yo te ayudaré a conseguir la paz mental. Tan solo quiero que consigas unos objetos a cambio. ¿Lo harás Ladybug?"_

 ** _"Si, Hawk moth"_**


	20. 20 ¿Ladybug?

**Nueva historia de la serie Miraculous Ladybug. Ya la estoy subiendo también en wattpad pero pensé en compartirla también por aqui ::DDD**

 **Espero que os guste**

 **Pareja: Chat noir x Marinette**

 **Soy muy fan del MARICHAT**

* * *

 **20\. ¿Ladybug?**

* * *

Chat noir nunca pensó que tendría que luchar contra su Lady, quizá derrotarla en un concurso de besos húmedos, pero no en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

El hermoso y vistoso traje moteado de la joven había cambiado a un traje totalmente negro, con una gota azul oscura en uno de sus pechos. Su antifaz también había cambiado, siendo de color negro y unas lagrimas oscuras caían de los lados del antifaz, dándole un aspecto más terrorífico. Su cabello seguía atado en sus coletas y sus ligas rojas habían sido sustituidas por unas negras y algo más largas.

Sus hermosos prodigios también habían sido contaminados de aquel color opaco y oscuro.

La oscura mariposa morada se visualizaba en su rostro, que ya no era tierno y dulce; sino frío y sin sentimientos.

 _"Acaba con Chat noir, Ladybug"_ Escuchaba la chica en su mente.

Ladybug tomó su yo-yo y lo lanzó contra el gato, quien lo esquivó. Repitió el ataque un par de veces más e hizo avanzar al gato por el edificio, buscando un mejor angulo para atacarle.

-Ladybug, esta no eres tú, reacciona-Decía Chat mientras esquivaba sus ataques-Soy yo, Chat noir. Te han akumatizado.

Él no podía atacarla.

-Acabaré contigo-Dijo la heroína con una voz seria y seca.

La pelea continuaba solamente por un bando. La chica hacía todo lo posible por golpearle con su yo-yo, utilizando toda su fuerza. Conseguía golpear algunas zonas con el objeto pero no era capaz de amarrar al felino, que corría para esquivar los ataques.

Sus ataques hicieron que el gato se desplazase por los edificios cercanos para intentar conseguir tiempo para pensar que podía hacer. Podía esperar a ver si su poder terminaba como ocurría cuando era Ladybug pero se arriesgaba a que él también los perdiera y no podía defenderse en su forma civil.

-Marinette!-Probó a llamarla por su otra identidad pero eso solo hacía que su rostro se contrajera y lo atacase con aún más odio, acertando más sus golpes. Chat noir aún se encontraba debilitado por la antigua pelea con Copycat pero no podía dejar las cosas como estaban. Era su culpa que su princesa estuviera en ese aspecto, por haber sido un gato tonto y no hacerle ver sus sentimientos.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron luchado, si bien era más de lo que hubiera estado con ningún otro akumatizado. Chat noir todavía no había sacado su bastón para atacarla, permanecía en su espalda baja y no estaba seguro de querer utilizarlo. Mucho menos su cataclismo.

-Lucha contra mi, gato-Escuchó la voz de la joven y esquivó de milagro su siguiente ataque. El yo-yo le golpeó el estomago y él rodó en el suelo, escuchando como su piel dolía a pesar de tener su traje puesto.

-No pienso luchar contra ti, Marinette-Confesó, al verse preso entre el suelo y ella, que estaba de pie a su lado. Uno de los pies de ella se apoyó en el pecho del felino, haciendo que este gimiera de dolor.

-¿Ohh, esto te duele?-Su voz también había cambiado. Era tan seria y ronca, ya no era la dulce y simpática voz de su compañera y amante. Chat noir gritó cuando ella apretó su pie contra su herida y vio como ella sonreía.

-Marinette...

-No me digas así-Gritó ella, ejerciendo más presión. El felino soltó algunas lagrimas mientras sentía como la persona que más amaba se divertía mientras le hacía daño-Ella ya no volverá

-Te traeré de vuelta, princess-Consiguió decir. Era una promesa y utilizando toda su fuerza, consiguió tomar su bastón y lo estiró, consiguiendo salir de la presión que lo estaba reteniendo.  
Sentía su cuerpo adolorido y cada pequeño movimiento que hacia, le hacía sentir como si lo estuvieran apuñalando.

Tomando su bastón como si fuera un escudo, comenzó a contrarrestar los ataques de la chica, que seguía atacándolo sin descanso.  
Para intentar ganar tiempo de nuevo, el felino comenzó a correr, alejándose de la zona, utilizando su bastón como un medio para ir más rápido. Escuchó como ella lo llamaba y lo perseguía, algo más torpemente puesto que la pelea le había pasado factura y la chica se estaba debilitando.

Chat noir llegó al puente de los candados, uno de los lugares más románticos y bonitos de París; se apoyó para recuperar el aliento y trazar algún tipo de plan.

-¿Que puedo hacer...?

Él era el destructor, no podía purificar akumas y siempre había sido el que distraía al akumatizado mientras Ladybug buscaba la manera de acabar con él. Simplemente hacía algo el tonto mientras su lady invocaba su lucky charm y salvaba el día.  
¿Como podía él salvar el día ahora?  
Si atacaba podía herirla y lo menos que quería era eso.

Su cuerpo dolía, como nunca pensó que pudiera dolerle, sobre todo le dolía su corazón, puesto que era su culpa que ella estuviera triste y dolida y que su enemigo lo hubiese aprovechado para akumatizarla y herirla.

Tenía que hacer algo.

 _"Chat noir"_

El gato se quedó rígido. Algo había hablado en su mente.

 _"Chat noir, soy yo...Tikki..."_

Era el kwami de Marinette. Le estaba hablando en su mente, como cuando Plagg interactuaba con él. Sus orejas se erigieron, curiosas.

-¿Tikki? ¿Que sucedió? ¿Que...Que puedo hacer para ayudar a Marinette?

 _"Ella esta dormida, el akuma la poseyó totalmente. No pude hacer nada"_

Chat noir asintió a pesar de que no podía verlo.

-¿Que debo hacer?

 _"Haz que ella vuelva, si Marinette vuelve aunque sea un momento, podríamos hacer algo"_

El chico estaba confuso.

-¿Como lo consigo? No puedo purificar akumas...

 _"Te daré un poco de mi poder para ayudar a Marinette...Lo que tienes que hacer es que ella reaccione, no me gusta pero tendrás que...golpearla.."_

-¿Que dices? NO, me niego. NO puedo hacerle daño-Dijo Chat noir, negando furiosamente con la cabeza.

 _"No queda otra opción...no tengo...fuerzas...tienes que ayudarla...Chat.."_

La suave voz del kwami se fue apagando. Tan rápido como vino, se fue.

Chat noir estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no notó como la figura akumatizada de Ladybug llegaba hacia donde estaba él y lo atacaba de nuevo, tirándolo al suelo.

-¿Te has cansado de correr, gatito?-Preguntó con malicia la chica. Aquella sonrisa malvada seguía plasmada en sus labios, ahora más pálidos.

-Marinette...

-Te he dicho que no soy ella

-Haré que vuelvas

-Ella no volverá

-La amo

-Me heriste

El chico recibió un golpe en su rostro, puesto que la ultima frase de ella lo había pillado por sorpresa. Su labio empezó a sangrar y el sabor metálico le llegó a la boca. Le faltó un momento el aire y tosió, manchando el rostro de ella de su sangre, pues se encontraban muy cerca.

-Lamento haberte hecho daño-Dijo dulcemente el chico. Intento tocarla pero ella se resistió.

-No trates de confundirme

-Fue mi culpa, lo sé, pero quiero redimirme, en verdad te amo, princess

El rostro de la chica fue cambiando y por un momento, la mariposa que lucia en su rostro se desvaneció. Chat noir tiró de ella, haciendo que cayera al suelo y se golpease la cabeza. El felino no quiso pensar en aquello, solo tenía en su mente que debía ayudarla.

Se colocó sobre ella, intentando sujetar sus manos que intentaban golpearlo, apartando su yo-yo con una pierna. Los dos se miraron a los ojos y él extraño aquellos días en los que aquellos ojos eran brillantes y azules, que lo miraban solamente a él. Con amor.

Apretó un poco su agarre y levantó el brazo para golpearla, tal cual le había dicho el kwami de la heroína. Pero su mano quedó allí, suspendida, sin moverse, pues no era capaz de hacerle daño. Sus ojos lloraron, puesto que nada de lo que hacía parecía ayudar a su amada azabache.

-Marinette...-Al final terminó acariciando la mejilla de la chica-Perdóname...yo te amo...no, no me dejes...déjame compensarte por todo el daño que te hice...

La chica gruñía y él ya no sabía que podía hacer. Su cuerpo seguía doliendo y su mente estaba completamente en blanco. Viendo que no podría hacer nada, se acercó y besó los labios entreabiertos de la chica, quien se tensó automáticamente bajo su cuerpo.

 _"Tus labios ya no están cálidos, princess.."_ Pensó el felino mientras intentaba dar calor a aquellos pálidos labios. Chat noir puso toda su energía en aquel beso, sintiendo como sus energías se desvanecían.

Mientras sus labios se mantenían unidos, una luz empezó a salir del pecho de la chica y unas alas empezaron a emerger de aquel lugar, donde se convirtió en una mariposa oscura.

Chat noir activo su cataclismo al verla salir y antes de que pudiera cerciorarse de que la había destruido, cayó sobre su amada y perdió el conocimiento.

Adrien despertó en un lugar blanco y la repentina luz lo cegó momentáneamente. Sus parpados pesaban como si estuvieran hechos de plomo, por lo que le costó abrirlos completamente.

Se encontraba en algún tipo de habitación, en una cama y con varios tubos que salían de su cuerpo, los cuales parecían estar conectadas a maquinas.  
Intentó mover la cabeza para ver la totalidad de la habitación pero un repentino dolor lo hizo desistir y soltar todo el aire que había estado reteniendo.

¿Que había pasado?¿Donde estaba? ¿Y Plagg?

Volviendo a intentar moverse, buscó con la mirada aquel ser negro que siempre estaba a su lado. No podía oler el horrible olor del queso favorito de su kwami.

-¿Plagg?-Su voz salió pastosa, y tuvo que intentar humedecer su boca para pronunciar bien-¿Plagg, donde estas?

Su anillo seguía en su dedo, donde debía estar, a pesar de que podía notar otras cosas en sus otros dedos.

-Al fin despiertas-La voz de kwami lo hizo voltear a la izquierda, donde lo vio, planeando en el aire hacia él.

-Plagg

-¿Como te sientes?

-No...recuerdo nada...¿Como llegué aquí?-Preguntó confuso el chico. Su kwami se apoyó en la almohada, aunque siguió planeando para que el chico no estuviera tan incomodo.

-Perdiste tu transformación al usar tu cataclismo-Comenzó a decir el kwami-Estabas muy herido y te desmayaste. Los dos estabais heridos y tardaron en encontraros. Unos policías os encontraron y los trajeron al hospital.

-¿Hospital?-Claro, por ello las habitaciones claras y las maquinas que pitaban. Estaba en una habitación de hospital-¿Cuanto tiempo llevo aquí?

-Cinco días

Los ojos del rubio se agrandaron, sorprendido por la nueva información que su compañero le había proporcionado.

-¿Donde esta...ella?-Preguntó al final, recordando a su amada-¿Ella esta...aquí?

-No sé a donde se la llevaron-Respondió Plagg-Conseguiste purificarla, y Tikki salió de sus pendientes pero...ella no despertaba-El kwami bajó la voz mientras hablaba. Luego señaló con sus manitas y el rubio vio a un pequeño ser rojo apoyado en un cojín junto a su cama.

-¿Es la kwami de Marinette?

-Si, la tomé cuando cayó de sus pendientes-Dijo el kwami negro.

Adrien se apoyó en la almohada e intentó levantarse, por lo que las maquinas comenzaron a pitar de manera exagerada.

-Adrien, que?-Plagg se movió nervioso.

-Debo ir...con ella

Una puerta se abrió bruscamente y una enfermera apareció corriendo.

-¿Que hace? No debe levantarse-Dijo apoyando las manos en los hombros del rubio y empujándolo para que volviera a la posición anterior en la cama-Esta muy herido y ha perdido mucha sangre. ¿Que esta haciendo?

-Tengo..que ir con ella...

-¿Quien?

-My lady...Marinette-Dijo Adrien con voz queda

-¿La chica que encontramos con usted?

-¿Le ha pasado algo?-Los ojos del rubio se llenaron de lagrimas-¿Ella esta bien?-La alarma teñía su voz.

-No le puedo ofrecer datos de ella, pero la estamos tratando con prioridad. A diferencia de usted, la señorita no ha despertado todavía

-Debo verla...

Cuando el rubio intentó volver a levantarse para ir a por su amada, la enfermera lo sujetó y colocó una jeringa en su gotero, ocasionando que el chico cerrase sus ojos y cayera en un profundo sueño.

Despertó cuando la oscuridad ya cernía su habitación de hospital. Se sentía confuso de nuevo, e intentó comprender que había sucedido.

-No hagas ninguna estupidez-La voz de Gabriel Agreste se escuchó. Adrien se sorprendió por ver a su padre allí, sentado entre las sombras.

-¿Pa-pá?

-Me llamaron diciendo que estabas herido en un puente, junto a una mujer cualquiera-Dijo con sus manos entrelazadas y su voz grave y seria de costumbre-¿Acaso sabes lo que eso supone para tu reputación?

-¿Reputación?

-Desobedeciste ordenes, te alejaste de tus protectores y fuiste a...hacer vete a saber que cosas con aquella muchacha

-No hables mal de Marinette-Dijo Adrien, completamente serio

-Es una mala influencia

-La amo

-No puedes estar hablando en serio

-Nunca lo he dicho más enserio

-Ella no te conviene

-Ella lo es todo para mi

Sus voces se elevaron de tono.

-Tienes una posición que respaldar

-Me importa poco eso

-Eres mi hijo-Dijo Gabriel algo furioso

-Nunca te preocupaste por mi-Dijo Adrien igual de furioso-Ella es la única persona que no me ha visto por ser un Agreste, ni se ha fijado en mi posición. Ella me quiere por quien soy-Dijo mirando aquellos ojos que pensaba que eran de su familia-Como lo hacía mamá

Gabriel curvo los labios en una fina linea.

-¿Enserio crees que alguien no ve tu fortuna?

-Solo tú pareces creer que no puedo ser algo más que tu sombra

-¿Que insinúas? ¿Que esa chica te querría si no fueras Adrien Agreste?

Adrien nunca se sintió más seguro en toda su vida.

-Ella me amaría, estoy seguro

Gabriel se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado y abandonó la habitación. Poco después llegó otra enfermera y le colocó otro sedante en una bolsita.

El chico se mantuvo quieto y no dijo nada.

-Me dijeron que preguntó por cierta jovencita-Dijo mientras colocaba una bolsa y cambiaba otra-Una tal Marinette

-¿Sabe algo de ella?

-Ella se encuentra inconsciente todavía. Le hemos practicado algunas operaciones y parece estar fuera de peligro. Pero todavía no ha dado señales de despertar

A Adrien se le secó la boca.

-¿Que quiere decir?

-Si no despierta pronto, podría quedar en coma inducido


	21. 21 Hospital

**Nueva historia de la serie Miraculous Ladybug. Ya la estoy subiendo también en wattpad pero pensé en compartirla también por aqui ::DDD**

 **Espero que os guste**

 **Pareja: Chat noir x Marinette**

 **Soy muy fan del MARICHAT**

* * *

 **21\. Hospital**

* * *

Un hospital es un lugar frío y en el que el color blanco rodeaba a los pacientes, intentando utilizar ese color para apaciguar sus dolores.

A Adrien no le funcionaba. No tenía muy claro cuantos días llevaba en aquella cama, solamente levantándose para ir al baño que gracias a algún arquitecto, estaba en su mismo cuarto. Solo tenía que dar un par de pasos.

Con la única compañía de Plagg y el kwami inconsciente de Marinette, el rubio veía pasar los días con pesadez. Él deseaba levantarse de aquella cama y correr en busca de su princesa; deseaba verla y poder disculparse como merecía.  
Sus manos deseaban abrazarla, poder rodear sus finas caderas y decirle cuanto la amaba.

La enfermera ya le había cambiado la medicación. Durante esos días que estuvo en aquella habitación, le fueron cambiando de medicación. Ahora solo tenía dos bolsas con calmantes y medicamentos de recuperación a base de vitaminas.

Adrien había intentado sacarle información sobre el estado de Marinette pero la mayoría de las enfermeras que lo cuidaban no le decían nada. Solo una, la que le había informado sobre la chica cuando despertó.

-Ella sigue dormida, pero ha dado signos vitales, así que creemos que pronto despertará-Dijo, arrancando una sonrisa en los labios del rubio.

-¿Cuando podré ir a verla?-Preguntó él

-Aún estas muy débil. Debes descansar, si consigues ponerte de pie, podrás acercarte a su cuarto-Dijo, amable

Adrien quedó solo en la habitación cuando la enfermera se marchó. Plagg, que se había ocultado para que no lo vieran, salió y revoloteó sobre su cabeza.

-¿No son buenas noticias? Podrás ir a ver a tu chica

-Necesito verla-Musitó desesperado

Esperó a que le trajeran la comida y cuando una señora rechoncha y con cara de mal humor le retiró la bandeja, se sentó en la cama y movió las piernas, que colgaron fuera de las sabanas y rozaron el suelo. Sintió frío en sus pies y soltó un respingo.

Le costó más levantarse de lo que esperaba, su cuerpo estaba agarrotado y las vías que tenía en su mano le dificultaban el movimiento. Gimió un poco al estar totalmente de pie, se tambaleó y se sujetó de los barrotes de la cama para mantener el equilibrio.  
Colocó las bolsas del suero y las vitaminas en un colgador que tenía ruedas para poder moverlo. Ayudándose con él, consiguió dar unos pasos inseguros, tomando el utensilio como si fuera un improvisado "bastón".

Plagg le seguía de cerca, pendiente de que su portador no se hiciera daño alguno.

Adrien llegó a la puerta de la habitación con algo de esfuerzo, llegando a la puerta con la respiración agitada y una capa de sudor en su frente.

-Adrien...quizá no deberías salir..-Le dijo el kwami negro del muchacho, preocupado por la salud de su portador.

-No...necesito verla..-El rubio modelo respiraba con dificultad pero sus ganas de ver a la joven lo mantenían de pie.

Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza, encontrando un pasillo largo que daba a un bestibulo donde debía estar el control de enfermeras. Su habitación estaba en el medio del pasillo y pudo ver un letrero en el que ponía su nombre y el número 143 en letras negras.

Tirando de su improvisado bastón, el chico salió al pasillo y se esforzó por pensar donde estaría su princesa. La enfermera le había dicho que estaba en su misma planta así que comenzó a caminar por aquel largo pasillo.

La mayoría de las habitaciones no poseían nombre, por lo que las pasó de largo hasta que casi al final del pasillo encontró el nombre "Marinette Dupain Cheng". Casi tuvo que apoyarse contra la puerta. Soltó un suspiro y tardó un momento en llevar la mano a la manilla y abrir la puerta.

Con torpeza entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta con delicadeza. Era una habitación igual de sencilla y blanca que la suya. En una cama, cubierta con sabanas de hospital estaba su princesa.

Adrien sintió como el aire se le escapaba del cuerpo al verla.  
Parecía un muerto.

Su rostro estaba cubierto con una mascara que le permitía respirar, cuya maquina pitaba constantemente, revelando sus signos vitales. Al igual que él, tenía varias vías en su mano que la conectaban a diferentes bolsas de medicinas.  
Habían soltado su cabello, que caía sobre la blanca almohada como si fuera el manto de la noche, oscuro y profundo.

El chico se acercó lentamente a ella, entre tropiezos y gemidos de dolor. Visualizó una silla junto a la cama, probablemente de una anterior visita y decidió tomar asiento en ella.

-Marinette...-Susurró tomando su blanquecina y pequeña mano. Se sentía fría al tacto y el rubio no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que extrañaba aquella calidez que siempre acompañaba a su compañera.

Se sentía algo vergonzoso, pues le habían vestido con aquel odioso pijama de hospital que se ataba a la espalda con tontos lacitos. No pudo evitar pensar que ella se encontraría en condiciones similares, pero su pijama era rosa. Podía verlo sobresalir por la sabana.

-Princess...Soy yo...Adrien-Dijo, puesto que no soportaba seguir en silencio. No sabía si ella podía escucharlo o no, esperaba que sí-Sé que en estos momentos quizá no puedas oírme, quizá aún me odias por lo que pasó...Fue mi culpa que...estés así, y lo siento muchísimo..-Acariciaba el dorso de su mano mientras hablaba-Nunca debí ocultarte nada, y no puedo perdonarme por el dolor que te causé...Lo siento Marinette...

Se quedó mirando el dorso de aquella pequeña mano.

-Yo..te quiero de verdad...Nunca pensé que pudiera necesitar a alguien como lo hago contigo, siempre he estado solo, sin que nadie me viera por lo que en realidad era...pero tu lo hiciste, te enfadaste conmigo, odiándome al principio...Yo hice todo lo posible por tener tu amistad y empezamos a conocernos. Tu crees que no te aprecio pero no puedes estar más equivocada...todo este tiempo te he amado...he amado tus dos mitades...veía a aquella chica despistada que se sentaba detrás de mi en clases, esa chica amable y cálida, que tartamudeaba frente a mi pero que siempre tenía una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, aquella sonrisa que tenía a todos los chicos de clase perdidos en ella, porque eras popular, todos te amaban y querían tu amistad, ¿Te sorprendes? Era cierto, pero yo en aquel momento estaba ciego ...pero también veía a la chica valiente y astuta, que tenía al gran gato negro a sus pies por ver sus ojos azules. Era hermosa y decidida, no había nada que no pudiera hacer y bebía los cielos por ella. Veía tus dos mitades y las amaba como si fuera una sola.  
Siempre fuiste tú, siempre estuviste a mi lado a pesar de mis defectos, a pesar de que te ponía de los nervios con mis comentarios sin sentido, a pesar de que...como civil nunca pude corresponderte...Quiero...-Su voz se fue apagando a medida que hablaba, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y mojaban sus manos enlazadas-Quiero que me des...una oportunidad...  
como Adrien, como Chat...quiero que me ames completamente, así como yo te amo a ti...

El chico se apoyó en la cama, acariciando lentamente la mano de ella mientras seguía diciéndole palabras amorosas y pidiendo su perdón. Plagg tiró de su cabello cuando el chico se quedó dormido pero no consiguió despertarlo.

Uno de los dedos de la mano de la chica tembló levemente y se movió, pero no hubo más movimiento por su parte.  
Solamente se escuchaba el tic, tum de la maquina que contaba las pulsaciones de la azabache.

Cuando Adrien volvió a abrir los ojos se encontraba en una cama, más concretamente, la cama de su habitación de hospital. Se sintió desorientado y confuso pero no tenía fuerzas para moverse.

Debía ser de noche, puesto que aunque sus cortinas estaban corridas, no entraba nada de luz dentro de la habitación. Solamente había una pequeña lampara encendida, que iluminaba tenuemente la zona de la cama donde el chico estaba de nuevo estirado.

La puerta se abrió y apareció la enfermera de la noche, que llevaba un recambio del suero y una carpeta con el historial del chico.

-Veo que has despertado-Comentó mientras dejaba las cosas en la mesilla

-¿Que ocurrió?

-Al parecer se te ocurrió dar un paseo sin permiso-Dijo soltando una pequeña risita-¿Acaso no te dije que no podías salir hasta estar bien?

El chico bajo la mirada-Solo...quería verla...

-¿Ella es muy importante para ti cierto?

-Lo es...

La enfermera le cambio la bolsita y la volvió a conectar a la mano del chico. Tardó algo más en cambiarla.

-Entonces quizá te alegrará saber que ella ha despertado...

-¿QUE?

-No grites, esto es un hospital-La regañó la enfermera

-Perdón...-Se disculpó Adrien, pero de nuevo volvió a preguntar-¿Ella despertó?

-Si, sea lo que sea que hiciste, resultó-Dijo ella brindándole una sonrisa. Lo frenó cuando vio que pretendía levantarse -Quieto ahí, jovencito. Ella estará despierta pero tu estas demasiado débil para volver a moverte.

-Pero ...

-Si no te portas como es debido no tendré más remedio que llamar a tus familiares

Adrien bajó la cabeza y asintió. Por nada del mundo quería que su padre se enterase de su salida y menos si era causado por su compañera azabache. Debía esperar para poder ver a Marinette pero estaba feliz de que ella hubiera despertado.

-Por favor no les diga nada

La enfermera asintió, no muy convencida.

-¿Como llegue a la habitación? ¿Me encontró usted?-Adrien recordó que había estado en la habitación de Marinette, no recordaba como había terminado en la suya y en la cama.

-Los padres de la joven Dupain te encontraron cuando venían a ver a su hija. Nos avisaron de que estabas allí-Explicó la enfermera.

Después de ello y de comprobar el pulso del chico, salió de la habitación, dejándolo solo con su kwami. Adrien se sonrojó al pensar en la situación que debieron pasar los padres de Marinette, viendo su lado vulnerable...

!Lo habían visto con aquel ridículo camisón!

El rostro del rubio pasó por diferentes tonos de rojo y se tapó hasta la nariz con la fina sabana blanca. Plagg se rió de él y extrañamente no pidió queso durante toda su estancia. Adrien se sentía mal por el pequeño.

-Cuando venga Nathalie a verme le pediré que me traiga queso-Musitó mirando al pequeño cuerpecito del gato.

-Veo que ya vas entendiendo mi apetito

El rubio modelo sonrió hacia su kwami y decidió descansar. Tenía una nueva misión: curarse lo antes posible para que lo dejaran ir a ver a su princess.

Los días pasaron y llegó el fin de semana sin que se diera cuenta. Había contado seis días desde que se despertó en aquel lugar.  
Su condición había mejorado mucho, los médicos estaban contentos por ello y la enfermera que lo trataba habitualmente, le prometió que lo dejaría ir a visitar a la joven azabache durante la tarde si ella lo acompañaba y en silla de ruedas. Solo por seguridad.

Adrien no pudo más que aceptar esas condiciones.

Mientras ocurría eso, Marinette había abierto los ojos dos días atrás, ocurriendole algo similar a lo que le había ocurrido al rubio al despertar. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y sus extremidades dormidas y pesadas. Tardó algo más que Adrien en darse cuenta de donde estaba y cuando por fin lo hizo se vio rodeada de sus padres y de su amiga Alya.

-Marinette!-Su amiga tenía los ojos brillantes y llorosos. Intentó abrazarla pero luego se alejó, con miedo de hacerle daño.

-Mi pequeña-Sus padres, Tom y Sabine también estaba a su otro lado, tomados de las manos y mirándola con una gran sonrisa-Nos tenías tan preocupados

La chica se llevó una mano a la cabeza, notando una venda en su frente y las vías que tenía en su mano que había levantado. Estaba realmente confundida y tardó en encontrar la saliva para poder hablar.

Su boca estaba muy seca. Carraspeó varias veces.

-¿Donde?

-Estas en el hospital-Le informó Alya, sentada en el borde de la cama de ella-Llevas varios días inconsciente

-¿Hospital?-Preguntó de nuevo Marinette

-Te encontraron junto al puente de los candados-Volvió a responder Alya-Nada menos que con Adrien Agreste

La boca de Marinette se abrió de golpe, acudiendo a su mente los hechos ocurridos antes de despertar. Su tristeza, su discusión con Chat noir y su...akumatización...  
Sus manos se movieron a las orejas, donde notó sus pendientes y suspiró calmada.

-Te los sacaron cuando te hicieron las pruebas, pero les pedimos que te los volviesen a poner-Dijeron sus padres, entrando de nuevo a la conversación.

-Gracias...

La chica había perdido su buen humor, la pelea con Chat noir aparecía en su mente y se echó a llorar cuando recordó como había tratado a su querido gatito.

-!Marinette!¿Que sucede?-Su amiga se preocupó por sus lagrimas, a lo que ella continuó llorando un poco más, para luego controlarse y dejar de llorar.

-Solo...recordé cosas...estoy bien-Musitó

-¿Estas preocupada por Adrien? Él está bien, al parecer vino a verte hace unos días-Dijo su amiga de nuevo, curvando un poco la boca cuando su amiga volvió a mirarla con una mirada curiosa-Tus padres lo encontraron agarrando tu mano

Marinette volteó a ver a sus padres, quienes asintieron.

-Se veía muy tierno, aún tenía los goteros y el pijama de hospital, pero vino desde su cuarto para verte-Dijo Sabine-Parece que esta muy preocupado por ti

La chica se sonrojó un poco y bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. El solo imaginar al magnifico Adrien Agreste vestido con un camisón de lazos, completamente desnudo, yendo ha verla para tomar su mano la hizo tomar un color rojizo.

No olvidaba su amor por Chat noir pero recordaba perfectamente las palabras de Chat; "Sé que eres Ladybug". La había descubierto y no sabía si sentirse mal o bien. Ella había descubierto su identidad y se había sentido confundida por sus sentimientos pero que él supiera el suyo...¿Era bueno? ¿Que pasaría con su relación con Chat? ¿Él amaría a su querida Lady o a la torpe Marinette?

No pudo seguir pensando en eso puesto que sus padres se apresuraron a avisar a los médicos para avisar de su despertar. Enseguida llegaron un medico y una enfermera, para tomar las constantes de la chica y volver a hacerle un chequeó completo.

La chica se quejó un poco por sus chequeos pero cuando la dejaron sola, suspiró y, sabiendo que estaba sola, empezó a hablar en alto. Alya le había dejado su móvil para llamarla más tarde y sus padres se habían marchado, prometiendo que vendrían a primera hora de la mañana.

-No puedo creer que me hayan akumatizado...¿Como pudo pasar? Tikki...-Los ojos de la joven se agrandaron al darse cuenta de que su kwami no estaba junto a ella. El miedo la invadió-Tikki! ¿Tikki?

-Ella está en la habitación de Adrien-Dijo una voz chillona y un kwami oscuro apareció flotando a su lado.

-¿Q-ue?

-Soy Plagg, recuerdas? Soy el kwami de Adrien-Dijo el pequeño gato negro

-Si...¿Como está Tikki? ¿Por que está...en la habitación de Adrien?

-Ella acabó muy débil por tu akumatización. Cuando quedasteis sin energías y la transformación, tomé a Tikki. Tu estabas inconsciente y sabía que no podrías cuidar de ella.

Marinette decidió no tomar a mal la ultima frase dicha por el kwami.

-¿Ella esta bien ahora?

-Aún no despierta, pero esta mejor. Adrien está cuidando de ella ahora-Dijo el kwami-Por cierto, el enamorado te manda esto-Dijo sacando un sobre que había doblado para poder llevarlo mejor.

-¿Enamorado?-La chica se sonrojó y tomó la carta de manos del kwami

-No para de hablar de ti...es casi insoportable-Se quejó el kwami con fingido dolor-No sé como lo aguantas

La chica rió por el comentario del kwami y le rascó amorosamente la cabeza, haciendo que el pequeño gato ronronease. Marinette pensó que era adorable y ahora entendía mejor algunos gestos de Chat noir.

-Gracias por traérmela...

-Quiso venir a verte, pero ya lo regañaron cuando vino la otra vez-Prosiguió el kwami-Como está mejorando mucho, pronto vendrá a verte

-Él...¿Está muy herido?

La conciencia de la azabache estaba caída, no pudiendo perdonarse haberle hecho daño a aquel que tanto amaba.

-¿Quieres la versión real o la adulzada?

-Dime la verdad por favor

-Las heridas de Chat noir fueron muy grabes, porque todavía no estaba del todo recuperado de la pelea con copycat-Comentó el kwami. Marinette asintió, sabiendo de por si ese hecho-Él muy tonto no quería atacarte por eso no se defendió.

-Fue mi culpa

-No podías hacer nada para evitarlo. Ni siquiera nosotros somos inmunes a ser akumatizados-Habló sinceramente el kwami negro-Solo...no lo dejes solo de nuevo...Adrien ya de por si es muy patético llorando por los rincones por su amor no correspondido-La chica estaba sorprendida por las palabras del kwami, que no parecía querer callarse y hablar bien del chico rubio.

-Parece que realmente lo aprecias-Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Adrien necesitaba de Chat noir-La respuesta del kwami dejó pensativa a la azabache

-¿Por su relación con su padre?

-Él estaba solo-Confirmó sus sospechas el kwami-Su padre no le hacía ni caso y solamente quería moldearlo como alguien que en realidad no existía. Él solo quería ser libre para ser quien realmente era-Continuó el gato negro-Todos los Chat noir son diferentes, pero él es especial

Ambos se sonrieron entre sí.

-Eres un gato muy tierno-Dijo Marinette, volviendo a acariciarlo

-No se lo cuentes a Adrien

-jaja, esta bien

-¿Le corresponderás?

La boca de Marinette se cerró.

-Amo a Chat noir

-Él es Chat noir

-Me cuesta comprenderlo...y no sé si puedo realmente amar a Adrien de nuevo

-En el fondo lo sigues queriendo o no habríais hecho _aquello_ en su cuarto

La chica se sonrojó.

-Lo pensaré

El kwami pareció dar por zanjado la conversación y se despidió, diciendo que él y su portador posiblemente la irían a visitar al día siguiente por la tarde.

Cuando el kwami se marchó y ella quedó totalmente sola, desdobló la carta y encontró la hermosa caligrafía del rubio. Había escrito mucho y Marinette empezó a leer.

 ** _"Querida Marinette_**

 ** _Sé que en estos momentos debes estar leyendo estas palabras, si no es así, Plagg no ha nacido para ser cartero. Si lo estas haciendo quiero que sepas cuanto siento haberte hecho daño y quiero y suplico tu perdón.  
He sido un gato tonto, el más tonto del planeta. No he sabido ser un buen compañero, ni de clases ni como tu amigo en los combates._**

 ** _Siempre pensaste que era un gato tonto, de hecho te gustaba decirme así y yo no podía más que sonreír como un tonto enamorado cuando te veía aparecer con ese hermoso traje rojo. Tu gracia y valentía tomaron mi corazón hasta hacerlo totalmente tuyo sin yo haberme dado cuenta. Prometí a mi mismo protegerte de todo peligro, pues era el destructor y no podía ayudarte en tu cometido de purificar los akumas. Me conformaba con ser tu escudo y entretener al enemigo, poniéndote siempre a salvo._**

 ** _Cuando te conocí como Marinette y tu me consolaste, pensé que se abría una nueva posibilidad para mí. Siempre he estado solo, con gente que solo buscaba mi posición y mi dinero. Nunca nadie me había visto simplemente por el chico que era, por el gato que se escondía tras una mascara negra. Tú fuiste la primera que me amó por quien era en realidad, siendo Chat noir tu me abrazaste, me amaste y dejaste que sintiera lo que era estar con una persona en realidad.  
_**

 ** _Pero fui un estúpido, un tonto integral que no supo valorarte, que no supo protegerte como me había jurado hacer._**

 ** _Cuando descubriste mi secreto te alejaste. No te culpo, como Adrien me había portado como un completo estúpido, apoyando a alguien que no valía la pena, dejándote sola y no me lo he perdonado nunca. Ni ahora puedo hacerlo._**

 ** _Siempre estuviste cerca de mi, a pesar de que no lo sabía. Cuando descubrí tu secreto, pensaras que me he decepcionado pero no es para nada así. Estaba prendado de tu figura vestida con puntos negros, al igual que cuando vestías una simple camiseta con flores._**

 ** _Siempre fuiste tú._**

 ** _Eras hermosa siendo Ladybug y aún más siendo Marinette. Fuiste mi primera mujer y doy gracias al gato negro por haberte conocido y haber podido amarte.  
Ambas sois una misma. Marinette es Ladybug y Ladybug es Marinette.  
Tu inocencia como mi querida compañera de clases, tu valentía al enfrentar a Chloe era tan similar a la de Ladybug, solo que no lo noté...  
_**

 ** _Pero...a pesar de todos tus intentos por captar mi atención como Adrien, yo nunca me fije, parecía que solo tenía ojos para mi lady. Sé que debí haberte pedido perdón pero mi otra mitad estaba ocupada amándote y pronto me olvidaste, cambiándome por mi otra mitad._**

 ** _Puede que aún me odies en este momento, no te culpo. Pero yo fui egoísta._**

 ** _Quería que me amaras con mis dos mitades. Amaste a la parte real pero yo quería que me amases como Adrien. Así como yo te amaba con tus dos mitades. Amo a Marinette al igual que a Ladybug.  
Siempre serás my lady y mi princess._**

 ** _Este gato solo puede prometerte que volverá a enamorarte. No importa el tiempo que me cueste o lo mucho que te resistas. Chat noir te ama, al igual que Adrien._**

 ** _Daría mis nueve vidas con alegría si con ellas pudiera arreglar las cosas.  
_ _Pronto nos veremos, my lady._**

 ** _Siempre tuyo, Chat noir/Adrien Agreste_**

Los ojos de Marinette estaban rebosantes de lagrimas, las cuales mojaban el papel de la carta que el joven rubio.

-Chat...

La chica no podía creer todo lo que el gatito le había escrito en aquellas hojas. Él en verdad la amaba. Nunca pensó que él tuviera aquellos sentimientos por ella.

Volvió a leer la carta varias veces, con una dulce sonrisa curvando sus labios, al imaginar al gatito negro hincando rodilla y diciéndole aquellas bellas palabras.

No podía esperar a que el joven viniera a verla al día siguiente.

Al día siguiente, ambos jóvenes estaban expectantes por que llegase la tarde. La chica estaba nerviosa, comiendo con su amiga Alya mientras ella le intentaba no preguntar miles de cosas. Lo primero que le había preguntado fue porque se encontraba con el rubio modelo, en aquel lugar.

¿Como explicarlo?

Al final, presionada por su amiga, Marinette decidió hablarle de sus sentimientos por el gato negro y por el rubio. No le comentó nada de su secreto, claro.  
Le explicó que ella se había enamorado del héroe gatuno de París, olvidando al modelo momentáneamente. Pero no pudo con la presión que suponía, por lo que Adrien volvió a intentar adentrarse en su corazón.

-¿Entonces...quieres decir que...como tu eres una fan de Chat noir y él es un fan de Ladybug, os encontrasteis de casualidad allí y fuisteis...atacados?

Marinette sentía como su mentira se iba cayendo por la borda justo después de haberla pronunciado.

-Entonces eso significa que tienes una oportunidad con él, podréis hacer las paces y quedar como amigos-Le recomendó su amiga mientras se tocaba las gafas, sonriente.

-Supongo..

-Venga, ahora que estáis enfadados ya no podemos quedar los cuatro como hacíamos antes. Nino quiere que en cuanto salgáis del hospital, hacer una fiesta y no podemos si seguís como el perro y el gato.

-Intentaré arreglarlo

Ambas chicas chocaron sus manos en un puño, sonriendo. Más tarde su amiga se marchó, teniendo que atender otros asuntos con su familia, prometiendole que la llamaría más tarde.

Marinette se recostó entre las sabanas a descansar un poco después de su visita, intentando cerrar los ojos un rato para poder dejar de pensar en su gatito.  
Una enfermera vino a recogerle la comida y a cambiarle el gotero por uno nuevo, sonriendole dulcemente por su pronta recuperación.

No habían pasado ni 20 minutos cuando unos golpes sonaron en su puerta. Por instinto ella soltó un "pasa, esta abierto" pero no miró de quien se trataba.

-Hola princess

La chica sacó la cabeza de debajo de las sabanas para ver a un rubio, apoyado en un aparato que llevaba sus bolsitas de gotero y le sonreía de manera coqueta.

A la chica se le escapó una risita al verlo vestido con aquel camisón. Luego comprobó que llevaba ropa interior verde.

-Hola gatito-Lo saludó tímida, sorprendiéndose de que su voz hubiera salido sin tartamudear.

-Quería verte-Respondió Adrien acercándose a la cama, donde anteriormente había estado Alya. Notó que caminaba con dificultad todavía y no pudo evitar entristecerse un poco. Pero al acercarse más a ella, él se agachó y dejó un beso en los labios de la azabache, que lo miró sorprendida y se llevó la mano a sus labios-Extrañaba tus labios

El sonrojo se extendió por el rostro de Marinette, iluminándolo. El rostro de Adrien también estaba sonrojado y se rascó la nuca, nervioso.

-Perdón...-Soltó el chico de repente tímido-Quizá aún te duele...

-No...está bien...

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio, nerviosos.

-Venga hombre...besaos ya, lo estáis deseando-Comentó Plagg, saliendo de un lado de Adrien y llevando a Tikki de la mano con él.

La kwami roja miró a Marinette y voló corriendo a abrazar su mejilla.

-Tikki...-Marinette sonrió tiernamente al ver a su pequeña kwami-Lo siento tanto, perdóname, yo...lo siento...

-Esta todo bien, Marinette-La abrazó la kwami, con sus ojillos azules brillando-Adrien ha estado muy preocupado y no quiso esperar más para traerme contigo

Marinette sonrió al rubio, haciendo que este ultimo se sonrojase y apretasen los labios. La joven se veía muy hermosa.

-Gracias, Adrien

El rubio no aguantó más, ni menos cuando escuchó su nombre civil salir de sus rosados labios.

-¿Puedo...besarte?-Preguntó, mientras se acercaba hacia ella. No quería asustarla ni alejarla de él. Se sentía inseguro de sus actos, puesto que aún sentía el peso de lo ocurrido.

Marinette estaba sorprendida por la petición tan dulce del chico. Ya la había besado antes, y no le había pedido permiso. Pero a ella le agradaba que le preguntase su opinión.

-Si, gatito. Besame-Dijo ella, con voz suave. Después de todo, ella había extrañado sus labios.

Adrien se acercó al rostro de su querida azabache, tomó su barbilla con suma delicadeza, trazando con sus dedos su mandíbula y enterrando los dedos en su cabello suelto. Ella cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios, buscando su beso. Adrien no la hizo esperar y cubrió sus labios, besándola con devoción, succionando sus labios, pidiendo que entreabriera sus labios para besarla utilizando su lengua.  
El beso se volvió intenso, ambos se habían extrañado mucho y lo demostraban en su beso. Él intentaba no hacerle daño, puesto que deseaba tocarla. Sus manos permanecían en sus mejillas, la que no llevaba las vías se enterraba en su cabello suave.

Se separaron lentamente e intentando prolongar el momento todo lo posible, sus ojos se abrieron al mismo tiempo, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro.  
Adrien apoyó la frente en la de la joven, mientras sus dedos acariciaban sus dulces mejillas.

 **-Di que me amas, porfavor...-** Susurró con extrema dulzura el chico, esperando una respuesta positiva de la chica.

Ella sentía como si el corazón se le inundase de amor.

-Si, gatito-Murmuró curvando sus labios en una sonrisa.

Adrien la miró, observando aquella dulce sonrisa.

-Si estoy soñando, no me despiertes-Murmuró bajando el rostro para rozar sus labios, sin ser un completo beso. Le mordió un poco el labio inferior, rozando sus labios varias veces.

 **-No sueñes gatito, porque esto es real**


	22. 22 ¿Juntos de nuevo?

**Nueva historia de la serie Miraculous Ladybug. Ya la estoy subiendo también en wattpad pero pensé en compartirla también por aqui ::DDD**

 **Espero que os guste**

 **Pareja: Chat noir x Marinette**

 **Soy muy fan del MARICHAT**

* * *

 **22\. ¿Juntos de nuevo?**

* * *

Después de aquel beso y de que sus sentimientos aflorasen entre beso y beso, Adrien tuvo que volver a su habitación para que no le llamasen la atención.  
Se despidió con un beso de su Lady y volvió a su fría habitación, donde su única compañía era la de kwami Plagg que no dejó de burlarse de los tortolitos amorosos y de sus amorosas muestras de afecto.

-Deja de hacer eso..-Dijo Adrien. Plagg hacía gestos graciosos con sus mejillas mientras revoloteaba sobre la cabeza del chico rubio. Eso no sería problema para Adrien, que estaba acostumbrado a las tonterías del pequeño gato negro. Pero ya llevaba más de una hora.

-Pues dejad de ser tan ñoños

-Ella es mi princesa, mi persona más importante-Contrarrestó el chico, orgulloso de su linda azabache-¿Acaso nunca estuviste enamorado?

-Amo el camembert, el cheedar, y todos los tipos de quesos-Comentó el kwami

-Eso no es amor, Plagg

El kwami negro se quedó mirando fijamente al rubio y cerró los ojos antes de responder.

-Una vez. Pero fue hace más de 5000 años

-¿Enserio?

-Soy mucho mayor que tu, obviamente he tenido mis cosas-Musitó algo molesto Plagg, cruzando sus bracitos.

-Perdón-Se disculpó Adrien-¿Como ocurrió? ¿Tikki?

-Tikki es y será mi único amor real-Confesó el kwami, bajando para apoyarse en el regazo del chico-Ambos somos kwamis, pero nos diferencia algo del resto de kwamis; nosotros somos complementarios, ella es la creación y yo la destrucción. Nos complementamos y por ello somos pareja. Todos los portadores que han tenido los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat noir han terminado juntos...-Adrien se quedó sorprendido por aquellas palabras. ¿Significaba eso que Marinette y él siempre estuvieron predestinados a estar juntos?Se alegraba por ello-Pero como se nos tiene prohibido desvelar al portador del otro, nunca podemos estar mucho tiempo juntos.

-¿Por que?

-Es el destino

-Es algo cruel

-No lo podemos cambiar-Dijo el kwami. Adrien nunca lo había visto tan serio-Tanto Tikki como yo entendemos lo que sucede. Desde que conocieron sus identidades hemos podido estar juntos, así que no lo lamentamos

-¿Eso quiere decir que pronto os iréis?

-No, tanto Tikki como yo no queremos dejaros

-¿Estas contenta Marinette?

-Si, Tikki-Decía una sonrojada Marinette mientras acariciaba la pequeña cabeza de su kwami rojo-Él me hace feliz

-Me alegro por ti

-Gracias

Ambas estaban solas en la habitación de la chica. Ya le habían cambiado el medicamento de la noche y ya había podido comer algo. Aún se sentía un poco mareada y dolorida en algunos lugares, pero el recuerdo de su gatito la mantenía despierta y feliz.

-Al final le diste una oportunidad

Su rostro se curvó en una dulce sonrisa-Ese gato hace sus trucos

-Lo amas de verdad

-Si...

-Deberías decírselo, Adrien estuvo muy preocupado por ti...Deberías haber visto como hablaba de ti con Plagg-Contó Tikki, mientras ambas se encontraban estiradas en la cama.

-No me he comportado del todo bien con él-Dijo Marinette, hablando más para sí misma.

-No lo has hecho...-Dijo Tikki-Chat siempre fue sincero contigo

-Es mi culpa

-No, fueron cosas que pasaron-Dijo su kwami, como siempre muy sabia-Pero vuestro destino es estar juntos

-Voy a disculparme con él-Dijo seria, haciendo planes para lo que sería la disculpa definitiva. Se arrastraría todo lo que fuera necesario para que su gato la perdonase.

-Perdóname

Adrien estaba en una situación un tanto...vergonzosa. ¿Justamente su princesa tenía que venir cuando le estaban curando una herida? ¿Justamente cuando estaba completamente desnudo, estirado en aquella cama de hospital, con cierta parte de su cuerpo...descubierta.

Marinette, con el rostro como la grana, con algo de humo saliendo de ella, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella. Su corazón latía fuertemente contra su pecho y su mano no podía apretar más la silla de ruedas que le habían obligado a utilizar.

Esperó pacientemente a que los médicos salieran de la habitación, los cuales le dieron una cálida sonrisa.

-Cuida bien de tu novio, no lo hagas preocupar-Dijeron con una leve pulla hacia ella, quien sonrojada asintió y corrió dentro de la habitación, teniendo cuidado con la silla de ruedas, que no la dejaba avanzar correctamente.

Adrien, sentado en la cama, ya cubierto por el camisón y las mantas, la esperaba, con restos del sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-H-Hola...-Dijo algo vergonzosa, acercándose a la cama, quedándose junto a él-Esto...perdóname...

-¿Por que? No tienes que disculparte, princess-Dijo el rubio, igual de avergonzado que ella-Te agradezco que vinieras a verme

Su dulce sonrisa la deslumbraba. Con aquel cabello rubio despeinado y aquella sonrisa torcida, se parecía más que nunca a Chat noir.

-No...yo...te hice mucho daño, fui...-Una manos le rodearon las mejillas y tiraron de su rostro. Unos dulces labios se posaron en los suyos, tirando de su labio inferior con deseo-A-drien...

-No voy a negar que fuiste cruel, my lady-Dicho eso le volvió a dar otro beso deseoso-Pero no fue tu culpa, cuando...te...-La azabache asintió, no queriendo volver a sacar el tema de su akumatización-Pero no vamos a pensar en el pasado, princess, ahora ...que piensas?

-Necesito disculparme...yo...cuando...-Dijo intentando de encontrar las palabras. La chica jugaba con sus dedos, nerviosa-Te dije cosas crueles...amé a Chat noir...pero nunca...

-Tu amaste a mi verdadero yo...-Confesó Adrien.

Sus ojos se encontraron, ella estaba derramando pequeñas lagrimas, que el chico retiró con pequeños besos.

-Pero...te...

-Marinette...

La chica se arrojó a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Ambos intentaban darse ese consuelo que necesitaban. Él le acariciaba el cabello con su mano libre de las vías, diciéndole palabras amorosas, mientras ella se disculpaba una y otra vez, buscando aquellas palabras que la disculpasen.

-Deja de pedir perdón-Dijo el chico, pasados unos minutos. Le limpió las ultimas lagrimas que caían de sus ojos hinchados-Aún con esos ojos rojos, sigues siendo hermosa

Marinette soltó una risita, no pudiendo evitarlo. Él era tan coqueto como su alter-ego minino.

-Te quiero...-Susurró contra su cuello

Adrien se quedó quieto, con sus manos en las mejillas rojas de su querida azabache-¿Que?

Marinette se acercó al rostro del chico, era algo difícil teniendo en cuenta que la silla no la ayudaba demasiado. Rozó su nariz contra la del chico, quien seguía sorprendido.

-Te quiero

Esa vez su voz fue más alta. Esa vez Adrien si que la escuchó.

-¿Me quieres?

-Si, gatito

Adrien no pudo evitar aquella distancia, se movió un poco de la cama y abrió los labios para tomar los de ella, en un beso. Un beso totalmente diferente de los anteriores; ambos se habían sincerado el uno con el otro. Ella le respondió al beso con la misma intensidad que daba él, movieron sus labios intentando ganar una guerra de movimientos y de lenguas que entraban en acción, una contra la otra, movimiento contra movimiento.

Marinette se separó con la respiración acelerada, se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo como su corazón latía.

-Perdón...fue intenso-Adrien estaba en la misma condición que la joven, pero aquella sensación de asfixia quedó detrás del sentimiento de felicidad que corría por ambos.

-Esta bien...

Los dos se sonreían, rozando sus narices una y otra vez. Permanecieron un rato compartiendo tiernos roces y sutiles besos. Se sentían bien el uno al otro que no se dieron cuenta de sus kwamis que los sobrevolaban sonrientes.

Después de ello, consiguiendo calmarse, empezaron a conversar de cosas triviales, consiguiendo sonrisas por parte de ambos. Adrien amaba la sonrisa de su princesa y Marinette sentía que le faltaba el aire cuando veía aquellos dientes blancos saliendo de entre aquellos labios gruesos.

Algo tímida, consiguió sacar al chico de la cama, llendo ambos para el pequeño sofá que había en una esquina de la habitación, que era utilizado para los acompañantes que se quedasen a dormir con el enfermo. Nadie lo había utilizado todavía, pues el rubio no había tenido ninguna visita que no fuera Nino y Alya, que no podían quedarse a dormir con su amigo.

El sofá era lo suficientemente grande para ambos. Habiendo colocado sus respectivos goteros a cada lado de los brazos del sofá, pudiendo estirarse sin tener problema de sus vías.

-My princess...

-¿Si, gatito?

Adrien estaba sonrojado cuando habló-¿Puedo...hacer algo?

-¿Eh?-La chica no entendía lo que decía, hasta que el rubio apoyó su hombro contra el suyo y su cabeza quedó a su altura. !Ah¡ Ahora entendía lo que quería lo que quería su minino-Puedo hacer algo mejor, gatito

Con delicadeza hizo que el chico se recostase en sus piernas. Automáticamente se sonrojó e intentó moverse pero ella no le dejó.

-Aún estas herida...-Musitó él, preocupado.

-Déjame hacer esto por ti-Dijo Marinette, acariciando con su mano libre su rostro-No duele, estoy bien. Te debo mucho gatito...

Adrien al final de mucho insistir se relajó y dejó que las pequeñas caricias de la chica lo llevasen a otro mundo. Acabó pidiendo él mismo las caricias, tomando la pequeña mano de la chica, para llevarla de ver en cuando a sus labios, a su rostro...

-Prr...-Marinette se sorprendió cuando escuchó aquel sonido proveniente del chico rubio.

-¿Acaso ronroneaste?-Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, moviendo su mano por aquel suave cabello como el oro, uniendo su otra mano para acariciar su mentón.

-no...Prrrr...es...Prrrrr-El chico lo intentaba, pero los ronroneos salían sin que él pudiera evitarlo. Otro claro signo de que Chat noir era su verdadero yo.

Marinette siguió acariciándole, brindanole algún beso, el cual el chico se empeñaba en intensificar hasta que perdían el aliento.

Cuando estuvieron un rato en silencio, Marinette decidió hablar de nuevo, sabiendo que pronto tendría que volver a su habitación, pues era ya media tarde.

-Adrien...

-¿Uhmm?-Que le siguiera acariciando la cabeza no era muy buen plan, si quería tener la atención del joven.

-Amo a los dos

-¿Como?-El chico detuvo su mano, mirándola desde su posición. Estaba claramente confundido.

-Tanto a Chat noir como a Adrien...os amo a ambos-Dijo ella, mirándolo algo seria-Cuando dijiste...que había amado a Chat...Lo cierto es que ambos sois uno, sois Adrien. Me enamoraste como Adrien cuando me diste tu paraguas...y me enamoraste como Chat cuando me escuchaste y me...amaste...

La chica se veía adorable mientras hablaba, pensaba el chico rubio, enternecido por las palabras de la azabache. Él recordaba todo aquello, su pequeño mal comienzo, su mano tendiéndole a aquella chica de coletas su paraguas para que no se mojase y lo perdonase por su mal comienzo. Aquellos ojos azulados siempre lo habían cautivado, aunque él mismo no se había dado cuenta hasta hacía bien poco.

-Me haces muy feliz, bugaboo-Sonrió el modelo rubio alzándose de las piernas de la chica para poder volver a arremeter sus labios.

Se apretaron contra el sofá, volviendo a unir sus labios, abriendo sus bocas para hacer entrar sus lenguas. Adrien era un experto en encontrar los puntos sensibles de su joven amada y con solo atormentar sus labios, podía notar el deseo de Marinette, al igual que él sentía el suyo.

Pero ella se apartó, cuando ambos sintieron que les faltaba el aire.  
Ambos llevaban aquellos ridículos camisones de hospital y él era consciente de que ella no llevaba absolutamente nada debajo de aquella tela. Al igual que él.

-Adrien...-Su pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente-No...debemos...

-Marinette...

-No es que no quiera-Se apresuró a decir, dándose cuenta al final de lo que había dicho. Se dio cuenta también de la sonrisa de Adrien; aunque tenía más parecido a la de Chat noir-Eh...quiero decir...

-Tu lo deseas princess

Marinette apartó aquella cara sonriente y coqueta con una mano, gesto que solo Ladybug tenía para su querido gatito.

-Alto gatito...-Dijo intentando controlar su respiración-Quise decir...que estamos heridos, debemos recuperarnos...ya sabes..

-Sus deseos son ordenes para mí, my lady-El chico dejó un beso en la mano de su amada. Ambos se separaron y poco después la chica tuvo que regresar a su habitación junto a su kwami roja que había pasado una tarde divertida con su gato negro.

-¿Y bien? ¿Lo habéis arreglado?-Preguntaron ambos kwamis a sus portadores cuando estos terminaron de cenar y las enfermeras les hubieran cambiado sus goteros.

-Si-Respondieron ambos chicos.

 **-Creo que cada vez quiero más a ese gato tonto** -Dijo Marinette

 **-Creo que no puedo amar más a mi princess** -Rió Adrien, con una sonrisa.


	23. 23 Alta y Regreso

**Nueva historia de la serie Miraculous Ladybug. Ya la estoy subiendo también en wattpad pero pensé en compartirla también por aqui ::DDD**

 **Espero que os guste**

 **Pareja: Chat noir x Marinette**

 **Soy muy fan del MARICHAT**

* * *

 **23\. Alta y Regreso**

* * *

Los días siguieron pasando, tan iguales como el anterior, Adrien conseguía visitar a su princesa durante las tardes, donde bromeaban y el chico robaba algún que otro beso a la joven, antes de partir de nuevo a su habitación. Alya y Nino a veces pasaban las tardes con ellos, traían videoconsolas o DS y jugaban todos juntos, haciendo que la azabache sonriera y ellos se alegraban por ello. Alya consiguió permiso y se quedó a dormir algunos días con ella. Los otros días se quedaba Sabine, su madre o los pasaba conversando con Tikki, quien no se separaba de ella.

Los médicos estaban contentos por la gran mejora que presentaba Marinette, quien mejoraba día a día, consiguiendo que le retirasen los goteros y la respiración artificial, pues ya no la necesitaba. En unos días le darían el alta. A Adrien se la darían esa misma tarde, ya que las heridas del chico eran menores que las suyas.

La despedida del rubio del hopital fue divertida, trajeron pintura facial y se dedicaron a pintarse los unos a los otros caras graciosas. Marinette rompió a reír cuando Alya le pintó unos morros negros y unos bigotes de gato a Adrien. Mientras que el rubio se sonrojó cuando entre Nino y Alya, le pintaron los labios de rojo a Marinette y le pusieron unos graciosos círculos en las mejillas.

-Pronto estaremos los dos fuera, princess-Musitó el chico rubio cuando sus amigos estaban fuera de la habitación. Marinette asintió, rozando sus narices con cariño mientras se sonreían, seguros de si mismos y de su amor.

Adrien la besó durante un par de minutos antes de marcharse. Alya y Nino la abrazaron antes de irse también. Alya le prometió seguir en contacto mediante el teléfono y le guió un ojo a su amiga antes de dejarla a solas con el modelo rubio.

-Chat vendrá a verte-Prometió Adrien a lo que consiguió un gran sonrojo por parte de su amada, puesto que sabía lo mucho que le importaba su alter-ego a Marinette. Él quería sentirse amado por su princesa, puesto que ella había sido la única que lo había amado por ser quien era en realidad; Chat noir, el coqueto y atrevido héroe de París.

-Te esperaré gatito-Sonrió la chica, moviendo la mano a modo de despedida.

Cuando volvió a estar sola en la habitación, Tikki viendo que no había peligro salió de su escondite para posarse en la cama de la chica, muy cerca para que la pudiera ver.

-¿Acaso eso es un sonrojo?-Preguntó sonriendo, viendo la cara encendida de su portadora.

-Oh...Tikki...siento tanta opresión en mi pecho...-Reveló Marinette, sintiendo como su corazón latía rápidamente. Aún podía sentir el calor de los labios de Adrien, había sido un solo roce antes de que el chico se marchase pero había sido intenso.

-¿Te sientes mal?-Preguntó preocupada la kwami, sin entender lo que la chica enamorada intentaba explicar. No creía ni que ella supiera.

-No..-Se apresuró a decir-Me siento bien, pero nunca pensé que pudiera estar así con nadie...

-Hace nada revestías tus paredes con fotografías de Adrien-Comentó la kwami

-Pero eso era solo por lo mucho que lo admiraba, era más una obsesión y ahora me doy cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba

Tikki torció su cabecita, algo confundida-¿Quieres decir que no lo amas?

-Claro que lo amo-Dijo Marinette con ojos soñadores-Adrien es Chat. Vale que antes sentía una obsesión insana por él, pero desde que empecé a sentir aquello por Chat noir, él pasó a otro plano y me dí cuenta que el amor que llegue a pensar que sentía por él, era solo obsesión-Tikki la escuchaba atentamente, sorprendida por el razonamiento de la chica-No es que no lo ame ahora, desde luego que lo hago y no podría amarlo más...lo que sucede es que me he dado cuenta de lo que Chat trataba de decirme siempre, que deseaba ser querido por alguien, quería ser respondido y yo...no me dí cuenta hasta que le hice daño..-Recordó lo mal que se había portado siempre como Ladybug, ignorando a aquel leal compañero gatuno-Pero, cuando vino a mi, no le importó mi forma civil y me amó...-Sonrió con dulzura al pensar en aquellas noches llenas de besos y caricias, haciendo que su cara se iluminase con su sonrojo-Tanto Adrien como Chat son uno mismo, y los amo a ambos

Se quedó callada durante un rato, puesto que habían sido muchas palabras y se sentía cansada. Además su latir acelerado no ayudaba.

Tikki sonrió a su portadora, rozando su cabecita con su mano a modo de apoyo, recibiendo pequeña caricias por parte de Marinette.

-Este gato también te ama, my prrrrincess

Marinette casi se cae de la cama al escuchar la voz de Chat noir, hasta que lo vio, apoyado en la ventana, que había dejado abierta. Su rostro enmascarado tenía un leve rubor pero Marinette solo podía observar aquella sensual sonrisa que la dejaba sin respiración.

-Ch-Chat...-Musitó, sintiendo como el humo empezaba a emanar de su cabeza.

-Sabías que vendría a verte, como tu caballero, aquí estoy-Entró en la habitación, moviendo su cola falsa entre sus manos, sonriendo hasta estar al lado de la cama donde ella se encontraba.

-Tu...¿Es-Esch-aste?-Preguntó en un susurro la chica, pues se sentía avergonzada.

-Absolutamente todo, princess

Marinette quiso tomar la almohada y cubrirse con ella.  
!Que verguenza!

Chat noir soltó una pequeña risa al ver la reacción tan tierna de la azabache. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, acercando su rostro al de su amada, quien se tensó.

Tikki los observaba, divertida. Se movió para darles privacidad.

-¿Que...?-Preguntó la chica, al ver que el felino no se movía. Le sonreía mientras la miraba con aquellos intensos ojos verdosos.

-¿Amas a este gato callejero?-Preguntó con aquella voz ronca y masculina. Se acercó para rozar sus labios. Solamente un roce. Lo repitió dos, tres veces; prolongando el momento cada vez más.

-Te...amo...-Musitó la pobre y sonrojada chica contra los labios dulces del gato-Amo a este gato...siempre tendrá un espacio en mi bal-cón-Rió contra otro beso del chico-De-jame...al menos...-Chat la volvió a besar, por lo que la chica colocó las manos en el pecho fuerte del chico-Hablar!

Chat noir sonrió, sacó los dientes y atrapó el labio inferior de la chica, quien temblaba ante su toque. Habiendo conseguido que ella abriera la boca, se introdujo en su calidez, besándola de manera intensa.

-Chat!...-Gimió ella, sintiendo como el aire le empezaba a faltar.

-Lo siento, Marinette-Musitó el héroe, dejandole unos milímetros de separación entre sus rostros-Pero eres demasiado...no tienes ni idea de como te deseo

Las palabras del chico hicieron que la chica se convirtiera en una bombilla encendida, sus mejillas estaban hinchadas y rojas, sus ojos brillosos y azules lo observaban si poder creer lo que había salido por su boca. Aquella boca...

-¿E-Enserio...?

Chat alargó la mano para tomar una de las pequeñas manos de la chica, que apretaban fuertemente la sabana. Tiró de ella hasta que la colocó en cierta parte de su cuerpo, sobre el traje de héroe-Sienteme...¿Quien crees que tiene la culpa de esto?

Marinette sintió la boca seca. La erección del chico empujaba la tela de su traje negro y con el movimiento del felino, su mano sentía aquel grosor y aquella longitud. A pesar de lo grueso de su traje, podía sentir el calor de aquella zona.

Intentó tragar y volver a lubricar su boca para poder hablar, pero nada coherente salió.

-¿Te encargarás de ello, princess?-Preguntó en su oído, mordisqueando la pequeña oreja de la chica, mientras movía sus caderas contra la mano de la muchacha azabache.

-Supongo que...es mi culpa, gatito-Le respondió la chica.

No supieron como pero de repente se dejaron guiar por sus instintos y Chat se encontró sentado en la cama con una muy sonrojada Marinette, quien tiraba de la cremallera de su traje para despojarlo de él. Gracias a que la chica no necesitaba más transfusiones no tenían que preocuparse de los cables, pero en su mano aún tenía una vía, por si fuera necesario.

Marinette consigió sacar fuera del apretado traje aquella vara, la cual saltó como si buscara su encuentro. Sin apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos verdes, bajó las manos y comenzó a acariciarlo. Sus manos recordaban el grosor, el tacto suave y algo húmedo en la punta.

-Aggg...Marine...tte...ggrrr-Los gemidos del chico no se dejaron esperar. Le gustaba, y mucho las caricias de su amada. La chica empezó dando toques tímidos, utilizando solo sus manos, moviendolas de arriba abajo, apretando algunas zonas con delicadeza, ya que sabía que tenía efectos en el chico-Grrr...así...más...princess...

Abrió los labios y rozó la punta con la lengua, sintiendo como el felino gruñía y se arqueaba, buscando más su toque. Ella quería compensarlo por lo que recorrió aquel espacio con su lengua, sintiendo las irregularidades y las pequeñas venas que surcaban aquella piel.  
Procedió luego a meter todo su miembro en su boca, bombeando con rapidez, escuchando como él gemía y sus manos se movían a su cabello, ayudándola a subir y bajar.

-Es...bueno...-Los gruñidos del chico solo hacían que la chica se sintiera más atrevida y sus succiones fueran más rápidas y sensuales-Aaaa...voy, voy a...

La chica lo escuchó y se movió más rápido, succionando la punta y usando a su vez sus manos para estimular la parte inferior, sintiendo como Chat soltaba un profundo gemido y como su miembro temblaba y expulsaba una gran cantidad de sustancia blanca, que fue tragada por la chica, quien no dejó ni una gota. Un pequeño reguero de aquella sustancia resbaló por su mentón.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente por lo sucedido. Lo siguiente que supieron fue que el gato sujetaba a la chica de la cintura, cambiando posiciones mientras sus garras se encargaban de romper en pedacitos la fina ropa interior que ella llevaba debajo del camisón de hospital. Deseaba volver a estar en su interior.

Alya fue quien ayudó a salir del hospital a Marinette cuando estuvieron firmados sus papeles del alta. La azabache caminaba lentamente, agarrada por su amiga, por la gran entrada del hospital. Cerró los ojos, sonriendo mientras sentía el calor del sol en su rostro, el aire en su cabello suelto y los diferentes olores viniendo a su nariz.

¿Cuanto hacía que no sentía esas cosas? Mucho.

-¿Como te sientes?-Preguntó Alya, viendo como su amiga sonreía.

-El aire se siente bien-Contesto Marinette

-Hacía mucho que no salías a la calle

-Y tanto

Alya la acompañó hasta el coche, donde la esperaba su madre. La acercarían a la panadería, donde sus padres la esperaban atendiendo a los clientes.

-Marinette-Llamó su amiga a la azabache, quien estaba distraída mirando por la ventana del coche.

-¿Si? Perdón Alya, ¿Decías?

La reportera no podía enfadarse con alguien tan tierno como Marinette, por lo que la tomó de los hombros.

-Te decía-Recalcó-Mañana vamos a celebrar una fiesta en casa de Nino. Para daros, a ti y a Adrien, la bienvenida por salir del hospital y estar de nuevo junto a los alumnos estresados

Las dos amigas rieron por la broma de la castaña. Marinette se mostró entusiasta por la idea de la fiesta, por lo que aceptó sin pensarlo demasiado.  
No había visto a Adrien desde la noche en la que la fue a visitar al hospital y...hicieron, bueno, "eso". Las mejillas de la chica se iluminaron al recordar la manera, casi posesiva, en que se buscaban el uno al otro, la forma en que sus dedos arañaron la espalda del chico y el dolor en sus labios por tantos besos...

-Tierra a Marinette...-Parpadeó, al notar como la reportera volvía a intentar captar su atención-Enserio, a pesar de todo, sigues siendo la misma Marinette...

-Jejeje, ya sabes...

Chocaron sus puños, sonriendo cómplices entre ellas.

"Si Alya supiera..." Pensaba Marinette intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos lo antes posible y concentrarse en lo que su amiga le decía.

Iba a ser un día largo.

Sabine y Tom la recibieron con un fuerte abrazo y agradecieron con pasteles y galletas a Alya y a su madre por traer a Marinette a casa. Después de un abrazo y un "te escribo luego", Alya y su madre se marcharon, dejando a la familia Dupain en su casa.

-¿Te encuentras bien, cariño?-Preguntó Tom, mientras acomodaban a la azabache en un sillón del salón. Se había cambiado de ropa y llevaba un simple pijama rosa-¿Te traemos algo? ¿Necesitas algo?

-Estoy bien papá-Respondió la chica, abrumada por tantas atenciones. Se sentía un poco débil pero podía moverse perfectamente. El médico le había recetado unos batidos de vitaminas y un par de pastillas que tendría que tomar durante al menos dos semanas.

Sabine se sentó al lado de Marinette, pasandole a la chica un gran baso lleno de un contenido amarronado y que no tenía buena pinta.

Marinette torció la cara al verlo.

Puaj. Eso debía estar malisimo.

-Debes tomarlo, el medico dijo que tenías que tomarlo durante un par de semanas

-Tiene muy mala pinta...

-Luego podrás comer uno de los ricos pasteles que ha hecho papá-Intentó convencerla su madre, a lo que Marinette tomó el baso y aspiró con fuerza, abriendo la boca y tomando un poco del contenido.

Malisimo. Nunca había tomado nada que supiera tan mal.

Después de poner varias caras de asco, pudo terminar con el contenido y recibir su recompensa: un delicioso pedazo de pastel de tres chocolates.

-Buen trabajo-Dijo Sabine, llevándose el baso vació y el plato del pastel.

Al ver que se quedó sola, sacó el móvil de su pantalón, encontrando que tenía varios mensajes sin leer. Respondió a dos de Rose y Juleka que le preguntaban como se encontraba y si podían ir a verla. Sonrió al encontrar un corto mensaje de Nathaniel; le había adjuntado un precioso dibujo de ella sonriendo. Marinette guardó la imagen en su galería y le respondió con un chibi de un tomatito rojo.

Alya le mandó los datos de la casa de Nino y el horario de cuando la iría a buscar. Le respondió rápidamente con un icono.

Llegó al ultimo mensaje, que se había mandado hace pocos minutos. Sus ojos se ensancharon y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver el nombre de Adrien en el aparato.

¿Adrien le había escrito?

Con dedos temblorosos, clicó en el mensaje y lo desplegó.

 _"Espero que haya llegado sana y salva a su casa, princess,  
espero me disculpes por no poderla acompañar a su casa  
Nino insistió en quedar para ponernos al día. Al parecer va a  
haber una gran fiesta para nosotros.  
¿Vas a ir? Querría verte._

No puedo olvidar nuestra ultima noche.  
Aún me duele la espalda ;-)"

A Marinette casi se le resbala el móvil.  
¿Que era aquello? ¿Acaso le había mandado un guiño?

Sus ultimas palabras le recordaron aquella noche. Aquel acto que había tenido lugar en la cama del hospital. Toda su sangre se agolpó en sus mejillas.

-Gato tonto...y además pervertido...

Cuando pudo controlar sus temblores, abrió un borrador y le escribió una respuesta al rubio.  
Con los ojos cerrados le dio a Enviar, echando todo el aire que había retenido mientras escribía.

Su móvil pitó segundos después.

 _"Quiero que llegué ya mañana para poder tenerte  
de nuevo entre mis brazos._

No te preocupes por la espalda, confío en que my  
Lady pueda hacer algo por mí"

Definitivamente, era un gato tonto.

Marinette volvió a abrir el borrador para contestar a su amado felino.

 _"Yo tampoco puedo esperar, gatito"_


	24. 24 Fiesta

**Nueva historia de la serie Miraculous Ladybug. Ya la estoy subiendo también en wattpad pero pensé en compartirla también por aqui ::DDD**

 **Espero que os guste**

 **Pareja: Chat noir x Marinette**

 **Soy muy fan del MARICHAT**

* * *

 **24\. Fiesta**

* * *

El día de la esperada fiesta por fin llegó. Marinette se levantó temprano, recibiendo un mensaje de Alya diciendo que pasaría por ella para ir de comprar y comer juntas. La fiesta sería a ultima hora de la tarde, por lo que podían pasar la mañana y la tarde juntas.

La azabache asintió, feliz de poder pasar un rato con su gran amiga. Se vistió con un su ropa habitual, pues aún tenía marquitas y alguna cicatriz de la pelea y no quería que se las viera nadie.

Bajó al piso de abajo, llevando a una Tikki medio dormida en su bolsito y saludo con un fuerte abrazo a sus padres, quienes la esperaban en la cocina.

-Buenos días, Marinette-Saludo su madre, besando su mejilla

-Hola-La chica se sentó, dispuesta a desayunar algo. Su madre le dio sus pastillas y aquel zumo asqueroso para que se lo tomara. Marinette arrugó la cara.

-Mamá...Alya me invitó a ir de compras con ella-Comentó la chica, pidiendo permiso para acudir al plan-¿Puedo ir con ella?

-Claro, tesoro. Pero debes tener mucho cuidado

-Si, mamá. Luego vamos a ir a una fiesta que nos va a hacer Nino a Adrien y a mi...

-Si, lo sabemos. Nino y Alya nos pidieron que te dejasemos ir

Marinette sonrió y los abrazó. Luego se escuchó el timbre y supo que se trataba de Alya. Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y fue a encontrarse con su amiga.

-¿Preparada para un día de compras?-Alya sonrió, moviendo sus gafas al verla.

-Supongo...

Alya le pasó un brazo por los hombros y tiró de ella.

-Cuando terminemos, Adrien no va a poder reconocerte

-Jejeje

Las chicas se dirigieron en busca de un autobús para ir al centro de la ciudad, a las zonas comerciales, donde estaban la mayoría de las tiendas de moda.  
Durante el trayecto hablaron de temas sin importancia, riendo y chocando sus puños.

El móvil de Marinette vibro y lo sacó, curiosa de que podría ser. Lo ocultó de la vista de Alya en cuanto vio el nombre de cierto rubio en la pantalla.  
Teniendo cuidado de que su amiga no lo viera abrió el mensaje.

 _"Buenos días prrrincess,  
este gato te extraña. Al parecer has preferido ir con Alya que  
pasar el día conmigo :-(  
Me lo cobraré después.  
Te veré en la fiesta. Prepárate para pasar la noche con este gato._

 _Adrien Agreste"_

Las mejillas de la chica se iluminaron al ver que junto al mensaje, el rubio había adjunto una imagen de él, como Chat noir, estirado en su cama, con el traje abierto a la altura de las caderas. Su garra agarraba su erecto miembro y sus ojos la taladraban con la mirada desde la pantalla.

De milagro no se le resbaló el móvil de las manos.

Alya la miró curiosa pero no preguntó, se imaginaba que debido a su estado, estaba más torpe que de costumbre.

Las chicas bajaron en su parada y se dirigieron a varias tiendas. Alya insistió en ir a una de ropa interior, puesto que quería comprar algunos sujetadores. Marinette asintió, pues ella también lo necesitaba. Entraron en una famosa tienda que solía salir en las revistas; conocida por sus encajes y el realce que hacían sus combinaciones.

-¿Que te parece este?-Preguntó la reportera con un conjunto naranja con encaje en blanco en sus manos. Marinette asintió, dado que el naranja le sentaba muy bien a su amiga.

Ella rebuscó un poco más hasta encontrar un conjunto en azul claro. Tenía la forma balconette, con un bonito encaje en blanco en la copa y en los tirantes. Hacía conjunto con unas sensuales braguitas que eran completamente de encaje azul y blanco.

Buscó su talla y sonrojada buscó una copa más de la que solía utilizar y acompañó a Alya en el probador. La reportera le mostró primero su conjunto y Marinette la alabó, viendo que como ella, su amiga había incrementado una copa.

-Te queda hermoso, Alya

-Muéstrame el tuyo-Marinette volvió al interior del probador y salió minutos después-Ohhh, es muy bonito, Marinette. ¿Eso es una copa D?-Preguntó con una sonrisa y las cejas alzadas.

-Bueno...si...es que...

-¿Crecieron?-La sonrisa de la chica no se iba.

-Supongo

Alya hizó alguna broma más, haciendo sonrojar a la azabache, que se apresuró a quitarse el conjunto y volver a colocarse su ropa. Alya la imitó. Salieron del probador y siguieron mirando un poco más.  
Poco tiempo después salían de la tienda cada una con una bolsa.

-No puedo creer que compraras el rojo-Comentó Alya a Marinette. Esta sonrojada solamente asintió. En su bolsa, junto al conjunto azul, había añadido uno similar de color rojo con encaje en negro. El sujetador tenía unos finos tirantes de encaje negro y en la copa se le añadía un trozo de encaje negro que comenzaba debajo de la circunferencia de los pechos. La copa era triangular y de encaje rojo, algo transparente. Un culote rojo con encaje negro completaba el conjunto. Alya se había comprado el naranja y uno en color gris con encaje en naranja tostado.

Visitaron algunas tiendas más antes de parar en un restaurante a comer. Marinette pidió pasta y Alya se decantó por una buena ración de carne. Las amigas conversaron un poco sobre la fiesta y luego divagaron en diferentes temas.

El camarero, joven y de ojos azules, sonrió a Marinette antes de servirles los platos, intentando rozar la mano de la azabache, aunque esta la retiró, colocandola debajo de la mesa.

-¿Has visto como te miró ese camarero?-Dijo Alya cuando el chico se había marchado. Marinette no le dio importancia y Alya suspiró. Marinette era muy inocente-Eso fue un coqueteo en toda regla.

-Estas imaginando cosas, Alya

-Venga ya, debería estar aquí Adrien, ya verías que celoso se pondría

La azabache se sonrojó.

-No digas tonterías...

-Engaña a otra señorita, esta clarisimo para mí-Alya sonrió al ver el aumento de sonrojo de la chica-Adrien es un celoso empedernido. Si no fuera porque Nino es su amigo, de seguro no le perdonaría por haber intentado salir contigo

-¿El día del zoo? Eso fue hace mucho tiempo

-Ya claro

-Además, estais saliendo,no?

Ahora le tocó el turno a Alya de sonrojarse.

-Se podría decir que si

-Sois adorables

-Adrien y tu si que lo sois

Entre risas y más comentarios las chicas terminaron su comida y salieron del restaurante. Ahora se dirigían a por un atuendo para la fiesta.

-Pensaba ir con esta ropa..-Musitó Marinette cuando entraron en una bonita tienda de vestidos.

-Venga Marinette, es una fiesta. No puedes ir de vaqueros y camiseta-Dijo su amiga, rebuscando entre los vestidos-Además, Adrien y tu sois los homenajeados, debes verte hermosa para tu príncipe

-Alya...

Al final, la azabache aceptó y también empezó a mirar con algo de curiosidad los bonitos atuendos que tenía la tienda. Decidieron que Marinette elegiría el vestido de Alya y ella el de Marinette.

Fueron de nuevo a los probadores y cada una le entregó varias propuestas a la otra. Marinette sacó la cabeza del probador.

-Ni de broma voy a ponerme esto-Dijo sonrojada.

-Venga, no es para tanto y te verás hermosa

-Pero...

-Solo pruebalo, si no te gusta no lo lleves

Marinette terminó poniéndose la elección de Alya. Era un vestido con corpiño blanco con un dibujo en hilo gris, a la altura de las caderas aparecía una falda de gasa negra. El mayor problema con aquel vestido era que no tenía tirantes y eso la avergonzaba, puesto que no podía usar sujetador con tirantes.

-Venga sal para que te vea-Escuchó a la voz de Alya y con vergüenza salió-Marientte estás hermosa, te queda genial

-¿Tu crees?

-Por supuesto, deberías llevarlo-La sonrisa de su amiga convenció a Marinette, que al final se lo llevó. Antes torturó a Alya con su elección de atuendo; la reportera al final eligió un vestido de corte recto y largo, que se abría en una de las piernas y se pegaba a su figura. El color crema del vestido acentuaba sus rasgos. Marinette alzó su pulgar, felicitándola y la chica aceptó sus bromas al igual que ella había hecho con la tímida azabache.

A media tarde, Marinette adolorida por tanta caminata le pidió a Alya ir a su casa, para descansar y luego poder arreglarse para la fiesta. La reportera asintió, pues aún le preocupaba la salud de su amiga. Fueron a la casa de los Dupain y subieron a la habitación de la azabache.

Vieron una película mientras estaban recostadas en el suelo, con mantas y Alya alzó una ceja cuando Marinette se recostó abrazando el peluche de Chat noir.

Marinette torció la cara, sonrojada. Nunca le dijo que había respondido el mensaje del rubio.

Sobre las seis de la tarde, Alya y ella comenzaron a arreglarse. Se turnaron para ducharse y lavarse el pelo. Alya se colocó su conjunto naranja y Marinette se conformó con colocarse las braguitas del conjunto azul. Metería el sujetador en una pequeña maleta, pues al parecer pasarían la noche en casa de los Agreste, donde se hacía la fiesta.

-Gracias por arreglarme el cabello-Agradeció Marinette a su amiga.

Ya estaba vestida con el vestido blanco, conjuntado con unos zapatos negros planos, pues era demasiado torpe como para llevar unos de tacón. Alya le había secado el cabello, rizándole un poco las puntas y recogiendo un par de mechones con un pasador plateado.

Marinette a cambió, le hizo un hermoso recogido a la reportera, que dejaba unos pequeños mechones a los lados.

-Estas hermosa-Dijo la azabache, abrazando a su amiga

-Tu igual-Respondió Alya-Ya verás la cara de Adrien cuando te vea

A las siete y media, ambas llegaban a la puesta de la mansión Agreste. La azabache estaba nerviosa y no dejaba de mover sus manos. Afortunadamente se encontraron con Nathaniel, Juleka y Rose en la entrada, quienes acababan de llegar.

-Que hermosa estas Marinette-Juleka y Rose abrazaron a la azabache, felicitándola por su recuperación.

-Muchas gracias chicas, me alegro mucho de veros

Nathaniel se acercó, algo tímido-Hola Marinette

-Que bueno verte Nath-Sonrió Marinette, el chico se sonrojó al ver aquella dulce sonrisa.

-Me alegra ver que estas bien, estaba...estábamos muy preocupados

-Gracias-Sonrió de nuevo, mientras todos caminaban hacía el interior-Perdón por preocuparlos

Nath se rascó la nuca nervioso y sacó una pequeña bolsa de su chaqueta oscura-He aprendido a hacer...bueno, espero que puedas aceptar esto...

Marinette tomó la bolsita, encontrando una pulsera de cuentas plateadas y rosadas, la cual terminaba en un bonito dije con forma de flor-Ohh, es preciosa. ¿Para mi?

-Si...si la quieres aceptar

-Claro, muchas gracias-Se la colocó en la muñeca, pues era elástica.

-Siento lo que pasó aquella vez-Dijo el pelirojo, recordando la escena del parque en que él la besaba-Espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos

-Claro Nath

Los dos se sonrieron y Alya tiró de ellos para que entrasen, pues se habían quedado atrás.

Al entrar en la mansión vieron que todo estaba decorado con bonitos globos, una bola de discoteca y varias mesas con comida y bebida estaban colocadas a los lados. Muchos de sus amigos se encontraban ya allí, bailando y conversando animadamente.

Marinette se congeló en su lugar cuando sus ojos se encontraron con una mirada esmeralda que se encontraba en el centro del lugar. Su corazón rebotó al ver como abandonaba su conversación con su amigo Nino y acercaba a donde estaba ella.

Estaba hermoso. Marinette tragó secó al recorrer la figura del modelo que caminaba hacia ella. Vestía un elegante traje negro con una camisa verde con los puños doblados y el cuello abierto. Su pelo rubio estaba rebelde dándole un aspecto más parecido al de su alter-ego. No pudo evitar recordar la fotografía que le había mandado y su boca se secó.

-Hola-Escuchó su voz pero no pudo más que abrir la boca.

Adrien sentía la boca seca y cierta parte de su cuerpo saltó al ver entrar por la puerta de su casa a aquella princesa vestida de pecado. ¿Que llevaba puesto su lady?

El rubio recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo de su novia, quedándose con sus hombros desnudos y aquel vestido que había decidido ponerse. Estaba hermosa, demasiado para su propia seguridad.

Dejó su conversación con Nino para acercarse a ella, pues había entrado con Alya pero a su otro lado venía un molesto pelirrojo que estaba hablando con su amada. Y ella le estaba sonriendo.

No iba a permitir aquello.

-Hola-Musitó cuando estuvo cerca de ella, Alya pasó por su lado pero a él le daba igual. Marinette abrió su boca pero no dijo nada. Él sonrió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, sintiendo como ella dio un respingo.

Le dio una mirada a Nathaniel quien entendiendo el mensaje se marchó con Juleka y Rose.

-Princess-Musitó Adrien cuando estuvieron solos y tiró ella hacía el interior de la casa-Vamos a llevar esa maleta arriba primero.

Marinette por fin hizo algún movimiento y asintió, siguiéndolo hacía las escaleras.

-Estas hermosa-Dijo el rubio al entrar en su habitación, ella entró después y dejó la maleta en el suelo, dejando salir a Tikki de su bolsito.

-Gra-cias...

Tikki voló hacia Plagg quien salió a su encuentro y los dos jóvenes los dejaron en la habitación.

Antes de salir, Adrien rodeó la cintura de la chica acercándola a él.

-¿No tienes nada que decir, princess?-Preguntó con el rostro cerca del suyo.

-¿D-de-cir?

Adrien sonrió como solo Chat noir podría hacer.

-Algo como porque estas tan hermosa...¿Acaso es algún plan para hacer caer al gato?

-No...-Musitó ella sintiendo que le faltaba el aire. El chico estaba muy cerca y sentía que podía rozar sus labios mientras le hablaba.

-¿No?

-Alya...y yo...fuimos...de compras...-Dijo ella con la respiración acelerada

-Maldición, no puedo más-Gruñó el chico y cubrió violentamente sus labios con los de la chica y la besándola con devoción durante unos instantes. Ambos se separaron con las respiraciones aceleradas.

-Debemos bajar...

-No quiero...

-Adrien

-Quiero poseerte, princess

La azabache consiguió que el chico al final se rindiera y bajase al piso inferior donde ocurría la fiesta. Se reunieron con sus amigos y alzaron sus copas para brindar por los dos chicos que habían conseguido salir del hospital.

Marinette se sonrojó por tantas atenciones y Adrien solo sonrió, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando se percató de la pulsera que portaba su amada.

-¿Que es...eso?-Preguntó, tomando la mano de la chica y alzándola para ver mejor la pulsera.

-Ah, es un regalo de Nath por la recuperación-Dijo la chica simplemente

Adrien torció la boca, nada contentó por aquella respuesta-¿Él te la regaló?

-Si, cuando nos encontramos en la puerta

-No me gusta, quitatela

-No lo haré-Dijo ella apartando su mano de la del rubio-Fue un regalo, no me dirás que estás celoso?

-Mucho-Gruñó el chico. Estaba rabioso por sus celos pero también estaba triste, pues él no tenía nada para regalarle a su amada.

-No deberías, sabes que eres el único gatito-Dijo de modo que solo él pudiera escucharla. Después de todo, seguían en la fiesta.

-Pero llevas el regalo de otro

-No estés celoso-Tiró de su mano-Ven, vamos a bailar

Adrien al principio quería negarse pero al final aceptó y fue a bailar con su azabache a la pista improvisada, donde sus otros amigos también bailaban con sus respectivas parejas.

Plagg y Tikki estaban en la habitación del rubio. La kwami vestía un trajecito que su portadora le había confeccionado y Plagg llevaba un gracioso lazo verde al cuello.

-Te ves bien, Plagg-Dijo Tikki

-Tu también

Los dos se sentaron en un pequeño cojín, mirando las vistas de París que se veían desde la gran cristalera de la habitación.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevamos así?

-Mucho

-Y tu sigues amando tu horrible queso

-Sabes que nunca podrá superarte

Tikki lo miró, con un adorable sonrojo en sus pequeñas mejillas.

-Plagg

-Puede que sea un glotón pero tengo muy claro que siempre serás mi prioridad, galletita

Tikki soltó una risita.

-Hacía mucho que no me decías así

-Porque tu no te dejabas ver

-Sabes el porque

-No es justo

-Lo sé

Plagg tomó la manito de la kwami moteada.

-Ahora estamos juntos

-Si

-Tikki, no quiero que te alejes-Sus ojos verdes la miraban de manera tierna, haciendo que la kwami temblara.

-No lo haré, gatito. Estamos solos ahora

-Eso me gusta, galletita

Los kwamis se abrazaron y se recostaron en el cojín.

La fiesta terminó a eso de la una de la madrugada y los amigos de la azabache y del rubio se fueron marchando uno a uno. Alya abrazó a Marinette antes de irse con Nino a una habitación que había preparado Adrien para ellos. Eran los únicos que se quedarían en la mansión a parte de la azabache.

Marinette abrazó a sus amigas y las despidió con la mano mientras veía alejarse a sus amigos de la mansión. Alya y Nino ya habían subido a la habitación y gracias a eso no escucharon su pequeño grito cuando Adrien la tomó en brazos como una princesa.

-¿Qu-e...haces?-Preguntó avergonzada.

-Lo que debí hacer cuando te vi pasar por mi puerta-Dijo con voz ronca, subiendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto. No se detuvo hasta entrar por la puerta y cerrarla con un pie.

La posó en el suelo y la beso levemente.

-¿Adrien?-La chica se sentía acalorada, pues imaginaba que iba a suceder pero se sentía nerviosa.

-No quiero obligarte a nada princess...-Dijo el rubio, siendo como siempre un caballero-Voy a ducharme primero-Musitó besándola de nuevo y yendo hacia el cuarto de baño.

Marinette se quedó sola en la habitación, con su corazón latiendo acelerado. Intentó relajarse mientras escuchaba el grifo abriéndose y el sonido del agua.  
Esperó un poco antes de caminar hacia donde había dejado la maleta. Se hincó de rodillas y sacó el sujetador y un pijama que había traído para pasar la noche.

Tiró de la cremallera del vestido y se lo sacó, al igual de los zapatos que tiró a algún rincón de la habitación. Se sentía mucho mejor sin aquellos zapatos en sus pies.  
Se colocó el sujetador y se ajustó los tirantes.

Dio un grito cuando sintió a alguien detrás suya, que rodeó su cintura.

-¿Que es esto tan bonito?-Preguntó una voz ronca en su oído. Un lengua traviesa recorrió su oreja y fue hacia su cuello.

-A-drien...

Las manos del rubio acariciaron sus caderas.

-¿Acaso es nuevo?-Mordió su oreja al ver que ella no respondía-Responde, Marinette...

-Si...es...nuevo

-Me gusta

El rubio subió sus manos hasta sus pechos y los rodeó.

-AHhhh...-Gimió la chica por aquellas atenciones.

-¿Lo compraste para mi?

Marinette gimió cuando Adrien volvió a apretar sus pechos.

-Es que...han...crecido...

-Oh...ya veo

Adrien sonrió y sus manos buscaron el broche para quitárselo y después lanzarlo fuera del cuerpo de su amada.

-¿Que...haces?-Preguntó Marinette acalorada.

-Solo compruebo...-Dijo el chico risueño. Le dio la vuelta y Marinette pudo comprobar que el chico solo llevaba puesta una toalla en la cintura. Su cuerpo aún estaba húmedo por el baño y eso la excitó. El chico rodeó sus pechos con las manos y los amasó-Compruebo que sea cierto

-¿Cierto?

-Que sean más grandes

El chico atormentó sus pechos y tiró de sus pezones con los dedos, sintiendo como ella gemía y enterraba sus manos en su cabello rubio y lo apretaba contra ella, exigiéndole más. El chico gustoso lo hizo. Abrió los labios y rodeó el pezón rosado y succionó, alternando succiones con tirones de sus dedos. Marinette sintió como se humedecía y tiró del cuerpo del chico para encontrarse con su boca.

No supo mucho más hasta que se vio en brazos del chico y este la llevaba hacia la cama.

Lo único que sabía era que esa noche no iba a dormir demasiado.


	25. 25 Baños y Chat Noir

**Nueva historia de la serie Miraculous Ladybug. Ya la estoy subiendo también en wattpad pero pensé en compartirla también por aqui ::DDD**

 **Espero que os guste**

 **Pareja: Chat noir x Marinette**

 **Soy muy fan del MARICHAT**

* * *

 **25\. Baños y Chat Noir**

* * *

Marinette se despertó a la mañana siguiente con dolor de cabeza y una cabellera rubia apoyada entre sus pechos. Sentía la almohada en la cabeza y el cuerpo del rubio modelo sobre el suyo, abrazando su cintura desnuda.  
Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y dio un gemido, ya que con el peso del chico le costaba respirar. Intentó apartarlo y lo consiguió, dejando al chico dormido como un tronco en la cama.

Sus pies se arrastraron con pesadez hasta el cuarto de baño de Adrien, tropezando un par de veces puesto que no estaba del todo despierta. Se mojó la cara con agua fría y eso pareció ayudar un poco a "despertarse".

Fue hasta la gran bañera que poseía el chico. Marinette aún se sorprendía por el lujo que rodeaba a Adrien. Su baño era enorme, poseía tanto ducha con chorros y efecto lluvia como una gran bañera gris. Nada que ver con el pequeño baño que tenía en su casa, con una simple bañera de patas y una pileta.

Abrió el grifo del agua caliente y empezó a llenar la bañera, luego abrió el grifo del agua fría para regular la temperatura a su gusto. Se cubrió el cuerpo con una toalla mientras lo hacía, pues aún estaba desnuda.

Marinette se permitió rebuscar en las repisas del modelo en busca de gel de baño y champú con el que aderezar el agua de la bañera. Encontró varios frascos de diferentes marcas y colores, todos obviamente de marca y algunos hasta tenían el logotipo de la marca Agreste.  
La chica tardó en decidirse, puesto que no eran realmente suyos y no quería abusar. Tomo un poco de gel de baño con olor a pino y después consiguió un frasco de champú.

Dejó caer su toalla y se introdujo en el agua, soltando un agradable suspiro al ser recompensada con la calidez del agua. Se metió completamente, saliendo y dejando caer la cabeza contra el frío metal de la bañera.

Movió sus manos para acariciar su cuello, intentando relajar sus músculos. Aún podía sentir los dientes de Adrien en su cuello. Cuando se había mirado en el espejo del baño pudo notar varias marcas de las succiones del chico, que ya tenían un color oscuro, en contraste con su piel pálida. Debía empezar a impedir que el rubio le dejase tantas marcas.

Se enderezó para tomar el bote de champú que había dejado en una esquina de la bañera, pero sus manos no tomaron nada, encontrándose con el aire.

-¿Eh?-La chica se acercó al borde de la bañera, viendo que como sospecho, no había nada-Juraría que...!Kiaaa!-Gritó cuando sintió unas manos en sus hombros y el sonido del agua.

-¿Puede que necesites una ayuda, prrrncess?-Escuchó la voz masculina de Adrien y supo que había sido él quien había hecho el ruido del agua. Lo sentía detrás de ella, su espalda contra su fuerte pecho masculino.

-¿A-Adrien..?-Su sonrojo cubrió su rostro y parte de su cuerpo. No había ni pasado una noche desde que habían estado haciéndolo hasta bien entrada la madrugada y aún podía recordar todo lo que habían hecho-¿Que...haces?

-Descubrí que habías desaparecido-Comentó el chico, mientras sus manos se movían por sus hombros, dándole un suave masaje. Ella se relajó y se recostó contra él-¿Acaso pensabas disfrutar sola del baño?-Le besó la mejilla y se sorprendió un poco cuando vio que ella lo apartó-¿Marinette?

-Lo siento...aún estoy algo adolorida-Comentó ella algo tímida.

-Solo quería disfrutar del baño, princess-Dijo el rubio-Prometo no hacer nada más

Marinette le creyó y cerró los ojos. Los volvió a abrir cuando sintió unas manos en sus pechos.

-Adrien!-Se quejó la chica. Gimió un poco más alto cuando el chico tiró de sus pezones con delicadeza y los acarició-¿Qu-e...te...di-je?

-Perdóname princess...-Musitó el chico con la voz gruesa-Es que...eres demasiado hermosa y...no pude evitarlo...

Marinette intentó evitarlo pero el chico siguió con sus tiernos ataques a sus pechos, llevando sus labios de nuevo a su tierno cuello, dejando suaves besos.  
Siguió con esa tortura un poco más, hasta que Marinette curvó la espalda y gimió, llegando al orgasmo solamente con los toques de las manos de Adrien.

-Eso fue increible, princess-Concluyó Adrien, a lo que la chica se molestó y lo echó de la bañera.

Unos días después de aquello, con Marinette ya en su casa y a salvo de las manos pervertidas del rubio, empezaron de nuevo las clases.  
La joven azabache se levantó tarde de lo acordado y gritando como una posesa se vistió, poniéndose un vestido negro y unos zapatos. Se dejó el cabello suelto y tomó a Tikki, quien reía por la cara de miedo que tenía la chica.

Se despidió de sus padres con rapidez y se encaminó al colegio.

-¿Estas segura de lo que le dijiste a Adrien?-Preguntó su kwami Tikki mientras llegaban a la entrada.

-Sin duda-Dijo ella con seriedad. Recordó lo que le había dicho a Adrien después de su escena en el cuarto de baño. Adrien había salido del cuarto de baño como ella le había pedido y ella continuó su baño un poco más. Cuando salió fue a encarar al modelo y adoptó su pose más Ladybug que pudo. Sus ojos azules le miraron fijamente y el chico tragó saliva, algo nervioso.

-¿Ocurre algo, princess?

-He de decir algo, Adrien-Dijo ella, seria-Ayer...bueno, sabes que ocurrió y con respecto a hoy...yo...he tomado una decisión

-¿Decisión?

-No podrás tocarme en una semana

Adrien abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, sorprendido por lo que había escuchado de su amada azabache. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

Pero la chica estaba firme en su decisión. De hecho, desde aquel momento no dejó que Adrien la tocase más allá de un par de besos tiernos que no llegaban a más que un roce. El chico se sentía algo frustrado pero entendió el punto de su amada e intentó reprimir sus ansias de poseerla todo lo que pudo.  
Todo pareció ayudar cuando la chica volvió a su casa y el fin de semana comenzó. Adrien tenía sus sesiones de fotos y durante un par de días estuvo ocupado con sus clases de chino y piano que su padre le había impuesto. Eso lo ayudó a no tener contacto con la hermosa azabache pero eso no impedía que la echase de menos, que estuviera en su mente todo el tiempo y que desease transformarse en Chat noir e ir a por ella.

Suspiró mientras se volvía a meter en el camerino para cambiarse de ropa para la nueva sesión de fotos que le tocaba.

Pero, el rubio se levantó con ánimos reforzados cuando supo que volvería a las clases. Saltó literalmente de la cama, cambiando su pijama por unos vaqueros y un suéter de rayas rojo y negro. Plagg revoloteó sobre él exigiéndole queso y el rubio por una vez no rechistó y le pasó el amado queso al kwami.

Al llegar a las clases, vio a su amada hablando animadamente con Alya sobre algo, ambas inclinadas sobre una revista. La reportera señalaba algo con euforia y las mejillas de la azabache se sonrojaron adorablemente.

-¿Que ocurre?-Preguntó en un susurro a su amigo Nino, quien también parecía enfrascado en una revista. El DJ levantó la mirada al escucharlo y sonrió.

-Los contenidos de esta revista son geniales-Dijo emocionado y acercó la revista para que el rubio pudiera verla.

Reconocía la marca de la revista, ya que había sido entrevistado alguna que otra vez, tanto en su forma civil como de superhéroe. Esa entrevista había sido ocultada a Ladybug pues ella no había sido invitada a ella. Había sido hacía no mucho por lo que le sorprendió ver un apartado que trataba de él en ella.

-¿Una entrevista?

-Si, y ni más ni menos que al héroe de París, Chat noir-Dijo su compañero con emoción mientras señalaba la entrevista donde aparecían múltiples fotografías del felino en diversas poses. Adrien quiso tragar saliva pero se encontró con la boca seca. No recordaba aquellas fotos.

-Ah, vaya, si

-Y aún encima trae un póster tamaño A3

-¿Que?

Eso si que no lo sabía. El DJ se volteó hacia atrás, hacia sus dos compañeras.

-¿Vosotras también lo estáis viendo?-Preguntó a las dos jóvenes. Adrien, curioso, también se volteó, encontrando que su compañera Marinette tenía un ejemplar de esa misma revista en sus manos, con la entrevista al felino parisino abierta por el desplegable y la entrevista al héroe.

Quiso sonreír al ver el rostro de la azabache, perdida en las formas retratadas del héroe felino. Tuvo que mover su mano sobre su rostro para traerla de vuelta a la realidad.  
La chica parpadeó y se echó hacia atrás, asustada por el movimiento y golpeándose contra la parte trasera de su asiento.

Alya sonrió al ver la torpeza de su amiga y se apresuró a abrazarla, acariciando su cabeza para calmar el posible dolor de la chica. Marinette sonrió, dejándose acariciar por su amiga.  
Adrien crujió los dientes. Quería ser él quien tocara a su princesa, quería enterrar los dedos en su cabello azabache e increíblemente suave.

-¿Que mirabais, chicas?-Preguntó el rubio inocentemente.

Marinette se sonrojó y Alya sonrió, mostrando una revista igual entre sus manos.

-El nuevo articulo sobre el héroe de París, Chat noir-Dijo la reportera-Es increíble que hayan conseguido su entrevista antes que yo-Había algo de enojo en su voz.

-Algún día lo conseguirás-Dijo Nino amable

-Querría una entrevista con Ladybug-Dijo esperanzada, con un brillo de ilusión en la mirada. Adrien pudo ver como Marinette se cubría el rostro con la revista.

Le pareció algo muy tierno.

Pero todas las risas cesaron cuando la profesora entró y empezaron las clases. Marinette intentó tomar apuntes y estar atenta a la lección pero el recuerdo de su gatito o lo que es lo mismo, de Adrien no abandonaba su mente. Había estado mucho tiempo con Adrien, cosa que no le desagradaba pero ella extrañaba a su minino. Y el que Alya apareciera con dos ejemplares de la revista no la había ayudado demasiado.

Tambien recordaba que tenía que terminar el trabajo de historia con Adrien, que habían detenido durante unos días. Lo debían entregar pronto así que decidió empezar con los patrones del traje en cuanto llegase a su casa. Le enviaría un mensaje al rubio cuando lo tuviera decidido y los patrones pasados a tela.

A media tarde, terminadas las clases y evitando el contacto con el modelo, como ella misma se había prometido. Su plan de abstinencia amorosa con el rubio le estaba saliendo bastante bien y eso se reflejaba en que las marcas de amor casi no se notaban en su piel. Eso suponía que no tenía que ir continuamente con cuellos altos o tapando su cuello.

Se estiró en su diván con su tableta gráfica en cuanto llegó a casa. Se quitó los zapatos y dejó que su mano se moviera sola, dibujando diversas cosas en una aplicación de dibujo.  
Estuvo un par de horas, hasta que el diseño de los trajes estuvo más o menos completo. Había hecho uno femenino y otro masculino pues no tenía claro quien de los dos iba a modelar y quien iba a presentar el trabajo.

Mordisqueó su lápiz y decidió levantarse, puesto que había decidido hacer algo y todavía no lo había hecho. Sacó de su mochila la revista y buscó la entrevista de Chat noir y la colocó en su mesilla. Tomó unas tijeras y recortó todas las fotos que habían sacado al chico, incluyendo aquel enorme póster de tamaño A3. No tenía ningún póster tan grande en su cuarto. Ni siguiera de cuando era fan de Adrien.

Buscó un buen lugar donde colocarlos y al cabo de un rato terminó, sintiéndose algo acalorada. Llamó a Tikki y se transformó, saltando entre los tejados, dejando que el aire fresco de la noche la refrescase. Decidió dar una pequeña vuelta por la ciudad a modo de patrulla por si las moscas y lo finalizó un rato después en lo alto de la torre Eiffel.

Se sentó contra el frío y duro metal, suspirando algo cansada pero eufórica por el ejercicio realizado. Cerró los ojos pensando en ojos verdes y orejitas negras.  
No quería pensar en él pero lo hacía. Hacía solamente tres días hacía que no lo tocaba y ya lo extrañaba. Echaba de menos sus manos, sus sonrisas y su respiración acelerada en su cuello. Como la miraba, con aquellos ojillos, como si no hubiera nadie más que ella, elogiando su cuerpo mientras sus labios la atormentaban dulcemente.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendida por le mar de emociones que la habían recorrido.

No. No debía. No podía caer aún.

Ella había dicho que no y no podía ser ella la que cayera en su amor tan pronto.

¿O sí?


	26. 26 Akuma y Entrevista

**Nueva historia de la serie Miraculous Ladybug. Ya la estoy subiendo también en wattpad pero pensé en compartirla también por aqui ::DDD**

 **Espero que os guste**

 **Pareja: Chat noir x Marinette**

 **Soy muy fan del MARICHAT**

* * *

 **26\. Akuma y Entrevista**

* * *

Marinette decidió empezar su patrulla nocturna un poco antes de lo habitual. No era porque se sintiera acalorada en su habitación rodeada de posters nuevos de Chat noir, no era por las risitas de su kwami, ni siquiera por sus deberes heroicos. Necesitaba salir de allí, salir y sentir el aire.

E intentar alejar de sus pensamientos a cierto rubio.

Una vez que empezó a recorrer las calles de París se dio cuenta de que su idea no había sido demasiado brillante, pues si en verdad quería alejarse de Chat noir/Adrien, la patrulla nocturna no era la mejor idea, pues de seguro el felino se reuniría con ella.  
Como estaba muy pendiente de sus pensamientos locos, no se dio cuenta de que estaba yendo hacía una pared de un edificio.

Unos brazos le rodearon la cintura, tirando de ella para alejarla de aquella dura pared. Ladybug gritó sorprendida y se vio en el aire, en brazos de Chat noir, quien saltó un par de edificios hasta dejarla cómodamente en el suelo de una terraza.

La chica se estremeció cuando sintió como el chico rozaba con sus manos su cintura, prolongando el contacto entre sus cuerpos lo máximo posible.

-¿En que pensabas? Podrías haberte convertido en mermelada de mariquita-La regañó el héroe gatuno con un deje de enfado. Ladybug se apartó un poco del calor de su cuerpo y sintió como se le coloreaban las mejillas.

Se sentía avergonzada.

-Gra-Gracias...-Dijo sintiéndose muy avergonzada. La mirada del chico era intensa y se recordó que hacía tres días que no se acercaban. Se mordió el labio inferior, siendo consciente de un calor que subía por su cintura.

-¿Estabas patrullando?

-Si...bueno, creí que podría aparecer un akuma...

El felino sonrió, curvando sus rasgos.

-¿O será que te apetecía verme?

Sonrió al ver como la chica se ponía muy roja. Cuando empezó a balbucear, el felino quiso aullar a la luna.

-¿Ve-ve-verte? Es-Eso no...no es c-cierto

-Marinette...

Los ojos de la chica brillaron con algo de deseo cuando lo escuchó decir su nombre de civil.

-Ahora soy Ladybug-Dijo coqueta, tocando la nariz del felino. Se sorprendió de no tartamudear.

El chico se sonrojó e intentó tomarla pero una serie de explosiones los hicieron voltear hacia la zona norte y descubrieron a un loco, vestido con un traje rojo.  
El felino chasqueó la lengua.

-Aborrezco cuando tienes razón, my lady

-Dejemos esto para después, chaton, ahora hay un akuma del que ocuparnos.

Ambos saltaron, ayudados por sus prodigios, hacia el nuevo akumatizado.

-Bien hecho-Chocaron sus puños cuando Ladybug capturó el akuma. La pelea había sido intensa y larga; el akuma no era demasiado poderoso, pero dio una gran pelea que hizo sudar a los dos héroes.

Ladybug se apoyó en una de las esquinas del edificio donde se habían parado a descansar. Su mano se apoyaba en su pecho, intentando recuperar la respiración.  
Chat se sentó en el suelo a su lado, en igualdad de condiciones que su compañera. Se apoyaba en su bastón y su respiración era acelerada.

-¿Estas bien?-Preguntó la catarina, algo preocupada.

-Solo necesito aire, bichito

Ladybug, o que es lo mismo, Marinette, se alegro cuando escuchó su "apodo" de labios del gatito. Intentó que no se le notase la felicidad que estaba sintiendo; gracias a dios el felino estaba sentado y no podía verla.

-Descansemos un poco-Sugirió

El felino asintió, pues aún no quería alejarse de ella. Buscaron una posición cómoda en el edificio y se sentaron juntos, en completo silencio.  
Ladybug se apoyó contra el hombro de su compañero soltando un suspiro de cansancio; su prodigio sonó, anunciando que su transformación se iba a agotar. Se tensó un poco pero luego recordó que no tenía que temer, pues su compañero sabía su secreto.

Un ultimo pitido sonó, deshaciendo su transformación. Una luz rosada la recorrió y volvió a ser Marinette. Chat no se había movido y su prodigio no sonaba todavía.  
La joven apretó la mejilla contra el traje de cuero del chico sin ser demasiado consciente de ello. Su delicioso olor masculino, mezclado con el sudor del héroe se coló en su nariz.

-Puedes olisquear todo lo que quieras princess-Musitó la voz ronca del felino, tirando de ella para sentarla en su regazo. La chica tembló, sintiendo el pelo como escarpias

-Que estas haciendo?-Chilló, sonrojándose en el acto. Sentía el calor de los guantes del traje de Chat en su cintura. Maldecía su idea de haberse vestido con una camiseta tan corta. Podía sentir las garras del gato rozando su ombligo.

-¿Acaso no estabas oliéndome?

-No lo hacía

-Es malo mentir, princess

-No miento-Su voz sonaba chillona y no pudo evitar gemir cuando el chico le besó el cuello con arrobo.

-Tendré que castigarte por mentirosa

-Chat!

El chico rodeó su cuerpo con un brazo, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Sus labios sorbieron su piel, llevándose parte del sudor que la chica tenía debajo del cabello. Sonrió mientras abría los labios y rodeó su oreja. La chica gimió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Ch-Chat...

-Mari...

La chica no podía resistirse a aquellos suaves besos. El chico movió su rostro para mirarla a los ojos y estos bajaron hacia sus hermosos labios rosas.

-Deseo demasiado besarte-Dijo con los ojos dilatados y las pupilas negras.

-Hazlo gatito-Dijo ella, perdida en su mirada.

Él sonrió y procedió a bajar sus labios a los de ella. Comenzó siendo un leve beso, solamente de sus labios rozándose. Marinette fue quien lo intensificó buscando el rostro del chico y mordiendo su labio inferior. Él, más que gustoso, abrió su boca y sus lenguas se encontraron.

Se besaron durante un rato, ambos perdidos en los labios del otro, separándose cuando les faltó el aire. Chat noir intentó tocar su cuerpo pero ella lo apartó, empujando su nariz.

-Garras quietas gatito

-Princess...

La tristeza se marcó en el rostro del felino. La chica, enternecida por las orejas caídas del chico, le acarició el cabello.

-Solo debes esperar un poco-Dijo metiendo sus dedos entre el cabello rubio, sintiendo como él ronroneaba, buscando su contacto-Además es tarde, y mañana tengo planes

-¿Planes?

El gato estaba curioso. ¿Que iba a hacer su princess?

-No te diré gatito, pronto lo descubrirás.

-Eso no es justo

-Es justicia poética

El gatito torció el rostro.

-¿Este gatito me llevaría hasta mi casa?-Preguntó la chica, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del atlético héroe-Prometo que pronto lo descubrirás

El felino suspiró, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de la chica.

-No puedo enfadarme contigo princess-Dijo sonriendo, tomó a la chica en brazos-Vayamos a su casa princess

Chat noir empezó a saltar entre los edificios hacia el balcón de la joven, llegando a los diez minutos. Dejó a la chica en el suelo.  
Se proponía irse, pero la chica le agarró la mano.

-¿Pasarías la noche conmigo, Chat?

Su voz era demasiado dulce. El chico solamente pudo asentir y entrar en la cálida habitación de la chica. Los dos se introdujeron en las sabanas de la chica y está se apretó contra el héroe. El chico apoyó el rostro en el perfumado cabello de la chica y cerró los ojos.

-Velaré por tu sueño, princess

-Dulces sueños, Chat-La chica apretó la nariz contra el pecho del chico. A los pocos minutos ya estaba dormida.

Cuando la chica despertó se encontró con un par de rosas frescas en su almohada, junto a su peluche de Chat noir, y sonrió, llevándoselas a la nariz.  
Un mensaje en su móvil le hizo recordar su plan secreto que no le pudo contar a su compañero felino. Se levantó de la cama y se fue al baño para arreglarse. Tenía aún tiempo.

-Muchísimas gracias por esta oportunidad Ladybug-Decía una emocionadisima Alya, sentada en un sillón negro frente a su adorada heroína.

Ladybug sonrió cordial, moviendo sus manos sobre los brazos del sofá donde estaba sentada, frente a la chica.  
El gran plan de la chica era darle por fin la tan esperada entrevista a su amiga. Cuando descubrió que le habían hecho una entrevista a su compañero, decidió que no iba a ser menos y contactó con la revista, afirmando que daría una entrevista con sesión de fotos, con la única condición de que la persona que podía entrevistarla era la gran alumna Alya.

La revista accedió de inmediato, feliz de contar con la gran heroína de París. De hecho, habían decidido hacer un número especial de la revista _solamente_ con datos y entrevistas de la heroína. Ella intentó decir que no era tan importante como para ello pero la revista insistió.

Ahora se encontraba en su primera entrevista. Se sentía algo abrumada por las cámaras pero al ver a su amiga igual de nerviosa se relajó, respondiendo a todas las preguntas que la joven reportera estaba leyendo en un papel.

-¿Como te sientes al ser tan conocida?-Preguntó Alya

-Bueno, es sorprendente. No soy tan especial y a veces me sorprende la reacción de mucha gente-Dijo ella tímida-Agradezco a todos los que piensan de esa manera sobre mí

-Como no hacerlo? Siempre estas salvando París

-Solo cumplo con mi deber

-¿Sueles tener miedo?-Preguntó de nuevo la chica, ajustándose las gafas.

-Algunas veces-Dijo ella-Pero siempre conseguimos salir airosos

-¿Eso os engloba a ti y a tu compañero Chat noir cierto?

-Chat noir y yo formamos un equipo imparable-Dijo Ladybug. Aquella frase ya la había utilizado en alguna entrevista anterior.

-¿Es difícil trabajar codo con codo con un chico como él?

-No diría que es difícil, tanto él como yo trabajamos bien en equipo-Dijo de manera segura-Sé que siempre puedo contar con él-Orgullo había en sus palabras.

Alya sonrió, apuntando cada palabra o gesto que hiciera la catarina. Cruzó una de sus piernas, utilizando su rodilla como una improvisada mesa.

-Hablando del chico, muchos dicen que hay algo más entre vosotros.¿Podrías decirnos si eso es cierto?-Sus cejas se alzaron, curiosas.

-Él es importante-Dijo sin más. Tampoco quería que la entrevista fuera por aquellos lugares.

-Dicen que es muy atractivo-Comentó la chica, intentando conseguir una reacción de la catarina-Hace poco que sacaron una entrevista y fotografías de él

-Cada quien tiene su atractivo

-Como su compañera, pasas mucho rato con él. ¿Podrías decirnos algo más que no sepamos?

Ladybug pareció pensar antes de contestar.

-No se le dan bien los chistes

La entrevista terminó sin más problemas. Las dos chicas se dieron un abrazo al terminar la entrevista. Alya se veía muy feliz y su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando la catarina le pidió que posara con ella en algunas de las fotografías que vendrían a continuación y que después se quedara con ella, puesto que quería estar con alguien conocido.

Las condujeron hacia un estudio fotográfico donde todo estaba preparado para ella. Había un sillón y un diván en color burdeos y unas telas oscuras hacían de fondo.

Todo muy elegante y refinado.

El flash empezó a sonar y la chica al principio se sentía avergonzada pero con el paso de las fotos y las poses todo se volvió más fácil.

-Gracias por acompañarme-Dijo a Alya, cuando se tomaron un descanso.

-Es un placer, Ladybug-Dijo Alya, que sentía como si todos sus sueños se estuvieran cumpliendo-Me encantaría que mi amiga estuviera aquí

-¿Amiga?

-Marinette-Ladybug casi se atraganta con el agua que estaba bebiendo-Mi mejor amiga, siempre le cuento todo lo que hago y ambas somos muy fans tuyas pero no pudo venir hoy

Ladybug se acordaba del corto mensaje que le había mandado, diciendo que debía ayudar en la panadería y que no podría ir. No podía evitar pensar en lo cerca que en realidad estaba.

-Seguro que está muy orgullosa de ti

-Deberías conocerla, te caería muy bien

-Seguro

Los fotógrafos volvieron a llamar a la catarina. La conversación tendría que esperar.

-Ey, tío-Nino apareció por la puerta de Adrien como rayo en pólvora. El rubio se sorprendió de ver a su amigo, puesto que no le había avisado de su llegada. Le sonrió, dejando su videojuego en pause y dejando que su amigo tomase asiento en su gran sofá blanco.

-¿Que ocurre Nino?-Preguntó curioso. El DJ llevaba algo en su espalda y los ojos del rubio se abrieron de manera exagerada cuando el chico le mostró una gruesa revista en la que aparecía...-Ladybug!

-¿Sorprendente no?-Dijo el DJ-Le han dedicado toda una revista

Adrien no respiraba. En realidad no podía hacerlo.

Entre sus manos, frente a sus ojos, ocupando toda la portada, se encontraba una sonriente Ladybug. Sus ojos brillaban intensos tras su mascara roja, sus mejillas brillaban sonrosadas y sus labios tenían un delicioso brillo.

¿Que? ¿Cuando había hecho aquello?

Llevaba una semana yendo a clase con su compañera y no había notado nada. Ni ella le había comentado que iba a hacer una entrevista, ni menos una revista entera.

-Lo mejor de todo es-Dijo el DJ, trayendolo de vuelta a la realidad-Mira quien ha hecho la entrevista-Abrió la revista en una de las múltiples entrevistas y el rubio fijo su mirada en una de las esquinas.

-¿Alya?

-Al parecer Ladybug pidió que fuera ella

-Ohhh

Nino sonrió al ver el profundo interés del rubio en la revista.

-Suerte que te he conseguido una, al parecer estan agotadas en todas partes-Comentó

-Gracias Nino

Chocaron sus puños sonrientes. Nino al ver que el rubio empezó a curiosear la revista, tomó el control del mando que el chico había utilizado y empezó a jugar a su videojuego.

Adrien rodaba sus ojos por cada pagina de la revista. A cada pagina se sorprendía más y cierto "amigito" estaba despertando. ¿Como había dejado que le sacaran aquellas fotos?

En una amplía sección llamada "Conociendo a Ladybug", había múltiples fotografías de la catarina sentada en un elegante sillón de cuero negro. Sus caderas formaban un hermoso arco, una de sus manos se dirigía hacia el espectador. En otra fotografía, Ladybug se apoyaba contra una pared y sus brazos se estiraban por encima de su cabeza, como cuando él la tomaba cuando era Marinette.

Tragó saliva fuertemente, sentía la boca muy seca.

Su lady, su Marinette.

-Hermosa...

Siguió pasando las páginas, encontrando las fotografías que le habían sacado a la chica con Alya, sonrientes y amigables. Justo igual que en su forma civil. Alya sonreía demasiado y abrazaba en alguna que otra imagen demasiado fuerte a la chica.

El rubio sonrió.

La sonrisa se le borró cuando encontró al final de la revista otra galería de imágenes. En ellas aparecía de nuevo su lady. Pero en algunas aparecía con chicos.

En algunas los agarraba con su yo-yo como si fueran malos, cosa que los que habían posado con ella habían hecho de manera poco creíble.  
En otras fotos, los mismos chicos se abrazaban a las caderas de la chica, como suplicando perdón y el chico rubio estuvo a punto de romper la revista y lanzarla por la ventana.

!Aquellos tíos estaban demasiado cerca de ella! !Quizá alguna de esas manos había rozado los elegantes glúteos de la catarina! Desde esa posición podría haber pasado sin problema...

Apretó los dientes sintiendo como los celos lo consumían.

Siguió pasando las hojas.

Sin duda había fotografías en las que salía hermosa. Toda ella era hermosa, daba igual en que posición se colocase o como sonriese. Era elegante y bella.

Desde luego, algunas de esas fotografías iban a parar a su pared dedicada a su preciosa compañera.

Pero algo faltaba.

-¿Donde esta el póster desplegable?-Preguntó, mirando al DJ, quien ya llevaba dos "game over".

-¿Póster desplegable?-Preguntó su amigo.

-Pone que incluye uno-Curvó una ceja al ver que su amigo se rascaba la nuca-Nino...¿Acaso lo has guardado?

El DJ se puso rigido-Bueno, es que ...

-Dámelo

El DJ suspiró y rebuscó algo en su chaqueta. Al minuto sacó una hoja doblaba en tamaño A4 y se la pasó al rubio modelo-Es intensa, yo que tu la abriría cuando estuviera solo.

El rubio modelo decidió que haría caso a su amigo, y al fin y al cabo su amigo había ido a verlo, por lo que guardo el papel y pasó el resto de la tarde jugando con su amigo.  
Nino se marcó a eso de las nueve de la noche y mientras su kwami tomaba su amado queso, dentro de su armario, Adrien se estiró en su cama.

Apoyó la espalda contra la pared y dejando a un lado la revista donde salía la catarina, se llevó la mano a la chaqueta donde había guardado el póster.

Con manos temblorosas desdobló los lados y encontró un póster algo más grande que el que le habían dedicado a él como Chat noir. Frente a sus ojos se veía una imagen de la amada heroína de París, con su apretado traje de motas en una posición de pelea. Sus ojos brillaban con aquel deje de valentía que tanto le gustaba al chico. Todo había sido retocado, su cabello brillaba, pudiendo notar cada pequeño mechón, el brillo de sus labios, las curvas de sus pechos y sus curvas en la cintura. Hasta la textura de su traje había sido resaltada.

No podía creer que pudiera haber una imagen más hermosa de su querida Ladybug.

Hasta que se le ocurrió voltear el póster. Había otro en la otra cara de la hoja.

Notó como el bulto en sus pantalones empezaba a crecer. Sus ojos recorrieron aquella figura.

En el otro lado del póster se podía ver la figura de la catarina, de su amada Marinette dando la espalda al espectador, con los brazos abiertos en forma de T, sujetando una gran tela semitransparente de color rojo con puntos negros que dejaba entrever una figura completamente desnuda o al menos eso parecía a simple vista.

Adrien abrió la boca, totalmente sorprendido por aquella visión.

Por encima de la gran tela se podían ver los hombros desnudos de la chica al igual que al final de la tela, se podían ver sus desnudas piernas desde sus rodillas hasta sus desnudos y femeninos pies.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, se había llevado la mano a sus pantalones, introduciendo su mano por debajo de los boxers, que empezaban a apretarle sobremanera.

-En serio estoy en un sueño-Decía una emocionada Alya en la pantalla del teléfono de Marinette.

-Te creo, felicidades Alya-Respondió la azabache, estirada en su cama junto a sus peluches.

-He entrevistado a la mismísima Ladybug, aun estoy que no me lo creo

-Te harás famosa

-Me hubiera encantado que estuvieras allí, ella es increíble

-Si, jejeje

-Y es realmente guapa, debías haber visto las fotografías que le tomaron

-Creo que me hago una idea-Dijo sonriendo mientras movía un ejemplar de la revista frente a la pantalla del móvil.

-Eso no es lo mismo que verlo en persona

-Supongo...

-Te contaré más detalles el próximo día de clases-Dijo su amiga emocionada. Marinette iba a responder pero sintió un sonido en su balcón y se asustó un poco. Se apretó contra sus sabanas y casi grita cuando una cabeza rubia apareció por su tragaluz. Recordó que estaba al teléfono con Alya.

-Hablamos mañana Alya-Dijo y no esperó a que ella le contestase.

De hecho no pudo, pues Chat noir aterrizó sobre ella de cuclillas y le arrebató el aparató, colgando y tirándolo a algún lugar incierto.

Marinette sintió la mirada hambrienta del chico sobre ella y le puso los pelos de punta. El felino respiraba aceleradamente, como si hubiera venido corriendo y sus ojos verdes brillaban más que nunca, perdidos en los azules de ella.

-Ch-Chat?

-Espero que puedas explicarme que significa esto-Dijo con voz ronca el chico, sacando de uno de los bolsillos de su traje el póster de la chica.

Marinette se sonrojó, bajando la mirada, arrepintiéndose al descubrir cierto bulto apretando en el traje del chico.

-Yo...

-Tendrás que hacerte cargo de ello-Dijo el gato, viendo hacia el mismo lugar donde ella tenía sus ojos-¿Que significa esta imagen?

-Fu-e...una entrevista...

-Fuiste cruel princess, dejaste que esos te tocaran y aún encima...-Rozó su parte inferior contra ella-Mira lo que me provocaste...

-Chat sabes...

-Ha pasado una semana, ya...no puedes poner escusas

La chica se volvió como la grana, totalmente sonrojada al notar el miembro del chico. Se rozaba de manera intencionada contra su pierna.

-Chat...

-Marinette, voy a castigarte por haber hecho esto...

-¿A-acaso no te gustó?

-NO quiero que nadie pueda ver tu cuerpo así-Musitó, tirando de la sabana que cubría su cuerpo y que no la dejaba contemplarla. Se agachó un poco sobre ella y le arrancó con desesperación su camiseta de tirantes y sus shorts, dejándola solamente con unas braguitas.

-Chat! Ese era mi pijama!

-Necesito tocarte princess, no necesito de tus envoltorios

Marinette notaba que el felino estaba demasiado excitado y eso la asustaba a la vez que la excitaba. Se apretó un poco hacia atrás pero el chico la siguió, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Cuero negro contra piel sobrecalentada.

-Este cuerpo...-Dijo con un gruñido, llevando sus manos a sus pechos y acariciando sus botones sonrosados-Estos pechos...todo ello me pertenece-Gruñó y acercó su rostro al de Marinette-Eres mía, y aún así, ahora todos pueden ver a mi princess...

-Chat!-Gimió ella, presa de las sensaciones de sus manos en su cuerpo.

-Si, soy Chat noir, y tu eres mi princess, my lady

-Si...

El chico bajo su rostro para darle un beso demoledor.

-Me has dejado esperando una semana y ahora aparece esto-Musitó, besando su cuello sensible, escuchando como ella se arqueaba en busca de su contacto-Voy a dejar una marca en ti tan profunda que en la próxima entrevista no podrás ocultarla.

Marinette sintió como se humedecía ante las palabras del chico.

Muy en su interior no se arrepentía de la entrevista, pues descubriría un nuevo lado de su amado gatito.


	27. 27 Ámame (18)

**Nueva historia de la serie Miraculous Ladybug. Ya la estoy subiendo también en wattpad pero pensé en compartirla también por aqui ::DDD**

 **Espero que os guste**

 **Pareja: Chat noir x Marinette**

 **Soy muy fan del MARICHAT**

* * *

 **27\. Ámame (+18)**

* * *

 ** _Como muchas han pedido y porque...yolo...he decidido hacer otro sukulento capitulo de nuestro gatito celoso y la tímida Marinette._**

 ** _Aviso que de nuevo es un +18 así que si eres menos, fush, fush_**

 ** _No quería hacer tanto cataclismo (mentira de las gordas xD) pero Chat es demasiado sexy y poner sus descripciones me encanta. Además que el rubito es muy celoso con su princesa y eso me da raciones de cataclismo por doquier :P_**

 ** _Espero que os siga gustando la historia_**

* * *

-¿Me ayudaras con esto Marinette?

La pregunta del felino hizo que los vellos de la chica se pusieran de punta y su boca se secara. Todo a la vez que ella se perdía en aquellos intensos ojos verdes. Era la luz o esa noche se veían incluso más brillantes? Podría estar alucinando de manera ilógica?

-Marinette...-Musitó el gato muy cerca de su sensible oreja, rozando sus caderas contra las bragas de la chica. Ella reprimió un gemido al sentir aquella dureza. Arqueó la espalda hacía él sin ser consciente de ello hasta que una potente embestida la hizo gemir más alto.  
El chico aún llevaba su traje puesto y ella sus bragas así que...aquello estaba realmente duro.

Que él estuviera diciendo su nombre en su oreja con aquella voz tampoco la estaba ayudando a ella a reprimirse. Sentía como la humedad de su cuerpo empezaba a mojar sus bragas y es aire fresco de su cuarto le estaba erizando los pezones.

Maldito sexy gato

Chat noir al no encontrar una respuesta de la jovencita y sin poder evitar sus más íntimos deseos de poseerla, siguió rozando su poderosa erección contra ella.  
Ella soltaba pequeños gemidos que le estaban nublando el poco raciocinio que le quedaba; él no quería sobrepasarse con su amada princesa y que ella le temiera.

-Marinette...no voy a poder...-Gimió cuando sus cuerpos empezaron a rozarse entre si. Incluso con su traje puesto podía notar los pechos de la chica y gracias a su sensible nariz, el olor de su excitación le llegaba como si de un dulce perfume se tratase-No...puedo aguantar...si no...me tocas...

La azabache observó el rostro de su amado gatito. En su rostro se podía apreciar su deseo, su boca entreabierta y su pelo revuelto; le daban un aspecto mucho más atractivo que de costumbre. Se mordió el labio al darse cuenta que lo deseaba al igual que él.

-Es-ta...b-bien...-Digo en un susurro

Puso sus manos en los hombros del felino y tiró de él para sentarlo en su cama, con la espalda contra la pared. El chico se sorprendió un poco pero se dejo hacer sin decir nada, apoyándose con sus manos en el mullido colchón para observar lo que su princesa iba a hacer.

La chica, sintiéndose tímida, bajo la mirada al piso de abajo y dio con algo que quizá pudiera ayudar así que le dijo que esperase mientras bajaba al piso inferior y tomaba una larga gasa de color oscuro. Volvió a subir al lecho y se la puso al chico sobre los ojos.

-No es justo princess...así no puedo observarte-Dijo el chico

-S-so-lo hazlo..-Dijo ella y viendo que él no podía ver nada, aventuró sus manos hacia el traje del chico, dándole leves caricias con el grueso material aún en su cuerpo.  
No recordaba haberlo hecho nunca, puesto que como Ladybug no podía sentir aquel tacto, puesto que ella también se cubría sus manos con su traje.  
El traje del felino era muy suave, como si de una segunda piel se tratase, delineando cada musculo que el chico poseía.  
Trazó su cadera y se topó con su bulto, que empujaba contra la tela y lo rozó levemente con las puntas de los dedos.  
Chat noir soltó un gruñido, mostrando lo mucho que la necesitaba.

-Necesito...que...me lo quites-Musitó con voz ronca. Lo haría él mismo pero quería sentirla a ella y a sus dulces manos.  
El hecho de que le hubiera tapado la visión lo ayudaba a que la sensación fuera mucho más placentera y que solamente con unas leves caricias sobre el traje lo hubieran puesto de aquella manera, no imaginaba cuando lo hiciera directamente, piel contra piel.

-Tranquilo gatito-La escuchó decir y por un momento se imaginó a Ladybug. No podía evitar pensar que ambas eran una misma. Le gustaba su voz coqueta.

Marinette buscó la cremallera del traje y se la bajó con rapidez, tirando luego de los laterales para sacar el traje de aquella piel bronceada. Chat elevó las caderas para ayudarle a sacarlo y dejarlo con un boxer azul marino.

O una tienda de campaña.

Marinette emitió un pequeño sonido, mezcla entre risa por su pensamiento y sorpresa por el descubrimiento.

-¿Acaso mi princess esta burlándose?-El tono del felino era como de enfado pero su cuerpo se movía hacia ella, quería su toque.

-Solo...

-¿Solo?

Marinette tragó grueso.

-Es muy...grande

La sonrisa del gato no se hizo esperar.

-Todo para ti, princess

El sonrojo de ella tampoco se hizo esperar.

Tomó los extremos del boxer del felino y tiró de ellos para sacárselos también y liberar su deseo. El miembro salió disparado, feliz de estar libre de su prisión de algodón, irguiéndose en su longitud. Largo, grueso y poderoso.

Marinette se quedó con la boca abierta, sorprendida y una parte de ella deseosa de tocarlo.

Se movió, colocándose sobre el cuerpo del chico. Rozó su pecho contra el de él y se acercó para besarlo. Chat noir abrió su boca para dejarle acceso y sus lenguas se rozaron, sus fluidos empezaron a mezclarse y a sobresalir de sus labios.

Marinette cortó el beso y empezó a dar suaves besos por su mentón fuerte, bajando por su cuello y empezando a probar su pecho. Su piel era increíblemente suave y los labios de Marinette eran adictos a ella.

Su lengua salió en acción y rodeó un pezón del chico. Recordando lo que él le hacía a ella, utilizó los labios como si fuera un tapón y succionó el botón con fuerza, lamiéndolo después.  
Lo hizo con uno y luego le dio el mismo trato al otro, utilizando los dientes para darle alguna que otra mordida.

-Argg...-Gemía el chico, alentando a la chica a hacer más.

La azabache se arrastro por su cuerpo hacia abajo, rozando su pecho contra su cuerpo, sintiendo como tanto él como ella soltaban gemidos. Sus pezones estaban duros y el rozarse contra el trabajado cuerpo del minino le ayudaba a excitarse.

Sus manos rodearon al fin el miembro del chico. Marinette se acomodó, apoyando los brazos en las piernas de Chat y empezó a masturbarlo con las manos.  
Su movimiento se facilitó ya que la punta del miembro estaba levemente húmeda, gracias al deseo del chico.

-Marinette...-La chica sonrió cuando al llevarse el miembro a la boca, el chico empezó a gemir de manera muy escandalosa. Succionó la punta y pasó la lengua por la zona, utilizando sus manos en su parte baja para acariciarlo y hacer las sensaciones más profundas.

Las manos del chico se movieron a su cabeza, sujetando su cabello azabache en un moño y la amarró, para indicarle a la chica como debía hacerlo.  
Su deseo lo llevó a tirar de su cabello para mover su cabeza de arriba abajo, al principio lo hizo despacio, pues tampoco podía ver nada con la tela en los ojos. Pero después, al sentir el calor de su boca y su succión, le llevó a pedir más. Sujetó su cabeza para moverla a mayor velocidad.

-Es...increíble..-Gimió presa de las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo. Ya cuando llegó a la habitación de la chica tenía aquel deseo, pero ahora, con la cálida y pequeña boca de su preciosa azabache rodeando su miembro, se iba a correr enseguida.

Los sonidos de su movimiento, junto con el gelatinoso sonido de la boca de Marinette lo estaban llevando al paraíso. Sujetó el rostro de su amada y empujó en su boca, gimiendo en voz alta y sintiendo como su calidez era derramada en la boca de la azabache.

La chica se separo de él, sorprendida por el acto. Un gran chorro caliente empezó a llenar su boca, sorprendiéndola por la cantidad así que empezó a toser y se separo del cuerpo del chico.

Una pequeña cantidad resbaló de su boca y cayó por su cuerpo; la otra, en un arde de valentía, lo tomó. Era extraño, viscoso y su sabor era aún más extraño pero no le desagradó.  
No pudo evitar toser otro poco e intentó volver a respirar de manera normal.

-Lo...siento-Se disculpó el felino, bajándose la tela que ella le había puesto y acercándose a ella. Su rostro estaba sonrojado y sus ojos brillaban al observarla, sentada, con aquellas piernas de alabastro, sus pechos erguidos y llenos, su rostro como la grana y su semilla corría por su mentón, cayendo por su cuello, el valle de sus senos y su estomago. Era sensual, demasiado y él pensar en que se había corrido en su boca lo hizo erguirse de nuevo-No..sé que me pasó...

Estaba algo preocupado por haberse descontrolado de aquella manera, por lo que se acercó para sujetarla y abrazarla. Ella temblaba un poco y aún intentaba recuperar la respiración normal. Se apretó contra la pared de su cama y la llevó con él. Esperó a que ella estuviera calmada para volver a hablar.

-¿Es-tas bien?

-Si...

-Perdóname...fui impulsivo

Ella buscó su rostro, rodeando con sus pequeñas manos el rostro varonil y le dejó un suave beso en sus labios. Chat noir pudo saborear el sabor de él mismo en los labios de su amada.

-Me...gustó, gatito...

El chico abrió los ojos, observando aquel femenino rostro, sus ojos intensos azulados, no pudiendo evitar rozar sus mejillas con sus dedos.

-¿Sabes cuanto te deseo, mi princess?-Preguntó, orgulloso de los sentimientos que corrían por su cuerpo.

-Quizá debas recordarmelo, no crees gatito?-Dijo ella, coqueta, colocándose un mechón tras la oreja.

-Será un honor hacerlo, mi lady

Chat noir la sujetó, colocandola bajo su cuerpo. Sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo mientras su rostro bajaba y se apoderaba de sus labios con intensidad, recorriendo con su lengua su interior cremoso.  
Chat noir le sujetó las manos y las puso en su cuello.

-Deberás sujetarte fuerte princess, no tendré piedad de ti

Marinette se sonrojó pero accedió a lo que le pedía el chico y se sujetó a los potentes hombros del chico. Chat sonrió y sus manos rodearon los pechos de la chica, entreteniéndose en sus duros pezones. Los sujetó con dos de sus dedos, rozando los botones y tirando alternativamente de ellos. Luego posó los labios en ellos, para atormentarlos con los labios y los dientes; al igual que había hecho ella con él.

Los gemidos de ella lo volvían loco; como ella se arqueaba en busca de más y como él, sin dudarlo se lo iba a dar.  
Siguió bajando por su cuerpo, delineando sus curvas con su lengua; llegando al comienzo de su ropa interior.

-Que molesto es esto-Musitó sonriente, mirando a los ojos de su amada-Te las quitaré

Agarró aquel encaje con los dientes y tiró de ellas hasta que las sacó de aquel cuerpo de pecado. Sujetó uno de sus femeninos pies, trazando su talón con los labios.

-¿Sabías que los pies son muy sensibles?-Preguntó sonriente como un gato, llevando los labios a los pequeños dedos de los pies de ella. Marinette al principio no entendió pero luego cuando le mordisqueó, gimió.

Hizo aquello con su pie un par de veces y luego lo hizo con el otro pie. No podía desatenderla.

Sonriendo por una nueva idea que se le ocurrió, tomó las piernas de la chica y las subió, agradeciendo que ella fuera tan flexible. Empujó sus piernas hasta casi tocar el pecho de ella y haciendo que su intimidad quedara expuesta para él.

-Que es esto tan bonito de aquí~...-Dijo mientras sus ojos se comían con la mirada aquella intimidad ya húmeda. Sus labios vaginales brillaban y el gato llevó una de sus manos a ellos para rozarlos. Ella le compensó con un suave gemido.

Pero el gato quería más.

-Chat~!-Gimió en alto cuando la boca del chico tomó su interior, penetrándola con la lengua. Sus movimientos eran rápidos, tomaba lo que deseaba de ella, en aquella posición podía llegar a lo más profundo de ella.

-Delicioso-Respondió el chico cuando se separó un poco para recuperar el aire. Volvió a la carga enseguida, rodeando su botón sensible con los labios mientras una de sus manos buscaba su entrada e introducía dos de sus dedos.  
Turnó los dos movimientos, atormentando el interior humedecido de la chica hasta que ella se arqueó y gimió en alto.

Chat noir tomó aquel dulce liquido que empezó a salir de su interior hasta que no quedó ni gota.

-Como siempre, eres un dulce pastel, princess-Acercó uno de sus dedos a la boca de ella-Pruébate-Introdujo uno de sus dedos en su boca y ella lo succionó, haciéndolo sonreír-Bien

La chica se sonrojó y se tapó el rostro muy avergonzada. Aunque ella había hecho lo mismo con él.

-No te ocultes-Dijo Chat, tomando la misma tela que ella había usado para taparle los ojos, pero en vez de ocultar su vista lo que hizo fue sujetar sus muñecas sobre su cabeza.

-¿Chat?

-No quiero que ocultes ese hermoso rostro-Dijo él, serio, acariciando su rostro-Quiero que veas todo lo que te hago, que me muestres como te gusta y que disfrutes viéndome a mi también

Su voz era hipnótica, sensual y ella se sonrojó de nuevo, manteniendo su mirada.

-Ahora dime, princess

-¿Eh?

Chat noir se agachó hacia su oreja-Dime, ¿Quieres hacerlo?

-¿Ha-ha-hacerlo?

-Poseerte

Ella tragó saliva, avergonzada.

-No...digas...eso...

-¿Te pongo nerviosa?

Chat noir sonreía.

-No...

-¿Entonces?

Se frotó un poco contra ella; su miembro en contacto con su entrada, a punto de penetrarla pero no lo hizo, solo se rozó de nuevo.

-No...me hagas...decirlo

-Quiero oírtelo decir

Marinette entrecerró los ojos

-Pervertido...

-Eso es porque tengo a la chica más hermosa y me hace desearla

-Chat...

No podía creer que le fuera tan fácil decir esas cosas.

-Marinette...di que también lo deseas-Pidió el chico y Marinette creyó ver el rostro de Adrien tras aquella máscara negra.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Qu-Quiero...sentirte dentro...

Chat noir hizo como que no la escuchó-Dilo más alto princess, no puedo escucharte

Marinette se mordió el labio inferior.

-Quiero...sentirte...dentro-Dijo un poco más alto.

Chat noir sonrió, complacido y se agachó para besarla con pasión. Aprovechó su beso para mover sus caderas y penetrarla de una sola estocada.  
Lo hizo con fuerza, enterrando su miembro en lo profundo de su interior, haciendo que el gemido de ella escapase de entre sus labios.

-¿Te gusta princess?

Marinette se apretó contra él, clavando sus dedos en la espalda de él.

-Sii...se...siente...bien...Chat..

El gatito la rodeó, abrazándola mientras sus caderas se movían contra ella con algo de fuerza. Su deseo controlaba su mente, el interior de Marinette lo apretaba incluso con más fuerza que la ultima vez que lo hicieron y eso lo volvía loco. Se sentía demasiado bien.

Se aferró a sus caderas y salió hasta la punta de su interior para volver a introducirse con fuerza, escuchando el gemido intenso de Marinette.  
Aquello se había sentido grandioso. Por lo que lo repitió otra vez, y otra, y otra, empezando un movimiento de cadera muy intenso que los hacía llegar al cielo en cada embestida.

Cambiaron de posición un par de veces, ya que el gato parecía no cansarse nunca. La colocó en cuatro, rodeando su cadera y apoyándose en su espalda mientras volvía a penetrarla con fuerza, empujando su dulce cuerpo contra el colchón.  
Sujetaba sus cadera para que ella no se alejara pero ni ella podría hacerlo.

-Chat!-Gimió cuando él se corrió en ella, llenándola de calidez y sintiendo como el chico caía a su lado con la respiración acelerada.

Marinette rodó para quedar frente a él, el rostro de Chat noir estaba contra su almohada, con su rostro hacia ella. Marinette le acarició la mejilla, subiendo por aquella máscara negra. Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa cuando una luz le rodeó y Adrien Agreste apareció.

La chica enterró la mano en su cabello dorado y lo despeinó, haciendo que el chico abriera sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Hola

-Ho-la

-Tu sonrojo es precioso

-Adrien!

El chico se recostó de lado, mirándola fijamente con aquella sonrisa más propia de su alter-ego que del rubio modelo. Pero a ella no le importaba. Amaba a ambos.

-Siento si te hice daño-Dijo él, mientras pasaba sus manos por los hombros y brazos.

-Estuvo...bien, no ...dolió-Respondió ella, sonrojada.

-¿Enserio?

Ella se acurrucó contra su pecho. Adrien la rodeó con sus brazos y le besó la frente.

-Nunca te haré daño-Dijo, de repente serio.

-Lo sé gatito

Se cubrieron con las sabanas de la chica.

-¿Vas a quedarte?-Preguntó ella.

-¿Vas a echar a un pobre gatito de esta comodidad?

-¿Es un chantaje?

-Tengo las de ganar, ¿No?-Para enfatizar su propia, le pasó las manos por la espalda y sujetó sus glúteos.

-No lo sé...quizá..

El chico hizo un mohín muy dulce. Marinette no pudo más que enterrar su rostro en su pecho masculino.

-Bienvenido a mi cama, gatito

-Me quedaré para siempre, princess


	28. 28 Clases de Natación

**Nueva historia de la serie Miraculous Ladybug. Ya la estoy subiendo también en wattpad pero pensé en compartirla también por aqui ::DDD**

 **Espero que os guste**

 **Pareja: Chat noir x Marinette**

 **Soy muy fan del MARICHAT**

* * *

 **28\. Clases de Natación**

* * *

Chat noir abrazaba el cuerpo de Ladybug, ambos en lo alto de la torre Eiffel. Habían combatido contra el akuma de turno y como era habitual, habían ganado con su habitual choque de puños y su "bien hecho".

-Chat...para...-Gemía la chica mientras el gato le besaba el cuello y le mordía la oreja de la catarina. Los brazos del felino rodeaban la cintura de la chica y le pasaba las garras por su cadera y bajaba hacia su entrepierna.

-No puedo detenerme...-Gemía Chat sin poder detener sus caricias.

Llevaban varios días juntos y el chico no podía separarse de la joven ni un momento, ni en su forma civil ni cuando tenían misiones como los héroes de París. Marinette al principio se sentía alagada y amada, puesto que Adrien la acompañaba a clases y la ayudaba con las materias que se le daban peor a la azabache. Pero llegaba un punto en que era hasta empalagoso.

Como Ladybug, ella era más autoritaria pero últimamente no era capaz de resistirse a los avances del gato.

-Nos pueden...ver...-Volvió a decir cuando el chico la pegó a su cuerpo y llevó sus manos a sus glúteos bien formados y le dio un empujón, para que pudiera sentir su erección-¡Chat¡

Chat noir tenía los ojos dilatados y la respiración acelerada. Poco o nada le importaban las quejas que su catarina le estuviera diciendo. Necesitaba hundirse en su calidez y hacerla ver las estrellas.

De nuevo.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, él claramente excitado y ella vergonzosa. El chico intentó besarla de nuevo pero ella le colocó un dedo en los labios para pararlo, gesto inconfundible de la personalidad de Ladybug. Chat noir la miró sorprendido.

-¿My lady?

-Chat no debemos...estamos en un lugar...público-Dijo la catarina con voz seria. El chico quiso poner una escusa, pero ella le ganó de nuevo. Chat suspiró, nunca pudo con su compañera y su férreo espíritu.

Los dos héroes bajaron de la torre y cada uno fue hacia su casa. La catarina dejó un beso en los labios del gato antes de marcharse con su yo-yo.  
Chat noir traspasó la ventana de su cuarto y después de unos pitidos por parte de su anillo volvió a ser Adrien Agreste.

-Te quedaste sin hacerlo con tu chica-Se burló Plagg al rubio que se dirigió al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta, impidiendo que el curioso kwami entrase con él.

El modelo tomó una ducha, intentando relajar su cuerpo acalorado y deseoso de su preciosa azabache. Tanto era el deseo del chico que cuando salió del cuarto de baño, portando una toalla a la cintura, consiguió sacar a Plagg del cuarto con un truco muy sencillo: le dijo que había un queso enorme en la cocina y que podía ir a comerlo. El kwami, entusiasmado, olvidando al rubio, voló hacia la cocina en busca de su amado postre.

Adrien, al verse solo en su cuarto, rebuscó en su armario hasta que sacó un pequeño trozo de tela roja con lunares. Sonriendo, fue hacia su cama y se estiró en ella, apoyando la espalda en la pared, buscando una postura cómoda.  
Llevó una mano a la toalla para apartarla de su camino y dejar ver su miembro. El chico buscó aquello que había sacado de su armario y se lo llevó a la nariz para inhalar profundamente mientras se llevaba una mano a su miembro y empezaba a acariciarlo.

-Ahh...Marinette...-Gemía el chico mientras se llevaba a la nariz aquella prenda que no era nada menos que unas de las braguitas de Marinette que él, como Chat noir se había llevado una noche de pasión. Iba a ser solamente un pequeño recuerdo pero él había estado usando aquella prenda para su placer propio varias veces.

La mano del chico se movía más rápidamente por su miembro que ya empezaba a "emocionarse" por los movimientos del rubio. Adrien tenía sus ojos cerrados, imaginando que era la mano de su amada quien le estaba dando placer. Podía visualizar su hermoso rostro sonrojado, su timidez y valentía propias de sus dos personalidades, al igual que su sensual cuerpo cremoso, como sus pechos se balanceaban con cada movimiento, sus piernas torneadas e interminables y aquel centro cálido al que él no podía evitar penetrar y hacer suyo.

Los gemidos del chico se volvían cada vez más altos y el chico elevaba sus caderas, preso del deseo que estaba sintiendo. Estaba totalmente perdido en su movimiento y su miembro cada vez estaba más duro y tieso.

-Parece que un gatito esta siendo muy malo-Escuchó una dulce y reconocible voz que lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo hizo sonrojar como nunca.

Allí, junto a su ventana se encontraba sentada Ladybug, con su yo-yo girando de manera divertida en sus manos mientras observaba al chico fijamente.  
Adrien se enderezó, sorprendido e intentó inútilmente tapar su erección con la toalla que hacía poco llevaba en la cintura.

Ladybug soltó una risita que ocultó con su mano y de manera elegante a la par que sensual se encaminó hacia el chico. Sus caderas tenían hipnotizado al joven Agreste, quien no podía apartar la vista de ella.

-¿La-Ladybug...?-Adrien balbuceó su nombre totalmente atónito-¿Qu-Que haces..aquí?

La chica llegó hasta donde él estaba recostado-Solo pasaba por aquí...pero, he visto que alguien necesitaba ayuda

-¿A-Ayuda?-Adrien no soportaba tener que balbucear de aquella manera, pero la mirada de la catarina era tan intensa que creía que iba a desfallecer.

-Si-Afirmó la chica acercándose hasta apoyar una rodilla en la mullida cama y alargar la mano para tocar su erección por encima de la toalla-Creo que necesitas ayuda, ¿Quieres que te ayude, chico guapo?

El apodo hizo efecto en el chico, pues su miembro saltó, orgulloso e hizo que la chica sonriera.

Adrien tragó fuerte y tomó la mano de la chica para besarla-No seré yo quien impida que la heroína de París me ayude...-Acercó más su mano para mordisquear uno de sus dedos-Pero quiero verte, princesa

Ladybug sonrió y mandó deshacer su transformación, haciendo que una luz rosada la rodease y apareciese Marinette en escena. Adrien perdió la capacidad de hablar en cuanto la vio.

La chica llevaba una combinación de color negro y verde que hizo que su miembro le doliese de lo duro que estaba. Su cuerpo se antojaba hermoso tras ese encaje negro que poco o nada dejaba a la imaginación y que le permitía ver todo de su escultural cuerpo de pecado.

-Marinette...

La chica se colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja de manera coqueta y se subió a la cama con movimientos lentos y pausados. Adrien quedó de piedra por tales movimientos de su querida azabache.  
Decidió observar que era lo que la chica tenía preparado para él y gimió con fuerza cuando la azabache quitó la toalla y tomó su miembro con una sola mano y empezó a acariciarlo.

-Aaaaggg-Nada tenía que ver la sensación de sus tiernas manos con la que tenía cuando se estaba tocando él mismo. Gimió por las suaves caricias que la chica le propiciaba y ahogó una exclamación cuando rodeó un punto muy sensible en su punta. Ella parecía saber como tenía que tocarlo para conseguir aquella respuesta en él.

Marinette sonrió al escuchar los profundos gemidos que el chico daba. Sus manos bajaron hacia la mitad de su amplía vara, tranzando un masaje por las venas que surcaban la piel erecta. La punta se veía apetitosa con aquel liquido pre-seminal brillando, tanto era, que la chica sacó la lengua y lo lamió como si fuese lo más delicioso del mundo.

Adrien dio otro gemido profundo. Marinette sonriendo, abrió la boca y tomó aquella punta suave entre sus labios, lamiendo con su lengua a la vez que sorbía con los labios.  
El rubio, perdido en aquellas sensaciones tan intensas a la vez que placenteras, colocó una mano en su cabeza, animándola a continuar e introducir más su miembro en su dulce boca.

Marinette se apoyó en sus caderas mientras succionaba con arrobó su miembro, era grande y su boca estaba llena de piel pero a la vez era agradable y el escuchar como el chico gemía le producía orgullo a la chica, que había llevado una de sus manos a su entrepierna y se tocaba por encima del encaje de su combinación.

-Agggg...no...puedo...detenerme...-Gimió el chico, arqueando su espalda y llenando la boca de la parisina de cálido semen caliente. Ambos se separaron, respirando aceleradamente. Ella se limpió la comisura de su boca, de la que aún caía un poco de aquel liquido.

-Fuiste intenso gatito-Dijo risueña la catarina, que mientras el chico se recuperaba de aquel asalto, se llevó una mano a los labios y chupó uno de sus dedos mientras lo miraba de manera provocativa-¿Te sientes b-bien?

Adrien pensó lo cruel que era aquella diosa vestida de catarina con combinación roja. Amaba su dulce sonrisa pero no tenía ningún problema con su sonrisa provocativa.  
Sus ojos no paraban de observar su cuerpo y sus manos estaban necesitadas de tocar su piel, pero cuando lo intentó, la chica lo frenó, posando un dedo en el puente de su nariz.

-Quieto gatito, hoy solo serás un espectador-Dijo con aquel tono que le ponía los vellos de punta.

-Pero...

Marinette se acercó para dejar un beso nada decente en sus labios, haciendo que el amigo de Adrien se levantase de nuevo. Al ver eso la chica sonrió, cosa que hizo avergonzar al joven.

-No eres justa, princesa

-Eres un gato demasiado travieso-Gateó hasta quedar sobre él a cuatro patas. Se sentó sobre su cadera, rozando su zona intima con la "torre" de Adrien. Sus manos se apoyaron en los hombros del chico, bajando las manos para acariciar los fuertes pectorales del chico-Hoy solo sentirás, por una vez yo llevaré el control

-Quiero un beso, princesa

La chica arqueó una ceja, todavía sonriente y se acercó para dejar un beso en su barbilla-¿Algo más, gatito?

Adrien comprendió su juego-Otro aquí-Señaló su nariz, a lo que Marinette dejó un beso en la nariz del chico.

-Aquí-Señaló el centro de su pecho. La chica se agachó un poco y besó aquel lugar, dejando a mayores un lametón y se movió al duro pezón derecho del chico y lo besó y succionó.

-Mari...

Se perdieron en un mar de caricias y besos descarados. Marinette sentía como su calor creía y cada vez estaba más húmeda y deseosa de su rubio pero siempre era dominada por Chat noir y últimamente Adrien estaba sacando más acciones de su alter-ego, haciendo que Marinette se rindiese ante ambas formas del chico.  
Ella era Ladybug, no se iba a dejar doblegar por los sensuales actos del felino.

Marinette se llevó las manos a sus pechos cubiertos por el encaje negro y se tocó frente a los ojos nublados de deseo de Adrien, quien no se perdía detalle de como aquellos finos dedos jugaban con las puntas rosáceas de sus pechos.

La mente del rubio se nubló cuando ella bajó un tirante y de seguido el siguiente para descubrir sus pechos y llevar sus dedos a sus tiesos pezones y luego tirar de ellos, mientras pequeños gemidos salían de sus labios.

-Deja...-Gruñó el chico, perdido en aquel movimiento-Deja que...yo...

Marinette acarició su propio cuerpo con sus manos muy lentamente, perdida en sus propios movimientos y lo que le hacían sentir. No era tan intenso como cuando Adrien lo hacía pero era intenso a su manera, puesto que podía sentir la mirada penetrante del chico y su respiración agitada.

-Marinette...-Gruño el chico, quien sin poder aguantarse más, rodeó la cintura y tiró hacia él. Ella pudo apoyarse minimamente en él.

-¿A-Adrien?-La chica fue saqueada por los labios deseosos de Adrien, quien la apretaba con fuerza hacia su cuerpo y ella gimió cuando una de sus manos bajó y apretó uno de sus glúteos.

-Voy a castigarte por ello, princesa-La voz gruesa del chico fue acallada cuando volvió a unir sus labios con los de la chica en un beso hondo y profundo-Arriba-Palmeó los glúteos de la azabache y ella se elevó como él pidió. Los pechos de ella quedaron a la altura de la boca del rubio, quien sonreía arrogante y pervertidamente.

-¿A-Ad-?

-Ahora eres tú quien no podrá decir nada-El chico abrió los labios y apresó uno de aquellos dulces botones y lo succionó como si estuviese mamando de él.  
Marinette gimió con fuerza y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sorprendida por las succiones casi desesperadas del chico. Él la tenía fuertemente agarrada y sus manos acariciaban aquellos gloriosos glúteos con algo más que deseo.

Cuando le hubo dado el trato justo a uno de ellos, fue a por el otro, sonriendo internamente por los gemidos altos que daba la chica.

-Deberías estar acostumbrada-Dijo sonriente, observando su obra: sus pezones brillaban por su saliva y se podían ver duros y con algunas marcas de sus dientes.

Marinette se quejó-Hoy fuiste demasiado duro

Una parte de él se preocupó un poco, pues cuando el deseo consumía su mente, no era consciente de su fuerza-¿Te duelen, princesa?-Le pasó la lengua por encima como si intentase ayudarla.

-No debes preocuparte, gatito-Dijo acariciando su rostro para besarlo dulcemente-Ahora, hazme tuya de nuevo

La urgencia de su voz hizo que el chico creciera un poco-Enseguida, mi lady

Dejó estirada a su azabache mientras él se colocaba encima suya, pasó las manos por su espalda para quitarle el sujetador y luego bajó sus bragas con urgencia, preocupándose poco de donde terminasen. Ella abrió sus piernas, para que él pudiera ver su excitación y él le respondió lamiéndose los labios.

-Quiero estar dentro de ti-Gruñó el chico, posicionándose y guiando su miembro a su portal. Buscó su mirada azabache antes de impulsar sus caderas e introducirse de una potente embestida en su interior.

Ambos gimieron con fuerza y seguidamente empezaron los movimientos. Adrien al principio fue lento, porque quería que el momento se alargase lo máximo posible.

-!Mas rápido¡-Gritó la chica, presa de los movimientos. Ella misma movía sus caderas para una penetración más dura-Más duro, Adrien!

El chico sonrió con aquella sonrisa marca Chat noir y movió con fuerza sus caderas, internándose en lo más profundo de Marinette, elevando sus caderas por encima de la cama y haciendo que los gemidos se convirtiesen en gritos de placer.

-¿Marinette, está prestando atención a mi clase?-La profesora Bustier hizo que la azabache volviese a la realidad, encontrándose en la clase y con que varios pares de ojos se encontraban mirándola.

Se sonrojó violentamente, puesto que había perdido media clase en sus recuerdos con Adrien. Rápidamente pidió perdón y volvió a continuar la clase. Se prometió concentrarse al máximo en ella para no volver a pensar en los encuentros XXX que tenía con su rubio favorito.

Alya y ella se levantaron para ir a cambiarse para la clase de educación física, cosa que aprovechó la reportera para interrogar el porque de sus regaños en clase.

-¿Que te quedaste viendo unas paginas en Internet y por eso te desvelaste?

Marinette veía como su mentira caía en picado segundos después de haberla dicho. Afortunadamente tenían poco tiempo para cambiarse y Alya lo olvidó. Por el momento.

Estaba más concentrada en observar el cambio de vestuario de sus compañeras.

-Que bonito bañador, Rose

-No me gustan las clases de natación-Se quejaba Mylene mientras se ajustaba los tirantes de su bañador de colores.

Las tres siguientes semanas, la escuela tendría unas practicas de natación en la clase de educación física. Alya estaba bastante segura de su forma de nadar, cosa que no era lo mismo para Marinette, quien parecía un perrillo intentando flotar.

-No estoy segura de esto...-Musitaba insegura mientras acababa de colocarse su bikini azul cielo con unos volantes en blanco en la braguita y los tirantes. Era discreto por las forma en que los volantes disimulaban sus curvas pero en el pecho se le marcaba un poco y tenía la ligera sensación de que mostraba demasiado de su trasero.

-Tranquila Marinette, hoy solo vamos a meternos en el agua y probar-Dijo Alya, animando a su amiga. La morena llevaba un trikini color naranja y amarillo.

-Espero que no me dejes sola

-Sabes que no

A ninguna le paso desapercibido el diminuto bikini que Chloe llevaba. La hija del alcalde les recordó a todas que gracias a que su padre era quien era podía tener aquella prenda de diseñador famoso. Lo cierto es que Marinette dudaba de que aquella prenda pudiera soportar el movimiento de la rubia y aunque le sentaba muy bien el color y la forma, dudaba de que los pequeños lazos de su cintura aguantasen la clase de gimnasia.

Mientras tanto, los chicos ya se encontraban en la piscina. Algunos como Kim e Ivan ya se habían metido en el agua para disfrutar y hacer algunos largos. Nathaniel intentaba mantenerse en la sombra y tapaba su rostro con su flequillo.  
Nino y Adrien se mantenían cerca de la piscina, esperando a que ciertas chicas aparecieran.

-¿Que te sucede, hermano?-Preguntó Nino al ver el nerviosismo del rubio-Sabes bien que todos saben que Marinette es tu novia.

-Lo sé Nino-La mente del rubio no estaba precisamente en ese pensamiento. Su azabache era demasiado hermosa y sabía que en cuanto pusiera un pie fuera, sería comida con la mirada por sus compañeros de clase. Él mismo deseaba verla en traje de baño, con su piel mojada por el agua, con el traje de baño pegado a su cuerpo, viendo sus curvas...

-Adrien! Chico, relájate-Le recomendó Nino, avisándole de que si seguía por aquel pensamiento, una tienda de campaña aparecería en su traje de baño verde. Le agradeció silenciosamente a Nino.

Unas risitas se escucharon y por la puerta empezaron a aparecer sus compañeras. Rose y Juleka aparecieron primero, después Mylene y Alix, Chloe y Sabrina fueron después. La rubia fue corriendo a abrazar a Adrien, aplastando sus pechos contra el pectoral del rubio, quien inútilmente la apartaba. Consiguió hacerlo cuando Alya y Marinette aparecieron.

"Hermosa" Pensó Adrien mientras veía los sensuales pasos de Marinette junto a Alya. Recorrió su cuerpo en aquel bikini que él no había visto nunca y que le hacía pensar en la multitud de ropa interior que la azabache poseía. Como Chat noir había revisado su pequeño cajón en un momento en que la chica no estaba en su cuarto.  
Gruñó un poco al ver como la forma de sus glúteos se podía ver con aquella pequeña braguita. Incluso había recogido su cabello en su moño alto que dejaba ver sus hombros cremosos. Pero en vez de ir junto a ellos, las dos chicas fueron hacia donde estaba Nathaniel.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Preguntó Marinette al ver que el chico estaba semi abrazado a si mismo.

Nathaniel levantó la mirada al escuchar su dulce voz y su nariz casi sangra al ver a la joven tan cerca de él. Le hizo sitio en el banco donde estaba sentado y dejó que las dos chicas se sentaran junto a él. Alya también estaba algo preocupada.

-Yo...bueno, estoy...

-¿Nervioso?-Susurró Marinette, comprensiva.

-Si, bueno, además yo no sé...-El chico tembló un poco cuando Marinette le tomó la mano-No sé nadar bien...

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco-Alya y Marinette le sonrieron, amistosas. Marinette le dijo que fuera con ella, ya que como ella no sabía nadar, se iba a quedar en una esquina donde no hiciera muy profundo. Nathaniel al final accedió y acompañó a las dos chicas hacia la parte donde no cubría de la piscina.

Todo ello era observado por los dos chicos que no pudieron evitar sentirse celosos por la cercanía del tomatito a sus dos chicas. Nino fue el más comprensivo.

-Nath seguro que se siente mal por no saber nadar-Dijo, aunque aquello no ayudó a apaciguar los celos de Adrien, quien no podía evitarlo, pues las manos del tomate estaban en los brazos de la azabache, quien lo ayudaba a meterse en el agua.  
Gruñó como un gato enfadado cuando el chico perdió el equilibrio y Marinette y él cayeron al agua entre risas. Alya se les unió haciendo una bomba.

Adrien y Nino se fueron acercando hacia donde estaban los amigos. Puede que fuera solo una clase de natación, pero aquella piscina sería un rin de pelea entre un tomate y un gato negro.


	29. 29 Peleas por Celos

**Nueva historia de la serie Miraculous Ladybug. Ya la estoy subiendo también en wattpad pero pensé en compartirla también por aqui ::DDD**

 **Espero que os guste**

 **Pareja: Chat noir x Marinette**

 **Soy muy fan del MARICHAT**

* * *

 **29\. Peleas por Celos**

* * *

-¿Que pensabas que hacías?-Gritaba una Marinette muy enfadas, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de su habitación, enfocando sus ojos azules encendidos hacia Chat noir, quien algo agazapado, estaba sentado en el diván de la chica-¿Por que golpeaste a Nathaniel?

-Él te...estaba tocando-Musitó el chico, con un gruñido.

-Estábamos en clase de natación, no era para que te pusieras así

Chat soltó un bufido, sabía que lo que había hecho había sido por celos, celos de ver a su amada ayudando a nadar al pelirrojo, sus manos en contacto.

-¿Chat?-Marinette no podía con el comportamiento celoso del gato, ella amaba al felino y al modelo pero ella estaba cansada de sus celos. Había pensado que Adrien sería más recatado en sus celos que su alter-ego pero no fue así. Ambos chicos eran igual de celosos y controladores con ella-¿Que te ocurre?

Chat arrugó la boca en un mohín, estaba celoso si y de hecho no pudo evitar lo que ocurrió en la piscina.

 _Hace unas horas_

La clase de natación empezó con normalidad, la profesora hizo los grupos dependiendo de la habilidad física de cada uno.  
Agrupó a Alix, a Kim, a Adrien y a Ivan en el grupo más experto, puesto que eran los más atléticos de la clase. En un segundo grupo iban Alya, Nino, Juleka y Chloe, dejando a Nathaniel, Max, Marinette, Rose, Mylenne y a Sabrina en el último grupo.

Adrien gruñó, pues no solo sus amigos estaban en grupos distintos, si no que su princesa tenía en su grupo a dos enemigos potenciales. Sabía del amor de Nathaniel por la azabache, pero también era consciente de que no le era del todo indiferente a Max.

A pesar de todo, se dijo que no tenía nada que temer, pues Marinette era totalmente suya y nadie podría apartarla de su lado.  
Empezó el entrenamiento con sus compañeros lo más normal que pudo, haciendo la serie de largos que la profesora les había mandado.

Todo parecía ir bien y con normalidad hasta que escuchó la inconfundible risa de su princesa y vio como estaba en uno de los bordillos de la piscina, agarrada a él y con Nathaniel a su lado. El pelirrojo había pasado uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la chica y se apoyaba un poco en ella, mientras ambos reían.

Nathaniel en un descuido se resbaló, haciendo que Marinette soportase su peso y gracias a los buenos reflejos de la chica como superheroína, pudo sujetarlo antes de que viera rodeado por el agua. Pero el chico acabó con el rostro en los pechos de la azabache, haciendo que ocurrieran dos cosas.

Nathaniel se apartó rápidamente, con un pequeño sangrado en la nariz y el rostro queriendo igualar el color de su cabello. Marinette intentó reaccionar pero fue demasiado lenta.  
Y Adrien, que lo había visto todo, gruñó como un gato, saliendo de su lado de la piscina y yendo a por el pobre pelirrojo, dándole un severo golpe en la cara.

Todos se habían quedado de piedra ante el comportamiento del rubio, quien nunca había hecho nada semejante o si quiera perdido el control. Nathaniel fue llevado a la enfermería por Marinette y Alya, la primera mandandole miradas de muerte mientras caminaba hacia el interior.

Adrien fue seriamente amonestado por el director y le informó que iba a informar a su padre sobre lo ocurrido. El rubio bajó la mirada, sintiéndose mal por como había actuado, no era su actitud. Después de la charla con el director y con el rabo entre las piernas fue a la enfermería, a disculparse con Nathaniel, quien simplemente asintió.

Ahora se encontraba en la habitación de Marinette siendo de nuevo sermoneado por la chica, quien no paraba de moverse de un lado al otro.  
Las orejas del chico se encontraban caídas, y por una parte deseaba que su amada lo perdonara, pues no podía estar con ella en aquella situación.

-Lo siento

Marinette se volteó a verlo, suavizando su rostro enfadado al ver el rostro afligido y triste del felino. Al final se arrodilló a su lado y lo abrazó.

-No debiste hacerlo-Dijo con voz suave-Sabes que Nathaniel es solo mi amigo, y...después de todo lo que pasamos juntos...deberías saber que soy tu-tuya...

Chat noir no pudo evitar sonreír contra su cuello cuando escuchó que ella era suya. Si, lo era, era su dulce princesa.

-No pude controlarme, lo siento princesa

-No lo vuelvas a hacer-Dijo ella mirando sus intensos ojos esmeraldas. Se acercó para depositar un suave beso en sus labios-¿Promesa de gato?

Chat sonrió por las palabras de la azabache. La promesa de gato era algo que él decía cuando prometía algo en verdad. Un lenguaje que solo Ladybug y él conocían.

Algo único entre ellos dos.

-Promesa

Los dos se fundieron en un intenso beso, que detonó ambos cuerpos. Chat la sujetó en brazos y subió hacia su cama, donde pasarían la mayoría de la noche.

Pero todo cambiaría cuando Gabriel se enterase de lo ocurrido en el colegio y lo que su hijo había causado.

Meses después

Los días fueron pasando, después le siguieron los meses y Adrien empezó a cambiar. Su relación con Marinette se volvió algo fría, cosa que la azabache no se explicaba que podía haber pasado con su gatito.

Chat noir seguía protegiendo París junto a Ladybug, aunque su relación se basaba en acabar con el akuma de turno y luego reparar el daño causado. La catarina intentaba pasar algo más de tiempo con el felino después de las misiones pero el gato siempre conseguía escabullirse y dejarla sola.

En la escuela estaban en el último curso y las cosas habían cambiado. Nino y Alya anunciaron su compromiso y su "futura" boca cuando terminasen sus estudios. Otra noticia fue la declaración de Ivan a su amada Mylenne con una buena canción y su modulación de voz. Los dos habían anunciado que se iban a comprometer y pocas semanas después ambos lucían unos anillos plateados en sus dedos.

Nathaniel al final se rindió con Marinette, dejando las cosas como amigos pero no volvió a estar cerca de ella cuando Adrien estaba presente, pues el ambiente se tomaba tenso y a ninguno parecía hacerle bien.

Juleka y Rose, después de mucho silencio, anunciaron su relación, sorprendiendo a algunos con la noticia aunque a algunos otros no. Marinette las abrazó, felicitándolas con una dulce sonrisa.

Todo parecía ir bien pero no era así para Marinette y Adrien, este ultimo cada vez pasaba menos tiempo con sus amigos, escusandose en sus sesiones de fotos y en lo estricto que era su padre.  
Marinette intentaba comprenderle y no decía nada pero todo se rompió cuando un mes recibió una sorpresa inesperada.


	30. 30 Sorpresa Inesperada

**Nueva historia de la serie Miraculous Ladybug. Ya la estoy subiendo también en wattpad pero pensé en compartirla también por aqui ::DDD**

 **Espero que os guste**

 **Pareja: Chat noir x Marinette**

 **Soy muy fan del MARICHAT**

* * *

 **30\. Sorpresa Inesperada**

* * *

Marinette estaba sentada en su cuarto de baño, con un rostro inexpresivo y sorprendido mientras sus dedos temblorosos sujetaban un pequeño aparato.

Lagrimas silenciosas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas.

-Justo ahora...-Suspiró y se levantó para acabar de vestirse y empezar un nuevo día. Tikki la esperaba fuera, en la habitación, curiosa por los sentimientos que empezaba a sentir de su portadora.

-¿Estas bien?-Preguntó cuando la vio salir ya vestida con un vaquero y una camiseta roja. Nada elegante y sorprendente, ya que últimamente no se sentía con ganas de arreglarse.

-Estoy bien Tikki-Contestó Marinette, antes de coger sus cosas y salir de casa. Había concertado una cita antes de ir a clase, por lo que le avisó a Alya de que no iba a ir a las dos primeras clases.

A la azabache nunca le gustó ir a médicos y se revolvía incomoda en la silla blanca de plástico mientras esperaba su turno para entrar en la sala del médico.  
Cuando una enfermera la llamó se levantó como un soporte y al indicarle por donde tenía que ir, entró en la habitación.

-Hola?-Dijo, miedosa.

-Pasa Marinette-Dijo una dulce voz y la chica entró, encontrándose a una señora de pelo rizo vestida con una bata blanca-Bienvenida

-Gra-cias,...-Dijo entrando y sentándose frente a la mesa donde la esperaba-Yo...nunca, no sé como...bueno...

-No tengas miedo, está bien-Dijo ella-Soy Gemma, ¿Es tu primera vez en el ginecólogo?

-Si, yo estoy algo asustada

-Bien, vamos a revisarte

Alya tamborileaba los dedos en su pupitre, preocupada por el retraso que la azabache estaba teniendo. Estaban en la cuarta hora y la chica aún no había llegado a clase.

Cuando la vio aparecer, con paso apurado y el rostro serio, no dudo en preguntarle que había pasado, pero la parisina no dio ningún dato. Simplemente le dijo que había tenido que salir a hacer algo importante.  
Alya curiosa decidió que no preguntaría nada, todavía.  
Marinette pensó que Adrien le preguntaría, aunque fuera por curiosidad pero el rubio permanecía ajeno a la conversación. Eso ya había sucedido antes pero su indiferencia estaba haciendo daño a la azabache.

De hecho, la azabache necesitaba un buen momento para hablar con el chico pero no lo encontraba y al final de la jornada el rubio se fue sin despedirse de sus amigos.

-¿Puedes acompañarme a casa?-Pidió Marinette a Alya, cuando salieron del edificio.

-Claro, a ver si me dices ya que es lo que ocurre

Marinette apretó las tiras de su mochila, no sabiendo por donde empezar.

-Tengo...un retraso-Dijo con voz triste.

-¿Eh? ¿Retraso?-La morena no entendió a que se refería hasta que Marinette señaló su parte intima con los dedos. Alya abrió la boca, sorprendida-No puede ser...

-Si...llevo unos días preocupada y...fui a comprar...eso...-Dijo, jugando con sus dedos-Hice la prueba...pero tenía dudas y fui...al medico

-¿Por eso faltaste?

-Si

Alya estuvo pensando unos instantes antes de hacer la pregunta-¿Es de Adrien? ¿Chat noir?

-Es de Adrien...-Obviamente no podía decirle a Alya que ambas personas eran el mismo. Tenía la seguridad de que era de Chat noir, pues fue con quien más intimidad tuvo, pero no cambiaba el hecho.

-¿Se lo dijiste?

-No, nosotros...no estamos bien...

Adrien estaba distante, no solo en el colegio, si no en las misiones y las visitas nocturnas a su cuarto se fueron reduciendo dramáticamente. El chico ya no la tocaba y prácticamente estaba una hora con ella antes de marcharse, cosa que siempre pasaba de manera tensa.

-Pero Marinette...debes hablar con él

-Lo sé, pero tengo miedo...somos jóvenes y él...no

-¿Crees que no aceptara a su propio hijo?

-No es eso...-Después de todo lo que había sufrido Adrien no dudaba en que sería un buen padre. Él se había criado sin madre y con un padre que no le hacía ni caso, posiblemente no trataría de la misma manera a su propio hijo.

Marinette tenía miedo de que estropease el futuro del modelo. Él era la cara visible de la empresa Agreste. Tomaría su nombre cuando Gabriel se retirase, no necesitaba un lastre como un hijo.

-Él debe saberlo

-Intentaré decírselo-Dijo ella-Pero por favor, no se lo digas a nadie. Ni siquiera a Nino

Marinette sabía que entre los dos no había secretos desde que se hicieron novios y que intentaban ayudar a Marinette y a Adrien siempre que podían. Pero no quería que Adrien se enterase de aquello por el DJ o por una segunda persona.

Las dos chicas llegaron a la panadería de los Dupain y a pesar de que Alya se ofreció a quedarse con ella, Marinette dijo que no. Al final Alya accedió, marchándose pero diciéndole que se mantuviera en contacto con ella.

De hecho, así lo hicieron. Después de unos días Marinette recibió los resultados de las pruebas que le habían hecho en el ginecólogo, desvelando lo que ella ya presentía.

-¿Entonces?-Preguntó Alya tras la pantalla del móvil de Marinette. Estaban en su videollamada habitual, que habían repetido durante varios días.

-Tengo dos semanas de embarazo-Admitió la azabache. Alya se llevó las manos a los labios.

-Ohhh, pequeña, felicidades-Dijo emocionada. Marinette torció el gesto-¿Acaso quieres...abortar?

La azabache abrió sus ojos-No..no le podría hacer eso. No era lo que esperaba...pero no daré marcha atrás...

-Tendrás todo mi apoyo, lo sabes

-Gracias

-Ahora, tendrás que decírselo a Adrien

-Lo sé, iba a acercarme a su casa hoy-Estaba nerviosa, pues no lo había visto en una semana, más que su silueta en clase.

-Suerte, le diré a Nino de quedar y os esperamos en la entrada de la mansión

-Bien

Las dos colgaron y Marinette se dio un baño antes de buscar algo que ponerse. Mientras aún pudiera, iba a ponerse su ropa favorita. No podría ponerse faldas ni camisetas cortas cuando su barriga se abultase.

Se colocó una camiseta negra que en los hombros tenía encaje y una falda roja de tubo que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas. Tomó su bolsito donde se metió Tikki, quien estaba contenta y orgullosa de su portadora.

-Animo-Le susurró a Marinette, quien acaricio la tapa del bolsito mientras salía de casa y se encaminaba a la mansión Agreste.  
No tardó demasiado en llegar, pues estaba emocionada y a la vez temerosa.

¿Como se lo tomaría Adrien?

Le abrieron la puerta con un ruido metálico y la chica llegó a la puerta para encontrarse con la secretaria de Adrien, Nathalie, a la que ya conocía de vista.

-¿Que se le ofrece?-Preguntó con su típica voz seria.

-Yo..venía a ver a A-d...perdón, a ver al señor Adrien

Nathalie le echó una mirada de arriba abajo y luego suspiró-El señorito Adrien está ocupado ahora en su cuarto, le diré que ha venido.

-Por favor, es importante-Dijio Marinette

-Esta bien, la puerta de arriba a la izquierda

Marinette asintió agradecida y subió las escaleras hacia la habitación, que ya conocía, pues ya había estado allí pero fingió no saber, por si acaso.  
Llegó a la puerta de la habitación con el aire atascado en sus pulmones y los nervios de punta. ¿Sería muy osado aparecer así de repente en su casa? ¿Se lo tomaría a mal?

Iba a llamar a la puerta cuando escuchó unos sonidos extraños provenientes del interior de la habitación. Como una respiración y unos gemidos.

Marinette extrañada, agarró el pomo y abrió la puerta, deseando no hacerlo en el momento en que sus ojos se enfocaron en la cama del rubio.

Adrien estaba desnudo sobre su cama, con una chica morena desconocida bajo su cuerpo, que era quien gemía tan alto como para ser escuchada desde fuera del cuarto.

Marinette se llevó las manos a la cara, al ver como el chico golpeaba sus caderas contra el trasero de la desconocida. Sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas y no pudo evitar el sollozo que salió de sus labios.

-A-Adri-en...-Susurró, golpeándose contra la puerta, haciendo que ambos amantes se volteasen hacia ella. Adrien pareció sorprendido por verla allí y su rostro lo reflejó.

-M-Mari...

Marinette negó con el rostro, dando media vuelta y corriendo hacia las escaleras, seguidamente saliendo por la puerta de entrada, donde se chocó contra sus dos amigos, que acaban de llegar.

-Marinette¡-Alya agarró a la chica azabache, que se desplomó en sus brazos. Alya miró a Nino, confundida pero la abrazó, mientras la chica lloraba.

-¿Que sucedió?

Marinette no respondió, enterró su rostro en el hombro de su amiga y pidió que la llevaran lejos de allí. Alya miró suplicamente a Nino, quien asintió, yendo hacia el interior de la mansión mientras la morena se llevaba de allí a Marinette.

Nino entró y fue directamente a la habitación de Adrien, encontrándose por el camino con una chica morena que intentaba arreglarse la ropa mientras buscaba la salida. Nino la miró extrañado pero continuó su camino hacia la habitación de su amigo, donde lo encontró vestido con únicamente unos boxers.

-Hermano, espero que no haya pasado lo que creo

Adrien lo miró con la mirada perdida, sentado en su cama-Nino...la he cagado

-Y tanto que lo has hecho, ¿Acaso la chica que acaba de salir y tu...?-El DJ lo miró enfadado, entendiendo que había pasado algo con la morena de la salida-¿Pero en que estas pensando?

-Nino...

-¿Que no piensas en Marinette?

-Marinette...-La voz del chico bajo de tono al nombrar a la azabache

-Pensaba que estabas enamorado de ella

Adrien enterró la cara entre sus brazos, soltando un suspiro. Claro que seguía amando a su princesa, pero los últimos meses se había visto sometido a mucha presión y su padre también tuvo que ver, ya que cuando se enteró de que se había peleado por causa de una chica.

 _"No volverás a verla"_ había dictaminado Gabriel, quien ahora controlaba todos sus movimientos, aunque últimamente había dejado de hacerlo al ver el comportamiento del rubio. Ahora pasaba las noches fuera, tomando algo con gente que no conocía y algunas noches se llevaba a alguna "amiga" a su cuarto.  
Gracias a la elevada cantidad de alcohol que ingería y su consecuente resaca no podía recordar cuantas estupideces cometía. Solo sabía que cuando se despertaba no había una cabellera azabache ni unos labios rojos, solo chicas de las que no recordaba ni el nombre.

-Hermano-Nino se sentó a su lado, pasando un brazo por sus hombros-Tienes que volver a ser tu, ya no te reconozco y estoy preocupado-Dijo con voz amigable. Adrien lo miró y asintió, algo triste.

-Ahora seguro que Marinette me odiará...

-Deberías disculparte, después de todo estabas saliendo con ella

-No me va a perdonar nunca Nino

Nino no le iba a mentir, sabía de las correrías de Adrien, solo que había decidido no decirle nada a su querida Alya porque no quería ver la muerte prematura de su amigo. Alya lo mataría si supiera de ello.

-No diré que tienes una misión fácil pero es lo menos que le debes a Marinette

-Tienes razón, me arrastraré si es necesario

Nino asintió-Alya se la llevó, por el momento no haría el movimiento

-Gracias Nino

-Para eso estamos Adrien, pero, porfavor, ponte algo de ropa

El rubio rió junto a su amigo y fue a ponerse algo de ropa.

-Le odio

-Marinette...-Alya abrazaba a su amiga, que había dejado de llorar y se mantuvo en silencio hasta ahora. Estaban sentadas en un parque, para comodidad de la azabache estaban en un parque diferente al habitual-No puedes decirlo enserio...

-Tu no lo has visto...-Dijo triste la azabache-Estaba con otra, Alya...¡Con otra¡

Alya entendía los sentimientos de su amiga, de hecho quería ir y partirle el "amigito" de Adrien y decirle un par de cosas bien dichas. Pero su amiga la necesitaba y ella iba a estar a su lado.

-No quiero que sepa lo del bebe...

-No puedes mentirle, se va a dar cuenta-Dijo Alya sorprendida por lo dicho por Marinette-No creo que sea buena idea

-Está con otra, incluso cuando se supone que estaba saliendo conmigo...-Tristeza se escuchaba en su voz-Pensé que era distinto y...cuando le iba a decir lo del bebe...me encuentro con que lo esta haciendo con otra chica...¿Que debo pensar, Alya?

-Ohh, Marinette...-Alya la abrazó-Entiendo como te sientes pero...esto es una cosa de dos, si no se lo dices te arrepentirás luego y sé que te vas a sentir mal. No puedes caer y ser como Chloe, tu no eres así, eres sincera y amable.

Las dos chicas se fundieron en un abrazo y Alya insistió en quedarse unos días en casa de la azabache para consolarla.

Sabine y Tom no tuvieron problema en ello, subiendo un colchón a la habitación de Marinette para que pudiera dormir cómoda. Las chicas conversaron, vieron películas de dibujos y de princesas disney, mientras intentaban no tocar el tema candente o también llamado Adrien.

Con el paso del fin de semana, el humor de Marinette mejoró y para agradecer a su amiga, preparó galletas con chispitas, de las cuales varias fueron para Tikki, y una tarta de chocolate.

También, confiando en su amiga y después de hablarlo con Tikki, decidió contarle su mayor secreto a Alya. A ultima hora de la noche, después de ver varias películas, las dos se sentaron entre cojines y Marinette le dijo que debían hablar.

-¿Por que tan seria?-Dijo Alya intentando ponerle humor.

-He de decirte algo-Tenía su bolso en su manos, donde Tikki esperaba-Es algo importante, no sé muy bien como empezar, solo que no puede salir de aquí

-Venga, me estas asustando-Dijo de nuevo la de gafas-¿Que me quieres decir? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, no le dije nada a Nino

-Lo sé, pero esto es más gordo aún-Marinette abrió su bolsito y Tikki salió-Te presentó a Tikki

-¡Ahh¡ Un bicho volador¡-Alya se echó hacia atrás sorprendida, Marinette sonrió, pues ella había tenido una reacción muy similar cuando la kwami apareció frente a ella, hace tanto tiempo.

-No te asustes, Tikki es amigable

Finalmente Alya se relajó y asintió, más tranquila.

-¿Tienes una especie de ...animal volador? ¿Es eso?

-No...Tikki es un kwami y me ayuda a ser Ladybug

-¿Ladybug?

El rostro de la reportera era un total poker.

-Te lo explicaré, tranquila

Y así, durante un buen rato, Marinette le explicó a Alya de su situación y su secreto como heroína de París. Alya la escuchó atentamente, sin decir nada, sorprendida por cada palabra que salía de la boca de la azabache. Inclusive le contó cuando quiso que ella tomara su lugar como heroína y luego se arrepintió.

-Debes conocer su situación-Dijo Tikki, interviniendo-Marinette esta esperando un bebe, por lo que pronto no va a poder hacer su trabajo, quiero que nos ayudes, por favor

-Aun no me lo creo...mi amiga...Ladybug

-Perdoname Alya-Dijo atropelladamente-Sé que debí contártelo, hace mucho, pero no podía, no podía, tenía que guardar el secreto

-Lo sé, Marinette-Alya le dio unas palmaditas-Ahora no importa, solo sé que estoy super orgullosa de mi amiga que es la mejor heroína de todo París.

-Ohh, Alya

-Debes cuidarmela, Tikki

-Claro

Las dos amigas hicieron promesa de meñiques, prometiendo guardar totalmente el secreto. Alya estaba emocionada, tantas sorpresas en un solo día.

-No debes hacer esfuerzos eh?

-Aún es muy pronto no crees?

-Debes cuidarte por dos Marinette

Las discrepancias entre su seguridad y su deber fueron el tema de conversación entre las dos y Tikki durante la noche, después ambas se quedaron dormidas en el colchón hinchable, con Tikki dormida en la cabeza de la azabache.

El lunes, Nino llegó con Adrien y buscó a Alya, quien lo estaba esperando en la entrada. La llevó hacia las taquillas, donde la encaró.

-Necesitamos hacer algo-Dijo el DJ

-No pienso ayudar a un mujeriego que hizo daño a mi amiga

-Pero Alya..

-De Alya nada-Dijo la reportera ajustándose las gafas-Marinette esta destrozada por culpa de un rubio que no tiene ni tres pares de narices

-No lo dices enserio Alya, sabes que Adrien no es así, solo tiene mucha presión encima

Adrien, escondido escuchaba la discusión entre sus dos amigos. Se sentía mal por Nino, que se estaba llevando el enfado de Alya. Su corazón se partió al escuchar a Alya decir que Marinette estaba destrozada.

-Me importa poco su presión. Mi amiga lo descubrió teniendo sexo con otra, cuando aún estaban saliendo juntos-Dijo la morena, con las manos en las caderas-Si no fuera porque no me compete a mi, ya le había roto las bolas

Nino tragó duro, sintiendo el dolor de su amigo como suyo propio. Entendía el enfado de su novia, pero Adrien era su amigo y tenía que ayudarlo de alguna manera.

-Sé que estas enfadada pero son nuestros amigos. Él ha cometido errores pero quiere cambiar

-Lo siento Nino, créeme pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada. Si Adrien esta realmente arrepentido de lo que ha hecho, lo mejor es que no se vuelva a acercar a Marinette

Ambos chicos se quedaron de piedra al escuchar la respuesta de Alya. Adrien estaba tan dolido que estuvo a punto de llorar. El dolor de su princesa era el suyo propio. Estaba realmente arrepentido por su estupidez, pero parecía ser demasiado tarde.

-¿No es muy duro, Alya?-Nino estaba confundido, puesto que pensaba que su novia los iba a ayudar.

-Soy realista Nino-El haber estado todo el fin de semana con Marinette y ver su dolor fue suficiente para entender que Marinette había sufrido mucho por culpa de Adrien, ya fuera por este ultimo golpe o por los años en los que ella estuvo perdida por el rubio modelo-Créeme que querría que arreglasen sus diferencias pero no quiero que ella vuelva a sufrir

-Estaremos a su lado, estoy seguro que Adrien no meterá de nuevo la pata

-Confías demasiado en él Nino

-Es nuestro amigo

-No se ha comportado como un amigo durante estas ultimas semanas

Nino torció la boca, pues no podía rebatir lo dicho por su novia.

-Perdonadme-Adrien apareció, rompiendo el silencio entre los dos morenos-Alya, no me he comportado bien, lo sé, por favor, perdonadme

-Adrien, con un simple perdón no se van a arreglar las cosas-Dijo Alya seria, mirando al joven rubio.

-Lo sé, yo...no he sido una buena persona, no quiero ni imaginar todo el daño que os he hecho, he sido un estúpido, pero quiero arreglarlo-Dijo humildemente-Por favor, necesito vuestra ayuda

Alya se cruzó de brazos, observando al modelo tras sus gafas-No sé si creerte Agreste, hace dos semanas ni nos hablabas, ignorabas a Marinette y ni siquiera hablabas con Nino, no sé que te pasó ni a que presión estabas sometido pero no tenías que haberlo pagado con nosotros ni mucho menos engañar a Marinette.

-Lo sé Alya-Las palabras de la reportera eran toda verdad-Fue tan tonto, no sé que me pasó, pero lo siento muchísimo, no debí haberme comportado así-Inclinó su cabeza en forma de disculpa-Lo siento mucho

Alya pareció meditarlo mientras que Nino compartía la opinión de Adrien. Ambos intentaban convencer a la morena, pues era la pieza clave para conseguir que Marinette aceptase quedar con Adrien.

La morena suspiró, aceptando las disculpas de Adrien.

-Puede que yo te la pase, pero dudo mucho que Marinette lo haga

Adrien pareció triste pero asintió, pues sabía que la lucha sería dura-¿Ella no va a venir hoy?

Alya negó, pues no les podía decir que Marinette tenía otra cita con su ginecóloga.

-Esta ocupada hoy, me pidió que le diera un justificante para su falta de hoy

-¿Esta bien ella?-Preguntó Adrien preocupado por su princesa.

-¿Preguntas físicamente o emocionalmente?-El tono de Alya aun era de reproche-Ya te digo que por dentro está muy mal

Nino entró para salvar a su amigo y Alya suspiró, aceptando que quizá se estaba pasando un poco, aunque no negaría que Adrien se lo merecía.

-Esta bien-Dijo finalmente-No diré que la has dejado bien, porque te mentiría pero no voy a seguir de mal humor. Creo que tendrás que esforzarte mucho, Agreste

Los tres entraron en clase, el rubio con el animo por los suelos y sus amigos con la impresión de que iba a arder Troya en cuanto el rubio y la azabache se encontrasen.

De hecho, ese día, el aula estaba en profunda tensión. Adrien era consciente del espacio vacío a su espalda y de la mirada taladradora de Alya, que había dicho que lo perdonaba pero al rubio aun le faltaba para obtener su perdón.

Después de clase, el rubio le dio esquinazo a los morenos, diciendo que tenía que irse a casa, pero volviendo a pedir perdón antes de subir a su coche.  
Pero, cuando llegó a su casa, se transformó en Chat noir, pues habían ocurrido una serie de explosiones, claro signo de que un akuma andaba cerca.

Plagg no le dijo nada cuando lo transformó, simplemente lo miró con el ceño fruncido, para luego ser absorbido por el anillo del chico.

Cuando llegó al lugar, se encontró con una Ladybug que ya estaba peleando con el akumatizado, un gran lagarto verde que le recordaba a los dinosaurios de la pelicula Jurasdic park. No quiso imaginar porque el akumatizado se había convertido en aquello, solo podía ver la silueta roja de la catarina.

Entró en pelea para ayudar a su compañera y empezó la pelea como siempre, solo que Ladybug ni siquiera lo miraba y Chat creía saber porque. Marinette aún estaba dolida.

No se permitió distraerse más con ello, debía ayudar a su compañera, lo quisiera o no. Utilizó su bastón para golpear la cabeza del akumatizado, para que centrase su ataque en él y le diera tiempo a ella a buscar el objeto en que residía el akuma.

El yo-yo de la catarina rodeó las piernas del akumatizado y tiró, para desequilibrarlo y poder subirse encima, ya que había observado un collar en el cuello, que de seguro que era donde estaba el akuma.

Iba a tomar el collar cuando el akumatizado movió la cola y la golpeó, mandándola varios metros por el aire y golpeándose contra el suelo.

-Ladybug¡-Gritó Chat, corriendo hacia el lugar donde cayó la catarina.

Marinette sintió como todo el aire se le escapaba del cuerpo, un dolor extendiéndose por su columna y que le llegaba hasta el estomago, el cual se agarró, preocupada.  
¿Podría haberle hecho daño al bebe?

Chat intentó agarrarla para ayudarla a levantarse pero ella rechazó su ayuda, apartando su mano. Su rostro tenía una mueca de dolor pero solo ver su rostro masculino le hacía abrir su herida interna.

Finalmente se puso de pie, invocando su lucky charm, que le dio una larga cuerda, con la que con un poco de ayuda del felino consiguió rodear al akumatizado para por fin, conseguir liberar el akuma.

-Prodigiosa Ladybug-Gritó y vio como el cielo se llenaba de mariquitas y todo volvía a la normalidad.

Recogió su yo-yo y se disponía a irse cuando la voz de Chat la hizo detenerse.

-My lady, tenemos...

-No soy tu lady-Dijo ella, en tono frío-Y no tenemos nada de lo que hablar

-Marinette, quiero disculparme,...por favor

Le dolió escuchar su nombre de sus labios. Hacía mucho que no lo oía, pero no podía debilitarse, él estaba con otra y la había dejado sola.

-No quiero escucharte

Chat noir dio unos pasos y la tomó en la mano, a lo que ella se estremeció.

-Por favor, fui un tonto pero por favor, escucharme

Ladybug se mordía el labio, pues estaba a punto de llorar. La mano del chico era cálida y hacía mucho tiempo que no la tocaba.

-Chat...no..

-No me rechaces, por favor

Los pendientes de Ladybug empezaron a sonar y la chica se soltó del agarre del gato.

-Me tengo que ir

-Marinette...

-Por favor¡-Exclamó la chica, ya nerviosa-Déjame ir...

Tiró de su brazo, consiguiendo salir del agarre del felino y tomando su yo-yo, salió del lugar, ya que no tenía mucho tiempo y su casa estaba algo lejos.

Llegó a su balcón en el ultimo minuto y cuando volvió a ser Marinette se llevó una mano a la barriga, algo preocupada. Notaba un pequeño dolor pero no era muy fuerte.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Marinette?-Tikki se apoyó en su hombro, preocupada.

-Creo que...estoy bien

Marinette escuchó el tan conocido bastón del chico gato, que se acercaba. Con prisa entró en su cuarto, cerrando la ventana y corriendo las cortinas. No podía verle, no podía.

-Mari...-Tikki la observaba, se había apoyado en la ventana, con el cuerpo acelerado.

Sonaron unos golpes en la ventana y Marinette no tenía que ser muy inteligente para saber quien era. La voz de Chat sonó.

-Mari...déjame entrar, por favor...-Pidió el felino, apoyando una de sus garras en el cristal-Sé que estas ahí...

Marinette notaba el aliento del chico en el cristal, pero no se sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo. Volvería a perdonarlo y otra vez a sufrir innecesariamente.

-Vete...Chat...-Dijo, sabiendo que aunque lo dijese bajo, él podía oírla.

-¿Por que? Al menos hablemos...déjame explicarme...

Marinette volvió a morderse el labio, sintiendo como se rompía de nuevo, quiso hasta golpear el cristal.

-Vete...

Adrien, fuera, en el balcón no podía creer que su princesa lo estuviera echando. Su mano estaba en un puño, maldiciendo su estupidez. Alya tenía razón, iba a ser difícil conseguir el perdón de la azabache.

-Princesa, perdóname, por favor

Escuchó como la chica respiraba aceleradamente, luego escuchó como algo se caía y se preocupó al no escuchar respuesta de Marinette y movimientos bruscos en el interior de la habitación.

-¿Marinette? ¡¿Que sucede?¡ ¿Estás bien?-El felino daba toques al cristal, intentando controlar sus ganas de romper el cristal con el puño y entrar allí.

La ventana se abrió y Tikki se asomó, para encarar al gato.

-Por favor, por hoy solo vete-Dijo la kwami

Marinette se encontraba en el baño, arrodillada en el suelo después de haber vomitado. Se acariciaba el estomago preocupada y con lagrimas en las mejillas.

-¿Que sucede?-Preguntó Chat a la kwami preocupado. Intentó ver dentro del cuarto pero la cortina le obstaculizaba la vista-¿Donde esta Marinette? ¿Está bien?

Tikki movía sus manitas preocupada, el felino se veía agitado y preocupado, al igual que ella cuando vio como su portadora se ponía pálida y tropezaba hasta el baño.

-No puedo decirte mucho, pero lo mejor es que por hoy lo dejes

Chat no pareció conforme-Quiero verla

-Si la ves ahora posiblemente ella no quiera volver a verte-Dijo la kwami-Ella esta dolida y si sigues presionándola la perderás. Ve poco a poco.

El felino miró por ultima vez dentro de la habitación, completamente a oscuras y sin visibilidad de la azabache. Soltó un suspiro y decidió hacer caso.

-Está bien...me iré-De su espalda sacó una rosa roja fresca, en sus pétalos aún tenía un poco de rocío. Era preciosa-Dale esto...

Tomó su bastón y saltó de un tejado a otro hacia su casa. No sentía que hubiera hecho un progreso pero lo intentaría al día siguiente, como había dicho Tikki.

Tikki volvió al interior, buscando a la azabache, que se había recostado en la cama con un pañuelo en la boca.

-¿Estas bien?

-Me duele la cabeza...-Dijo Marinette cansada. La kwami dejó la rosa sobre su pecho.

-Te la envía Chat

Marinette tomó la flor, llevándosela a la nariz. Tenía un dulce perfume que enterneció a la joven. Tomó su peluche del felino y se abrazó a él.

-Me duele, Tikki...

La kwami se hizo volita, abrazando su mejilla-Estoy a tu lado, Marinette

Alya la fue a buscar al día siguiente para ir juntas a la escuela. Marinette se levantó con un malestar en el cuerpo pero decidió ignorarlo y se puso un pantalón y una sudadera rosa para ir junto a su amiga a clase.

Subían las escaleras cuando Alya le dijo algo a su amiga-Te ves muy mal, ¿Estas bien?

Marinette asintió, aunque se sentía algo mareada a medida que se obligaba a mover los pies para subir las escaleras.

-Si te sientes mal dímelo, ¿Si?

-Gracias, Alya

Llegaron al aula y Marinette se sentó con un suspiro, pues se sentía algo cansada y aquel dolor en su barriga permanecía, haciendo que tuviera un mal presentimiento.

Alya intentó darle conversación a la azabache, intentando animarla de alguna manera pero la morena tenía miedo, pues la azabache se veía muy pálida y con lo poco que habían caminado, veía que estaba muy cansada.

Nino llegó junto con Adrien y el rubio se quedó en la puerta, observando a la azabache, que garabateaba algo en su libreta mientras Alya le hablaba.  
Tardó un poco en moverse y se acercó, levantando la mano para saludarlas.

-Buenos días Marinette, Alya-Dijo y la morena levantó la mirada para responder su saludo.

-Hola

Marinette levantó su mirada algo más lenta-Ho...Hola

Adrien sonrió dulcemente, al ver que al menos le hablaba. Se sentó con un poco de mejor humor y Nino le dio un golpecito amistoso.

"Animo" pareció entenderle.

La clase empezó y todos estaban en silencio mientras se escuchaban los lapices y la voz de la señorita Bustier mientras explicaba.  
Los ojos de Marinette se iban cerrando, sentía mucho cansancio y dolor en su parte baja. Una de sus manos acariciaba su barriga, cosa que Alya había notado.

-¿Que ocurre?-Preguntó en un susurro.

-No...lo sé-Respondió de la misma manera-No me siento...muy bien

-Estas muy pálida-Dijo, pasando una de sus manos por el cuello y mejillas de la azabache-¿Puedes seguir? Si no, vamos a la enfermería...

Marinette empezó a ver borroso, sentía su cabeza pesada y el dolor punzante de su barriga no la dejaba del todo en paz.

-Alya y Marinette-Alzó la voz la Señorita Bustier, interrumpiendo la conversación entre las dos amigas-¿Que es eso tan interesante que están hablando para no prestar atención a mi clase?

Alya se levantó de su sitio-Lo siento, Marinette no se siente bien

La profesora dejó la tiza en su lugar y el libro, acercándose a la banca. Chloe aprovecho aquello para meter baza.

-Señorita, no pierda el tiempo, siempre esas dos tienen que interrumpir la clase

La Señorita Bustier le mandó una mirada enfadada a la hija del alcalde.

-Puedes ir a la enfermería si te sientes mal, Marinette-Dijo la profesora, notando la palidez del rostro de la azabache, que empezó a arrastrarse fuera del asiento.

-Alguien no se ha limpiado antes de ir a clase-Volvió a decir Chloe al ver a la azabache cuando se levanto-Oh, dios, es sangre!

Alya se fijó en lo que había dicho la rubia y vio que el asiento estaba algo manchado, entonces fijo su mirada en el pantalón vaquero de su amiga y efectivamente, una gran mancha se extendía por una de las piernas de la chica.

Marinette no era demasiado consciente de lo que ocurría, fue ponerse de pie y volver a sentir aquel dolor que la atravesaba por dentro. Volteó a ver a Alya con el rostro contrariado y con miedo, antes de sentir como sus piernas fallaba y caía.

Alya gritó al verla caer pero otro rubio consiguió sujetarla a tiempo. Adrien, quien había volteado hacia ellas cuando escuchó el grito de Chloe se levantó al ver la sangre en el pantalón de su amada y al ver que perdía el equilibrio corrió a sujetarla.

-¿Marinette?-Preguntó pero no encontró una respuesta. Alya gritó y tomó rápidamente su móvil para llamar a una ambulancia.  
La profesora Bustier se acercó, para comprobar las constantes de la azabache.

-Que alguien llame a una ambulancia-Dijo en voz alta, haciendo que el rubio se preocupase hasta la médula. La azabache estaba entre sus brazos, completamente inconsciente y al pasar el brazo para sujetar sus piernas, Adrien notó algo húmedo entre sus dedos.

Alya se mordía las uñas mientras informaba al enfermero por teléfono y daba los datos pertinentes. Nino estaba paralizado, al igual que sus otros compañeros que veían impunes como todo ocurría.

-¿Donde esta la maldita ambulancia?-Gimió Adrien, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la azabache.

Minutos después las sirenas sonaron y unos enfermeros aparecieron en el aula con una camilla y objetos diversos.

-Pónganla en la camilla-Dijo uno de ellos, a lo que Adrien se levantó del suelo y la llevó allí, quedándose a su lado-Apártese, porfavor, debemos mirar que le ocurre-Adrien lo hizo, a regañadientes. Alya fue a su lado, llevando en sus manos el bolsito de Marinette, donde sabía que estaba Tikki.

Los enfermeros empezaron a mirar a la azabache, comprobando su pulso y sus constantes.

-Hay que llevarla rápido al hospital-Dijo uno de ellos mientras ponía una mascarilla de oxigeno en el rostro de la azabache.

-Esperen...¿Que le sucede?-Preguntó Adrien, totalmente perdido y confuso.

-Hay que llevarla al hospital ya, esta joven tiene una hemorragia

Alya palideció al escuchar la ultima palabra y Adrien creyó que lo veía todo negro. ¿Acaso era una broma del destino? ¿El destino quería quitarle a Marinette?

-¿Podemos ir con ella?-Preguntó Alya.

-Esta bien, pero deprisa

Alya ni lo pensó y ayudó a los enfermeros a mover la camilla hacia la salida. Adrien corrió detrás de ellos enseguida, pues había tardado un poco más que Alya, pero por nada del mundo iba a dejarla sola de nuevo.

Ambos montaron en la ambulancia, donde los enfermeros cortaron el pantalón de la chica para observar de donde provenía la sangre. Adrien estaba blanco como el papel al ver caer gasas y gasas teñidas de rojo y Alya movía las piernas nerviosisima, pues tenía una idea de donde provenía la sangre y no quería tener razón.

Los enfermeros hablaban entre ellos, intentando conseguir que la chica volviera en si.

-No despierta

-Sus constantes son débiles, pero parece que es a causa de la hemorragia

-Hay mucha sangre

Uno de los enfermeros se volteó hacia Alya y Adrien.

-No conseguimos que despierte-Comento-Así que necesito haceros algunas preguntas...¿Mostro estos síntomas antes?

-Hoy a la mañana estaba muy pálida-Dijo Alya-La fui a buscar por la mañana, noté que estaba muy pálida y al llegar al colegio estaba muy cansada.

-¿Alguna anomalía más?

-Le dolía la cabeza-Dijo recordando lo que le había dicho Marinette-Y no paraba de tocarse la barriga

EL enfermero pareció ver algo y asintió-Esto puede ser algo fuerte pero, ¿Cuanto tiempo tiene?

Alya entendió a lo que se refería-Ah,...creo que tres semanas

Adrien permanecía estático, sin entender aquel batiburrillo de preguntas. Había estado con Ladybug ayer mismo y no había notado nada, a parte de la indiferencia de la catarina.

-Ayer...llevó un golpe-Dijo, recordando cuando el akumatizado golpeó a Ladybug.

Alya volteó su mirada hacia él, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Como no dijiste nada? ¿En que pensabas?-Gritó

-Yo...Alya yo no...

El enfermero tomó nota de lo ultimo y volvió a la camilla-Al parecer recibió un golpe

-Entonces tiene sentido el moraton de su espalda

-¿Como tiene el pulso?

-Lento, hay que ponerle plasma ya

-¿Le coges la vía?

-Si

Alya se derrumbó en el asiento, entendiendo que aquella sangre solo podía significar que la chica tenía una hemorragía interna, lo que suponía que el bebe estaba en peligro.

La ambulancia llegó al hospital y casi sin darles tiempo a Alya y a Adrien de salir, ya habían sacado a Marinette y la llevaban a quirofano con urgencia.

Alya fue a cubrir los datos de Marinette cuando una enfermera se lo pidió y Adrien quedó allí, sintiendo que era un mero cero a la izquierda en aquel lugar. No entendía nada y no podía hacer nada por su princesa.

Sus manos estaban rojas, con la sangre seca de su princesa, de cuando la sujetó. Tenía el pantalón y la camiseta algo manchada también pero casi ni era consciente de ello, preocupado como estaba.

Alya y él se sentaron a esperar, en aquellas sillas blancas de plástico tan poco cómodas. Se mantuvieron en silencio, cada uno pendiente de sus propios pensamientos pero ambos pendientes de ella.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, aunque en realidad solo fue una hora, un señor con bata apareció por el pasillo.

-¿Familiares de Dupain Cheng?

Adrien se levantó como si tuviera un resorte.

-¿Como esta Marinette?

Alya fue detrás de él, pues si el medico soltaba aquella bomba, veía que el rubio iba a acabar en el suelo.

-Bueno, el estado de la señorita Dupain es estable, hemos conseguido detener la hemorragia pero su cérvix se a abierto, provocando un aborto-Alya soltó un jadeó, con el rostro lloroso-Esto ha provocado una gran hemorragia interna y por ello ha sangrado tanto.

Tuvimos que intervenir rápidamente o podría tener alguna infección, para su suerte estaba de pocas semanas por lo que lo hemos podido limpiar todo.

Adrien sentía que le estaban hablando en un idioma desconocido, pues si le hablara en chino podría entender algo. Alya a su diferencia parecía haber entendido pues estaba sollozando.

-Perdón...-Dijo interrumpiendo al medico, que miró hacia él-No entendí a que se refería, ¿Que le sucedió a Marinette?

El medico parpadeó y luego asintió.

-La joven Marinette tenía tres semanas de embarazo. Pero parece ser que recibió un golpe muy fuerte en la espalda y el estomago. Eso es fatal para embarazadas y más si son primerizas y con pocas semanas de gestación como es el caso de la joven Marinette.

Adrien estaba a cuadros-¿Em-Embarazo? ¿Ella estaba embarazada?-Miró hacia Alya, quien asintió. Estuvo a punto de desplomarse en el suelo.

-El golpe parece que provocó que el cérvix de la joven se abriese, haciendo que se provocase un aborto, por ello la sangre. Con el procedimiento que hemos hecho conseguimos limpiar y retirar los restos del embarazo.

Adrien buscó apoyó en la pared. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Su princesa, su dulce Marinette estaba embarazada, iba a tener un bebe.

Iba.

Adrien recordó la pelea con el akumatizado con forma de lagarto. Como había lanzado a Ladybug contra el suelo, como ella se había arrastrado por el suelo, como había ignorado su ayuda...

Esa pelea, el golpe...

-¿P-Puedo...verla?

-La hemos llevado a un cuarto...

-Por favor...necesito verla...

El medico asintió-Está bien, pero solo unos minutos

En cuanto le dijo en que habitación estaba se precipito corriendo hacía ella, chocando con la puerta antes de entrar. Escuchó como Plagg se quejaba por haber sido golpeado contra la puerta, cosa que él ignoró.

Solo le preocupaba una cosa y era su princesa.


	31. 31 Dolor y manos cálidas

**Nueva historia de la serie Miraculous Ladybug. Ya la estoy subiendo también en wattpad pero pensé en compartirla también por aqui ::DDD**

 **Espero que os guste**

 **Pareja: Chat noir x Marinette**

 **Soy muy fan del MARICHAT**

* * *

 **31\. Dolor y manos cálidas**

* * *

Adrien entró en la habitación lentamente, temeroso e inseguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Sentía el corazón acelerado y terriblemente hecho una bola, con la culpa carcomiendo su interior.

¿Que había hecho? Era un estúpido, un insensible...

Se acercó a la cama donde la azabache se encontraba estirada como si fuera una muñeca rota. Se acordó de cuando había estado ingresado por la akumatización de Marinette, pensando que había muerto por su causa.

Tomó la pequeña mano de la chica, que se notaba tan frágil y fina entre sus manos. Adrien estaba a punto de llorar al ver a su amada en esa situación. Todo era su culpa, su maldita culpa.

Ella estaba allí, herida, en una camilla y todo por su culpa. Por ser un tonto, por descuidarla, por no haber...cuidado de su...hijo?  
Su princesa estaba embarazada, esperando un hijo suyo, porque sin duda era suyo, pero...de nuevo por su estupidez...había salido herido.

-Mari...oh, mi Mari-Sollozó, llevándose la mano a los labios-Maldita sea, es todo mi culpa, perdóname, puedes odiarme, pegarme si quieres pero por favor, regresa a mi lado...

Acarició sus nudillos con arrobo, pasando los dedos por cada arrugita de piel. Solamente el pitido de las maquinas arruinaban el momento.

Después de un rato, un enfermero vino a buscarlo para llevarlo fuera, pues no se permitían más visitas. El rubio intentó por todos los medios quedarse pero lo echaron. Al final Alya y él se marcharon.

-¿Como estaba?-Preguntó Alya mientras caminaban.

-Estaba muy quieta...

Alya tragó saliva-Supongo que te sorprendiste de...bueno, el bebe

-¿Tu lo sabías?-Preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

-La verdad es que si, Marinette me lo contó, ella estaba muy nerviosa

-¿Por que no me lo dijo?

-¿Después de haberte encontrado con otra? Ella estaba muy triste y no quería...

Adrien apretó los puños, frustado. Marinette no había querido decirle lo de su bebe por miedo seguramente y por su estupidez, claro.

-Es todo mi culpa...

-No lo voy a negar...Marinette no quería causarte problemas, con tu padre y tu carrera, ella pensaba que un bebe siendo tan jovenes sería malo para ti...

-¿Como pudo pensar eso? Habría cuidado de ella,...es mi persona más preciada

La ira y frustación corría por sus venas.

-Permiteme decir que durante estas ultimas semanas no lo parecía..la dejaste sola, sabiendo lo sensible que es con esas cosas, luego la rematas teniendo esas salidas y esas novias tuyas...

-Marinette es mi única novia

-Deberás hacer algo para que se lo crea pues dudo que quiera volver a estar a tu lado

-Tienes que ayudarme Alya, no...no puedo perderla...

-No quiero que sufra de nuevo

-No lo hará, yo cuidaré de ella con mi vida

-¿Es una palabra de Agreste? Porque la ultima no fue muy segura

-Te lo juro por mi vida, me arrastraré, suplicaré, haré lo que sea...necesito a Marinette..

Alya pareció meditarlo.

-Te aconsejaría pedir perdón y luego empezar de cero. Va a estar dolida cuando se entere de lo del bebe, no necesita de un novio, necesita un amigo

Adrien asintió, algo conforme pero con dudas.

-Gracias Alya

-Vendré a verla mañana

Los dos se despidieron y cada uno tomó un camino distinto. Adrien fue a un callejón y esperó un poco para luego transformarse en Chat.

Los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron cuando se vio rodeado de cuero negro. Tomó su bastón, yendo hacia la casa de la azabache, donde pudo escuchar los sollozos de los padres de su princesa se escucharon. Alya les había tenido que llamar para avisarlos del ingreso de Marinette.

Chat llegó al balcón de Marinette y consiguió abrir la ventana sin mucho problema. Entró en el cuarto, sintiendo como el aroma de su princesa se colaba por sus fosas nasales. Había extrañado tanto aquel cuarto...

Buscó por todas partes hasta que dio con lo que buscaba. Sonrió al encontrar el peluche de Chat noir junto a un jarrón con las rosas rojas que él le dejaba algunas noches en el balcón. Cuando aún eran felices y él no se había convertido en un tonto.

Rozó con los dedos los suaves pétalos, volviendo a sentir como la culpa le carcomía por dentro.

-Princesa, te recuperaré, aunque sea lo último que haga...Marinette...

Tomó el peluche del gato y salió por la ventana, encaminándose hacia el hospital. Encontró la ventana que daba paso a la habitación donde habían dejado a la azabache.  
La ventana fue fácil de abrir, incluso más que la del balcón. Se introdujo en completo silencio, caminando hacia la cama, donde la chica dormía.

Gracias a su visión nocturna no tuvo problema en ver por donde iba sin miedo a encender las luces. Lo que menos quería era que lo descubrieran allí.

Dejó el peluche junto a la chica, que dormía más calmada que la última vez que la vio, hacia no menos de dos horas.  
Su respiración era pausada y normal, inclusive podía notar su piel algo más cálida y el felino suspiró aliviado, aunque aún con pena.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, volviendo a rozar sus manos. Esbozó un amago de sonrisa mientras la observaba dormir. Le gustaba ver su calma, como su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente y la hacía ver viva.

-Marinette...-Susurró yendo a acariciar su mejilla, muy suavemente por si acaso despertaba y se asustaba al verle.  
Se conformó con estar a su lado. Se sentó en la silla de plástico para las visitas y permaneció en ella hasta el amanecer, donde besó su frente y salió por la ventana.

Marinette despertó a media mañana, con su madre Sabrine sujetando su mano y su padre, Tom, con lagrimas de cocodrilo.

-Ohh, mi pequeña-Tom la abrazó con fuerza-Que preocupados nos tenias, cariño...¿Como estás?

-¿Papá? ¿Mamá?

-Estamos aquí pequeña-Dijo Sabine, acariciándole la cabeza-El medico nos ha contado todo, cuanto lo sentimos mi niña...deberías habernos contado...

Marinette lloró en brazos de sus padres, Alya observaba, algo alejada. Luego, cuando estuvo más calmada le contaron lo de su aborto y el procedimiento que habían hecho. La azabache se movió, haciendo que el peluche resbalara de la cama al suelo. Su madre lo recogió y lo puso en su regazo.

-¿Que...hace esto...aquí?-Pregunto la azabache, mirando los ojos verdes de tela del peluche.

-Supongo que lo traería alguien. Estaba a tu lado cuando hemos llegado

Marinette se quedó mirando el peluche, sabiendo quien se lo había traído. Su corazón dolía al pensar que quizá Chat había ido a verla durante la noche, sentado a su lado.  
Arrugó la boca.

-¿Necesitas más calmantes?-Preguntó Alya al ver el rostro de Marinette. Sabine fue hacia el botón de llamada de las enfermeras por si acaso.

-No...me siento bien, todo lo bien que podría estar...-Dijo Marinette atropelladamente, calmando a su amiga y a su madre, que se alejó del botón-Solo, recordé algo desagradable..

-No te fuerces, el medico dijo que si se te pasaba la anestesia y tolerabas bien, podrías volver a casa mañana-Dijo Sabine-Papá y yo vamos a comprar unos bocadillos y nos quedaremos contigo toda la tarde

-Pero..¿Y la tienda?

-Tu eres más importante, no vamos a dejarte sola aquí

-Yo puedo quedarme con ella, señores Dupain-Dijo Alya, ofreciéndose-Por favor no se preocupen, no me alejaré un centímetro de ella. Nino y unos amigos vendrán también por la tarde, así que estará acompañada

Sabine y Tom parecieron negarse pero al final Alya los convenció, y después de una hora, se fueron, dejando varios besos y abrazos a su hija.

-Volveremos a la noche-Prometió su madre

Cuando cerraron la puerta, Marinette se movió un poco en la cama.

-¿Me desmayé en clase?-Preguntó. Alya se sentó en la silla, al lado de la cama.

-Si, casi te das de bruces con las escaleras

-¿Casi?

-Adrien...te sujetó a tiempo

Marinette abrió los ojos sorprendida pero desvió la mirada hacia el peluche de Chat noir, que la miraba con sus ojillos de tela.

-¿Él...vino?

-Si. Estaba realmente preocupado-Alya no sabía si debían seguir hablando del rubio, pero el rostro de Marinette estaba serio, escuchando atentamente lo que Alya decía.

-¿Esta enterado...del bebe?

Alya asintió-El medico se lo contó todo cuando nos dio el informe de tu estado. Se sorprendió mucho cuando se enteró que estabas embarazada...Después pidió verte, bueno, en realidad casi lo suplicó

Marinette bajó los parpados, escuchando lo que su amiga decía pero a su vez aquello le dolía. No soportaba pensar en que Adrien le tenía lastima al enterarse de lo del bebe pero luego se iría a ver a sus otras "amigas".

-Marinette

-¿Si?

-Creo que él esta arrepentido

La azabache se sorprendió de lo dicho por su amiga. No esperaba que Alya perdonase a Adrien.

-¿Arrepentido? lo que pasa es que siente pena

-Yo también siento pena por ti, eres mi amiga y sé que esto te duele

-Alya...no sé si lo soportaré...

Alya posó una mano en ella-Lo sé, amiga. Pero admite que no podéis seguir así siempre. No digo que lo perdones como si no hubiese pasado nada, porque no. Pero podéis hablar, intentar volver a miraros sin tiraros de los pelos...Empezar de cero...Puede que Adrien sea un estúpido, pero tu y yo sabemos que no es mala persona.

Marinette tomó las manitas del muñeco de Chat noir mientras pensaba en lo dicho por Alya.

-Pensaré en ello...

-Te quiero

Marinette sonrió-Gracias Alya

La de gafas jugó con sus dedos-Ahora que hemos hablado, supongo que no te importará que lo deje pasar

-¿Eh?

Alya hizo un movimiento tras la puerta y luego le mostró a la azabache su móvil, donde había una conversación abierta en la que se leían varios mensajes de Adrien a Alya por si podía entrar a ver a Marinette.

La azabache suspiró y no le quedó otra que asentir. Alya fue a la puerta y la abrió, dejando ver a un rubio que llevaba en sus manos un ramo de flores.

-No la cages, modelito-Le susurró la morena, a lo que Adrien tragó duró pero asintió. Alya dijo que iba a conseguir algo de comer y los dejó solos.

Adrien cerró la puerta y se quedó en el marco, nervioso.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí?-Preguntó Marinette, seria.

-¿Eh? no...yo, bueno...

-No muerdo, puedes venir Adrien

Aunque su voz era seria, Adrien caminó, fijando la mirada en el peluche que la chica mantenía en su regazo.

-Yo...te traje...bueno, ten-Dijo, dándole el ramo de rosas. Eran rojas y olorosas. Lo curioso es que cada pétalo tenía pequeños lunares negros-Esp-Espero que te gus-ten..

-Gracias...-Susurró ella, viendo los pétalos-Supongo que yo debo agradecerte por el peluche

Adrien se rascó la nuca, nervioso-Pensé que te vendría bien...yo...no sabía...

Marinette jugó con su labio inferior, moviendo el labio inferior con sus dientes.

-¿Te has..enterado...de, bueno..?

-Si...¿Por que no me dijiste...?

-Me pilló de sorpresa y...tu...estabas con otras...

Adrien se tiró del pelo-He sido un estúpido, un bobo pero nunca...

-Me dejaste incluso antes de saberlo

-Princesa...

-No, Adrien-Dijo moviendo las manos-Tu rehiciste tu vida, te fuiste, huiste de nosotros, de Alya, de Nino, de mi...no hablabas, te ibas sin decirnos nada...

-Perdóname...yo, mi padre descubrió lo de la pelea con Nathaniel, se puso hecho una fiera...

-¿Tu padre?

-Si...el colegio informó de que me había peleado, eso no le gustó, por lo que dirían las personas de la familia Agreste...-Apretó sus manos en dos puños-Él me controlaba, no me dejaba verte así que escapaba por las noches para verte como Chat, luego me concertaba citas,...era agobiante, estresante...

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Me puse a beber, me ayudaba a olvidar las penas...Durante un tiempo solo fue beber, pero me di cuenta de que mi padre ya no me prestaba atención...Pero cuando bebía, me descontrolaba, a la mañana siguiente me despertaba con alguien a quien no conocía...yo, me descontrolé...

Marinette escuchaba lo que decía Adrien pero no podía creerlo. Sabía del control de su padre pero no se esperaba que lo alejase de ella, solo por una pelea. Si bien Adrien no había hecho bien, pero no tenía derecho.

-¿Me engañaste...por haber bebido?

-No..yo, no quería engañarte

-Lo hiciste Adrien

-Pero...

-Adrien, basta...te vi, en tu casa, estabas...haciendo lo que hacías conmigo ...con una extraña...cuando, aún estabas saliendo conmigo...

-Lo siento...lo siento tanto, fui...fui un tonto..no pudo imaginar como...

-No, no puedes...me sentí rota, me sentí muy mal...y justo después me enteré de lo del...bebe...

-¿Por que no me lo dijiste? ¿Creíste que...te dejaría sola?

-Un bebe te iba a dar problemas...no quería...

-Princesa, yo siempre he querido formar una familia...contigo

-¿Co-Conmigo?

Adrien se acercó para tomar sus manos-He sido un estúpido, un bobo total, alguien que no merece ni tu mirada, ni tu perdón, pero ni por un momento pienses que he dejado de amarte, eres la única para mi Marinette...tu y ese bebe sois lo más importante para mí

-Pero...él ya no...-Las lagrimas empezaron a salir de nuevo de los ojos de Marinette. Adrien corrió a abrazarla.

-Yo tengo la culpa de ello, fue mi culpa que ese akuma te hiciera daño...yo debí haberlo recibido en tu lugar...

-¿A-Adrien?

-Ojala me hubieran hecho daño a mi y no a ti...

Marinette enterró el rostro en el pecho del rubio. Aunque fuera un tonto, aun había algo de ese chico amable en él. No quería ceder puesto que se había propuesto odiarlo.

-No digas esas cosas...por mucho que ahora no nos llevemos y seas un gato tonto... No quiero que te hagan daño

-Soy el gato más tonto del mundo

-No te lo voy a negar

Adrien se volvió a rascar la nuca, nervioso. Había conseguido conversar más o menos bien con su princesa pero no parecía que pudieran arreglar sus diferencias.

-¿Que puedo hacer para que me perdones?

-No lo sé...-Admitió la peli azul pues aunque sabía que el chico estaba intentando pedir su perdón, ella no estaba segura de querer dárselo.

-Haré lo que sea...pero por favor...sin ti no puedo seguir adelante...

Marinette se apretó bajo las sábanas, sintiendo como la voz rota del chico se le colaba muy adentro, entre los pedazos de su corazón rota que la tiritas no pudieron tapar.

-No sé si puedo perdonarte Adrien...mi corazón duele...fue muy duro...

-Dejame empezar de nuevo, por favor...no volveré a dejarte sola..estaré a tu lado y te cuidaré...no dejaré que pases peligros en las misiones...quiero tener gatitos contigo...quizá ese hámster que querías...

Marinette soltó una risita cuando el chico puso morritos imitando a un ratón y luego puso su carita marca registrada de gato triste..

Se le daba muy bien.

Marinette arrugó el labio.

-Tendrás que esforzarte mucho para que vuelva a confiar en ti

-Haré lo que sea, princesa

-Vete buscando un paraguas, Agreste

Adrien, pensando que lo decía enserio corrió fuera de la habitación y correteó hasta encontrar con un señor que llevaba un paraguas negro.

Volvió corriendo a la habitación con el objeto en las manos y cuando entró por la puerta escuchó de nuevo aquella dulce risa que tanto le gustaba.

-Enserio fuiste a por el paraguas...

-Para servirla, señorita

El rubio se acercó a la cama extendiendo el paraguas hacia ella con la misma mirada esmeralda que aquel segundo día de colegio en el que ella había creído que ponía un chicle en su silla.

-Siento mucho mi estupidez, nunca he tenido referentes de cómo se hacen bien las cosas, solo quiero empezar todo de nuevo y volver a ver tu sonrisa de nuevo...porque eres lo más especial que tengo en mi vida, mi otra mitad...-Sus ojos se perdieron en aquella mirada azulada como el cielo estrellado-Soy Adrien Agreste

Marinette formó una sonrisa.

-Marinette

¿podrian empezar de nuevo?


	32. 32 Empalagoso

**Nueva historia de la serie Miraculous Ladybug. Ya la estoy subiendo también en wattpad pero pensé en compartirla también por aqui ::DDD**

 **Espero que os guste**

 **Pareja: Chat noir x Marinette**

 **Soy muy fan del MARICHAT**

* * *

 **32\. Empalagoso**

* * *

Durante los días en que Marinette tuvo que estar postrada en la cama de hospital se sintió como una princesa.  
Sus padres venían un rato por la mañana, trayéndole algún que otro dulce a escondidas y siempre sus preferidos. Sabine la consentía y reía con ella, intentando apartar el tema del bebe y sobre todo haciendo que Marinette se sienta mejor.

Por las tardes, Adrien aparecía y pasaba toda la tarde con ella. Al principio ella estaba reacia, pues aún estaba dolida y enfadada con el rubio pero después de ver que Adrien no se iba a dar por vencido en ello, decidió intentar que esas visitas fueran lo más agradables posibles.

Habían...¿Empezado de nuevo? ¿Se podía decir que habían hecho eso?  
Adrien le traía ramos de flores todas las tardes, cada una de un color o forma diferentes, siempre perfumadas de deliciosos olores.  
Un día la sorprendió con un par de globos de los dos héroes parisinos, que actualmente flotaban, amarrados en su cama.

Marinette estaba abrumada por todo lo que el rubio hacia por ella. Se sentaba a su lado, en la cama, contándole divertidas historias, algunas veces cuentos, haciendo que las tardes pasaran muy rápido y curiosamente eran...divertidas, agradables...

Una tarde le trajo una elegante caja, de color rojo con un listón negro, que después descubrió que contenía unos deliciosos cannelés. A Marinette le encantaban los cannelés.

-¿Co-mo...lo supiste?-Preguntó en un tartamudeo.

Adrien curvó sus labios en una sonrisa tierna y deliciosa.

-Lo sé todo de ti, princesa

La chica no pudo evitar en sonrojarse.

Ese gato era demasiado travieso.

Por las noches, aunque ella fingía estar dormida, escuchaba como se abría la ventana y Chat noir entraba por ella. Se sentaba de nuevo en el mismo lugar que ocupaba por las tardes junto a ella y tomaba su mano entre las suyas enguantadas.

Ella intentaba no moverse ni sonrojarse, aunque una vez le pareció escuchar una suave risa.

-Sé que estas despierta, mon cherri

Ella no contestó.

Al final de la semana, le dieron por fin el alta a Marinette, quien escoltada por Alya y sus padres fueron hacia la casa de la azabache.  
La chica miró entre las pestañas a su amiga quien sonrió, entendiéndola.

-Tu Romeo tiene sesión de fotos hoy, por eso no pudo venir. Tranquila, ya me llamó a la mañana para que no te perdiera de vista y te cuidara de todo

La morena hizo un gesto de "comillas" con sus manos para darle énfasis al TODO. Marinette suspiró cansada, ya que la "protección" de Adrien estaba llegando a limites insospechados. Le escribía mensajes al móvil preguntándole que tal su día, poniéndole cualquier chiste sobre gatos que se le ocurriera. Durante las tardes estaba junto a ella y durante las noches era Chat noir quien lo estaba, vigilandola durante las noches, hasta altas horas de la madrugada que se marchaba por el mismo lugar por el que entró, la ventana.

La azabache no sabía como sentirse en aquellos momentos. Físicamente estaba mejor, podía caminar y por el momento no había hecho ningún paso en zig-zag ni nada parecido. Su mente sin embargo si que parecía trazar un camino en zig-zag. No sabía que pensar, ni que debía hacer de ahora en adelante.

En dos meses terminaría su ultimo año de escuela, pudiendo elegir a donde quería ir a trabajar. No tenía idea si quería irse de París, ya que era su obligación quedarse para defenderlo como Ladybug, aunque eso significase estar de nuevo junto a Chat noir.

Vale que el rubio intentase arreglar sus desencuentros pero no sabía si debía volver a confiar en él. Siempre pensó que Adrien era alguien sumamente atento, amable, como si fuera un príncipe azul en un caballo blanco. Nunca pensó que podría ponerle los cuernos tan pronto, aunque ni siquiera se había planteado que lo hiciera. Ni menos mientras estaban saliendo.

Ella se había enamorado de él como Chat, luego cuando salió a la luz que el gato era el modelo de sus sueños, consiguió amarlo también a él...¿Podría llegar a pensar que quien le había puesto los cuernos había sido Adrien y no Chat, de quien se enamoró primero?

-No tiene sentido-Dijo estirándose en su cama con un largo suspiro.

Sus padres la dejaron sola por petición de ella y Alya, fue llamada para hacer de canguro, por lo que marchó. Al verse sola, Tikki salió de su escondite.

-¿Que ocurre, Marinette?

-No sé que hacer Tikki, mi mente no puede con todo esto...es demasiado...

-¿Te refieres a Adrien?

Marinette tomó el peluche de Chat noir y lo abrazó, mirando hacia la pared.

-No sé si pueda perdonarlo...él es...

-Esta arrepentido

-Después de su dependencia estos últimos días creo que lo entiendo...-Musitó, tirando de las orejas negras del muñeco-Pero aún duele...

-¿Te duele?-Preguntó la kwami preocupada, mirando su estomago.

-No...me refiero a dolor del corazón

-Si no estas preparada deberías decírselo...-Respondió la kwami después de unos segundos en silencio, pensando-Quizá si lo habláis podrás dar con una respuesta...ahora no la tienes y no puedes seguir ignorándolo, como cuando finges estar dormida por las noches

Marinette se sonrojó un poco, pero finalmente asintió.

-Seguro que ese gato aparece hoy, supongo que puedo intentarlo

-Animo

Marinette se preparó, fue al cuarto de baño y se dio un agradable baño, todo lo agradable que podía ser con una venda cubriendo su estomago y su cintura. Se vistió con un vestido ancho que encontró al fondo de su armario. Como tenía vendas gruesas decidió no ponerse ropa interior ya que no era capaz de ponerla y que no le apretase la herida.

Se dejó el pelo suelto y lo estaba peinando cuando escuchó la voz de su madre.

-Marinette! Adrien ha venido a verte

La azabache suspiró y tomó aire, mirando a su kwami quien le guiñó un ojo y le susurró un "buena suerte".

Asomó la cabeza por la trampilla y vio al joven Agreste al final de la escalera, con otro ramo de flores en las manos. Esta vez eran tulipanes blancos.

-Puedes subir, Adrien-Dijo simplemente, pues tampoco quería moverse demasiado, por lo que esperó allí a que él subiera, cosa que hizo casi inmediatamente.

Adrien se sentía extremadamente nervioso mientras subía las escaleras hacia el cuarto de su princesa. Seguramente estaba apretando demasiado el ramo, por los nervios.

Durante esos días en que ella estuvo en el hospital hizo todo lo que se le ocurría para animarla y pasar un buen rato con ella. Había hecho todo lo posible por no tocarla puesto que si lo hacía seguramente la cagaría de nuevo.

Había sido difícil, pues sus manos extrañaban su toque, el calor de su piel, todo...lo añoraba todo de ella.

Pero había descubierto de nuevo lo mucho que le gustaba estar a su lado, haciéndola reír, como los viejos tiempos. Pero aún la notaba tensa, distante para con él.  
Eso le dolía, mucho, pero intentaría lo imposible por recuperarla.

 _Estaba preciosa con su cabello suelto_ , pensaba mientras subía hacia la habitación. Ella se sentó en una de sus sillas rosas y él, después de cerrar la trampilla, se sentó en la otra. Estiró el ramo de flores, que como él imaginaba, estaba apretando demasiado.

Marinette lo tomó y su boca formó aquella dulce sonrisa que él tanto amaba.

-Gra-cias...-Musitó mientras las colocaba en su escritorio, donde pudo ver alguno de los otros ramos que le había ido llevando durante aquellos días. Los globos que él se había esforzado por buscar por todo París estaba atados a uno de los hierros de la parte superior de su cama.

-Me alegra...ver que estás mejor...

Marinette jugó con sus dedos mientras pensaba en como abordar la conversación. Se sentía nerviosa en presencia de Adrien, por lo que una petición tomo su cabeza.

No estaba segura de que el chico aceptase.

-¿Podr-ías...trans...for...mar...te...?-Susurró con los labios temblando

Adrien torció el rostro, acercándose un poco, pues no había entendido nada.

-¿Perdón? ¿Que?

-Tranfor...mate...

Adrien vio que la chica señalaba su anillo, con el rostro sumamente sonrojado.

-¿Quieres que me transforme?

-Por favor...quiero..ver a Chat...-Dijo con voz tierna que le hizo poner los pelos de punta al rubio que accedió inmediatamente a la petición de su amada. Una luz lo envolvió y apareció Chat, quien algo temeroso volvió a sentarse. No pudo evitar mover su mano hacia la pequeña de ella, para, como de costumbre, dejar un beso allí.

Decidió no hacerlo por si ella le incomodaba.

-¿Querías...hablar, princesa?-Preguntó puesto que ninguno de los dos parecía hablar. Ella lo observaba nerviosa y vio como se mordía aquel jugoso labio inferior.

-Yo...bueno...lo que ...verás...aishh...-La chica parecía no encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Perdóname...yo seguramente no puedo aspirar a tu perdón pero quiero ver de nuevo tu sonrisa-Dijo el rubio, pasando una mano por su nuca.

-Chat...yo..no sé muy bien que pensar...le he dado muchas vueltas pero no logro...no sé si puedo perdonarte..

El felino se quedó helado, sus orejas tiesas y su boca abierta en una O.

-Yo...-Empezó, pero no sabía que decir.

-Chat, yo...nunca pensé...en verdad...mi cabeza es un lío ahora...no sé que pensar, no sé que sentir...-Dijo mientras elevaba la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos-Pensé que me amabas...

-Y te amo, princesa...-Dijo el chico, mientras se perdía en sus ojos azules-No he estado más seguro en nada en mi vida...sé que te amo Marinette

-¿Entonces porque me engañaste? ¿Por que Adrien me engañó?

Chat tenía la mirada dolida. No podía imaginar cuanto le dolían sus palabras.

-Yo...yo no quería...no puedo poner disculpas pero en verdad te amo...tanto yo como Adrien te amamos...

-Yo me enamoré de Chat...pensé que había olvidado a Adrien cuando me enteré de que Chat era Adrien...yo no sabía que hacer pero decidí amarte de todos modos...porque en verdad sois uno solo...Adrien es Chat y Chat es Adrien...al igual que yo soy Marinette y Ladybug...

-Me da igual quien seas delante o detrás de la máscara, en verdad eres mi persona más preciada y he sido un estúpido por no haber...no haberlo demostrado como debí...

-Pero me engañaste..

-No quería...

-Lo hiciste...

-Me arrepiento...

-Perdí al bebe...

-Lo lamento tanto...

-Te amaba...

-Aún te amo

El ambiente de la habitación se estaba cargando. Ambos habían elevado sus voces...Marinette respiraba aceleradamente, con las mejillas encendidas y se apoyó en el respaldo porque le estaba empezando a molestar la herida.

-¿Estás...bien?-Preguntó el felino preocupado.

-Si...solo, me excedí...

-¿Quieres recostarte...?-Preguntó de nuevo temeroso. Marinette consideró lo que le estaba diciendo y movió la cabeza con un leve asentimiento. Se intentó levantar pero Chat fue más rápido y se acercó.

-Permiteme...te subiré...¿Pue-do?

La chica elevó los brazos, sin poder decir realmente que deseaba que la tocase de nuevo. Los brazos de él pasaron suavemente por su espalda y sus rodillas para sujetarla y elevarla del suelo. La subió con toda delicadeza a la cama, donde la recostó suavemente en la cama. Se iba a apartar pero ella sujetó su mano.

-Que-date...

Chat se sonrojó un poco pero asintió, recostándose a su lado. La chica utilizaba uno de sus brazos como almohada y él se puso de lado, de manera que podía observar cada una de sus reacciones.

-Marinette...

-Chat...

-Créeme...en verdad te amo-Sus ojos verdes la calaban por completo. Tan intensos.

-¿No volverás a engañarme?

-Jamás

-¿Tampoco Adrien?

El chico quiso soltar una carcajada pero se puso serio, ya que la chica no parpadeaba.

-Por encima de mi muerte

-¿Puedo...creer en ti?

La chica tenía sus puños cerrados contra su pecho, manteniendo la distancia puesto que estaba nerviosa y temerosa de que su roce pudiera hacerle daño en su sensible zona. Le agradaba el calor que sentía encima del traje del gato.

Chat noir llevó su mano libre a la mejilla de la azabache, trazando su arco con lentitud y dulzura.

-He cometido demasiados errores, tantos que ni siquiera mis nueve vidas podrían servir para remediarlas pero te juro, no por la vida del modelo ni por la vida de este gato, si no por lo que en verdad soy, que jamás, nunca, aunque muera, volveré a hacerte daño

Marinette temblaba a medida que cada pequeña palabra salía de sus labios.

-Marinette...tu fuiste la única que vio quien era de verdad...no me viste como el modelo, ni por el hijo de, me viste como el chico que quería ser libre, el chico que vestía un ridículo traje de licra negro con ridículas orejas y chistes malos...me viste como el chico dolido por no tener una madre y una vida de la que a nadie veía en realidad...Tu me cuidaste, me curaste y me hiciste amar...buscar una respuesta en mi vida..  
Defendimos París juntos, combatimos como compañeros y nunca pude ver que estabas tan cerca de mi...fui un tonto, un bobo, el mayor bobo del planeta...  
Posiblemente ni me merezca que alguien tan hermoso y maravilloso este a mi lado, pero soy un gato egoísta...y te quiero, te quiero a mi lado bugaboo, mi princesa

El felino limpió una lagrima traicionera que caía de la mejilla de Marinette.

-Permiteme estas a tu lado y enmendar mis errores, daré todo de mi para que seas la chica más feliz de todo París. Haré todo lo que este en mi mano para hacerte sonreír, esa dulce sonrisa tan hermosa...Daré mis ocho vidas para ello

-Chat...

-¿Me dejarás? ¿Puedo hacerte feliz?

-Yo...

-Por favor...no hace falta que contestes ahora, por favor piénsalo..

-Esta bien

Los dos se acurrucaron juntos. Él los cubrió con una sabana y se atrevió a dejar un beso en su frente. La chica sintió un escalofrío pero lo disimulo, pues el beso había sido muy tierno.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, solamente escuchando la respiración del otro y el latir de sus corazones.

-Marinette...

-¿Que?

-¿Pue-do...besa-rte?

Marinette se puso tensa durante unos momentos y Chat pensó en que había hecho algo mal, de nuevo.

-Lo sien...

-Si

-¿Eh?

Sus ojos se encontraron.

-¿Eh?

-Besame...Chat

Y finalmente, después de casi medio mes, sus labios se volvieron a encontrar.


	33. 33 Por Protegerte

**Nueva historia de la serie Miraculous Ladybug. Ya la estoy subiendo también en wattpad pero pensé en compartirla también por aqui ::DDD**

 **Espero que os guste**

 **Pareja: Chat noir x Marinette**

 **Soy muy fan del MARICHAT**

* * *

 **33\. Por protegerte**

* * *

Chat dio todo de si en aquel dulce beso. No podía dejar que ella le tuviera miedo, por lo que inició el beso con un pequeño roce, juntando simplemente sus labios y dejando que las sensaciones fluyeran por sus cuerpos.

Una de sus manos seguía acariciando la suave mejilla de su amada, como si ese toque pudiera calmarla y relajarla. Por el momento no había rechazado su beso.

Marinette tenía sus manos apretadas junto al pecho, casi rozando el pecho del felino héroe. Ambos estaban recostados en su cama, con sus rostros en contacto gracias a sus labios que seguían rozándose.  
La chica se sentía extraña, a pesar de que ella había sido la que había dado luz verde para ese beso, el felino estaba siendo muy considerado con ella. No pasaba del simple roce de labios, y a pesar de que se habían besado mucho más intensamente. Ella sabía que Chat estaba siendo amable, puesto que tenía miedo de que lo rechazase.

¿Quería rechazarle?

Chat se sorprendió cuando la chica lo empujó dulcemente contra la cama y se colocó sobre él. Sus ojos se encontraron con los azabaches de ella y vio la duda en ellos a la vez que un intenso deseo que lo hizo tomar aire rápidamente.

-¿Prin...?

-Yo...es mejor...que no...digas...nada...-Susurró ella, miedosa, mientras sus manos se paseaban por el trabajado pecho del chico. Su rostro se tiñó de rojo mientras lo hacia, nerviosa como estaba. No sabía porque estaba haciendo aquello pero sentía que lo necesitaba.  
No quería que él pensase mal de ella, haciendo ese tipo de cosas.

Acercó el rostro al del chico y lo besó de nuevo, buscando una respuesta por su parte, cosa que el chico hizo encantado. Rodeó su labio inferior y fue recompensada con un jadeó del rubio, cosa que hizo sonreír a Marinette.

Procedió a besarlo más intensamente, tirando del labio inferior para tener un acceso a su boca.  
Ah! Había extrañado tanto aquellos labios...a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de sus primeros besos con el felino en traje de cuero negro...No pudo evitar que una pequeña lagrima resbalase por su mejilla.  
Sus dedos buscaron la cremallera debajo del cascabel para proceder a tocar su piel directamente con sus dedos. Sentía una pequeña molestia en su herida pero quería seguir acariciando aquella piel increíblemente suave.

Observó cada una de las cicatrices que surcaban el trabajado pecho del felino, no sabía porque pero estaba absorta tocando aquellas marcas. Marcas de su trabajo como héroe, marcas de su deber...Otra lagrima resbaló por su mejilla.

-No llores...-Susurró con dulzura el felino, pasando una de sus manos por su mejilla, retirando sus lagrimas-¿Te...duele?

Preguntó dulcemente, mirando a su estomago. El felino estaba sumamente preocupado por el comportamiento de su princesa. No iba a negar que le habían gustado sus besos, de hecho deseaba seguir besándola, tocándola...dios, quería volver a hacerla suya. Quería amarla, recordarle cuan importante era para él pero no podía hacerlo mientras ella tuviera aquella herida.

-Es-toy...bien...

Rodeó su pequeño cuerpo con sus brazos, recostándola en la cama. La miró a sus dulces ojos azules mientras una pequeña sonrisa curvaba sus felinos rasgos.

-No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te deseo, princess...-Dijo perdiéndose en sus rasgos femeninos.

-Chat...

-Pero me he prometido que te iba a cuidar,que te iba a amar y por protegerte...haré lo que sea-Dijo con voz seria-Ahora estas herida

-Pero...

El felino acarició sus labios con sus garras.

-Sé que deseas a este gato-Dijo con voz coqueta, a lo que Marinette hizo un puchero algo enojada-jeje tranquila, no me mires así, princess

La chica arqueó una ceja.

-¿Te irás?-Preguntó ella

-No lo haré, estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo que quieras

Marinette se sonrojó-¿Que...que...haces?-Exclamó al ver como el felino se llevaba una mano a la cremallera que tenía bajo el cascabel para abrir completamente su traje, retirando las mangas de sus brazos y de sus piernas, dejando caer la tela al suelo.

-Quiero sentir tu piel junto a la mía, ¿Puedo?

Marinette se dio cuenta de que se refería a quitarle su ropa. Bajo la mirada, tímida, pues su vendaje era algo grande y no se sentía bonita con él.

-Yo...no quiero que me veas...

-¿Por que?

-Estoy...estoy fea...el vendaje...-Dijo mientras se llevaba las manos a su estomago, tapado por su camiseta-No...es...atractivo...

Chat torció el gesto ante las palabras de su princesa. Sin pensar demasiado en lo que hacía, llevó sus manos a los bordes de la camiseta y la rompió con sus garras, quedando entre sus manos uno simples pedazos de tela.

-¡Chat¡-La chica intentó cubrirse sus pechos desnudos y su vendaje pero el chico tomó sus manos para besarle los nudillos.

-No vuelvas a decir que eres fea-Dijo con voz ronca, mirando fijamente sus pechos erguidos y llenos-Eres hermosa, tienes el cuerpo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, no importa que, eres preciosa

La chica no pudo con su mirada felina, tan intensa y se ocultó en su pecho.

-Mi princesa es la más hermosa-Seguía diciendo el felino mientras dejaba dulces besos en su pelo. Rodeó su cadera para abrazarla contra su cuerpo.

Esperó pacientemente a que la chica se quedase dormida, cosa que no sucedió inmediatamente pero pocos minutos después pudo sentir su suave respiración.

-Descansa bien, mi princess

La chica tardó un par de días en volver a clase, el día que volvió fue en compañía de Alya quien no la dejó sola un solo instante. Ambas chicas se habían vestido con unos pantalones negros y sudaderas anchas. La azabache llevaba una sudadera verde con lunares negros con capucha de color negro. Alya llevaba una sudadera de color naranja con una cámara como logo en la parte frontal.

Cuando entraron al aula, Chloe hizo su tipica broma sobre la azabache.

-¿Te has puesto hoy el pañal? Esperemos que no vuelvas a manchar la clase

Marinette bajó el rostro, no tenía ni fuerza para pelear contra la rubia mimada. Alya no fue tan casta como su amiga.

-¿Crees que puedes ir y burlarte de mi amiga y salir sin más?-Dijo con las manos en las caderas-¿Por que no dejas de meterte en la vida de otros?

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que esta panadera sea tan...

-Basta Chloe-Las tres chicas se voltearon al escuchar aquella voz masculina que había interrumpido a la hija del alcalde.

-Adrinikis-Dijo Chloe con su voz chillona, intentando ir y abrazar al rubio que había entrado por la puerta. Adrien esquivó a la rubia y fue directamente hacia Marinette.

-Buenos días-Dijo con voz dulce, nada que ver con la manera en que se había dirigido a Chloe-Estas hermosa hoy-Dejó un beso en la mejilla sonrojada de la azabache.

-¿Que haces, Adrinikis? ¿Como puedes...?

Adrien pasó un brazo por los hombros de su princesa-¿Que que hago? Chloe puedes ser mi amiga pero no voy a permitir que vuelvas a insultar de ninguna manera a Marinette

Alya sonreía internamente por el rostro sorprendido de la hija del alcalde quien no se esperaba para nada que Adrien le hablase de aquella manera.  
Por otro lado, Adrien miraba fijamente a la rubia mientras abrazaba protectoramente a la azabache quien aun no había dicho nada.

-¿Estas...defendiendo a esa panadera?

-Chloe, primero, no te consiento que hables así de mi amiga; segundo, soy Adrien, no quiero que vuelvas a hablarme así y ahora, discúlpate con Marinette

-¿Por que debería?

-Porque si no no volveré a hablarte ni mucho menos ayudarte cuando quieras ir a las fiestas de mi padre

El rostro de Chloe paso por distintos colores hasta que bajo la mirada y susurró un "lo siento".

Adrien pareció conforme, de alguna manera. Pero quería darle la puntilla.

-Ah, y Chloe...la próxima vez que vuelvas a insultar de alguna manera a mi novia, me tomaré la justicia por mi mano.

Toda la clase se volteó a ver la interesante conversación de los dos rubios hasta que la profesora Bustier entró en el aula y comenzaron las clases.

Quedaban dos meses para acabar las clases y que los estudiantes fueran libres para conseguir una beca o un trabajo.

Los días siguieron pasando y extrañamente después de las palabras de Adrien, Chloe no volvió a insultar o dirigir la palabra a Marinette, cosa que ella agradeció.  
Sus días iban y venían en una extraña monotonía: iba a clases junto a Alya y volvía con ella a casa, algunas tardes las pasaban juntas y cuando no lo hacían, la azabache recibía las visitas de cierto gato negro y modelo rubio, quien la invitaba a tomar algo o simplemente quedaban en su cuarto viendo películas y hablando.

La herida de la azabache fue cicatrizando y después del primer mes ya solo tenía que ponerle unas tiritas cicatrizantes. Al principio era reacia a mostrarla pero todas las noches Chat noir aparecía para dormir con ella y de alguna manera el astuto gato conseguía dejarla desnuda frente a él.

Decía que era para poder sentir su piel pero lo que hacía era hacerse una bolita y dormir abrazada al cuerpo del chico. No podía negar que le gustaba sentir sus brazos masculinos rodeándola y sentir su olor en la nariz cuando enterraba el rostro en su pecho.

No había vuelto a intimar con él desde aquella vez, Marinette tardó pero finalmente lo perdonó. Adrien había hecho lo imposible por agradarla, le llevaba rosas todas las noches como Chat, la trataba como si fuera una rareza que podía romperse con cualquier roce...Pasaba a buscarla los fines de semana para pasar tiempo con ella, iban al cine, a museos y a tiendas de telas y pinturas donde galantemente pagaba todo lo que su princesa pudiera necesitar para sus diseños. Una tarde le pidió que le enseñase a dibujar y a diseñar cosa que le hizo gracia a Marinette pero que después le causó una gran ternura.

Aquella tarde se rió más que en toda su vida al ver los terribles garabatos que hacía el rubio en el papel. Desde luego iba a necesitar más clases.


	34. 34 Probadores

**Nueva historia de la serie Miraculous Ladybug. Ya la estoy subiendo también en wattpad pero pensé en compartirla también por aqui ::DDD**

 **Espero que os guste**

 **Pareja: Chat noir x Marinette**

 **Soy muy fan del MARICHAT**

* * *

 **34\. Probadores**

* * *

Marinette pensó que nunca podría ver una nueva faceta de Adrien Agreste hasta que empezó a darle clases de dibujo. Era curioso a la vez que divertido ver las expresiones del rubio al ver como la azabache trazaba sin miedo los dibujos en su tableta gráfica mientras él empezaba con el papel y los lapices de colores.  
Adrien se sentía algo avergonzado, pues parecía un niño con los lapices de colores, cosa que le sacaba alguna sonrisa a Marinette.

Mientras ellos dibujaban en el cuarto de la azabache, sus kwamis jugaban en la terraza y cuando se cansaban de ello, iban y pedían comida a Marinette.

-Plagg, no seas descortés-Dijo el rubio ante los gritos del kwami negro que gritaba "queso, queso". El modelo frunció el ceño.

-No te preocupes Adrien, no es problema-Dijo Marinette, que acariciaba la cabecita negra del kwami.

-Ohh, mi princesa-Decía el kwami enternecido, ronroneando por los gestos de la azabache-¿Se puede cambiar de portador?

Adrien se molestó por el comentario del kwami, quien parecía más que contento de recibir las caricias de la parisina. Apartó al molesto kwami y mientras Marinette bajaba para conseguir los dulces para los kwamis, el rubio miró a su kwami.

-¿Que haces?

-Solo quería un poco de queso...

-Estamos en otra casa, podías haber esperado a llegar a la mansión

-No tengo la culpa de que ella sea tan genial

-Ella es mi princesa

-También puede ser la mía

-Plagg

-Venga, hombre, no seas tan celoso

-Quiero hacer las cosas bien...no quiero que me vuelva a dejar

-Pues debes ser amable, a las mujeres no les gustan los celosos

-¿Acaso eres un experto en el amor?-Preguntó alzando un ceja

-Al menos yo tengo el amor de mi galletita

Adrien soltó una risita cuando escuchó el "apodo" para la kwami de Ladybug. Tikki los observaba curiosa desde lejos, jugando con uno de los lapices de Marinette.

-Gato travieso

-Rubio de bote

Marinette apareció con los aperitivos y Plagg se lanzó contra el enorme pedazo de queso que la parisina trajo para él. Como la azabache era un gran fan del queso trajo varios tipos para comer ella también un poco.

-No sabía que te gustase el queso-Comentó Adrien viendo como su kwami y su amada devoraban distintos quesos con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Bueno, no me gustan todos lo quesos...pero este en especial es mi preferido-Dijo la diseñadora mostrandole un pedazo de queso fresco muy suave y algo pegajoso.

-Ohh-El rubio observó como todos menos él comían. Formó una sonrisa al ver el dulce rostro de su amada disfrutando de aquel placer lácteo-Hacía mucho que no veía esa sonrisa

Marinette se sonrojó un poco y bajó la mirada-Pensé...que también te gustaba, como siempre...bueno, hueles a queso..

Adrien se rascó la nuca-Bueno, eso es culpa de Plagg...cree que soy una nevera de quesos o algo así...

Marinette sonrió hacia él y no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

-¿Puedo...probar?-Preguntó Adrien en una pregunta suave.

-¿Eh? Pero...

Adrien se acercó a ella y en un rápido movimiento juntó sus labios, probando los restos del queso que ella aún tenía en su boca. Fue un contacto leve, pero deseado. Adrien succionó su labio inferior antes de alejarse y relamerse el labio inferior.

-No me suele gustar el queso, pero si es de tus labios...podría acostumbrarme

Su mirada esmeralda era tan intensa...Marinette por poco no se cae. Al verla tan sockeada por el beso, el rubio rápidamente volvió al tema de los dibujos. Ella agradeció eso.

No le diría al rubio que había disfrutado de su beso.

Después de unas horas el rubio se marchó de la casa de los Dupain, se despidió de la chica con un casto beso en la mejilla ante sus padres, que sonreían.  
Marinette sabía que en una hora o menos, cierto gato callejero aparecería en su balcón.

Mientras esperaba su llegada se dio un baño, cambiando sus tiritas cicatrizantes por otras nuevas. Tikki le pidió que le dejase un rato para relajarse, ya que ella también había tomado un baño en una de las tazas grandes que la chica había subido a su cuarto para que el kwami usase.

-Si, mañana iré de compras Alya, si...tranquila, buscaré algo bueno...-Comentaba en videollamada con su amiga. Estaba sentada en su diván con un camisón rosa y jugaba con sus piernas mientras pensaba en lo propuesto por su amiga morena.  
Iba a haber un evento por el final del curso y todos iban a ir elegantes, pues les sacarían unas fotos para el anuario. Alya le había insistido a la azabache que buscase un buen vestido, a lo que Marinette le recordó aquel par de vestidos que le había hecho comprar para la fiesta de recuperación del hospital.

-No importa, esos los guardas, no podemos permitir que la heroína de París repita modelito

-Eso a sonado muy a Chloe-Dijo la azabache, a lo que ambas rieron.

Marinette vio como Chat noir entraba por su ventana ya abierta y se despidió de Alya rápidamente, prometiendole que miraría por un vestido.

-Buenas tardes, princess-Dijo galantemente el felino, besando su mano-¿Que es eso de un vestido?

-Ah, Alya quiere que mire por un vestido para la fiesta del sábado...

Chat noir se sentó a su lado en el diván para luego rodearla y apretarla contra su pecho.

-¿Cuando vas a ir?

-¿A donde?

-A mirar vestidos

-Mañana seguramente

-Iré contigo-No era una pregunta, la chica estuvo a punto de replicarle pero él utilizó su tactica "gato triste" y puso un puchero.

-Esta bien...gato tonto, pero una tontería y te tiro un percha

-Me comportaré, ¿Con quien piensas que estas?

Marinette torció la boca pero sonrió cuando él empezó a frotarse contra su brazo, buscando cariños. Últimamente siempre lo hacía, comportándose cada vez más como un gato.

-Te vendré a buscar por la mañana y si quieres comemos algo en el centro comercial, me han dicho que abrieron un bar muy bueno-Dijo cuando ya estaban bajo las sabanas de la chica, con sus ropas por el suelo y solo sus pieles cerca. Chat pasaba sus dedos por el hombro y espalda desnudas de Marinette mientras hablaba. Sentía sus pies fríos debajo de la sabana.

-Me parece bien, pero a medias-Dijo ella.

-Quiero invitarte, princess-Cada vez que salían el rubio insistía en pagar todo, ya fuera las entradas de cine, las palomitas o los platillos que comían en restaurantes y bares.

-Pero...siempre me invitas, no me parece bien

-Puedo permitírmelo

-Yo también...

Chat le dio un beso de esos suyos y ambos se perdieron en el movimiento de sus labios durante unos instantes. El chico adoraba aquellos leves besos que siempre se daban cuando estaban en la cama de la chica. Él no había ido más allá y eso que podía sentir sus formas y su calor bajo la fina sabana y sabía que si movía un poco su mano podría rozar sus pechos o su intimidad.

Él le había prometido respetarla hasta que lo perdonara por su estupidez de gato tonto, y así había sido hacia ya casi dos meses.

-Quiero reparar mi error, así que princesa...déjame hacerlo

Marinette se apretó contra su pecho y no dijo nada, pues no podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión ya que era un gato rabudo. Pensaría alguna manera de dividir el precio y poder pagar a medias.

Ambos dejaron de hablar y se sumieron en su sueño, esperando por aquella esperada cita, al día siguiente.

Cuando se despertó, Chat noir no estaba pero si una nota junto a unas hermosas rosas blancas y junto a ellas el ya desgastado peluche de Chat noir que le había comprado en aquella salida al cine y que Marinette no se despegaba de él. Adrien tenía el suyo de Ladybug también en su cama y aunque la azabache no lo había visto desde hacía tanto tiempo, estaba en perfecto estado.

Miró la hora y vio que eran las nueve. Hasta las diez y media no pasaría a por él por lo que fue a vestirse y a desayunar con calma. Se puso un suéter largo de color rojo que hacía a modo de vestido por lo largo y ancho que era. Lo combinó con una chaqueta negra larga y unas botas bajas sin tacón. Se dejó el pelo suelto y Tikki corrió a meterse dentro de un pequeño bolsito rojo a juego con su ropa.

Sabine la abrazó y le preparó unas tortitas especiales con chocolate cuando la vio bajar y sentarse a la mesa. Le comentó que había visto una mejora en ella y que se alegraba mucho de que volviese a tener buen color. Marinette le comentó sus planes de ir a mirar vestidos y que cierto rubio vendría a buscarla en un rato.  
Su madre se quedó más tranquila de que fuera con alguien, ya que durante unos meses se encontraban siempre preocupados con su salud y siempre querían que alguien estuviera con ella, por si pasaba cualquier cosa. Las apariciones de Adrien fueron un alivio para sus padres, quienes confiaron en el modelo para cuidar de su hija.

El sonido de la limusina del rubio se escuchó y como costumbre la chica fue al encuentro del rubio, que salía del coche y le sonreía con aquella sonrisa de príncipe.

-Buenos días-Saludó Marinette, siendo abrazada por Adrien y sintiendo como los labios del rubio tomaban posesión de los de ella.

-Buenos días

-Es-tan...mis padres...-Balbuceó ella, con las piernas de gelatina, haciendo que el chico soltase una de sus risas tan dulces.

-Solo que te ves tan hermosa...que no pude evitarlo...

Marinette sonrió y se despidió de sus padres, entrando en la limusina, Adrien lo hizo después, indicando a su chófer a donde tenía que ir.

Hablaron de temas varios mientras llegaban al centro comercial, que estaba bastante lleno y bullicioso pero agradable al mismo tiempo. Los dos chicos se bajaron del vehículo y se adentraron al interior, buscando distintas tiendas.  
Marinette se dejaba llevar un poco por Adrien, quien iba en cabeza y señalaba algunas tiendas ya que como modelo conocía algunas marcas y sabía bien que tipo de ropa tenían.

-Ohh, Little Pinkie-Dijo Marinette reconociendo la tienda. Había visto a algunas chicas hablar sobre aquellas tiendas, que parecían tener de todo. Adrien se vio un poco arrastrado pero sonreía mientras la chica tiraba de su brazo.

Marinette empezó a mirar por los diferentes espacios de la tienda, buscando con la mirada algo que llamase su atención. Adrien a su lado también miraba, curioso e imaginando a su preciosa azabache con alguno de las ropas que iban viendo.

-¿Que tal este?-Preguntó sacando un vestido negro de corte recto de una pecha. El rubio lo desechó, pues le parecía demasiado soso.

-¿Y este?-El rubio tomó uno en color blanco, simple pero con vuelo en la falda. Marinette lo miró unos momentos, antes de negar con la cabeza.

Se pusieron de nuevo a caminar entre perchas y ropa. La chica al final vio un par de cosas en la zona de fiesta que parecía iluminada con lucecitas de neón.

-Esto...-Decía mientras miraba una especie de camiseta de encaje que tenía un parte oscura en la zona de delante y que dejaba la espalda al descubierto solo cubierta por encaje.

Su mente empezó a trabajar pensando como podía combinarlo. Adrien se acercó después para ver que era lo que miraba. Arrugó el rostro al ver lo que ella tenía en las manos.

"De eso nada, todo el mundo podía ver su cuerpo"

-Podría hacer algo con esto-Dijo más para ella misma

-Es muy revelador

-Es bonito, tiene esta tela para tapar el busto-Dijo la diseñadora, mirando la camiseta con ojillos. La tela era fina y a la vez elegante-Podría utilizarla con una falda, me gusta el encaje

Buscó una de su talla pero al darse cuenta de que en esas perchas no había más que otras tallas, miró hacía arriba, viendo que había más en una percha superior.  
Se puso de puntitas pero aún así no alcanzaba.

-¿Cual buscas?-Preguntó Adrien, colocado en su espalda-La tomaré por ti

-Una M

El rubio aprovechando su altura, tomo una de aquellas camisetas y se la pasó a la chica, aprovechando para tomar de nuevo sus labios en un beso. Tiró un poco de su labio inferior y lo mordisqueó para después soltarlo.

-A-Adrien...

El chico se hizo el inocente y siguió buscando algo para su princesa, mientras Marinette tomó la camiseta y empezó a buscar una falda que pudiera hacer juego.  
Encontró la sección de faldas y encontró una corta y de color rojo. Era pegada y sin vuelo por lo que pensó que sería una buena opción.

Se reunió con Adrien cuando iba a probarse las prendas. El chico llevaba en sus manos un vestido de gasa rojo con lunares negros. El pecho era entallado y la falda tenía un interior de gasa negro.

-Que lindo

-Para ti princess, ¿Te lo probarás?

Marinette asintió y fue hacia los probadores, seguida del rubio que no quiso dejarla sola. Algunos hombres que esperaban a sus mujeres o novias giraron el rostro al ver pasar a la azabache, a lo que Adrien se puso recto, acercándose a la parisina.

"Ella es mía"

-¿Vas...a entrar?-Escuchó a la chica decir cuando estuvieron dentro de los probadores. Los cubiculos cubiertos por cortinas negras eran bastante grandes, por lo que podían entrar dos personas sin mayor problema. Adrien llevó a la chica a uno de los cubículos del fondo.

-Por supuesto-Dijo y entraron ambos, corriendo la cortina-Quiero ver como te queda

Marinette se puso nerviosa, mientras colgaba las prendas de los percheros que tenía el cubículo. Adrien la ayudó a quitarse la chaqueta, que colgó después.

-¿Podrías...voltearte?-Preguntó ella tímida

-Ya te he visto desnuda princesa

La chica hizo un puchero y el rubio levantó las manos y se dio la vuelta. Marinette empezó a desnudarse con lentitud. Lo bueno del vestido que llevaba era que era fácil de quitar y poner.  
Empezó por la camiseta de encaje, dándose cuenta de que para utilizarla tendría que ir sin sujetador. Llevó sus manos a la espalda para poder quitarlo y luego deslizó la camiseta y se la intentó colocar.

-Adrien! te dije que te volteases-Dijo sorprendida al encontrarse con la mirada del rubio al mirarse en el espejo del probador.

-Te veías demasiado hermosa y pensé...que podrías necesitar ayuda

Adrien no se perdió la vista de su princesa con aquella camiseta de encaje. La zona de los pechos estaba tapada, sí, pero podía notar la forma de los pezones y su pequeña espalda forrada de encaje solo hacía que quisiera besarla. Y sonrió al encontrar unas diminutas braguitas negras a juego que poco o nada la cubrían.

-Pa-Pásame la falda-Dijo nerviosa la chica, a lo que Adrien tomó el pequeño rectángulo de tela roja y se lo pasó. No podía negar que el conjunto le sentaba. Se veía muy hermosa.

-A-A-Drien...-Gimió la chica cuando él la rodeó con los brazos y le besó la mejilla.

-Perdóname...en verdad te ves hermosa...yo...-Mientras hablaba iba pasando sus labios por toda la mejilla de la chica hasta llegar a la oreja y luego volvía hacia la mejilla-No puedo...detenerme...

Marinette escuchaba aquella voz ronca y empezó a sentir una dureza que creía contra su cadera. Volteó a ver al chico con sorpresa y a la vez un deje de deseo en sus ojos azules.  
¿Acaso pensaba hacerlo...ahora? ¿En aquel lugar? ¿Después de tanto tiempo?

-¿Que...que...haces..?-Preguntó mientras el chico mordía su oreja y soplaba su aliento cálido contra su pequeña oreja. La hacía estremecerse.

Adrien tragó duro antes de pronunciar sus palabras-Te deseo, Marinette

Abrazó su pequeño cuerpo con delicadeza para apretarlo contra una de las paredes del cubículo. La miró a los ojos por si veía negación o algún signo de que debería detenerse pero fue ella la que se estiró para rodearle el cuello y besarle.

Marinette pensaba que después de su herida, él no iba a volver a tocarla de nuevo, pues a parte de ese feo corte que tenía, su espalda aún tenía marcas de sus heridas como héroe de París y últimamente pensaba que no era hermosa. Por ello, Chat solo la desnudaba y no hacía más con ella. No supo en que momento esos pensamientos ocuparon su mente, o si aquello no era más que otra tontería de su cabeza, que no había podido olvidar a su gatito.  
O quizá era que la perversión de Chat noir estaba tomando el control de su cuerpo.

¿Enserio iba a hacerlo en un probador de ropa? ¿Solo porque un sexy rubio le hubiera dado un par de besitos en la oreja?

-Ahh...-Gimió cuando una de las manos del chico se posicionó en su pierna derecha y la subió hacia su cadera mientras su otra mano se colaba por debajo de la camiseta de encaje y dejaba sus pechos libres para tomar posesión de ellos con su boca-A-Adrien...

-Eres deliciosa...-La boca del chico se ocupó de su pezón izquierdo, mientras su dedos daban con la tira de su braguita y la bajaban para mostrar su intimidad, que ya brillaba por el deseo de la azabache.

-No queremos que se manche esta ropa-Musitó Adrien mientras subía la falda hasta las caderas de ella y hacía una especie de cinturon con ella-Necesito entrar en ti, dime que puedo...

Marinette tiró de su rostro para besarlo, mientras su parte inferior se rozaba contra la cadera de él, sintiendo su dureza y mojando su vaquero con su deseo.

-Tomare eso como un si...-Gimió el chico que se apresuró a abrir sus pantalones y bajar levemente su boxer para liberar su miembro, el cual saltó fuera como si la azabache lo estuviere llamando a gritos-Seré delicado, princess

-Hazlo, gatito

Adrien juntó sus cuerpos y acercó sus labios a los de ella, ya rojos y estimulados por los besos. Los rozó levemente un par de veces.

-Extrañaba que me llamases gatito

-Ahhh...

Adrien la estaba torturando, pasando la cabeza de su miembro contra su fina hendidura resbaladiza. El chico necesitaba urgentemente introducirse en su interior pero quería que ella se lo dijese. Orgullo de gato.

Marinette se colgó de su cuello y tiró de él con una de sus piernas que tenía en las caderas de él. El movimiento hizo que el chico tuviera mayor facilidad para penetrarla y ambos gimieron cuando el miembro de Adrien se introdujo en su calidez.

-A-Adrien...ahhhh-Gemía la chica, pues él no le dejo ni adaptarse a su tamaño, empezando a moverse con profundas embestidas.

Adrien la besó, pues la azabache estaba haciendo demasiado ruido y podían ser escuchados pero gracias a la alta música que tenía la tienda y las múltiples conversaciones que se escuchaban a lo lejos era casi imposible que pudieran escucharlos.

Era increíble volver a sentir su calidez y lo receptiva que era a sus movimientos. Había querido ser dulce y agradable puesto que hacía mucho que no la poseía pero una vez estuvo en su tierno interior su cabeza se volvió una nube, no podía detenerse y menos al escuchar sus gemidos y como le pedía más con suaves grititos.

Él no le iba a negar nada de lo que le pidiera.

Cuando ambos llegaron al limbo, él la bajó suavemente, esperando a que sus piernas volviesen en si. Se volvieron a vestir en silencio y con alguna que otra sonrisa leve.

Al final, Marinette se llevó ambos trajes y al final, Adrien fue más rápido y pagó por los dos vestidos.

Marinette entendió que nunca podría ganarle a su gatito.


	35. 35 Un futuro juntos

Un gato solitario - Marichat

35\. Un futuro juntos

* * *

-¿Que observas, my prrrncess?-Preguntó un Chat noir sonriente, entrando por la ventana del balcón de Marinette, encontrando a esta ultima en su diván, con un álbum de fotos en las manos. La chica se veía preciosa a sus 23 primaveras, con su cabello en sus colitas y su tierno pijama rosa.

-Es el de la fiesta de graduación-Dijo la chica, sin sorprenderse por la presencia del chico gatuno. Sonrió cuando el chico se sentó a su lado y le besó los labios dulcemente-Alya me lo entregó esta mañana

-Ohhh, ¿cuando no te dignaste a responder a mis mensajes?-Dijo con un deje de diversión en su voz masculina.  
Marinette torció el gesto, aunque siguió sonriendo.

-Te dije que dejases de mandar esos mensajes subidos de tono, Agreste-Dijo con una mirada a lo "Ladybug", poniendo uno de sus dedos en la nariz del chico y apartándolo un poco de ella.

-Pero sé que te encanta-Respondió el felino sin inmutarse por el rechazo de la chica. Bien sabía que estaba jugando.

-No cuando me mandas una foto vestido de gatito sensual medio desnudo mientras estoy con mi mejor amiga-Dijo la chica, moviendo las paginas del álbum-¿Que pasaría si Alya decidiera mirar mi teléfono?

-Sé que podrías explicarle porque tienes un montón de fotos del héroe de París

-En cueros-Dijo ella, terminando su frase.

Chat noir sonrió como él solo sabía y rodeó la cintura de su azabache con los brazos. Apoyó la cabeza en su suave cabello azabache y le besó un par de veces.

-Enserio Chat...

-Esta bien, my princess-Se rindió el gato-Tendré más cuidado con las fotos

-Adrien...-Dijo utilizando el tono que siempre usaba cuando el gatito se pasaba de lejos, pero en broma.

Los dos dejaron sus discusiones de enamorados para centrarse en lo que Marinette tenía en las manos, el nombrado álbum. La fiesta y la consecuente graduación habían llegado y pasado como si fueran hojas arrancadas de un calendario. Marinette y Adrien se habían graduado con todos sus compañeros hacía un año. Adrien ya tenía 25 años y después de discutir mucho y tendido con su padre había abandonado la residencia Agreste.

Cuando Gabriel Agreste se enteró del nuevo noviazgo de Marinette y Adrien volvió a intentar que su hijo dejara a la menor de los Dupain, pero Adrien se negó en rotundo. Marinette había estado presente en una de esas "charlas" fraternales entre el progenitor y el rubio adolescente y había entendido la tristeza que siempre rodeaba a Adrien y Chat noir.  
Ella intentó hacer entender al tozudo Gabriel pero él había sido serio y conciso como siempre se le caracterizó.

Finalmente Adrien renunció a sus derechos como hijo de Gabriel y abandonó la casa en la que se crió con unas pequeñas maletas y un retrato de su madre.

Durante un tiempo se quedó en casa de Marinette, pues les contó lo sucedido a sus padres y ellos insistieron. Viendo que estaba abusando de la amabilidad de los padres de su princesa, el chico comenzó a trabajar de lo que encontraba e incluso, por las noches, entre patrulla y patrulla, trabajaba en alguna construcción como Chat noir.  
Las personas que lo contrataban insistían en pagarle más, pero Chat insistió en que le pagasen como a una persona normal y que no le incrementaran el salario solo por ser quien era.

Marinette estaba orgullosa de su gatito y por las noches se acurrucaba junto a un cansado Chat noir que a los minutos se convertía en un dormido Adrien.  
Ella quería ayudarle también, por lo que después de mucho insistir e insistir, crearon una cuenta conjunta para ellos dos.

Con el dinero, pudieron alquilar un pequeño apartamento en el que se iban a vivir dentro de unas semanas. Marinette no estaba preparada para dejar a sus padres, a pesar de que el apartamento quedaba solo a unas manzanas de la panadería.  
Sus padres se sentían orgullosos de ellos y les ayudaron con los muebles y el traspaso de sus cosas. Sabine le pasó a escondidas un sobre con dinero a Marinette, que la joven quiso negar pero que su madre finalmente consiguió que aceptase.

Alya y Nino también habían aportado su granito de arena, ambos sorprendidos por las decisiones que había tomado el rubio. Nino chocó sus puños con Adrien cuando se enteró de que por fin había salido del yugo controlador de su padre. El DJ se había tenido que enfrentar varias veces a Gabriel Agreste y entendía lo que significaba para Adrien alejarse de el único familiar que le quedaba, pero a su vez se enorgullecía de que por fin Adrien hubiera defendido a Marinette frente a su padre.

-En esa foto estas hermosa-Comentó el chico mientras miraba una foto en la que salían Alya y Marinette. Las dos estaban hermosas, con sus vestidos de gala. Su princesa llevaba aquel vestido rojo con puntos negros que él había elegido aquel día de compras. Sin duda la realzaba y la hacía ver más "catarina". Alya había dicho que era digno de ella y él no podía estar más deacuerdo.

-Gracias...Tu también te ves bien gatito-Dijo ella, señalando la foto que estaba al lado, con Adrien y Nino de protagonistas. Él llevaba un traje negro de pinguino, muy elegante y una camisa verde. Su cabello alborotado al estilo gatuno lo hacía ver sensual y elegante a la vez.

Chat la abrazó, buscando su rostro con sus manos y besando sus labios. Al principio fue un suave y dulce beso pero ella supo el momento en que se convirtió en algo más. Chat abrió los labios de su amada con una pequeña mordida en su labio inferior y Marinette le dejó paso, mientras pasaba los brazos por su cuello y los enterraba en su rebelde cabellera dorada, que había crecido un poco.

-¿Q-q...ue?-Marinette se vio recostada en el diván con el cuerpo de cuero negro sobre ella. Chat noir sonrió y besó su mejilla antes de ir a su pequeña oreja y empezar a dar mordisquitos a su lóbulo-¿Cha-t?

-Hace una semana, princess-Sonrió Chat noir-No puedo esperar a sentirte, quiero estar dentro de ti, Marinette

La joven se sonrojó. A pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos y las veces que habían intimado, no podía evitar que su sonrojo apareciese. El chico cada mes que pasaba parecía más pervertido y necesitado que el anterior y aunque ella no lo rechazaba, a veces tenía que tomar semanas de reposo, como ella las llamaba, para que su cuerpo descansara y las marcas que al chico le gustaba dejarle siempre, pudieran desaparecer un poco.

-Pero...

-Te amo Marinette, déjame sentir tu cuerpo

-Las marcas aún están-Dijo algo molesta, recordando dos marcas que aún tenía en su cuello, donde a él le encantaba dejar chupetones y marcas de sus colmillos.

Chat noir puso un mohín, el que siempre usaba como tactica de gatito que da pena. Marinette suspiró y sonrió, sujetando el cascabel del chico y tirando de él para dejar su pecho descubierto. Luego reculó por el diván y le dejó un bonito panorama de su trasero al subir hacia su cama por la escalera.

-Te espero arriba, gatito-Dijo con voz sensual mientras veía como Chat empezaba a sacarse con desesperación las mangas del apretado traje de cuero negro.

-Esta noche no dormirás, my princess-Dijo, subiendo las escaleras.

* * *

-Buenos días-Saludó Adrien, besando el hombro desnudo de una muy dormida Marinette.

El chico observó la habitación de su apartamento. Era pequeña y modesta, equipada con una cama grande y dos mesillas para cada uno. Al fondo había un armario, que habían partido a la mitad para tener espacio cada uno para sus cosas. Estaba pintada en colores cálidos, una mezcla entre blanco y crema. Una gran ventana hacía que entrase la luz del día y le diera a Adrien una vista hermosa de la piel de porcelana de su novia.

Se habían mudado al apartamento sin mayor problema, Marinette había traído su ropa y algunas cosas, pues los fines de semana se quedaban en casa de los padres de Marinette, disfrutando de las tan queridas cenas familiares para Adrien. Le encantaba conversar con Tom sobre multitud de temas, mientras Sabine y Marinette recogían la mesa y se les unían luego en los sofás, mientras veían algunas películas.

Marinette sabía que aunque no lo dijera Adrien extrañaba su familia. Su padre no se había vuelto a poner en contacto con él y aunque ella no quería tocar el tema, a veces sucedía y no podía evitar ver como la tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos esmeraldas.

El chico se apoyó en un brazo, observando el cabello azabache de su amada desparramado sobre la almohada. Su dedo trazó el contornó de sus hombros desnudos, sintiendo las pequeñas cicatrices que surcaban su cuerpo perlado. Ella era hermosa y Adrien lo sabía y no podía dejar de observarla. Cuando ella dormía, como en ese momento, aprovechaba para tocarla o dejar que los recuerdos juntos lo invadieran.

-Princesa...-Susurró, viendo como ella movía la nariz y se intentaba tapar más con la fina sabana blanca. Cuando arrugó la nariz, Adrien soltó una suave carcajada, sus brazos rodeando aquella fina y esbelta cintura y enterrando el rostro en su cuello.

Marinette emitió un gemido molesto y se movió, abriendo los ojos. Se encontró con el rostro sonriente de su rubio favorito y no pudo evitar volver a arrugar la nariz.

-¿Por...que me despiertas?-Preguntó con voz adormilada, bostezando y estirando los pies.

Adrien rozó su nariz con la suya-Si quieres, podemos dormitar un poco más, pero pensaba llevarte a desayunar fuera, si quieres-Dijo chulesco, típica faceta de su alter-ego.

Marinette escuchó la palabra desayuno y terminó de despertarse. Asintió, enderezándose y haciendo que la fina sabana resbalase por su cuerpo, haciendo que diera un pequeño escalofrío cuando le rozó los pechos. Adrien ahogó un gemido al ver su hermoso cuerpo desnudo. Su parte baja pareció feliz de ello.

-No me hagas recordar la noche de ayer-Dijo con un gruñido, mirándola sin descaro.

Marinette pareció darse cuenta y se tapó con la sabana-Los ojos quietos gatito, aún puedo notar la marca en el cuello-Dijo risueña pero se acercó para besar dulcemente los labios de su amado rubio-Aceptó ese desayuno.

Sin darle tiempo a decir nada al rubio, se levantó, buscando una muda de ropa y corriendo al baño, que estaba fuera del cuarto, junto a la cocina.

-Prepara galletitas y queso para Tikki y Plagg-Gritó desde detrás de la puerta.

Adrien se levantó de la cama, tomando sus pantalones, y llevó las sabanas y el cobertor a la lavadora. En el salón vio a sus kwamis, dormidos sobre unas camitas que había diseñado Marinette.  
El apartamento contaba con una habitación, un baño, una cocina, un salón y una mini-habitación que a veces utilizaban Alya y Nino cuando venían a verlos. La cocina era pequeña, con una pequeña mesa donde entraban dos personas y su salón contaba con una televisión y dos sofás grandes. Estaba equipada con las consolas preferidas de Adrien y Marinette, que a veces utilizaban para pasar las tardes con sus amigos. El baño era de risa, como decía Marinette. Tenían que hacer turnos para usarlo pues solo contaba con un lavabo con espejo, un retrete y una bañera de patas que habían conseguido en un sitio de segunda mano. A Marinette le encantaba pues era blanca, con las patas doradas, era algo grande por lo que a veces tomaban baños juntos.

No tenía los lujos de la mansión Agreste ni la sensación que se respiraba en la casa Dupain pero para ellos era suficiente. Era su primera casa y Adrien estaba orgulloso de compartirla con su querida Marinette.  
Tikki y Plagg se habían ido con ellos, pues sus deberes como Ladybug y Chat noir seguían presentes. A veces hacían turnos para patrullar, en lo que Adrien hacía sus trabajos y otras veces iban juntos, saltando entre los edificios con sonrisas cómplices.

* * *

-Quiero queso, Adrien-Se quejó Plagg cuando el rubio los despertó. Adrien arrugó el rostro pero sonrió, indicando con un dedo que fueran a la cocina.

Tikki tiró de su compañero y fueron hacia allí. Adrien abrió las ventanas para que se airease el lugar y luego fue a la cocina a preparar los alimentos para sus comilones kwamis.

Marinette apareció después, vestida con un top rojo y un peto negro. El top le llegaba por debajo de los pechos y el peto se pegaba a sus muslos, dejando ver sus piernas suaves. Se calzó unas deportivas negras bajas y se peinó con una coleta ladeada.

-Tan hermosa como siempre, my princess-Dijo Adrien cuando la vio entrar en la cocina.

Marinette no pudo evitar que la saliva se agrupase en su boca cuando lo vio allí, parado dando de comer a los kwamis, vestido con un simple pantalón negro de chándal. Su pecho musculoso y trabajado le quitaba el aliento y la dejaba con las piernas temblorosas.

No importaba cuanto tiempo pasase. Adrien era muy atractivo. Y seguía haciendo estragos en Marinette.

-Deberías vestirte, gatito-Dijo, pasando por su lado para ver a Tikki, quien voló hacia su mejilla y la abrazó-Quiero ese desayuno

Adrien le pasó un brazo por los hombros y besó su frente.

-Dame 5 minutos

* * *

Había días en los que ambos quedaban con sus amigos. Adrien iba a jugar a casa de Nino y Alya, quienes también se habían mudado a un apartamento juntos. Pasaban la tarde jugando a videojuegos o quedaban para alguna practica de baloncesto con Kim y los demás chicos.

Alya y Marinette también quedaban. Muchas tardes iban al cine o de compras o simplemente se quedaban en el trocadero para dibujar y charlar mientras dejaban que la hierva les rozase las piernas y el sol le diera en los rostros.  
Alya estaba preocupada por que tuviera un retraso, por lo que Marinette la acompañó a la ginecóloga a la que ella iba y finalmente supieron que no era un atraso, era solo un problema con el flujo.

-¿Estas bien?-Preguntó Marinette, dando vueltas a su taza de café.

-Si, la verdad es que me he quitado un peso de encima-Respondió Alya, mirando el contenido de su capucchino.

-¿No quieres tener niños?

-Claro que quiero, pero ahora que estoy empezando a hacerme un hueco en el mundo del periodismo, no quiero dejarlo por una baja-Comentó la morena. Con mucho esfuerzo, Alya había conseguido un puesto en la cadena donde trabajaba la madre de Manon. Alya había subido puestos después de su entrevista a Ladybug. Todos querían conocer a la chica que había entrevistado a la gran heroína. Alya sintiéndose algo mal, pidió a Marinette que la dejase hacer una nueva entrevista como Ladybug, solo para tener más posibilidades. Su amiga por supuesto dijo que si, dándolo todo por su amiga.

Incluso consiguió que Adrien fuera como Chat noir y los entrevistase a ambos.

-Entiendo que no es el momento-Respondió finalmente Marinette

-¿Como lo llevas tu?-Preguntó Alya, mirando a su amiga-¿Lo has...bueno, ya sabes?

-Hablé con mi ginecóloga y dice que no habría problema pues...ha pasado mucho tiempo-Dijo Marinette-No se lo he comentado a Adrien...tengo algo de miedo

-Marinette...¿Por que? ¿Has visto como ha cambiado? Él...con todo lo de su padre...ha sido gracias a ti y a vuestro amor que habéis llegado a donde estáis

Marinette sonrió-Él es genial...no puedo evitarlo...Lo amo demasiado-Alya le sonrió y le tomó las manos-Después de lo de su padre...todo el futuro que tenemos...el piso...ha sido hermoso y maravilloso...No puedo evitarlo...

-Eso es muy bonito

-Él me hace ser cursi-Dijo sonrojada al extremo

-Siempre fuiste dulce, Marinette-Las dos amigas se abrazaron-Sé que vais a ser muy felices

-Alya...¿Tu crees que él...bueno...si ocurre...?

-¿Tu crees que no lo querría? Adrien os amaría a ambos, estoy segura

Marinette sonrió-Si, en el fondo lo sé

* * *

-A-a-drien...-Gimió Marinette bajó las manos expertas del rubio. Adrien estaba sobre ella, besando su sensible cuello, sus manos acariciando sus caderas y su intimidad húmeda. Ella se retorcía debajo de él, dándole acceso a su cuello y buscando su boca para besarlo-!AAAA¡

-Estas apretada...-Jadeó el chico, cuando metió dos de sus dedos dentro de ella. Sonrió por la cara de placer que tenía ella y besó sus labios hinchados con dulzura.

-Por favor...-Gimió de nuevo ella, sujetándose a sus potentes biceps. Arqueó la espalda y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, descansandola sobre la mullida almohada-Necesito...yo...ahhh...

Adrien sacó sus dedos y los lamió con deleite. Luego sujetó sus bonitas piernas e hizo que le rodeasen las caderas. Ella apretó el agarre y el rubio sonrió.

-Dime que necesitas, mi amor...-Dijo guiando su miembro erecto a su dulce portal húmedo. La había preparado para su intrusión, aunque ella siempre era estrecha y cálida. Como a él le gustaba-Haré lo que quieras, mi Mari...

-Dentro...-Suspiró ella, ante el movimiento de la punta de su miembro contra su hendidura-Adrien...hazme el amor...te...necesito..

El chico se acercó hasta que sus labios se rozaron. La besó hondo, tirando de su labio inferior y lamiendo su lengua con la suya. Era erótico, suave, húmedo...

Era su Marinette...

-Será un honor, my princess-Dijo y empujó sus caderas con fuerza, entrando en ella.

Ambos gimieron al sentirse completos, unidos, sus manos se entrelazaron y apoyaron la frente en la del otro mientras los movimientos comenzaban. Adrien era duro, suave, cruel, amable, ..todo y nada a la vez. Sus caderas se movían, internándose en lo más profundo de la tierna azabache quien no paraba de gemir su nombre.

-¿Que te pasó hoy?-Preguntó un cansado Adrien, con una igual de cansada Marinette en sus brazos. Ella estaba recostada sobre su pecho, con las piernas entrelazadas con las suyas-¿Estas bien? ¿Te hice...daño?

Marinette sonrió ante la dulce pregunta de su rubio-No, estoy bien, Adrien-Acarició el pedacito de pecho que tenía cerca-Solo...no sé...quería estar contigo

-Siempre quiero estar a tu lado, Marinette

-Adrien...

Se dieron un tierno beso, antes de caer en brazos de morfeo.

* * *

Marinette se movía nerviosa en la tortuosa silla de plástico blanca. Estaba nerviosa como nunca creyó estarlo. En su bolso, una nerviosa Tikki también esperaba ansiosa la respuesta.

-¿Y bien?-Se atrevió a preguntar.

Una tenue sonrisa curvó los labios de Gemma-Felicidades Marinette, estas embarazada.


	36. 36 Vamos a ser felices

Un gato solitario - Marichat

36\. Vamos a ser felices 

* * *

Marinette salió de la consulta agarrando su bolso, muy nerviosa. No sabía bien como sentirse, quería hacer tantas cosas: saltar, gritar, voltear y dar vueltas,...pero solo se aferró a su bolso, donde sabía que estaba Tikki y caminó lentamente, perdida entre las múltiples calles.

Estaba...

De nuevo...

Tikki sacó su cabecita para mirarla. Sabía en lo que pensaba su portadora pero tampoco quería que hiciera una locura.

-¿A donde vamos?-Preguntó en un susurro, al ver que la chica no iba al departamento.

Marinette se mordió una uña. Cambió sus planes y fue a una pequeña tienda de lanas. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando pidió un par de ovillos de distintos colores y minutos después salía con una pequeña bolsa.

Sabía que Adrien se encontraba en una de tantas campañas de modelismo, que no había abandonado, pues era una buena fuente de ingresos.  
Sacó su móvil de su bolsillo, pensando si debía mandarle un mensaje.

-No...

Finalmente guardó el aparato de nuevo. Sabía que estaría en medio de una sesión y no quería decírselo de aquella manera. No lo quería por teléfono.

Sabine la abrazó cuando la vio entrar por la puerta de la panadería. Marinette sonrió tímida y pensó que su madre ya lo sabía. No sabía como, quizá cosas de madres.

-¿Puedo subir a mi cuarto?-Preguntó

-Claro, cariño, luego te subiré unos dulces

-Gracias mamá

La azabache subió a su cuarto y sacó las lanas. Tikki viendo que no había peligro, salió de su bolsito y sobrevoló su cabeza.

-¿Estas bien, Marinette?

-Si, claro...

Marinette buscó su costurero y empezó a sacar cosas. Su mente estaba trabajando a mil por hora. Sabía que quería hacer, pero nunca había hecho ganchillo. Nerviosa, encendió su ordenador y una foto de ella como Ladybug abrazabada a Chat noir la recibió.

Sonrió, pasando un dedo por la mejilla del héroe.

Giró en su silla para ver sus paredes. Había hecho cambios en los últimos meses: Las fotografías de Adrien habían compartido pared con fotografías de Chat noir. El póster gigante del héroe que había salido en la revista estaba allí, "matándola" con aquella mirada esmeralda.  
También, por insistencia del rubio, había colocado fotografías de ellos dos juntos, tanto como Marinette y Adrien, como de Ladybug y Chat noir.

A veces, durante las patrullas, el gatito aparecía con una cámara o una polaroid y se sacaban fotos desde lo alto de la torre Eiffel.

La joven azabache sonrió al ver las fotos. Estaba ansiosa. No podía esperar a ver a su gatito.

-Son preciosos, Marinette-Dijo una Tikki muy feliz. Estaba apoyada en la mesa donde ella se encontraba concentrada.

Sus padres le habían subido pastelillos, bizcochos y unas dulces galletitas que Tikki se encargó de hacer desaparecer. Su madre la vio ganchillando pero no dijo nada, solo sonrió dulcemente y le dio un abrazo a la azabache.

-Gracias...Tikki, estoy nerviosa

-Tranquila, sabes que Adrien va a estar a tu lado

Marinette asintió, dando la ultima puntada.

-Son las ocho, ¿Deberíamos prepararnos?-Preguntó la kwami

-Si, dios...no pensaba que fuera tan tarde-Marinette saltó de la silla y fue al armario. La ropa que llevaba, cómoda y ancha empezó a volar por el suelo y se colocó un conjunto que sabía que le encantaba al gatito y se cubrió con una bata semitransparente.

-Estamos listas-Dijo y pidió a Tikki que la transformase. Guardó en su traje un pequeño paquete y salió del cuarto.

Adrien llegó al departamento y se sorprendió al ver que estaba todo apagado. Dejó las llaves en la entrada.

-¿Marinette?-Preguntó mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Fue al dormitorio, encontrando que todo estaba en su sitio-¿Mari?-Probó en el baño, pero nada-¿Donde estás?

Plagg salió de entre su camisa y sonrió por la cara de tonto preocupado que tenía su portador. El kwami sabía lo preocupado que estaba el rubio por su amada. Lo había notado en la sesión de fotos, pues el rubio no paraba de mirar su teléfono, seguro que esperando una llamada de Marinette.

Había notado nerviosa a la azabache durante la mañana. La besó como todos los días antes de irse, había sido normal pero a la vez había algo. Le preguntó que iba a hacer pero la chica simplemente le dijo que iba a quedarse en el piso, diseñando algo...

Entonces por que no estaba allí?

-Pareces un loro enjaulado-Dijo Plagg risueño

-No lo estoy!

-Claro, y a mi no me gusta el queso-Respondió el kwami-¿Por que no sales a buscar a tu bichito?

-Pero no sé donde está

-¿Acaso eso va a frenar a Chat noir?

Adrien miró fijo a aquellos ojillos verdes y sonrió. Dejó su maleta y chaqueta encima de la cama y se transformó en Chat noir. Tomó un pequeño pañuelo que la azabache se había dejado en la mesilla y se lo llevó a la nariz.

Olía a lavanda. A Marinette.

Salió por la ventana.

Se apoyó en su bastón cuando su intercomunicador empezó a sonar. Solo podía ser una persona.

-¿Bichito?

-Chat

El rostro de su amada se veía radiante y tímido tras el intercomunicador. Sonrió como tonto enamorado al verla. Solo habían estado separados medio día y ya la había extrañado como un loco enamorado. Necesitaba tenerla a su lado, entre sus brazos...

-¿Donde estás?

-En el trocadero

-Dame dos segundos-Dijo el gato y salió corriendo por los tejados al encuentro de su catarina. La vio sentada entre las luces nocturnas y le pareció incluso más hermosa.

-My lady

-Gatito

Ladybug se levantó y ambos subieron a lo alto de la torre Eiffel. Se sentaron en la viga y el gato aprovecho para abrazarla y darle un intenso beso.

-Te eche de menos-Dijo contra sus labios.

-Solo fueron unas horas, gatito

-No estabas en el apartamento, ¿Ocurrió algo?-Preguntó y ensanchó sus ojos cuando vio como ella movía nerviosa las piernas y se colocaba un mechón de pelo tras la oreja-Has hecho la señal, ha ocurrido algo, no Princess?

Marinette abrió los ojos nerviosa.

-¿La señal?

-Te conozco, bichito. Cuando estas nerviosa haces ese gesto, mueves tus piernas y te colocas un mechón de pelo. Así que...¿Que ocurre? ¿Ha...pasado algo? ¿Fue mi padre..?

Las múltiples preguntas del felino y su rapidez hablando hicieron que Ladybug soltase una risita. Su gatito era adorable. El rostro del chico cuando la escuchó reír fue asombrarse.

¿Que ocurría?

Ladybug jugó con sus manos.

-Bueno...hay una cosa...

-¿Que?

-Tranquilo gatito, me estas poniendo aun más nerviosa

-Entonces dime que ocurre

Ladybug buscó en su traje el paquete y se lo tendió al gato. El chico no pudo evitar poner cara de tonto máximo cuando vio el paquete. No entendía nada, absolutamente nada.

-¿Que es?

-¿Por que no lo abres?-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Eh...está bien

El chico, nervioso, abrió el paquete, encontrando dos pares de pequeños patucos adorables. Uno era rojo con unos cordones negros y el otro negro con cordones verdes. La cara de Chat noir era incluso más tonta y ridícula.

-No entiendo...esto es muy pequeño para nosotros...-Musitó, con los pequeños patucos entre sus garras.

-Bueno...verás...no son para nosotros-Dijo ella. No pensaba que a Chat le costara tanto unir los cabos.

-¿Entonces?

-Ay...gatito tonto...-Dijo señalando su barriga-Son...bueno, es para él...

Chat abrió grande los ojos, mirando alternativamente la barriga de su amada y los pequeños patucos. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Ladybug se asustó.

-¿Chat...?-Su mano fue hacia su mejilla, limpiando la lágrima.

-¿Esto es...? Son...para...tu...-Balbuceó el chico. Su mente no podía trabajar tan rápidamente. Estaba nervioso. Sentía como el aire abandonaba su cuerpo.

-Tranquilízate gatito, respira-Dijo ella y esperó a que el chico respirase correctamente-Bueno...todavía no sé que será, así que hice dos modelos...yo...bueno, no quería decírtelo por teléfono...y...

Chat no dejó que siguiera hablando y la abrazó con fuerza. Sus manos acariciaron su espalda mientras el chico sollozaba contra su pecho. Ladybug lo abrazó, acariciando sus cabellos.

-¿E-Estamos?...-Preguntó el chico en un balbuceo

-Si, vamos a ser papás...

-Oh, Marinette...

La chica no pudo evitar sollozar también. Estaba feliz, contenta de esta junto a él.

-¿Enserio?-Preguntó Nino

-Si, vamos a ser padres-Decía un nervioso Adrien mientras giraba la cuchara en su café.

Ambos amigos estaban en una cafetería. Adrien había dejado a su amada durmiendo en el lecho mientras él salía un momento con su amigo.  
La noticia aún sonaba extraña para el chico. Iba a ser padre, iba a tener un pequeño o pequeña con su amada princesa. Estaba eufórico.

-Felicidades hermano-Dijo Nino y de repente se puso serio-Estoy muy contento por vosotros. Marinette se lo merece. Espero que la cuides bien

Adrien sabía que Nino se estaba refiriendo a cuando Marinette perdió al bebé y él había sido tan estúpido. El chico se arrepentía tanto de lo que había ocurrido que no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo.

-Nino...

-Sé que has cambiado. Tranquilo hermano, sé que nunca permitirías que volviera a pasar

-Por mi vida Nino, pero no te llamé solo para esto-Dijo el rubio. Su amigo lo miro curioso.

-¿Que ocurre? ¿Que necesitas?

-Lo he estado pensando mucho, después de saber esto...no puedo más. Necesito hacerlo oficial

Nino torció el gesto, sin entender a que se refería.

-¿Oficial? Explícate mejor hermano

-Verás Nino...esto es lo que quiero...

Cuando Adrien llegó al departamento, encontró a Marinette cocinando. Olía delicioso.

-Hola-Dijo el chico, rodeándola y besando su mejilla-Huele delicioso, princess

-Hola-Respondió ella, girándose para encararlo-Cuando desperté no estabas

-Fui con Nino-Respondió él-Te traje esto-Dijo sacando una bolsa con canelés.

-Mis favoritos-Una sonrisa curvo sus femeninos rasgos-Gracias gatito

-Todo por mi princess

Ambos se sentaron a comer. La chica había hecho quiche, el plato favorito de Adrien, cosa que pudo ver por la mirada brillante del chico al cortar un pedazo.  
Comieron en silencio, con el murmullo de los kwamis de fondo. Se lanzaban miraditas de vez en cuando y sonrisas cómplices.

No necesitaban nada más.

La euforia de Alya no se hizo esperar. Una tarde apareció con Nino y se lanzó a abrazar a Marinette. La chica sonrió tímida y les contó a los morenos lo ocurrido. Todavía no sabía que iba a ser pero estaba confiada en que sería un niño.

-Será una niña-Decía Adrien-Una hermosa princesa

-Será un niño, estoy segura-Rebatía la azabache

-Venga chicos, sea lo que sea va a ser hermoso-Decía Alya, intentando poner paz entre ellos.

Marinette sonrió, jugando con un peluche que le había traído su amiga.

-Sé que va a ser niño-Dijo en un susurro, casi para si misma-La otra vez...iba a ser niña

Adrien, que estaba sentado a su lado, pudo escucharla y no pudo evitar volver a sentirse culpable.

-¿Que?-Preguntó Alya, pues ella no había entendido nada.

-No, nada-Dijo Marinette, sonriendo.

Adrien se colocó más cerca de ella. Una sonrisa triste rondaba sus labios.

-Mari...

-¿Si?

Adrien abrazó su cuerpo desnudo y dejó un beso en su cuello. Ambos estaban bajo las sábanas, abrazados. Estaban frente a frente y la chica no pudo evitar observar sus ojos esmeraldas. Estaban algo rojos.

-Lo que dijiste antes...

-¿Eh?

-De que iba a ser niña...

Adrien vio como el semblante de Marinette cambiaba. Se volvía triste. Se odió por ello.

-Lo escuchaste...

-Sabes que tengo buen oído, princess

-Ya...

El chico la abrazó más fuerte, trazando su espalda con sus dedos.

-Yo...necesito decirlo...-Musitó el chico mientras la miraba a los ojos-Marinette, yo...siento tanto lo que ocurrió...no puedo ni encontrar las palabras...Cuando pasó, yo...fui un estúpido, un sinvergüenza...No puedo ni imaginar por lo que pasaste...

-Oh...Adrien

-Déjame terminar...Siento tanto que lo perdieras...ella iba...bueno...solo quiero decir que no voy a permitir que vuelva a pasar-Dijo serio-Por mi vida que os voy a cuidar a ti y a...-Posó su mano en su plano vientre y lo acarició-Este milagro

Marinette soltó unas lágrimas y se abrazó a él.

-¿Está todo preparado?-Preguntó Adrien, con el móvil en la oreja.

-Todo listo hermano

-Perfecto

Adrien se enderezó en la cama, observando como Marinette dormía calmadamente. Su espalda desnuda se veía hermosa, con su cabellera rebelde sobre la almohada.

El chico besó su mejilla dulcemente.


	37. 37 Momento para dos

Un gato solitario - Marichat

37 Momento para dos

* * *

Adrien temblaba levemente mientras se anudaba un lazo verde esmeralda al cuello para completar su atuendo. Plagg volaba sobre su cabeza, ataviado igual de elegante que el chico con un pequeño lazo verde con un cascabel.

-¿Enserio tenías que vestirme como un tonto con estas cosas?-Preguntó algo molesto pero sonrojado por el tierno detalle del chico hacia él. Últimamente gracias a que el chico estaba totalmente prendado de su amada, no le hacía tanto caso como de costumbre. Ni siquiera le discutía cuando le pedía su queso.

Plagg adoraba a Adrien. Era un Chat distinto a todos los que, en su larga vida, había conocido. Pudo ver su evolución a medida que crecía y de hecho, fue con el portado con el que más convivió. Estaba feliz de que se arreglase con la portadora azabache, pues no solo podía ver a Tikki cada ver que quisiera, si no que Marinette también le gustaba. Ella amaba el queso como él, por lo que tenía grandes reservas y variantes de su amado premio lácteo.

-Venga, esta muy mono, Plagg-Dijo risueño el rubio, intentando aparentar serenidad.

Nino tocó la puerta, llamando su atención.

-Esta casi todo listo, hermano-Dijo y Adrien sabía que estaba sonriendo.

Marinette fue despertada por el tono de su móvil. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se revolvió el pelo que le caía sobre el rostro. "Nido de mariquitas" lo llamaba Adrien, cuando se despertaba antes que ella. Bufó molesta por el despertar.

-Adrien...apaga eso...-Musitó con voz pastosa. Pero no recibió respuesta y su móvil siguió sonando. Confundida se enderezó para comprobar que su rubio no se encontraba junto a ella. Más confundida aún fue en busca del móvil.

-¿Si?

-Marinette Dupain¡-La voz chillona de Alya hizo que se apartase el aparato de la oreja-Llevo un buen rato llamándote, estoy abajo. Ábreme¡

-Alya...

La morena le colgó, así que Marinette se arrastró pesadamente hasta el telefonillo y abrió el portal y puerta de su casa. Alya apareció con una maleta y un montón de cosas.

-¿Que es esto?-Preguntó aun medio dormida la azabache.

Alya la empujó hacia el dormitorio de nuevo, una sonrisa siniestra surcaba sus labios mientras sentaba a la confusa chica en la cama y sacaba cosas.

-Alya¡-Dijo, haciendo que la morena frenase-¿Enserio? ¿Que ocurre? ¿Por que estas aquí?

-Soy tu hada madrina jejeje-Dijo con una sonrisa-Voy a hacer magia en ti

Marinette no pude decir mucho más. Su amiga empezó a desvestirle y a ponerle cosas sin parar. Una hora después la chica se miró al espejo con su amiga sonriente por su trabajo.

-Hoy es tu día especial, amiga,...Adrien te espera

La azabache intentó no llorar y que se le corriese el maquillaje.

-Están tardando mucho no crees?-Dijo un más que nervioso Adrien, al pie de un sencillo altar con su amigo Nino a su lado, como su mano derecha.

-Tranquilo hermano, vas a dar de si ese esmoquin...-Dijo algo divertido por los nervios de su amigo. Adrien llevaba más de diez minutos tirando de sus mangas, arreglandose el dobladillo de la chaqueta estilo pinguino que llevaba (Las chaquetas que terminan en dos picos largos, esas super elegantes y sensuales) y lo que estaba haciendo ahora, tirar de aquel lazo verde que llevaba al cuello.

-Estoy nervioso..

-Se te nota, tranquilo, Alya me acaba de escribir y están viniendo en el coche de Tom

Adrien suspiró un poco más aliviado. Una mano suave se apoyó en su hombro.  
Sabine Cheng le sonrió. Llevaba un bonito y sencillo vestido chino en colores azules con flores. Su cabello estaba adornado con una bonita flor también azul. Adrien le sonrió tímido.

-Gracias por todo esto, Adrien-Dijo con aquella voz suave y dulce. Adrien miró a aquellos ojos que tanto se parecían a los de su amada. Marinette era la viva imagen de su madre.

-Soy yo el que debe dar las gracias

-Eres un gran chico-Siguió ella-Sé que tu familia no aprueba esto, no sé las razones y solo necesito saber las tuyas. Después de lo que nos contaste, tanto Tom como yo queremos ayudaros lo máximo que podamos. También sé que no...bueno, no tuviste una mamá para que te acompañase en este momento especial y aunque se supone que es la novia la que tiene que ser llevada por el padre...me gustaría estar a tu lado como una "madre" para ti, el día de hoy.

Adrien sentía sus ojos llorosos. Estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar como un niño. Adoraba a los padres de su princesa; ellos lo eran todo para ella, todo lo que él no tenía ni tendría nunca. No sabía porque razón, esperaba ver a su padre a su lado, vestido formalmente, acompañándolo mientras esperaba a la mujer de su vida...pero no fue así, nunca lo era.  
La única persona de su familia que estaba allí era la secretaría de su padre, Nathalie. Estaba junto a algunos amigos de Marinette y su familia, camuflada en una de las primeras filas. No llevaba nada más que un sencillo y pequeño bolso de mano. Ninguna tableta con el rostro de su padre se podía ver. Había venido por él, para compartir ese momento con él.

Adrien abrazó el pequeño cuerpo de Sabine Cheng. Una tierna sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

-Gracias, es...es mucho...-Musitó.

-Será un placer-Dijo y Adrien vio la sonrisa de Marinette en las facciones de Sabine.

La pequeña ceremonia tenía lugar en una pequeña capilla que se había montado junto al trocadero. Aquel lugar especial que los había acompañado durante tantos años. Era especial para Marinette porque era su lugar de inspiración para los diseños, para Adrien era sencillamente el lugar donde había llevado a Marinette en sus citas. Para sus alter-egos era un lugar cercano para su habitual patrullaje, el lugar donde más bonito era París, su ciudad, su refugio.

Era natural que fuera allí donde se unirían.

El chico rubio estaba junto a un pequeño altar, Sabine a su lado y Nino al otro. Había un lugar donde los novios podían sentarse y después un par de filas para que los invitados se pudieran sentar. No eran muchas pero Adrien no quería una gran fiesta, solo quería que sus amigos más especiales estuvieran allí.

En la primera fila había un lugar para los padres de Marinette, Alya y Nino que eran los más cercanos y detrás de ellos Nathalie, Rose, Juleka y sus demás amigos de la escuela. Ivan y Mylenne llevaban a su pequeño niño en brazos y unas hermosas alianzas plateadas adornaban sus dedos. Chloe y Sabrina estaban allí también, sin rencores ni enfados. Chloe había llevado como acompañante a quien menos esperaban ver, a un Nathaniel con el cabello corto y recogido en una pequeña coleta. Estaban todos elegantes y festejando por aquella tímida pareja que por fin había dado el paso.

Todos se mantuvieron callados cuando una tenue y conocida melodía empezó a sonar. Adrien no pudo evitar voltear hacia la entrada, semi-tapada con unos velos blancos. Los velos se movieron levemente y Alya entró por ella, sonriente y esplendida con un vestido color melocotón que tenía una bonita pedrería en el pecho y bajaba por su cadera en suaves ondas. En un pequeño cojín llevaba dos hermosos anillos de oro.

Pero Adrien no tenía sus ojos en ella, si no en el fuerte hombre que entró y ayudó a una hermosa azabache a pasar.  
El mundo, los sonidos, su nerviosismo se fue en cuanto la vio entrar, en cuanto vio como aquel hermoso ángel entraba suavemente, intentando no tropezar.

Venía del brazo de su padre, más nervioso incluso que ella misma. El hombre se veía incluso más corpulento de lo que ya era con aquel traje negro y camisa azul. Llevaba una flor igual a la de su esposa en el bolsillo y ayudaba a su hija a caminar sin tropezar.

Adrien se tomó su tiempo para observarla.  
Su cuerpo estaba embutido en un precioso vestido blanco de encaje, era entallado en los lugares necesarios, haciendo énfasis en su pequeña cintura y en la curva de sus pechos. Tenía un escote con forma de corazón que dejaba entrever la unión de sus cremosos pechos. Un fino encaje iba desde su cuello hasta el final de su vestido, el cual terminaba en una larga cola blanca, muy elegante. Sus brazos estaban tapados por guantes de encaje y sus finos pies tenían unos peligrosos zapatos de tacón blancos. Seguramente idea de Alya, pues Marinette nunca se pondría esos "peligrosos" zancos, sabiendo lo torpe que era.

Se quedó mirando su rostro, tapado por un velo fino y sin casi ningún detalle, lo que ocasionaba que no pudiera ver bien su rostro. Lo único que sabía era que estaba sonrojada, pues podía notar su sonrojo tras el velo.

Su corazón estaba acelerado, demasiado. No podía creer que después de haberla visto en infinidad de vestuarios y sin ninguno, pudiera estar incluso más bella.

Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

E iba a ser completamente suya. Su mujer. Su esposa.

Su señora Agreste.

Adrien frunció el ceño mentalmente, sabía que él estaba ligado al apellido Agreste por su padre, por su sangre. Él tenía que cargar con aquel pasado y lo que conllevaba ello. No estaba seguro de si quería que Marinette llevase aquella carga, es decir, la amaba y quería pasar su vida con ella pero su princesa era pura, sencilla, rodeada de aquella hermosa familia y con un apellido sencillo y sin responsabilidades.  
Cuando fuera denominada "AGRESTE" pasaría a ser la comidilla de la prensa, seguida por multitud de empresas que solo por esa etiqueta la querrían en sus filas...Y todavía no se había parado a pensar en lo que pasaría cuando, gracias a la prensa, su padre se enterase.

El portador de la mala suerte apretó el puño dentro de su bolsillo. No iba a permitir que nadie, inclusive su apellido pudiera hacer daño a aquel ser perfecto que era Marinette. Podía cambiar su apellido si fuera necesario pero no dejaría que nada ni nadie, ni siquiera aquel que una vez fue de su familia, le pusiera un solo dedo encima.

Ni a ella, ni a su tesoro.

Marinette y su padre se acercaron a donde estaba ellos, con la dulce música sonando todavía. Tom Dupain la escoltó hacia el lado del rubio y le dedicó una sonrisa al rubio, apoyando una de sus enormes manos de panadero en su hombro.  
Le susurró un "Cuida de ella, es mi niña" y se apartó levemente, observando.

Adrien tragó seco, sintiendo derepente toda la responsabilidad. Aquellas hermosas personas, aquel hombre enorme y aquella pequeña mujer azabache estaban dejando en sus horribles manos a su pequeña, a su sol brillante...Él debía ser valiente y orgulloso.

-Lo prometo señor-Dijo para que Tom lo pudiera escuchar.

"Con mi vida, aunque muera en el intento"

La ceremonia fue breve pero hermosa, Alya se secó las lagrimas cuando Adrien levantó el fino velo que cubría el rostro de su amiga y le colocó en su fino dedo aquel hermoso anillo que habían elegido para ella.

Obviamente estaba grabando todo aquel momento especial con multitud de cámaras. Su fiel móvil era una de ellas, pero varios invitados y un cámara profesional estaban grabando para siempre aquel momento.

Aún podía recordar aquel día en que el rubio les contó, a ella y a Nino, sus planes de casarse con la azabache. Se habían reunido en la casa de los morenos y se repartieron las tareas. Nino se encargaría del lugar y la música, Alya del vestido y de traer a Marinette y a su familia al lugar. Adrien había ido antes a la panadería para pedir formalmente la mano a los padres emocionados de la azabache y se encargaría de comprar las alianzas.

Alya había visto tanta intensidad y seriedad en los ojos del chico que no pudo evitar correr y abrazarlo por ello. Estaba encantada de que él diera aquel paso. No podía esperar a ver la reacción de su amiga al enterarse.

Aún se reía al recordar la cara de poker que le quedó a Marinette cuando le pasó el vestido de novia por la cabeza. La había vestido con un lazo en los ojos para que no pudiera ver nada. Incluso había conseguido un vestidito para Tikki, quien parecía radiante, feliz por su portadora.

Adrien miró aquellos ojos azabaches, tan llenos de vida.

La amaba.

Amaba aquellas tiernas pecas en su nariz, sus finas pestañas, sus mejillas eternamente sonrojadas, sus carnosos labios rosas e incluso sus pequeñas orejas, ataviadas con aquellos miraculous que nunca se quitaba.

Le habían recogido el pelo en un moño alto, dejando algunos mechones caer por su fino rostro, dándole un toque más adulto. Pero para él seguía siendo aquella tierna muchacha que había conocido con un pantalón rosa y una camisa con flores.

 **-Adrien Agreste, ¿aceptas a Marinette Dupain Cheng como tu esposa, amarla y respetarla, protegerla y cuidarla, serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, hasta que la muerte os separe?**

-Si, quiero-Dijo sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Tomó una de sus finas manos para besar el dorso en un símbolo de que su alter-ego también lo prometía. Deslizó el fino anillo por aquel fino dedo y pensó que no había un mejor lugar para él.

Marinette se sonrojó todavía más si era posible pero le sonrió.

Y él creyó que perdía el equilibrio.

 **-Marinette Dupain Cheng, ¿aceptas a Adrien Agreste como tu esposo, amarlo y respetarlo, protegerlo y cuidarlo, serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, hasta que la muerte os separe?**

Los labios de Marinette temblaron.

-S-Si,...quiero

Adrien no pudo esperar más y se agachó levemente para tomar sus labios.

¡Maldita fuera Alya, le había pintado los labios de rojo a su princesa¡

El cura sonrió.

-Aun no he dicho que puedes besarla-Dijo en broma pero continuó-Por el poder que me ha sido otorgado, yo os declaro marido y mujer!

Marinette tomó entre sus temblorosos dedos la fina alianza y se la colocó con dificultad en el dedo de Adrien. Este sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Ella era muy tierna.

Estaba hecho.

 **Ella era suya. Él era totalmente suyo.**

Después de la boda todos fueron al gran hotel París en el que Chloe había preparado una enorme celebración. Todos disfrutaron de ver los torpes pasos de Marinette mientras bailaba el primer bals con Adrien, quien al final se los sacó y la tomó en brazos, alzándola para poder bailar con ella como era debido.

La cena estuvo deliciosa, todos eran tan amables, simpáticos, celebrando por ellos y Tom dio un hermoso discurso en el que terminó llorando a cantaros. Sabine tuvo que terminarlo por él.  
Marinette abrazó a sus padres, agradeciéndoles todo. Minutos después se reunió Adrien, que los abrazó fuertemente.

-Ya os considero como mis padres-Dijo Adrien con voz queda-Tengo tanto que agradecerles, yo...no sé como puedo...

-Shhh, Adrien, querido-Dijo Sabine, abrazando fuerte al chico-Nosotros te hemos considerado siempre un hijo. Podéis contar con nosotros para lo que queráis.

-Gracias

Ambos jovenes abrazaron a aquellos padres tan valientes.

Nathalie se acercó poco después, algo nerviosa y dio la mano a Adrien y Marinette.

-Felicidades señor-Dijo con aquella voz oculta de sentimientos-Gracias por invitarme

-Gracias Nathalie-Respondió Adrien, agarrando la cintura de Marinette-Te agradezco que hayas podido venir.

-Ha sido...bueno, todo precioso

Adrien sabía que quería tocar el tema de su padre pero negó con la cabeza. Era momento de celebrar, no de cosas tristes.

-Me gustaría que le hiciese saber al señor Agreste que no me voy a rendir, no soy lo que él esperaba para Adrien, pero me esforzaré por hacerle todo lo feliz que no fue bajo su mano-Dijo Marinette, de repente seria y tanto el rubio como Nathalie se voltearon a verla-Es bienvenido si quiere conocer a su futuro nieto-Dijo y vio como Nathalie abría un poco los ojos y luego asentía.

-Felicidades

-Gracias

Luego se retiró.

Adrien la acercó más a él.

-¿Acaso puedes ser más perfecta?-Musitó contra su mejilla.

-Todo por usted, Señor Agreste-Dijo bromista.

-¿Gusta bailar, Señora Agreste?

Los días después de la boda fueron un sueño para ambos jóvenes. Hicieron un pequeño viaje a una reserva entre las montañas donde estuvieron unos días. Al anochecer se podía ver a Ladybug y Chat noir jugando entre los arboles y perdidos entre risas en el bosque.

Cuando volvieron a París continuaron con sus rutinas. Adrien firmó un contrato con los señores Dupain y trabajaba en la panadería y hacía envíos a zonas más alejadas con ayuda de su alter-ego, por lo que podían llegar a un publico mayor. Marinette logró su sueño de formar parte de la empresa de la moda.  
Fundó su propia empresa, pequeña y modesta, pero suya. Adrien la ayudó y sus amigos le regalaron un pequeño bajo donde montó la primera tienda. A los pocos meses ya tenía clientela y un gran nombre.

Que la gran heroína de París y una de las mejores periodistas publicitaran la tienda era una buena forma de vender, no?

Adrien ayudaba en la tienda siempre que podía, por las noches seguía ayudando en las obras, pues era lo mínimo que podía hacer. No quería dejarlo.

Cuando la barriga de la chica empezó a hacerse más notoria el rubio le recomendó que no hiciera ningún esfuerzo, que se tomara unos días libres. Marinette insistió en que estaba bien pero no pudo con la terquedad del gato, por lo que aceptó.

A los nueve meses, un agobiado Chat noir con una gritona Marinette surcaba los tejados en busca del hospital. El chico sentía sus orejas doloridas por cada grito que soltaba la joven. No podía taparse las orejas, pues la estaba sujetando.

-¡Gato tonto¡ ¿Como se te ocurre ir por los tejados?¡-Gritaba la joven embarazada, aferrada a los biceps y espalda del chico.

-¿Que quieres que haga?¡ Es más rápido así-Se quejó el chico, mientras estiraba su bastón e intentaba no quejarse por los arañazos que le daba la chica.

Llegaron al hospital bastante rápido. El chico se destransformó en un callejón cercano y la llevó a la puerta de urgencias en brazos.

La paciencia no era algo que un gato tuviera. Ni menos Adrien.

Llevaba tres horas esperando en un pasillo de hospital. Pudo estar presente mientras le daban medicación y las chillosas contracturas de su esposa, luego, por casi orden de ella, salió fuera. Podía escuchar los gritos de Marinette y no quería pensar en el dolor que estaba sufriendo su amada.

Pero, de la nada, se fueron.

Y llegaron unos balbuceos.

-¿Señor Agreste?-Lo llamó el medico.

Adrien, ataviado con un protector verde y una mascara, entró de nuevo en la sala. Marinette estaba estirada en una cama, tapada por mantas.  
El rubio no quería pensar en cuantas veces había pasado por aquello; ella y una cama de hospital. Pero...ella sonreía.

Se acercó y pudo ver que entre sus brazos tenía dos bolitas en mantas.

-¿Mari?-Preguntó, mirándola. El sudor corría por su frente y sus cabellos en colitas estaban desordenados y rebeldes.

¿Como aún así le parecía lo más bello del mundo?

-Adrien...-Susurró ella, dedicándole una de sus bellas sonrisas.

-¿Como estás?-Preguntó,quitándose la máscara y besando su frente.

-Bien...-Sonrió y le mostró las mantas-Al final, gatito, teníamos razón

-¿Eh?-Preguntó el chico, de nuevo confundido.

-Son niño y niña-Dijo y Adrien pudo ver dos cabecitas dormiditas en medio de las mantas. Sus ojos se humedecieron y unas cuantas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

-Princesa...yo...-El chico empezó a sollozar. La felicidad era tan grande que no le preocupaba que pudieran verle. Abrazó a su princesa, besando cada parte de su rostro, para dedicar unos segundos a besar sus labios.

-Adrien...

El chico descubrió las cabecitas de los pequeños. Uno de ellos tenía el comienzo de un vello rubio en su cabecita y el otro estaba claro que heredaría los cabellos azabaches de su madre.  
Besó cada una de aquellas cabezas y les susurró palabras de aliento.

"Mis pequeños. Mi vida...Sois el orgullo de papá"

Volvió a acercarse a Marinette y la volvió a besar. Atrapó su labio inferior y trazó juguetonamente su lengua.

-Te amo Marinette-Dijo, apoyando su frente contra la suya-Os amo a todos vosotros

-Hugo y **Enmma** -Dijo ella y Adrien volteó a mirarla sorprendido-Le pedí a Nathalie que averiguara como se llamaba tu madre. Me costó que no te enterases...

Adrien la acercó a su pecho. Aquella mujer era demasiado para él. Se sentía demasiado colmado de alegría. No podía respirar bien, pero, maldito fuera, no quería que acabase.

-Eres fantástica, mi princesa-Dijo con orgullo, buscando su mano y besando su alianza, brillante en su dedo.

-Eres mi mundo, gatito-Respondió ella, sonriendo

Marinette buscó su rostro y lo besó, enterrando las manos en su cabello rebelde. Sonrió al entrelazar sus dedos. Sus ojos recorrieron las dos alianzas que brillaban en sus dos manos.

Sonrió.

-¿Las encargaste tu cierto?-Preguntó divertida

-Puuuuursupuesto princess-Dijo él

Marinette sonrió. Solo él podía encargar unas alianzas que tuvieran en la parte superior una mariquita y un gato negro. En la suya se podía ver una pequeña joya roja con cinco perlas negras que brillaban como si tuvieran energía propia. En la de Adrien había una negra que tenía forma de cabeza de gato, con dos esmeraldas verdes que hacían de ojos.

-Felicidades Señora Agreste-Dijo Adrien

-Felicidades Señor Agreste-Dijo ella, viendo en el hombro de su marido a sus kwamis. Plagg y Tikki se abrazaban mientras los miraban sonrientes. La kwami rosa le guiñó un ojo a su portadora.

Detrás de las alianzas se podía leer:

 **"Mi Lady"**

 **"Mi gato tonto"**

Marinette pensó que no podía ser más apropiado.  
Ella siempre fue su Lady, con o sin máscara.  
Y él siempre sería su gatito. Su **gatito solitario** ; que tuvo que conocer a una mariquita para dejar de estarlo.


End file.
